Only H2O
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: El salón va de viaje a una isla llamada Rukongai, Orihime, Rukia y Hinamori, esperaban divertirse en aquel viaje, pero...No esperaban que al volver... ¡Regresarían con una cola! ICHIHIME, RENRUKI, HITSUHINA, entre otros
1. Viaje

Para seguir con la celebracion de mis vacaciones XD subire el primer capitulo de este new fic Ichihime, es decir, otra adventura AU.

Pareja princiapl: Ichihime

Otras parejas: Renruki, Hitsuhina, Matsugin, Urayoru, etc.

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, publicado en manga por la Shonnen Jump y en anime por Pierrot

**Only H2O**

**Capitulo 1: Viaje.**

_No sé lo que paso, aún no lo entiendo…_

_Lo único que hice fue entrar a la tina y encender la llave para darme una ducha rápida, luego pierdo el equilibrio, me caigo (Por suerte no me pegue la cabeza en la tina)…y luego…_

_Abro mi boca sorprendida, es imposible…_

_Tengo una cola… ¡Una cola!_

_¿Qué significa esto?_

_¿Por qué tengo una cola?_

_¿Cómo paso esto?_

_¿Acaso…fue por aquel viaje?_

_

* * *

  
_

-Bien, dentro de una semana será nuestro viaje a la isla Rukongai, no olviden ir abrigados porque en esta época, hace mucho frío.

La campana finalmente sonó, dando por finalizada la clase, mientras la profesora guardaba sus cosas, los alumnos no solo habían ganado en eso, sino que ya andaban saliendo del salón.

Entre el ajetreo de la emoción por irse, estaba una joven, quien a diferencia de los demás, se tomaba su tiempo.

Era hermosa, emanaba un aura de inocencia y poseía un cuerpo bien desarrollado a pesar de ser una adolescente. Tenía su cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso, naranjo oscuro y adornado por unas peculiares orquillas celeste con la forma de una flor con 6 pétalos, se veía bien sedoso, muy bien cuidado. Sus ojos eran grandes, reflejaban su inocencia y de un color gris tan oscuro y profundo como la plata en su estado líquido. Y su piel era blanca como la nieve, le daba un toque de fragilidad al punto de que daba miedo tocarla.

Caminaba calmadamente por la escuela, liberando su felicidad por donde pasaba. Estaba cambiándose de zapatos cuando oyó su nombre de una voz que ella podría conocer a kilómetros de distancia.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Exclamo con una alegría incontenible.

-Inoue, me mando Rukia para decirte que ella y Hinamori te andan esperando.

-Ahh…-Por dentro se sentía algo decepcionada de que solo la llamase para ello-Gracias-Sonríe y se va corriendo.

Kurosaki Ichigo era su compañero de escuela, de salón. Era muy popular entre las mujeres a pesar de su reputación como chico problema o amante de las peleas. Su cabello era corto, alborotado y sorprendentemente, naranjo como el de ella, pero era un tono más claro. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, esperezaba la indiferencia que sentía por las cosas y personas a su alrededor, pero aún así, la muchacha se podía pasar horas mirando aquellos ojos serios. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado, sus músculos parecían un potente escudo que protegería cualquier cosa, cualquiera lo envidiaría y todo gracias a sus entrenamientos desde que era un niño.

Estaba profundamente enamorada de él…

A pesar que no era correspondida…

-¡Tierra llamando a Inoue Orihime!

Orihime salio de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre, descubriendo que estaba en la puerta principal ante sus dos amigas: Rukia y Hinamori.

Kuchiki Rukia era la que la había traído a la realidad. Era un poco más baja que Inoue y también era plana y emanaba ser una chica que no solo le gustaba salirse con la suya, sino también que era muy mandona. De cabellera lisa, corta, terminando en picos, con un mechón entre sus ojos y de color negro. Sus ojos eran grandes, emanaban superioridad y eran de un intenso color violeta. Su piel era blanca, a simple vista parecía una chica frágil o fácil, pero luego de dos minutos, veías que era todo lo contrario, que era toda una chica fuerte y sin miedos, aunque si le tenía miedo a una persona y ese era su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya, era una mezcla de respeto, adoración, cariño y miedo.

Hinamori Momo parecía ser una chica tímida, con sus manos unidas y tocando sus piernas y la cabeza agachada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero especialmente por el tono que voz que usaba al hablar, calmado y temeroso. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el punto de rozarle los hombros, extremadamente liso, con mechones rozando su frente y de un profundo y oscuro color morado, al punto de confundirse con el negro, en esta ocasión, lo tenía recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos la ayudaban a completar su aura de timidez, grandes y redondos, de un color que oscilaba entre la profundidad del café oscuro como la noche y el radiante fulgor de un color púrpura.

-Hasta que reaccionas Orihime.

-Lo siento Rukia-chan, andaba pensando en algunas cosas.

-Y entre esas cosas… ¿Hay un muchacho pelinaranja?

-¡N-No digas tonterías Rukia-chan!

-No molestes a Hime-chan, Rukia-chan…por mucha razón que tengas.

-¡No molesten!

Las tres dieron marcha su misión de regresar a sus casas, aunque hicieron una parada para comprarse un helado.

-Tengo ya muchas ganas de ir-Exclamo Rukia.

-¿Acaso piensas confesarte a Renji-kun allá?-Pregunto Orihime divertida.

-Muy graciosa, muy graciosa.

-¿En serio ya te le vas a confesar?-Pregunto Hinamori sorprendida.

-¡NOO! Y no molestes Hina-chan, que tú no haces ningún progreso con Hitsugaya, vas más lenta que Orihime, por lo menos ella tiene esas tremendas tetas o sino…

-¡Rukia-chan!-Gritaron sus amigas avergonzadas.

* * *

_Esto es… ¿Agua?_

_Se podía ver en las profundidades del mar, viendo como los peces nadaban, rodeándola como si nada, como si ella fuese parte del mar, de ellos._

El despertador sonó demasiado temprano, trataba de apagarlo, pero no lo encontraba, rendida, se fue levantando mientras se frotaba los ojos, para luego ver que su despertador no estaba en su cuarto, sino sobre su escritorio.

-¿Por qué…?-Susurro.

En eso, el sueño desapareció de golpe cuando lo recordó: Hoy era su viaje.

Rápidamente se levanto de su cama y mientras dejaba que el agua hirviese, se vestía con las ropas que dejo sobre su cama, para no perder el tiempo. Tomó su té de una y se fue corriendo, con una tostada en la boca (N/A: Estilo Miyuki-chan XD)

Al llegar a su escuela, ve dos buses esperando a que se suban la multitud de alumnos, quienes hablaban y reían mientras los encargados de los buses subían. Se detuvo para tomar un largo suspiro de alivio al saber que había llegado a tiempo.

-¡Good morning madam!-Grito una pelirrosa con gafas, en el momento que abrazaba a Orihime por atrás y sus manos tocaron sus enormes pechos.

-¡Tú….HENTAI!-Una muchacha de cabello corto, mando a volar a la pelirrosa de una patada y Orihime, solo se quedo quieta, mientras su cabello se mecía por la brisa producida por aquella patada-¿Estas bien, Orihime?

-B-Buenos días Tatsuki-chan…y buenos días Chizuru-chan.

-Es temprano y esta loca ya anda atacando.

-¡Orihime!-La mencionada volteo y vio a sus amigas.

-No me equivoque-Dijo Rukia-Desde que oí gritar a Chizuru y a Tatsuki, supuse que habías llegado.

-Hime-chan, nos toco ir en el bus Nº 1-Comento Momo con una sonrisa.

-A nosotras el 2-Comento Tatsuki, refiriéndose a ella y Chizuru-Nos vemos allá.

-Ya ne Tatsuki-chan-Y las tres se alejaron.

Pero en el momento que subió al bus, sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad enorme, al ver que estaban en el mismo bus que Kurosaki Ichigo, quien no solo se aguantaba las miradas de las demás chicas emocionadas, sino también, tenía a dos de sus amigos sentados atrás de él.

Uno de ellos era un poco más bajo que Hinamori, en vez de estudiante secundario, tenía pinta de andar en la primaria, tenía una expresión seria e indiferente por su seño fruncido, miraba fijamente la ventana, tratando de olvidar que estaba solo en aquel lugar. Su cabello era corto, alborotado, con un pequeño mechón en su frente y de color blanco como la nieve. Sus ojos eran azul claro e intensos y emanaban frialdad como un témpano de hielos.

El que estaba a su lado era un muchacho alto, más que Ichigo, su rostro estaba tatuado, una venda blanca adornada su frente y estaba bien desarrollado en músculos. Su cabello era largo, liso, recogido en una alta cola de caballo y de un intenso color rojo. Sus ojos era pequeños, pero feroces y de un tono café.

-Buenos días Renji-kun, Shiro-chan.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así Momo-Fue la directa respuesta del pequeño, cuyo nombre era Hitsugaya Toushirou.

-Veo que estas solo Ichigo-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres inteligente-Gruño, apoyando su codo en el marco de la ventana para que su mano sostuviese su rostro.

-Bueno, hay que llenar ese asiento vació…-Y sin más, empujo a Orihime, logrando que cayese sobre Ichigo, quien la tomó de los hombros para amortiguarle la caída.

-Eh…-Orihime estaba sonrojada, al tener muy cerca el cuello del muchacho, incluso podía oler su aroma y sus manos estaban apoyadas en su amplio pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de aquel corazón rebelde pero noble.

-Se ven muy tiernos-Dijo Rukia en el momento que les saco una foto-Se las enviare cuando las revele-Pesco a Hinamori y se dirigieron al par de asientos que estaban libres.

-Es una malvada-Gruño Renji-Pero con grandes ideas-Con tono divertido, se apoyo de los asientos de Ichigo y Orihime-¿Hasta cuando piensan seguir así?

-¡Summimasen Kurosaki-kun!-Apartándose con las mejillas coloradas.

-N-No hay problema-Mira hacía la ventana para ocultar un leve rubor en sus mejillas-La culpa es de Rukia.

-Rukia-chan, eso fue muy extremista-Murmuro Hinamori.

-Para nada, ya me lo agradecerán algún día.

Orihime se sentía muy incomoda, en una parte porque estaba sentada al lado de la persona que amaba, de vez en cuando, lo miraba discretamente, contando sus respiraciones, perdiéndose en ese semblante pensativo e indirecto, la otra parte era porque seguía las celosas y envidiosas miradas de sus compañeras, deseando estar en su lugar.

_No se si sentirme feliz o angustiada._

-Kurosaki-kun…-Murmuro, llamando su atención-Bueno, yo…-Sintiéndose nerviosa, no sabía que decir, pero solo quería romper ese incómodo silencio-Sinceramente…yo esperaba que faltases, no es que no me guste, es solo…bueno…

-Tranquila Inoue, la realidad es que yo también estoy sorprendido, no quería venir.

-¿Entonces…?

-Bueno, la verdad es…que no tengo ni idea, pero solo espero que aquí pueda descansar de idiotas que me molestan.

-¿Por tu color de cabello?-Vio como lo observo sorprendido-Bueno…yo…-Avergonzada-Me lo dijeron Rukia-chan y Tatsuki-chan… ¿Te molesta?

-No-Fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

_Porque tú amas el mar_

_Mas que nada en este mundo_

_Serás una con el mar y sus habitantes._

_¿No es un lindo regalo?_

_-¿Tú lo inventaste Orihime?_

_-Bueno, la realidad es algo que soñé, trate de memorizarlo._

_-Es muy bonito, ahora que lo pienso, desde niña siempre te ha gustado el mar._

_-Y creía mucho en las sirenas._

-Niisan…-Murmuro Orihime, abriendo sus ojos con pesadez.

Por momentos estaba confundida, no sabía donde estaba, pero luego vio que estaba en un medio de transporte y comenzaba poco a poco a recordar. Miro a su derecha y vio a Rukia y Hinamori, quienes dormían en sus asientos, luego vio a su izquierda y vio a Ichigo, nuevamente en aquella posición, viendo el paisaje.

-Ya vamos ha llegar-Fue lo que dijo.

-Muy bien alumnos, pronto llegaremos al barco que nos llevará a nuestro destino: La isla Rukongai.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este nuevo fic, tal vez no tenga mucha emocion(esto lo digo por ti Kuro XD) pero bueno, todo va a su debido tiempo


	2. La isla Rukongai

Aqui tienen la continuación de ste fic^^

Ya llevo 6 capis de este fic, que emocion XD

con este fic, voy a ser lo mismo que hace CLAMP con kobate, pondre conti una vez al mes...a lo mejor me dara con dos, quien sabe? XD

No nos entretngo mas y disfruten

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 2: La isla Rukongai.**

El salón se encontraba a mitad del mar, sobre un gran barco que se disponía a llegar a su destino: Una enorme isla que a simple vista parecía abandonada, pero a medida que se va uno acercando, puede comenzar a ver vida humana y casas.

Su nombre era Rukongai.

-Que hermoso-Dijo Orihime, viendo como a la superficie salían los delfines y como el barco producía las olas.

-¡Gaviotas!-Exclamo Hinamori, señalándolos con su dedo índice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tendré que comprarme dos álbumes-Dijo Rukia, sacando fotos como loca.

-Hey-Voltearon y vieron que se acercaba Renji-Lo mejor es que entremos, ya comienza a atardecer y se siente el frío.

-Pero si todo esta hermoso, no quiero entrar-Alego la pequeña.

-Ya estas haciendo tus berrinches de niña rica.

-¡No son berrinches de niña rica!

-¡Si lo es!-Ambos se lanzaban chispas por los ojos.

-Ya comienzan estos dos-Hinamori lanzo un suspiro.

-Bueno, bueno-Dijo Orihime, tratando de calmar el ambiente-Lo mejor es que le hagamos caso o nos enfermaremos y no podremos divertirnos.

_Porque tú amas el mar_

_Mas que nada en este mundo_

_Serás una con el mar y sus habitantes._

_¿No es un lindo regalo?_

El trío de amigas se detienen y voltean, pero no ven nada. ¿Fue acaso su imaginación?

Se reunieron con los demás de sus compañeros y Orihime no tardo en sentir las fijas miradas de las mujeres, al parecer, ahora todas sabían que por Rukia, se había sentado al lado de Ichigo, se sentía nerviosa y tensa ante aquellas miradas, de seguro ahora estaría bajo el mar si las miradas matasen.

-Solo ignóralas Orihime, no valen la pena-Rukia le daba leves golpes-Si ya esta decidido que Ichigo solo será tuyo.

-No comiences Rukia-chan-Sonrojada.

Vieron que Hitsugaya les hacía señas, por lo que se acercaron para reunirse con él y con Ichigo, quien solo tomaba de su leche de chocolate que le dieron los encargados de la nave, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Oye Ichigo-El mencionado giro su rostro para ver a Renji-Últimamente estas muy raro, muy pensativo… ¿No me digas que te rechazo una chica?

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamaron las chicas.

-¿Te gusta alguien Kurosaki-san?-Pregunto Hinamori asombrada.

-¡No digas estupideces Renji!-Exclamo el muchacho molesto y con un tinte rojo en su rostro, avergonzado por aquellas palabras, ¿Qué acaso no pensaba antes de hablar?

-Entonces di lo que te sucede hombre-Insistió Rukia.

-Sinceramente…no lo se, amanecí con un extraño presentimiento…

-¿Otro de esos presentimientos que siempre se cumple?-Dijo Toushirou, cruzándose de brazos-¿De qué clase?

-Como que algo va a cambiar…a lo mejor…alguien va a morir.

-¿Morir?-Dijeron Hinamori y Orihime con el miedo en sus rostros.

-No digas tonterías-Reto Rukia.

-Por eso digo que no estoy seguro, tonta.

-Odio ese sexto sentido que tienes-Renji se sentó a su lado-Lo odio desde que me dijiste que si iba a pelear con esos bastardos, no podría jugar… ¡Y se me rompió la pierna!

-¡A ver mis queridos alumnos!-Dijo la maestra con la emoción en su rostro-Llegaremos a la isla en 4 horas más, una vez allá, nos esperará otro bus, uno que nos llevara al hotel en donde nos quedaremos por 3 días. Mañana tendrán el día para ir a la playa y haremos unas competencias, ya en el segundo día, conoceremos el pueblo y en la noche…tendremos la expedición a la montaña Rukongai.

-¡¿Eh?!-Exclamo una chica-¿Esta bromeando sensei? ¡Ese lugar es peligroso! ¡Esta maldito y lleno de animales salvajes!

-No se preocupen, para que los turistas pudiesen ir por allá, sacaron a los animales salvajes y andan en África. Ya después, en el tercer día, regresaremos a casa.

-A la maestra le emociona mucho esto-Murmuro Orihime, sus amigos asintieron.

-Que bueno que lo notas Orihime-Al parecer, también tenía excelente oído-Y eso es porque en Rukongai hay muchas leyendas marinas, respetan mucho el mar, pero lo más emocionante…son sus leyendas sobre sirenas.

-¿Sirenas?-Dijeron todos, las chicas se emocionaron.

-Sirenas…-Murmuro Orihime, mientras las imágenes de su infancia la invadieron, especialmente con su hermano, por eso agacho su cabeza con una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Yo estuve ahí cuando era niña y hay una leyenda que me encanta y que me hacía ir cada mañana a la montaña para cumplirlo. Dicen que en la montaña, si miras bien, encontrarás un hermoso lugar, que si llegas ahí justo cuando llega la magia…Te convertirás en una sirena.

Las alumnas comentaban emocionadas, diciendo en lo que harían si fuesen sirenas, en cambio los chicos, lo pasaban por alto, diciendo lo cursi y fantasiosas que eran las mujeres.

Orihime pensaba fijamente en aquellas palabras, porque eso le hacía pensar en los sueños que tenía, sobre el mar, que nadaba en él por horas y horas, sin ahogarse y divirtiéndose con las criaturas de allí, incluyendo los tiburones o cualquier animal marino considerado "peligroso".

-¿Cómo sería el hecho de ser una sirena?-Pregunto Hinamori emocionada, mientras las ideas le llegaban como si fuese gotas de agua en un día de lluvia.

-No pienses en tonterías Momo.

-Que cruel eres Shiro-chan.

-Que no me llames así.

-Una amistad y romance desde muchos años es realmente lindo-Dijo Rukia mientras lanzaba un suspiro-Que envidia me dan.

-No digas cosas que no son ciertas Rukia-Alego el muchacho, en cambio, Hinamori agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Y que son entonces tú y Renji?-Pregunto Orihime como si nada, su pregunta causo no solo que ambos se sonrojasen, sino que también, Renji se ahogara al tratar de no botar de su chocolatada.

Para sorpresa de la muchacha y los demás, Ichigo se había reído. Se lo quedaron mirando, como llevaba una mano a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos con su cabello mientras la melodía de su carcajada invadía los oídos de sus amigos. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse, le parecía ese retrato muy apuesto.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te pico?-Quiso saber Renji.

-Me pareció muy gracioso…-Se tapa la boca con la mano-…tu comentario Inoue, muy gracioso…y cierto-Dedicándole una sonrisa, la más hermosa según la opinión de ella, que termino sonrojándose más.

-A-Arigatou…-Agachando su cabeza, el humo salía por sus orejas.

-¿Ese es tu modo de decirle "me gustas"?-Pregunto Rukia con burla.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías?-Alego tratando de ocultar el rubor de la vergüenza.

-Vamos Ichigo, se honesto… ¡Se un hombre!

-¡Y tú deja de ser una perra fastidiosa!

-No importa lo que digas, ambos sabemos que no me equivoco.

* * *

Debajo del barco, en el interior del mar, se podía ver a los habitantes de allí nadando, entre ellos, se apareció una figura que miraba el barco con cierto interés, para luego sentir una punzada en su cuerpo, eso causo que sonriese con emoción.

-Me apresurare para conocerlas-Y volvió a nadar, pero esta vez, con la misma velocidad que lo haría un cohete.

* * *

Como la maestra dijo, no solo llegaron finalmente a la isla de noche, sino que ya había un medio de transporte. Estaban todos cansados, molidos, deseando llegar para poder comer y luego dormir.

Para suerte-o desgracia-a Orihime le tocó nuevamente sentarse al lado de Ichigo, aunque no fue la única "afortunada" ya que a Rukia se tuvo se sentar al lado del pelirrojo y Hinamori se sentó junto a su amigo de la infancia.

A Orihime le pareció muy bello de noche, especialmente porque se podía ver con claridad las estrellas del cielo y brillaban con intensidad, como dándoles la bienvenida. Pero a pesar de todo, estaba muy helado afuera, la maestra no bromeo cuando dijo que trajesen ropa abrigada, ya que allí, de noche, era igual de helado que un hielo.

Finalmente llegaron al hospedaje, uno a uno iban bajando y aguantando el frío, iban por sus equipajes para luego entrar.

-Sean bienvenidos-Oyeron una vez estuviesen adentro-A nuestro hospedaje y la isla Rukongai, la isla del mundo marino.

Vieron que era una hermosa mujer de un cuerpo irresistible, especialmente por sus pechos, incluso eran más grandes que las de Orihime. Su largo cabello lo tenía ondulado y de un intenso color rubio, con unos mechones rozándole las mejillas, tenía un sexy lunar cerca de sus labios y sus ojos eran de un claro color azul, brillaban alegría, pero te hacían ver que era una mujer de cuidado, haciendo énfasis la frase "No te dejes llevar por las apariencias".

-Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku-Sonríe-La encargada no se encuentra en estos momentos y como soy su mano derecha, pues tenía que recibirlos.

-Buenas noches Matsumoto-san, soy con quien ha estado hablando durante estos días.

-Ah si, Meiko-sensei-Sonríe-Bueno, espero que sea agradable su estadía aquí y que se vayan con lindos recuer…-Se interrumpe cuando su mirada se cruza con el trío de amigas-…dos…

-¿Ocurre algo Matsumoto-san?-Pregunto al ver su sorpresa.

-N-No…-Volviendo a sus sonrientes facciones-Bueno, si ponen una fila, les daré sus llaves de sus habitaciones, ocuparán todo el segundo piso.

-Bueno…-Hablo Rukia-Saca fotos Ichigo, porque esta será tu oportunidad de ver a Orihime en bikini.

-Urusai-Gruño.

-Espero que hayas traído el tuyo Momo-Ignorándolo-Ya sabes, para seducir a Toushirou.

-Rukia-chan-Alego la aludida sonrojada.

* * *

-Aquí es-Murmuro Orihime al ver un 60 grabado en una puerta.

No tardo en introducir la llave en la cerradura y después de un giro, logro abrirla. Vio que tenía un aspecto de campo y hogareño por las paredes, piso y muebles de madera, lo que más le gusto fue la cama de una plaza y media, el colchón era muy gordo, como también la almohada y el plumón blanco que estaba sobre la cama, de seguro tendría una buena noche.

Abrió sus maletas, en busca de su ropa de dormir, al encontrarlas, se fue quitando la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, para luego ponerse su camisón verde. Se sentó en una silla y mirando la ventana, fue contemplando cada milímetro del paisaje, incluyendo las estrellas, en verdad era un lugar hermoso.

-Bueno, a dormir-Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la cama y se acurruco, no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Rangiku revisaba unos papeles cuando oyó como se abría la puerta, viendo como se acercaba una hermosa mujer.

-Se fueron los estudiantes a dormir.

-Rayos, ¿Sentiste algo?

-Sí, al parecer, hay tres chicas que se nos unirán-Sonríe.

-Espero que no les de un ataque como a nosotras-Soltando una leve carcajada.

-Van a hacer una expedición por la montaña Rukongai, ¿No crees…?

-Si ellas tendrán lo mismo que nosotras, ya sabrás que tarde o temprano, el destino las llevará allá.


	3. Dientes y Salida

Como prometi y asegure en msn, hoy, 11 de septiembre, subiría la conti de este fic ^^

Trato de ponerle todo el suspenso y metodos posibles para que se vea emocionante, reemplazando la magia y la accion k le gusta tanto kuro-chan XD por eso el capi tiene...bueno, ya veran

tite es el creador de bleach, yo solo uso a sus prsonajes para entretenerlos ^^

**Capitulo 3: Dientes y Salida.**

Era un nuevo día.

Los alumnos de la escuela Karakura andaban recorriendo la playa de la isla, unos tomaban sol, otros jugaban y había también quienes nadaban largas distancias.

-El día es realmente hermoso-Exclamo Orihime con una mano sobre su frente, como un soldado saludando a un superior. Usaba un bikini amarillo, en la parte de arriba, se mantenía al cuerpo gracias a un laso que rodeaba su cuello y un nudo que tenía en su espalda y por último, solo cubría la parte de frente de sus enormes pechos. La parte de abajo, en cambio, parecía una pantaleta que estaba bien ajustado.

-Tú lo dijiste Orihime-Apoyo Rukia-Y te sacare muchas fotos en bikini para regalárselas a Ichigo-Prometió. Vestía un bikini que era de líneas blancas y rosas. Tenía unas tiras sobre sus hombros y tenía parecido con los petos deportivos y la parte de abajo cubría el entorno de su trasero.

-Pero que dices Rukia-chan-Sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, el se hace el desinteresado, pero se que me agradecerá el hecho de que saque fotos tuyas-Dándole golpecitos de apoyo.

-No comiences a molestarla Rukia-chan-Pidió Momo. Ella usaba un traje de baño de una pieza y de color morado claro. Con un pequeño escote y abajo terminaba con volados. En esta ocasión, se trenzó el cabello.

-Momo, no te preocupes…también le daré fotos tuyas a Toushirou-Su comentario hizo que su amiga se sonrojase hasta el punto de quedar como un tomate y el humo salía por sus orejas.

-¡Rukia-chan!-Alego tanto ella como Orihime.

-Muajajaja-Y les saca una foto-Nice.

Entre la multitud, una oscura sombra salía, viendo a las chicas como si fuesen su presa. Los ojos se les iluminaron y corrió hacía ellas, abrazando a Orihime repentinamente.

-¡AAHHH! ¿C-Chizuru-chan?

-Te ves tan linda en traje de baño-Rodeando su cintura con una mano y la otra la uso para tomarla del mentón-Déjame darte un momento de pasión.

-¡NI MOMENTO DE PASIÓN NI NADA!-Se oyó un grito y luego Chizuru salio volando-¡Deja a Orihime en paz!

-Hola Tatsuki-Saludo Rukia como si nada, ya era tan normal.

-Yo-Saludo-Juguemos Volley con los muchachos.

-Paso-Dijo la voluptuosa mujer-Quiero nadar un poco primero.

Se despidió y corrió hacía la playa, no tardo en sentir la cristalina agua en sus pies, y así fue subiendo hasta que le llegaba a la cintura. Una vez que llego a ese punto, inhalo profundo y se sumergió adentro.

Ya en las profundidades, nadaba moviendo sus piernas que estaban completamente estiradas, yendo cada vez más a lo lejos de tierra firme y más cerca del lugar donde habitaba los seres marinos.

Volvió a la superficie al darse cuenta que le faltaba aire, tomo unos segundos y volvió a hundirse, disfrutando el paisaje marítimo, los peces, las algas, el tiburón…

Momento…

¡Tiburón!

Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca, como también su boca, logrando que se le escapase el aire y formando burbujas. Sus ojos se perdieron por momentos por aquella mirada fría, hasta que reacciona y con sus pies, va subiendo a la superficie, maldiciendo el habérsele ocurrido alejarse de los demás, ya que la ayuda estaba a casi 20 kilómetros de distancia.

Apenas saco su cabeza al agua, Orihime grito como nunca antes, cuando su pie derecho fue agarrado por aquellos filosos dientes y fue jalada de vuelta al mar. Sus brazos se movían con fuerza y solo reacciono con golpearle la nariz de aquella bestia con su pie libre, recordando que era la zona indefensa de un tiburón.

Con las burbujas rodeándola y su sangre mezclándose con el agua, usaba todas sus fuerzas por tratar de liberarse, golpeando sin cesar la nariz de su cazador, pero su vista se iba nublando, por lo que las fuerzas se le iba.

Pero en esos momentos de estar entre dormida y despierta, vio una oscura silueta, que no podía ver bien lo que era, aun que sí, vio una especie de cola, que golpeo al tiburón tan fuerte en el estómago que la libero. Una vez libre, sintió que algo la pesco desde atrás y la llevaba de nuevo hacía arriba, se cegó al sentir repentinamente la luz del sol y su sistema trataba de volver a tener aire entre su repetida tos.

-Ya estas bien-Oyó una voz masculina, no logro identificar bien su rostro, por que aun se sentía débil.

-¿Quién…eres…?-Susurro, sintiendo como la levantaba y sus piernas sentía una textura de madera.

-Trata de no hablar mucho, solo de recuperar tu respiración normal mientras trato de ayudarte…y por cierto, soy biólogo marino-Sonriendo.

Obedeció, dejando que la ayudase, miro a su alrededor, notando que estaba en un bote. Se quejo un par de ocasiones por el tratamiento que sentía y él solo le estaba explicando que se le había enterrado un par de los dientes del tiburón. Sus oídos también captaban lo que ocurría, oía las olas y un sonido de arranque, ¿Acaso el bote era a motor?

-Ya esta, tienes suerte, no tendrás que usar un yeso, pero te recomiendo que no te muevas por todo el día.

-¿Me esta llevando de nuevo a la orilla?-Tratando de alzar su cabeza para verlo, pero sentía su cuerpo muy pesado.

-No te esfuerces-De una caja, saco una manta que uso para cubrirla como si la enrollara, claro que lo hizo con cuidado, aún con su cabeza alzada gracias a su mano izquierda, con la derecha saco lo que parecía ser una almohada y se la coloco debajo.

Con esas acciones, Orihime pudo ver bien quien era, era un hombre ya adulto, alrededor de los 30, pero aún así, parecía muy joven, tenía un poco de barba y tenía una apariencia despreocupada y estaba mojado por haberse metido a salvarla. Su cabello era liso, con mechones sobre su frente, parecía que nunca se peinaba y era de color rubio. Sus ojos solo impregnaban sabiduría, mezclada con alegría, aburrimiento y despreocupación por el mundo, y de un bonito color café, como una taza de leche de chocolate. Su piel era blanca, como las hojas de un cuaderno. El pecho lo tenía al descubierto, a lo mejor se quito la pollera antes de meterse a salvarla, tenía puesto solamente unos pantalones que estaban completamente empapados, era de color azul, se veía que eran viejos si hasta incluso tenía agujeros.

Con una toalla, le secaba el rostro con delicadeza-Lamento no tener otra manta-Se excuso, notando su temblor.

-No se preocupe, estoy agradecida de que estuviese cerca, con eso es suficiente.

-En verdad que eres una excelente nadadora, mira que llegar aquí nadando y desde la playa, debes tener una buena resistencia bajo el agua.

-Niisan me decía que era igual que un pez, podría pasar casi una hora bajo el agua y sin salir a recuperar el aire.

-Estaremos de vuelta en unos minutos, lo mejor es que descanses-Acariciándole los empapados cabellos.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Susurro, sintiendo nuevamente aquel cansancio, su vista se le nublaba.

-Urahara Kisuke, el mejor de todos los biólogos marinos-Sonriendo. Se quedo viendo como la chica había caído en los brazos de Morfeo-Buen trabajo-Felicito, viendo el mar en el momento que salía alguien de ahí.

* * *

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, oía ruidos extraños, voces, pero aún no identificaba de quien o quienes eran.

Hizo una presión con sus párpados, los abrió solo un poco y volvió a cerrarlos por la repentina luz, tan blanca e intensa. Al segundo intento, la blanquecina luz ya dejaba de causarle problemas, pero ahora veía imágenes oscuras y borrosas que estaban cerca de ellas, _¿Acaso seré analizada por Aliens?_

Al tercer intento, seguía con la vista borrosa, pero ya no veía oscuro, ahora podía ver las formas y apariencias.

-Rukia-chan…Momo-chan…-Su voz sonaba cansada, apagada, como si poco a poco se quedase muda.

-¡Orihime-chan, nos tenías tan preocupada!-Exclamo Hinamori.

-Dios, atacada por un tiburón, deberías agradecer de que aún tengas tu pie.

Examino el lugar, estaba en su cuarto, se tocó el cabello, lo tenía seco como su cuerpo, que ahora tenía una de sus ropas de dormir. Giro su cabeza para ver el paisaje, descubriendo el atardecer, al parecer, paso toda la mañana y tarde durmiendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo se-Confeso Rukia-Llevamos aquí solo diez minutos-Y una sonrisa picarona se dibujo en sus labios.

-¿A que viene esa sonrisa?-Temerosa.

-Adivina quien estuvo todo el día contigo, sin dejarte ni un momento.

-¿Quién?-Confundida, temiendo lo que diría.

-Kurosaki-san-Respondió Hinamori con una sonrisa.

Orihime abrió sus ojos, como también un poco su boca, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo le había hecho compañía toda la mañana y tarde? Su mente se había echado a trabajar, imaginándose tendida en esa cama, profundamente dormida y con el muchacho sentado en una silla, cerca de ella y con su expresión indiferente de siempre. Solos en el mismo cuarto…inhalando el mismo aire de esa pequeña habitación.

El color rojo no tardo en surgir, parecía una cereza o una frambuesa con aquel tono rojizo poco intenso, murmuro palabras ilegibles ante sus amigas y sin poderlo evitar, reacciono cubriéndose el rostro con las sabanas para soltar un leve grito.

-Parece que la noticia le fascino-Murmuro Rukia con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto cuando estoy dormida?-Murmuro apenada, ya destapándose-Aunque conociéndome, me hubiera puesto realmente nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Hime-chan, ya tendrás otra oportunidad-Apoyó Hinamori, tratando de ayudarla.

-Oh…y yo me asegurare de ello-Aseguro Rukia para luego sonreír malévolamente.

-No quiero pensar lo que tienes en mente-Murmuraron sus amigas a la vez.

Oyeron como tocaban a la puerta, para luego abrirse y ver que era Meiko-sensei, con su sonrisa de siempre y con una bandeja en la mano-¿Cómo te sientes Inoue-san?

-Muy bien sensei, muchas gracias-Dedicándole una tranquila sonrisa.

-Vaya susto que me diste mujer, tienes suerte que andaba una persona por ahí, incluso te dejo los dientes del tiburón que se incrustaron en tu pie-Señalando el velador que estaba al lado de la cama, relevando un par de dientes que brillaban ante la presencia del sol al otro lado de la ventana.

-Genial, les pondré una cadena y los usare de collar.

-Bueno, como ya debiste haber oído, tienes la suerte de que no hayan sido clavados al punto de usar un yeso, pero deberás descansar mucho esa pierna, lo ideal es que solo te levantes en las horas de comida hasta que hagamos la escalada a la montaña, porque dudo que quieras hacer un reporte escrito de mil paginas.

-No se ha equivocado Meiko-sensei.

* * *

Ichigo lanzo un cansado suspiro, estaba en su cuarto, tendido en la cama y por su expresión, estaba pensativo. Estaba tratando de descifrar su comportamiento de hoy, ¿Por qué se quedo todo el santo día con Orihime en su cuarto? Con esa necesidad de ser lo primero que ella viese al despertar.

_Había decidido regresar a su cuarto a cambiarse, se había aburrido de estar en la playa por ser acosado por las miradas de sus compañeras, e incluso aguantaba sus intentos de conquistarlo, así que decidió dar una vuelta. Cuando estaba llegando, sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa al ver como de un jeep verde, bajaba un rubio para luego bajar a una princesa dormida, completamente empapada y cubierta por una manta._

_Esa princesa era Orihime._

_Ante aquel descubrimiento, corrió con todo lo que sus pies podían hacía ellos, encontrándolos en el recibidor, acompañados de Rangiku._

_-La llevaremos a su cuarto, le cambiare de ropas y luego le avisare a su maestra._

_-¡Esperen!-Ichigo les impidió dar un paso-Soy su compañero de clases, ¿Qué paso?_

_-Tu compañera fue atacada por un tiburón-Le explico el rubio con unas facciones relajadas y despreocupadas, como si fuese normal-por suerte, estaba cerca de allí._

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Soy un exitoso biólogo marino-Respondió con una gran sonrisa-¿Quieres mi autógrafo?_

_-¡No!-Respondió molesto, ¿Cómo podía estar ese tipo tan calmado en una situación así? Cuando Orihime había sido lastimada, deseaba matar al tiburón que la había tocado y asarlo en parrilla._

_-Basta de plática, vamos a dejarla Kisuke-Regaño Rangiku con un tono de fastidio._

_-No-Dijo Ichigo tajante-Yo la llevare-Más que una sugerencia, era una orden, no quería que él…más bien, que ningún otro hombre la tocase de esa forma, ¿Qué le ocurría?_

_-De acuerdo-El alegre biólogo de nombre Kisuke, le entrego el frágil y pálido cuerpo de la Bella Durmiente con mucho cuidado y con esa misma prevención, o tal vez más, Ichigo la recibió y la acomodo en sus brazos._

_No pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado por su rostro durmiente, lucía tan hermoso y atrayente y su cuerpo tan indefenso, perfecto, frío y protegido por aquella manta, se moldeaba bien en el suyo, en verdad, no quería alejarla nunca de sus brazos, se sentía muy bien tenerla allí, experimentar aquella sensación de tenerla ahí._

_-¿Te vas a quedar como embobado enamorado o me seguirás?-Pregunto Rangiku con un tono divertido ante el comportamiento del muchacho._

-Definitivamente algo va mal conmigo-Declaro el pelinaranja dando la vuelta, quedando boca abajo en su cama y golpeo el colchón-Mierda…-Susurro.

Pasaron las horas hasta que era hora de comer, no quiso bajar, pero al oír como su estómago reclamaba su decisión, no tuvo más remedio que ir. Camino pensativo, cansado, confundido y aburrido, aburrido de aquellas miradas femeninas, lo inquietaban, no importa lo que su padre le diga, simplemente lo inquietaba.

Menos una.

Y la dueña de esos ojos estaba dándole la espalda a unos metros, hablando con sus amigas.

-Esto es un dilema-Murmuro Hinamori.

-¿Qué pasa muchachas?-Pregunto Ichigo al acercarse, alzando una ceja y examinando a Orihime para ver como se encontraba ahora.

-B-Buenas tardes Kurosaki-kun-Saludo Orihime con nerviosismo, ¿Cómo actuar ante él después de saber que se había quedado con ella?

-Como siempre, eres muy oportuno Ichigo-Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa que no aseguraba nada bueno…más bien, nada bueno para los pelinaranjas-Orihime no puede esforzar sus pies y no es bueno que se esfuerce.

-Queríamos usar los elevadores, pero están fuera de servicio-Continuo Hinamori, había entendido el resultado de aquella sonrisa y tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

-Así que haz algo útil y carga a Orihime ida y vuelta-Sentenció la pequeña de ojos violetas, ampliando su sonrisa.

Él y Orihime quedaron sonrojados ante sus palabras, aún que el muchacho logro disimularlo bien, pero no pudo disimular la incomodidad y los nervios que sentía por aquella idea, a pesar que su cuerpo y corazón deseaban tener nuevamente aquel ser en sus brazos, volver a oler su aroma de primavera, pero su cerebro no entendía el por qué, su lado razonable aún no entendía el por qué de aquellos deseos. En cambio, aquellas palabras causaron que Orihime diese un grito en su interior y sintiese como su corazón quería salir por su garganta, ¿Ser cargada por Kurosaki Ichigo? Sentir de nuevo su aliento como en el bus, sentir su bien formado pecho sobre su frágil cuerpo y despertar la envidia e ira en las demás alumnas que deseaban lo mismo que ella, una idea tentadora y peligrosa, por muy que le gustase, pero solo por sentirlo cerca.

Antes de que su mente razonase y dijese algo para impedir el Apocalipsis, solo pudo liberar una exclamación de sorpresa porque en menos de un segundo, su brazo izquierdo rodeaba un cuello y su espalda y piernas, sentían la textura de unas fuertes manos que impedían alejarla de su lado, del lado de Ichigo. Su corazón bombardeaba como si hubiese corrido 2 o 3 maratones seguidas de 100 metros con solo oler el aroma del muchacho, tocar su amplio pecho con su mano derecha, su rostro sentía la clara respiración de aquel sujeto y como sus grisáceos ojos estuviesen tan cerca de los ojos marrones.

-Sujétate fuerte-Fue todo lo que dijo, sin perder su seriedad e indiferencia, a pesar que en realidad, se estaba esforzando por no sonrojarse o ponerse tan nervioso que causase que se le cayese y rompiese como si un jarrón de cristal se tratase.

Roja como las rosas del lugar, asintió, tratando de ocultar su rostro y de que no le afectase las miradas divertidas de sus amigas y de odio de sus compañeras, en verdad no sabía si agradecer o matar a Rukia por ello.

* * *

Y ese es todo el capi 3 ^^

ojala les haya gustado

hasta el 11 de octubre!!(con este fic XD estoy igual que clamp con kobato XD)


	4. La Tormenta

Bueno, ha pasado dos meses desde mi ultima actualizacion y como dije en otros fics, fue a causa de un virus que tuvo mi laptop, recientemente estuve mirando mis apuntes del fic y para disculparme por la tardanza, quise cambiar las cosas un poco, es decir, agregare unas cosas antes de que empiece lok tenia escrito y eso lo veran aqui, en este capi y en el proximo.

Tambien en disculpa, es cribi la conti lo mas larga que podia, 6 pags y media, para ustedes, muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprension.

Como ya saben, Bleach es de la propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Disfruten.

**Capitulo 4: La Tormenta.**

El sol anunciaba un nuevo día, dejando en el pasado el accidente de Orihime con el tiburón. La muchacha, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigas, quiso bajar por su propia cuenta a la biblioteca que contaba aquel lugar vacacional.

Necesitaba una lectura, lo que fuese, le daba igual, pero necesitaba algo que la ayudase a olvidar aquellas sensaciones placenteras y peligrosas que la rodearon cuando Ichigo la había cargado, ni siquiera pudo dormir bien anoche por culpa de tener esa imagen bien grabada en su cuerpo. Lanzo un suspiro, en verdad que era una tonta al sentirse así y apostaba que para él, no había sido nada, solo estaba ayudando a una amiga, así era él, dispuesto a darle una mano a sus amigos.

-Con que esta es la biblioteca – Susurro, viendo el lugar fijamente.

Era pequeño, pero acogedor, había tanto libros nuevos como viejos, que tenían sus años allí, pero seguían servibles, dispuesto a prestarle conocimiento a alguien o entretenerlo un rato. Ella recorría el lugar con cuidado, sin esforzar su pie, después de todo, no quería que un movimiento brusco ocasione que tenga que usar un yeso por unos meses, pero aún así, se sentía un poco incomoda, observaba, a punto de ser cazada por un animal salvaje…Solo rogaba que fuese Rukia, en estos momentos la preferiría a ella porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Inoue-san! – Fue lo que oyó y a continuación, una mano la jalo desde el hombro, haciéndola girar con brusquedad. Orihime notó que era algunas de sus compañeras de salón que lucían molestas.

-¿S-Si? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sintiéndose tonta.

-Contesta, ¿Qué relación tienes con Kurosaki-san?

-¿Con Kurosaki-kun? S-Solo somos amigos.

-¿Por qué te cargo entonces en la cena? – Quiso saber otra - ¡Ida y vuelta!

-B-Bueno…No pudo esforzar mi pie, fui atacada y…Rukia-chan le insistía en que me cargase o lo golpearía.

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste algo?! ¡Eso no es más que causarle problemas a Kurosaki-san!

-La verdad es… - Eso la lastimo, ellas tenían razón, ella debió decir algo, aun cuando Rukia y hasta el mismo Ichigo le dijeron que no era necesario, le estaba causando problemas a su amigo, su amor secreto y solo por su egoísmo – No volverá a pasar.

-Nos vamos a asegurar de ello – El corazón de Orihime se paralizo unos momentos cuando vieron como se acercaban más, rodeándola en círculo, sin dejarla de ver de forma asesina – Si vuelves a acercarte de esa forma con Kurosaki-san, nosotras…

-¿Ustedes que huesos de gallina? – Las cazadoras se sorprenden al ver nada menos que a Rukia con una mirada seria y de brazos cruzados, su pose de advertencia y de reto, a su lado se encontraba Hinamori – Atrévanse a acercarse a ella nuevamente y les parto la cabeza.

-Rukia-chan, Hina-chan – Orihime estaba aliviada de ver a sus amigas.

-Vete de aquí Kuchiki, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Si, váyanse o serán ustedes dos también parte de la "lección" – Dijo otra con burla, parecía ansiosa de lastimar a la presumida hermana menor del empresario Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Escúchenme bien pieles de morsa celosas y envidiosas – Exigió Rukia – La única mujer de esta escuela que da amenazas soy yo – Sentenció – Y yo advierto que si ustedes vuelven a atacar a mi amiga o interrumpir su relación con Ichigo, me asegurare que ni en la escuela de los delincuentes las acepten, ¿Oyeron?

-Rukia-chan, lo primero no es verdad – Susurro Hinamori.

-Aquí la niña rica soy yo, así que si, tengo el poder de ser la única que da amenazas – Se justifico indiferente.

-Ya nos las pagará.

-Gracias por ayudarme Rukia-chan – Agradeció Orihime mientras las mujeres se iban molestas, lanzando juramentos y maldiciones en silencio.

-Alguien debía pararles los carros, el club de locas tras cabezas de zanahoria siempre, pero SIEMPRE andan acosando chicas que son un "peligro". El hecho de que estés conmigo y con Tatsuki es suficiente para que no se te acerquen.

-Al final has venido a pesar que te lo advertimos – Murmuro Hinamori algo molesta por la imprudencia de Orihime de arriesgar tu pie - ¿Qué pasa si terminas usando un yeso? Pronto serán tus competencias de natación.

-Lo siento – Se disculpo inclinándose – Pero tenía que buscar algo con que distraerme.

-Pues te ayudaremos – Sentenció Rukia – No pienso dejarte sola con esas locas merodeando como cuervos ansiosos por la carne.

Orihime les agradeció a sus amigas por la amabilidad y entre las tres estuvieron viendo posibles candidatos aceptables para ayudar a la pelinaranja a pasar un buen rato relajante, ¿Y quien sabe? Tal vez Hinamori y Rukia encuentren también un libro interesante para leer.

La muchacha de larga cabellera naranja termino caminando por la sección marina, viendo toda clase de libros que hablaban sobre ese maravilloso mundo submarino que le traía desde niña. Encontró uno que llamo su curiosidad, sobre los delfines, escrito hace unos diez años por lo que podía ver y escrito por un tal biólogo llamado Urahara Kisuke…

Abre sus ojos sorprendida, ese nombre ya lo había oído antes.

Abrió el libro y no se equivoco, salía una pequeña foto del autor, ayudándola a confirmar sus sospechas, el autor del libro era el mismo que le salvo la vida.

-¿Qué ocurre Hime? – Pregunto Hinamori al ver en ese estado de meditación y sorpresa.

-Este hombre…es el que me salvo del tiburón.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamo Rukia, acercándose para ver la fotografía – Oh, es apuesto.

-Aquí luce un poco más joven ya que se publico hace unos años – Explico, cerrando el libro – Ahora esta con barba y tiene unos ojos cansados, es como sino durmiese.

-Suena un hombre misterioso, ¿Será que es un científico loco?

-¡Rukia-chan! – Exclamaron las chicas.

-¿Y ahora que dije?

-Y preguntas más encima – Murmuraron a la vez lanzando un suspiro.

-Me pregunto… ¿Dónde vivirá? – Susurro Orihime – Quisiera verlo de nuevo y agradecerle apropiadamente.

-Podrías comprarle unos bocadillos también – Sugirió Rukia.

Salieron de la pequeña biblioteca, preguntándose donde podrían encontrar a ese hombre de cabellera rubia, pero no se les ocurría nada, solo ver en el puerto en los barcos y botes por si por casualidad se lo pillaban a punto de salir o llegando de un recorrido marítimo.

-Lucen pensativas, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Las chicas se giran, descubriendo que era Rangiku quien les hablaba. La voluptuosa mujer usaba una mini falda como el de las colegialas de color rojo con líneas azules oscuro en forma vertical y horizontal, formando pequeños cuadrados, unas sandalias de color café claro y tenía incrustado piedrecillas de color verde claro en la parte en la tira que estaba debajo de los dedos del pie y una blusa que llevaba desabrochada arriba en un profundo escote en V, mostrando también un poco de su negro sostén.

-Matsumoto-san – Exclamo Hinamori.

-N-No queremos incomodarla – Dijo Orihime, moviendo sus manos en negación.

-Tonterías, esto es parte de mi trabajo, ¿Quieren que les recomiende un lugar para comer o para comprar? ¡Ah, las puedo llevar a mis tiendas favoritas!

-Solo queremos saber donde vive el autor de este libro – Dijo Rukia, quitándole a Orihime de golpe el libro para mostrárselo a Rangiku.

-Oh, hablan de Kisuke – Sonríe – Si puedo decirles, él vive en el puerto.

-¿En serio? – Dijeron las chicas sorprendidas.

-Él tiene casa en Karakura, pero cuando viaja a islas o pueblos pequeños, prefiere quedarse en su barco, ¿Les doy un aventón?

-No, iremos de a pie, peor gracias – Agradeció Orihime.

-Otra cosa más – Murmuro la rubia antes de que las muchachas se fuesen – El nombre de su barco se llama Benihime, para que les sea más fácil localizarlo.

-Muchas gracias – Dijeron para luego irse, con destino al puerto.

-Aquí debe ser – Murmuro Hinamori.

Entre los barcos y botes de diferentes tamaños, encontraron a Benihime, el medio de transporte marino y hogar del biólogo Urahara Kisuke. La parte de abajo estaba pintado de verde oscuro, incluso estaba pintado arriba en azul y con letra elegante letra, estaba escrito el nombre del barco y era lo suficientemente alto como para que hubiese un cuarto ahí abajo, el piso por donde la gente camina y la pequeña "casa" que había dentro estaban pintadas de blanco.

Subieron gracias a una rampa pequeña de madera que estaba bien usada, llamando al dueño una y otra vez, pero no había señal.

-Debió haber saldo a comprar comida o anzuelos – Sugirió Rukia.

-Esperaremos entonces – Dijo Orihime, sentándose sobre una caja de madera.

Sus amigas lanzaron un suspiro y optaron por esperar también, no la podían dejar sola, caminaban hacía proa, para poder ver como se mecían las olas del mar y Orihime opto por sacar el libro para leer mientras esperaban, pero sus intenciones se interrumpen en el momento que oyó un potente sonido.

Las chicas miraron hacía la dirección que fue la causa del sonido, descubriendo que fue un muchacho moreno y de cabello mas oscuro aún, era increíblemente alto y difícil de ver sus ojos o expresión de mirada por culpa de ese cabello que le tapaba parte de sus ojos. Era también musculoso, se le veía los brazos firmes gracias a que usaba una pollera hawaiana sin mangas, incluso se podía notar un tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo, un corazón con alas. El sonido se produjo porque él había depositado en el suelo del barco unas grandes cajas que parecían pesar una tonelada.

-¿Qué hacen en el barco del profesor?

-Lo sentimos – Hinamori decidió hablar por las tres – No queremos hacer nada malo, solo queremos hablar con Urahara-san.

-¿Conmigo? – Detrás de aquel hombre enorme se apareció aquel científico que salvo a Orihime de la muerte. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la chica de pelo naranja – Oh, pero si es Inoue-san. No te preocupes Sado-kun, no son peligrosas.

-Entiendo – Bajando su guardia – Disculpen mi grosería y sean bienvenidas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? ¿Otro tiburón te ataco o algo por el estilo? ¿O vienen por un autógrafo? – La última pregunta lo dijo muy emocionado.

-En realidad, vine para darte las gracias apropiadamente Urahara-san – Confeso Orihime con una sonrisa, abriendo su bolso para sacar lo que parecían ser unos pastelillos – Acéptalos por favor.

-¡Mis favoritos! Tomándolos de un movimiento rápido – Como siempre, saben deliciosos, muchas gracias pero no tenías por qué agradecer – Sonriendo. Pasen adentro, comeremos estas delicias con té, ¿Les parece bien?

Las estudiantes aceptaron gustosas su oferta, por lo que siguieron al biólogo al interior de esa pequeña casa, descubriendo que una vez que entrabas, te pillabas con una especie de cocina, tenía la mesa cuadrada, aunque vieja, con unas cuatro sillas, lavaplatos, estufa gas, unos pequeños estantes y un refrigerador pequeño, al otro extremos del cuarto, de podía ver unas escaleras de caracol, que iban para arriba y para abajo.

-Arriba esta el cuarto de control y abajo esta nuestros cuartos – Explico Urahara mientras llenaba de agua una tetera roja que luego la puso sobre su estufa gas.

Orihime se sentó frente a la ventana, Hinamori a su izquierda y Rukia a su derecha. Ella tenía la vista completa del mar y también de un pequeño retrato que estaba pegada a la ventana. Lo miro fijamente y no sorprendió por aquel descubrimiento, en aquella foto, salía Urahara tal como en el libro, más joven, pero no solo, sino acompañado de tres mujeres: Una era nada menos que Rangiku, que en aquellos tiempos tenía el cabello corto, por arriba de los hombros, un pañuelo morado claro adornando su cuello y un collar de cadenas plateadas que se perdía en sus enormes atributos. La otra mujer la había visto de lejos y una vez, era la jefa y dueña del lugar en donde se estaban quedando, en esa foto tenía también el cabello corto y un poco alborotado por los lados, tenía los ojos amarillos como un felino y una piel morena como el chocolate, irresistible. Por último, la tercera mujer era de piel bronceada, como las otras dos, también tenía un cuerpo irresistible, unas curvas envidiables, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los musgos que salían de los árboles y una larga cabellera de color verde. Ella y la morena abrazaban a Kisuke y Rangiku abrazaba a la peliverde.

-Ella es la dueña del lugar donde nos quedamos, Shihouin Yoruichi, ¿No es así? – Dijo mientras señalaba la fotografía.

-Así es – Afirmo Urahara, dejando sobre la mesa los bocadillos que trajo la muchacha y otros que él tenía.

-También esta Matsumoto-san – Señalo Hinamori.

-¿Pero quien es esa mujer? – Pregunto Rukia, viendo a la de cabello verde.

-Ella es una amiga que vive en Karakura, su familia es dueña de un acuario y voy a visitarla cuando tengo que hacer investigaciones. Su nombre es Nelliel.

-Parecen llevarse muy bien – Dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa.

-Somos amigos desde que éramos niños, nos decían "El cuarteto del peligro" cuando íbamos en la escuela.

-¿El cuarteto del peligro? – Pregunto Rukia.

-No querrán saber el motivo – Dijo con voz siniestra, logrando que las chicas se asusten – El agua ya esta listo, Sado-kun, puedes venir a tomar té con nosotros también – Anuncio con una sonrisa.

-Ese es bipolar, no hay duda – Aseguro Rukia.

-Shh, no seas grosera – Dijo Hinamori.

Orihime no presto atención, su mirada estaba clavada en esa fotografía, analizando cada detalle: Los ojos, las sonrisas, el paisaje, etc. Algo en esa foto llamaba su atención y no sabía el por qué, pero al estar tanto tiempo mirando esa foto, logro captar algo que llamo su atención, los brazos de Rangiku, en esa foto, estaban al descubierto, por lo que se podía ver un peculiar tatuaje. Eso la había sorprendido porque ese tatuaje lo veía mucho en sus sueños, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el significado?

-Inoue-san, sino sales de tu mundo pronto, se te enfriara tu té.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Urahara-san – Se disculpo, saliendo de su mundo. Finalmente se dio cuenta de algo – Urahara-san, ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? No recuerdo habérselo dicho, ¿Fue Meiko-sensei?

-No, fue ese muchacho que te cargo y te llevo a tu cuarto – Meditando – No se su nombre, pero recuerdo que su cabello era naranja.

-¡¿Cabello naranja?! – Gritaron Momo y Rukia sorprendidas.

-¿K-K-…Kurosaki-kun? – Titubeo Orihime, sin creerse lo que oía: ¡Ichigo ya la había cargado antes! Si que se perdía de cosas cuando dormía, primero se entera que él le había hecho compañía todo el día de ayer y ahora esto.

-Con que Kurosaki…Lucía realmente preocupado…y celoso, no aguantaba más que yo te estuviese cargando al principio, incluso me ordeno a que te dejase con él – Decía en tono de broma – Que gran novio tienes Inoue-san.

-N-N… ¡No es eso! ¡No es mi novio, se esta equivocando Urahara-san! – Colorada, movía sus brazos velozmente en negación.

-Con que Ichigo hizo eso, ¿eh? – Para horror de la chica, Rukia ya estaba mostrando su sonrisa diabólica – Ya verá ese desgraciado cuando se enteré que ya se su secreto.

-Rukia-chan, debes controlarte – Pidió Hinamori, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-¿Y Orihime? ¿Ya estas feliz? – Pregunto la pelinegra, viéndola fijamente – Que tienes a ese hombre a tus pies y tú ni señales de vida das.

-N-No digas esas cosas Rukia-chan…e-eso no e-es verdad…

-Oh vamos, ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

-Kurosaki-kun es una persona que se preocupa por los demás, e-es natural que haya…actuado así

-Rukia-chan, vas a hacer que Hime se desmaye de nuevo.

Las amigas se interrumpieron con una risa que salio de la boca del biólogo Urahara. Lo miraron fijamente – Lo siento, es solo que me recuerdan mucho a estas mujeres – Se excuso, refiriéndose a sus amigas de la foto – _Con eso, ya hay otro punto a su favor._

-Profesor, ya esta todo en orden – Aviso Sado al aparecerse.

-Gracias Sado-kun, pero que modales, aún no hago las presentaciones, él es Sado Yasutora, mi ayudante.

-Mucho gusto – Dijo el alto moreno.

-Inoue Orihime.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

-Hinamori Momo.

Renji estaba frente a una maquina de bebidas, puso unas monedas y le dieron tres latas heladas. Satisfecho, las llevo afuera, donde lo esperaban Ichigo y Hitsugaya.

-Aquí – Les lanza sus respectivas latas.

-Gracias – Susurro Ichigo.

-Deja esa cara de vago, ya veras que tu novia estará bien – Le aseguro Renji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Deja de decir estupideces, yo no tengo nada con ella.

-Bueno, se que tienes que actuar para protegerla de esas locas que tienes por fans, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo con…

-¡URUSAI! – Estallo - ¡Yo no tengo nada con Inoue!

-Sino te das prisa, te la quitaran.

-Entonces sigue tu consejo y ve a confesarte con Rukia, cara de mandril.

-¿Quién es el cara de mandril? – Reto.

-¡Tú!

-Hablando de las muchachas, salieron hace unas horas – Medito Hitsugaya antes de que los muchachos entrasen a un pleito de golpes – ¿A dónde habrán ido?

-¿Preocupado por Hinamori? – Pregunto Renji con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no preocuparse? Es una despistada, la semana pasada casi deja entrar a un ladrón a su casa – Se justifico.

-Pareces una madre Toushirou – Dijo un gracioso Ichigo.

-Cierra la boca Kurosaki – Se quejo Toushirou de brazos cruzados.

Ichigo alzo su mirada al sentir una fría brisa, viendo como las nubes comenzaban a juntarse para fusionarse. Arqueo una ceja, eso no era bueno – Lo mejor es que nos apresuremos en encontrarlas, habrá una tormenta.

-Debemos asegurarnos primero a donde fueron.

Mientras corrían, Toushirou estaba lanzando maldiciones cada vez que veía el cielo cada vez más gris, pensando en Hinamori con una expresión de miedo, no debió dejarla salir, no hoy sabiendo que había tormenta, cuando la muchacha se atormenta por los recuerdos del pasado, de su accidente, la causa de su miedo al agua.

-_Momo, se paciente, ya estaré contigo_-Aseguro en sus pensamientos.

No era el único preocupado, Renji también estaba hecho unos nervios, preocupado por la seguridad de la pelinegra de ojos violetas, su amiga de la infancia, la persona más importante para él, atravesaron tanto juntos y no quería que el clima se la arrebatase de su lado, eso no lo permitiría. Aunque no pudo evitar maldecirla por su imprudencia, por haber salido como toda una aventurera.

Ichigo estaba igual, no sabía por qué, pero estaba incomodo, inseguro y hasta asustado, con la imagen de Orihime en sus pensamientos, herida e indefensa como en el casó del tiburón, si de nuevo su vida corría peligro, jamás se lo perdonaría si ella estuviese con más heridas o peor…muerta.

-_¡INOUE!_

El cuerpo de Orihime se helo al oír un potente sonido, se giro y vio como el barco iba subiendo y bajando con la ayuda de las olas y como el cielo se iba tiñendo de gris. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar un poco, pero no era la única, Hinamori estaba igual, más bien, estaba peor, estaba asustada y aterrada.

-Lo mejor es que regresemos a puerto, se acerca una tormenta – Susurro Urahara, sosteniendo el timón – Sado-kun, enciende el motor – Le pedía, sin dejar de mirar afuera, donde estaban las muchachas viendo el paisaje marítimo que él se ofreció mostrar.

-En seguida Urahara-san – Sado se acerco a una caja blanca que estaba pegada al suelo, abrió la tapa y vio un motor.

-L-Lo mejor es…que entremos – Sugirió Hinamori nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rukia.

-¿Qué no lo ves? – Exclamo Orihime – Se avecina una tormenta.

-Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse, encendieron el motor y no estamos tan lejos del puerto.

-Estamos a mitad de camino y uno nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar – Rectifico Orihime, mientras veían como Sado se acercaba.

-Pónganse estos salvavidas – Pidió. Después de hacer lo que le pidió Urahara, fue a ponerse un salvavidas, le dio uno al profesor y tomo tres más para las jóvenes invitadas.

Las chicas asintieron y se pusieron aquellos anaranjados protectores, Hinamori se adentro inmediatamente al interior de aquella blanca casita para esconderse en un rincón y protegerse de la lluvia que no tardo en salir de las nubes, por eso, las chicas no tuvieron más opción que seguirlas con Sado atrás.

-No se preocupen, he estado en muchas tormentas como esta, tengo experiencia así que me asegurare de usarla para regresar sanos y salvos.

-Muchas gracias Urahara-san – Agradeció Orihime sentada en el suelo y en una esquina, con Rukia al lado, quien abrazaba a Momo para darle ánimos.

-La culpa es mía por atreverme a sacarlas, así que no se disculpen, incluso he conseguido que su amiga este aterrada – Refiriéndose a Hinamori.

-Ella le aterra estas cosas desde pequeña, cuando tuvo un accidente – Explico la pequeña Kuchiki.

-N-No se preocupen por mí, e-estoy bien, en serio…

Las amigas gritaron cuando una gran ola golpeo el barco haciendo que este se moviese muy fuerte a su izquierda, ocasionando que las cosas y personas se moviesen por ese lado, por lo que ellas se golpearon con la pared. Urahara estaba ileso ya que se afirmo del panel de control a tiempo y Sado se apoyo de las paredes. El biólogo maldijo y acerco su mano derecha a la palanca de cambio, al parecer, aumentaría la velocidad, eso significaba que las cosas estaban peor de lo que él pensaba.

-Debí escuchar a mi diosa cuando me dijo que no zarpara hoy – Susurro con una leve sonrisa y con una gota deslizándose por su frente, era el sudor de los nervios, se sentir de nuevo aquella adrenalina al saber que tu vida esta en peligro.

Otra ola los ataco, pero esta vez por el lado derecho, las cosas se deslizaban por ese lado ahora o incluso salían disparados, las muchachas gritaron mientras caían al piso. El cuerpo de Hinamori temblaba más ya que los recuerdos estaban regresando a su mente: Un bote hundido, llevándose a una pequeña que no podía liberarse porque una cuerda le aprisionaba su pequeña pierna, se estaba quedando sin aire…

-¡Basta! – Grito, aferrada en Rukia, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amiga.

-Tranquila, ya pasará.

-Pronto estaremos en tierra firme.

-Aunque nos demoraremos – Murmuro Urahara – Se ha dañado el motor.


	5. La prueba de valor

Esta ha sido la conti mas larga....9 pags!!! ** XD

gracias por su pasciencia de esperar mensualmente ^^

tambien agradezco los comment

como ya saben, bleach es de la propiedad de tite kubo sensei, publicado en manga por la shonnen jump y en anime por pierrot

**Capitulo 5: La prueba de valor.**

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas, aterradas ante las palabras de Urahara: El motor estaba dañado. Otro impacto de olas las hizo reaccionar y asegurarse de que las cosas no se le caigan encima. A pesar de que ya no tenían motor, el biólogo no perdió la calma, pero ahora usaba sus dos manos en ese timón y por nada del mundo perdía su vista de en frente.

-No se preocupen, todo saldrá bien – Les prometió con una sonrisa – Sado, alza las velas, usaremos el viento.

-En seguida – Sado apretó unos botones y afuera del barco se podía ver como unos pequeños hoyos se hacían para que saliese afuera unos delgados palos blanco que tenían enormes velas de color verde oscuro y cuando se estiraron, de podía ver que todas tenían de dibujo la carita de Urahara, sonriente, en versión chibi y con una manito que tenía nada menos que un abanico.

-¡Yuju! – Grito emocionado porque no solo avanzaban rápido nuevamente, sino que una ola se formo bajo la nave, haciendo que el barco se elevase - ¡Volamos Sado-kun!

-Profesor, no es bueno que haga esas cosas frente a las invitadas, podrían asustarse más de lo que ya están.

-¡Se los dije, él esta loco! – Grito Rukia.

-¡No digas esas cosas cuando Hinamori esta asustada! – Reto Orihime, afirmándose de la pared, viendo a su aterrada amiga, incapaz de moverse.

-Shirou-chan…sálvame…-Susurro la pequeña.

-Tranquila Momo, todo estará bien – Le aseguraba Rukia, sintiéndose mal por haber metido la pata, le acariciaba los cabellos.

Orihime miro fijamente las manos de Rukia, ¿Por qué? Porque temblaban, a pesar que su amiga trataba de ser firme para tranquilizar a Hinamori, su cuerpo estaba temblando, estaba mostrando el miedo que sentía, sus deseos de estar a salvo, de no haber sido tan tonta y quedarse en el puerto ya que por ella es que estaban ahí, ella insistía en que quería que diéramos una vuelta por el bote. Orihime sabía que se estaba culpando por eso, quería animarla, hacerle ver que no era su culpa, pero estaba igual de aterrada, sus manos, en forma de puño, se movían como flan y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-R-Rukia-chan…Por favor…n-no te culpes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien – A pesar de su miedo, sonrió, pero era pequeña y sus labios temblaban – Si sobreviví de un tiburón, esto no es nada.

Su amiga asintió, pero no le ayudo mucho, la culpa y el miedo seguía invadiéndola. Cerró sus ojos, deseando tener a su hermano a su lado, calmándola a su modo, tal vez un poco frío, pero igual sentiría ese calido amor de protección familiar, diciéndole que todo saldrá bien. Se aferro de su amiga Momo cuando otra ola los golpeo y a la vez oyeron lo que parecía ser un trueno, con el grito de miedo de sus amigas, ahora su mente le revelaba la imagen de cierto pelirrojo, con su sonrisa de siempre, o ese gesto de molestia que ponía para regañarle por sus locuras y tonterías de niña rica consentida, pero sabía que ese gran amigo siempre estaría a su lado para socorrerla.

_¿Dónde estas idiota? Te necesito._

Otro impacto recibió la nave y esta vez, Orihime se golpeo fuertemente en la pared, ocasionando que le abriese una herida pequeña, por eso un hilo de sangre corría por su frente, sus parpados impidieron que se adentrase a sus ojos y paso por su mejilla, perdiéndose en sus labios o cayendo al suelo. Estaba esforzándose por permanecer consciente, no debía perderlo en un momento así, o se volvería vulnerable, una víctima fácil para morir en ese clima.

_Kurosaki-kun_ pensó con la imagen del muchacho en las pupilas de sus ojos, ¿Vendrá por ella? ¿El cielo le daría la voluntad de verlo antes de partir? _No puedo ser pesimista, no puedo morir…no así._

* * *

-Según nos dijo esa loca, ellas fueron aquí – Susurro Toushirou.

Los muchachos estaban protegidos de la lluvia con una chaqueta de impermeable con gorra que les cubría las cabezas y tenían también unos guantes. Corrían como locos el puerto, buscando el barco de nombre "Benihime", tenían que encontrarlo, entrar y aliviarse con la imagen de las chicas seguras, peor asustadas del clima, mejor verlas así, que asustadas y en pleno peligro.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamo un furioso Renji cuando descubrieron que el lugar donde debía estar…estaba completamente libre – Conociendo a Rukia, debió exigir dar una vuelta aún a pesar del clima… ¡La mataré!

-Mas bien te matará Byakuya, se supone que eres su guardaespaldas – Le corrigió Ichigo, viendo la furia del mar, tenia sus manos en forma de puños, de seguro tendría sus uñas incrustadas en su piel sino fuese por los guantes.

-Hay que hacer algo – Exclamo.

-Acepto sugerencias Renji – Grito Toushirou molesto, estaban en plena tormenta, ¿Quién les ayudaría a llegar a mar? Nadie, no hay ningún otro loco como ellos que quisiese enfrentarse al peligro.

-¿Qué les parece eso? – Pregunto Renji, señalando una tienda donde se alquilaban barcos – Tomemos uno prestado.

-Se sincero, quieres robarlo – Justifico Ichigo, estaba agudizando su vista, tratando de ver más allá de esas olas gigante, de la infinita lluvia y de los rayos – Creo que veo un barco, aún que esta muy lejos.

-Tengo una idea mejor – Sugirió el pequeño de pelo blanco – Llamemos a la salva costas de la isla, se demoran cinco minutos en llegar y en los que esperamos, pescamos uno de los barcos como sugiere Renji y vamos por ellos. Todos los barcos de esa tienda tienen radios, por lo que no habrá problema en comunicarnos.

De acuerdo con la idea, corrieron hacía la tienda, que tenía un letrero pegado a la pared de "CERRADO" y bloqueado por candados y madera en forma de cruz, una forma de prevenir que se derrumbase por la lluvia. Renji se inclino ante la puerta, pidiendo disculpas como si estuviese ante el dueño y de entre sus ropas saco lo que parecía ser una katana y la uso para romper la puerta.

Entraron y Toushirou advirtió que el lugar contaba con una alarma mientras señalaba la caja de control. Renji corrió hacía ella y la rompió, gritando nuevamente sus disculpas y busco el barco que él que encontraba apropiado.

-Byakuya si que tendrá que pagar con ceros – Dijo Ichigo mientras lo seguía.

-Yo me haré cargo del panel de control – Toushirou corrió hacía dicho lugar, sus amigos no se opusieron porque sabían que era el apropiado por ser nada menos que un general del ejercito marítimo de Japón. Cuando lo encontró, no lo encendió de inmediato, primero encendió la radio y trato de ubicarse con los salva costas – Meidei, meidei, habla el general de la tripulación 10: "Hyorinmaru", Hitsugaya Toushirou, esto es una emergencia – Y enciende el motor.

-General Hitsugaya, habla con el tercer al mando, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-Necesitamos su ayuda, hay un barco en plena tormenta en sus terrenos, la isla Rukongai, hay civiles allí adentro, yo me dirijo a ayudar también, pero en un bote que no tiene equipos para emergencias. Necesitamos que vengan lo antes posible – Pidió en el momento que piso a fondo el pedal del acelerador.

-¡Espera Toushirou, la puerta de la salida esta cerrada! – Grito Ichigo.

-Afírmense fuerte – Fue todo lo que dijo, con una expresión seria.

Sus amigos gritaron, como se espero, golpearon las puertas con el barco, estas se hicieron pedazos, raspando también el barco, que no disminuyo su velocidad en ningún momento, peleando con las olas gigantes que querían impedir su misión. Se alejaron de lo que se estaban afirmando y miraron al general, quien solo resoplo, diciendo que esa nave era afortunada de no romperse con lo débil que era.

-Busquen los salvavidas, no los dejare salir afuera del comando de controles con este clima sin protección. Y no te preocupes Renji, me echaré toda la responsabilidad de los daños para que Byakuya no se entere.

Suspirando resignados, decidieron obedecer.

* * *

-¿No escuchan el sonido de un motor? – Pregunto Rukia.

Las cosas no les estaba yendo bien, las velas se les rompieron, como un par de aquellos postes por culpa de los rayos, uno cayo al mar, en otro cayo dentro de la cabina, entre las chicas y Urahara, ellas gritaron del susto y él…simplemente silbo y murmuro sobre lo mucho que tendría que gastar en reparaciones, se mantenía optimista.

Y justo cuando creyeron que morirían, Rukia lanzo esa pregunta.

Arriba de ellas estaba una ventana que se había echo añicos, así que la lluvia entraba fácilmente para mojarlas, incluso ya estaban empapadas, pero usaron esa ventana para asomar sus cabezas y así saber lo que pasaba afuera, se sorprendieron cuando vieron como un barco un poco más grande que el de Urahara se acercaba a ellos.

-Mmmm… ¿Quién será? – Pregunto Urahara, su cabeza estaba sobre el de ellas.

-Ni idea – Dijeron, para luego mirarlo sorprendida - ¡¿Qué hace lejos del timón?!

-Ah…Es que se ha arruinado – Explico simplemente – Que mala suerte, ¿No? –Y se ríe despreocupado. Una gota se deslizo por el rostro de Sado.

-¡No lo tome tan tranquilamente! – Gritaron molestas.

De nuevo fueron atacados por una ola, pero esta era realmente fuerte, ocasionando que saliesen rodando al otro extremo de la cabina de control. Otro golpe, pero esta vez, Orihime y Sado se afirmaron de un tubo de metal, ella tomo a Hinamori y Sado a Urahara, diciendo "Te tengo". Pero para horror de ambas chicas, no pudieron salvar a Rukia a tiempo y no podían hacer otra cosa que observar como gritaba asustada y salía disparada por la ventana.

-¡RUKIA!-Gritaron en el mismo instante que la chica caía a la furia marítima.

Por suerte, no se hundía a las profundidades gracias a que usaba el salvavidas, pero eso no la salvaba de esas enormes olas que la envestían, que la hacía subir y bajar, tratando de hundirla, de hacerla rendirse para que cayese adentro. Cada vez que las olas terminaban bajando sobre ella, tenía que escupir el agua que entraba a su boca y no tenía ni un tiempo para respirar, solo el agua entraba a sus narices.

_Sino hubiese sugerido esta loca idea, ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? _Pensó en su último aliento.

Cerro sus ojos, esperando que el agua acabase con su existencia de una vez por todas, las imágenes de sus amigos y de su hermano aparecían en su mente, lentamente iba estirando su brazo al ver como se iban alejando y…

La jalaron.

Algo la jalo de la cintura y la trajo de nuevo hacía arriba, hacía la vida, salvándola de la muerte.

-¡RUKIA! – Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír esa voz - ¡RESISTE RUKIA!

-¡¿RENJI?! – Aún a pesar de las olas, de la lluvia y de los truenos, parpadeo un par de veces al ver la imagen de su salvador, él estaba frente a ella, sumergido con ella en el mar, mojado como ella, preocupado por ella, gritando su nombre alarmado - ¡RENJI! – Grito en el momento que lo abrazaba por el cuello, sorprendiéndolo - ¡Es mi culpa, mi culpa que mis amigas pasen por esto!

Apenado, el muchacho le toco los cabellos empapados con sus manos para calmarla, y a la vez, para calmarse a si mismo por verla sana, de nuevo cerca de él, la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos al oír como se culpaba.

-No dudaba cuando dije que todo esto era por tu imprudencia, pero no importa, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo para salvarte y enmendar tu error, después de todo, soy tu guardaespaldas – La muchacha se sorprendió por sus palabras, para luego sonreír – Ahora afírmate fuerte mientras te pongo a salvo.

-Que así sea o le diré a mi hermano el pésimo trabajo que haces.

-Hey, que por lo menos hago mi parte, tú ni siquiera puedes estar quieta unos momentos – Estaba llegando de vuelta al barco en el que estaba gracias a que se había amarrado a una cuerda que era custodiada al otro extremo por Ichigo.

-¡Atención a los que están en Benihime! – Grito Toushirou a través de un megáfono, Hinamori, en los brazos de Orihime, abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa por oír esa voz, incluso el miedo se esfumo con solo saber que él había atravesado el mar por ella, para salvarla y calmar sus miedos – ¡Les habla el general de la marina, Hitsugaya Toushirou, les pido que guarden la calma!

-¡Toushirou! – Grito la chica aliviada, Orihime también se sintió así, pero solo por ver que su amiga estaba bien ahora en respecto a su estado psicológico, incluso su cuerpo dejo de estar rígido.

-¡Si me puedes oír, eres una estúpida Momo!

-¡Yo no quise esto, me arrastraron!

-Hina-chan, dudo que Toushirou-chan te oiga sin un megáfono o algo así.

-Toma – Urahara saco de quien sabe donde, un megáfono blanco – Desquítate.

-¡Eres muy cruel, Shirou-chan, estaba tan asustada y tú me tratas así! – Grito tras el aparato, no sin antes agradecer al biólogo. No entendía que él se comportaba así solo por saber que estaba ilesa, era su forma de expresar la gratitud que sentía al ver que aquella muchacha estaba fuera de peligro, tanto física, como psicológicamente.

-¡Pues debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de zarpar cuando se avecina una tormenta!

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa, Rukia-chan no me quiso escuchar y me arrastro!

-Hina-chan, no creo que sean momentos – Susurro Orihime con una leve sonrisa.

Ichigo, una vez que Renji logró volver, lo ayudo a subir a Rukia, tomándola de los brazos y haciéndola subir a estribor, no le daban importancia a la discusión amorosa entre Momo y Hitsugaya por el simple hecho de estar ya acostumbrados. Veía como trataba de volver a respirar normal mientras su amigo subía también, ahora que sabía que estaba todo en orden con Rukia, alzo la mirada hacía el barco, buscando un rastro de alguien, para verificar si había un herido que necesitase ayuda.

Pero su búsqueda se congela cuando sus ojos chocaron con la imagen de Orihime.

No la podía ver completa, pero podía ver su espalda, con una mano, se afirmaba de aquel metal y con la otra, tenía a Hinamori en sus brazos para impedir que cayese por la ventana como Rukia. Notó que su mano que sostenía el peso de ambas estaba muy pálida y con unos tonos rojos y como su brazo temblaba, señales de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguir así ya que no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo el estar en esa posición.

-¡INOUE!

La chica se tenso al oír ese potente grito, como pudo, giro su rostro y sus grisáceos ojos le rebelaron la imagen de un preocupado y alterado Kurosaki Ichigo, la persona que había gritado su nombre. Como Momo, el miedo se fue en su cuerpo, siendo reemplazado por el alivio, y solo con ver a ese joven de cabellera naranja, incluso se atrevió a sonreír de alegría, sin importarle que su vida dependiera de su mano, que ya no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

-¡Toushirou, hay que sacarlos de allí!

-No podemos, el riesgo que términos como ellos, es muy altos, además, la ayuda no tardará en llegar.

-¡¿Vamos a dejarlos a la suerte?!

-¡Pedazo de idiota, estoy buscando una solución, no me distraigas! – Se quejo furioso.

Miraba a su alrededor, buscando una llave que solucione sus problemas, pero la idea la obtuvo cuando vio las cuerdas que Renji había usado, aún seguían amarradas a la nave. Sonrió victorioso al ya tener una idea de cómo ayudar.

-Bien, Ichigo, amarra el otro extremo de la cuerda con esto – Dándole una lata de cholgas – Asegúrate de que este bien firme. Una vez listo, avisas.

Ichigo asintió y corrió hacía las cuerdas mientras Toushirou cambiaba el curso de la nave, haciendo que llegue al otro extremo de "Benihime". El pelinaranja, mientras cumplía su labor, daba gracias de habérsele ocurrido a los 12 años ir a un campamento de verano, ya que allí le enseñaron las artes de los nudos, ideal en una situación como esta.

-¡YA ESTA TOUSHIROU!

-¡Espera a que te de la señal! – Le grito a través del megáfono.

-¿Señal?-Pregunto Rukia, viendo los ojos de Renji en busca de respuestas, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué querrá decir con señal, Hime?

-Ni idea Hina-chan.

-¡Ichigo les lanzara la cuerda, asegúrense de amarrarlo bien en el barco! – Explico Toushirou a los que estaban en Benihime. Sus ojos estaban atentos a cada movimiento de ambos transportes marítimos, sabía que solo tenían una oportunidad y no debían desperdiciarlo, especialmente con esa ventisca de los mil demonios – ¡PREPARATE ICHIGO! – Advirtió, viendo como el muchacho giraba la cuerda como un cowboy – ¡AHORA!

Al oír la señal, sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo mandó a volar la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas hacía el barco. Sado logro atraparlo sin problemas y lo amarró en el barco, una vez listo, levanto su dedo pulgar como una señal que el general logró ver gracias a unos vinoculares.

-Bien, pongamos primero derecho ese barco – Movió nuevamente la palanca de acelerador y con todas las fuerzas que la nave poseía se fue alejando de Benihime, logrando que la cuerda empujase el barco – Vamos… No te dejes vencer.

Las chicas gritaron al sentir como de nuevo el barco se giraba. El objetivo se cumplió, el barco estaba nuevamente derecho. Urahara silbo emocionado, a diferencia de Orihime y Hinamori, quienes se frotaban sus cabezas adoloridas, murmurando que eso si que fue peligroso y de lo mucho que les dolía.

Finalmente llegó la guarda costera. El barco era tan grande que como un trasbordador, subiendo sin problemas ambos barcos aventureros. Metieron a una cabina que parecía cafetería a los muchachos y los cubrieron con mantas para protegerlos del frío, incluso le dieron un tazón con café caliente. Las muchachas no tomaron nada aún, lo estaban usando como un medio para calentar sus temblorosas manos.

-Hina-chan, recuérdame no volver a obedecer a Rukia.

-Te garantizo que te lo recordaré Orihime.

-Ya dije que lo sentía.

-Lo sabemos – Dijeron a la vez.

-Ah – Desde la ventana, Urahara veía su barco arruinado – Mi pequeña se ha hecho añicos – Suspiro.

-Urahara-san, yo me encargaré de los gastos de su nave – Le aseguro Rukia.

-¿En serio Rukia-chan?

Rukia asintió con la cabeza – Todo esto paso por mi culpa, lo menos que puedo hacer es esto… Aunque Niisama se enojará mucho conmigo.

-Y conmigo – Murmuro Renji.

-Veré entonces a Byakuya de nuevo – Se ríe – Ya me imagino su cara cuando me vea.

-¿Conoce a mi niisama?

-Estuvimos en la misma universidad jojojo y sin contar que Yoruichi creció con él – Y lanzo una larga risa mientras movía el abanico – Debiste verlo, el pobre no le da ni una a Yoruichi-chan.

-Eso quisiera verlo – Confeso Ichigo al llegar. Tenía una sonrisa llena de diversión, imaginándose a Byakuya indefenso – Ver a Byakuya en problemas debe ser muy divertido.

-¡No digas eso de mi niisama Ichigo! – Alego la pequeña Rukia, saliendo en defensa de su gran hermano mayor.

-Como sea – Para sorpresa de las muchachas, Ichigo se sentó al lado de Orihime. La ojigris se le paralizo el corazón por unos segundos – Inoue, ¿Estas bien?

-S-Sí… Lamento haberte ocasionado problemas, Kurosaki-kun.

-Nah, la culpa es de Rukia y sus locuras. Lo importante es que nadie ha salido herido.

-Kurosaki-kun, tú… ¿Acaso estabas preocupado por mí? – Susurro bien despacio. Su corazón recupero la vida, aunque los latidos que emanaban eran súper acelerados, temiendo oír un "no" y deseando oír un "sí".

-Por supuesto que sí – Alzando una ceja – Eres mi amiga, ¿Por qué no preocuparme?

_Dijo que sí._

_Dijo que sí._

_Dijo que sí…_

_¡DIJO QUE SI!_

Eso era lo que pasaba por su mente. Se podía ver de fondo como los cupidos lanzaban pétalos de flores y otros soplaban la corneta. No podía evitar tanta felicidad. Pero ese mundo de felicidad se derrumbo al oír la palabra _amiga._ Agacho su cabeza levemente, pero aún así, sonrió un poco, por lo menos si era algo para él y eso ya era mucho.

-Gracias Kurosaki-kun – Le regalo la sonrisa más sincera que pudo.

-De nada – Viendo hacía otro lado, aquella sonrisa le había echo sonrojar un poco.

-Idiota – Dijeron sus cuatro amigos.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, los sentía muy pesados. Su vista era confusa al principio, es más, creyó que estaba viendo visiones. Volvió a cerrarlos, hizo presión y volvió a abrirlos._

_No eran ilusiones._

_Todo lo que lo rodeaba a su alrededor era de un profundo azul oscuro y también… ¿Burbujas?_

_Veía una gran variedad de peces nadando a su alrededor como si nada, como si fuese un habitante más…_

_Estaba bajo el mar._

_Sus pies sentían la arena, pequeñas piedras y la suavidad de las algas con cada paso que daba. Su cabello se movía con elegancia y sus pulmones, al parecer, ya no necesitaban el oxigeno, porque no se ahogaba, respiraba sin problemas._

_Se asombraba al ver como los animales marítimos no se alejaban de ella, ni siquiera los peligrosos, ellos no la querían lastimar, pedían ser acariciados como si fuesen gatos domesticados. Con una sonrisa, los tocaba como si nada, pero para su sorpresa, una intensa luz se apareció desde la superficie, espantando a los animales._

_Ella veía como la pequeña luz iba cayendo hacía ella, alzo sus manos y vio que esa luz tenía la forma de una pequeña canica, que al tocar uno de sus dedos, desapareció y un tatuaje se hizo presente en su brazo izquierdo._

_Fin Flash Back._

Orihime se despertó de golpe por culpa de su cama, esta se movía como víctima de un temblor. Al tomar consciencia (Porque el terremoto paso de golpe), pudo notar que la causante del temblor era nada menos que Rukia.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente, tienes diez minutos para vestirte y desayunar.

-¡¿Me quede dormida?! ¡Moo! – Exclamo poniéndose de pie de un golpe, quitándose de un movimiento su corto camisón de color verde claro. Semidesnuda, buscaba que ropa ponerse.

-Orihime – La mencionada se voltea para ver a Rukia, logrando solo quedar ciega unos segundos por una potente luz blanca – A Ichigo le gustará mucho esta foto.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Exclamo completamente roja – ¡Borra eso inmediatamente!

-Te quedan ocho minutos – Saliendo como si nada.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Tropezó con un zapato y cayó al suelo de golpe, sintiendo más dolor en sus pechos por el repentino golpe – Moo.

En dos minutos logro vestirse con lo primero que encontraba, y en un minutos estuvo corriendo por los pasillos para llegar al comedor, donde sus compañeros estaban ya desayunando o terminando. Entre la multitud, vio a sus amigas Rukia y Hinamori comiendo en una mesa y hablaban animadamente. Pero no estaban solas, también estaban Hitsugaya, Renji y… ¡Kurosaki!

A pesar que la palabra _amiga_ seguía revoloteando en su mente, no podía evitar la felicidad y las sonrojadas mejillas por solo pensar que estarían comiendo en la misma mesa. Su corazón se estaba volviendo loco, por lo que trataba de calmarse jugando con sus dedos mientras caminaba hacía ellos y lo oía discutir al muchacho con Rukia como música de fondo… Algo totalmente normal en ellos.

-Yosh Orihime – Fue el saludo de Renji – Te quedaste dormida, aunque no te culpo, con lo de anoche más esas camas que son un paraíso.

-Lo siento mucho – Se disculpo mientras se sentaba – Tuve un sueño muy hermoso que me impedía despertar – Explicaba al mismo tiempo que se preparaba unas tostadas y luego se lleno un vaso con jugo.

-¿Un sueño? – Murmuro Hinamori.

-¿Acaso fue con cierto chico que conozco? – Pregunto Rukia con picardía, señalando a Ichigo con discreción, para que solo Hime lo viese, por eso la muchacha se sonrojo.

-¡N-No es eso! – Exclamo con aquel rubor en sus mejillas – Soñé que estaba respirando bajo el agua y que los animales se me acercaban como si fuese parte de ellos.

Al confesar su sueño, Rukia y Hinamori estaban tosiendo porque estaban tratando de no escupir su jugo. Ambas miraron a Orihime sorprendidas, como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

-Momo, cierra la boca – Pidió un desinteresado Toushirou, comiendo de un tazón de avena.

-Luces más fea que los simios Rukia – Fue la burla de Ichigo.

Ante ese comentario, Rukia pesco un frasco que estaba lleno de mermelada de mora y se lo planto en la cara y por debajo de su camisa. Ichigo grito, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y de sus admiradoras, comenzando a lanzar comentarios sobre Rukia y por su atrevimiento por atacar así al chico.

-Te lo mereces por idiota – Fue su pretexto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Maldita cría.

Orihime – Ignorándolo – He soñado lo mismo que tú.

-y yo – Murmuro Momo con algo de timidez.

-¿En serio? – Orihime estaba sorprendida.

-Mierda, ahora tendré que ir a bañarme y cambiarme – Se quejo Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Kurosaki-san, ¿Qué le paso? – Pregunto su sensei muy sorprendida.

-Pregúntele a la enana del mal.

-Te oí – Exclamo la pequeña morena.

-Me alegra – Y se fue.

La maestra lanzo un suspiro ante la actitud de esos dos, en verdad que nunca cambiarían, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer como una profesional: Resignarse y dejarlos ser. Claro que también han recibido sus castigos cuando sus peleas se pasan del límite. – Atención muchachos, apresúrense en acabar de comer que pronto nos iremos.

Ichigo logró volver a tiempo. La hora del desayuno había acabado y en pequeños grupos, los estudiantes se iban yendo hacía su destino. El grupo de Ichigo iba adelante, en cambio las chicas, iban atrás, con un poco de distancia y discutiendo sobre la vergonzosa foto.

-¿Pero de qué te quejas? Déjame enseñárselo y deseará estar contigo, te lo aseguro.

-¡Rukia-chan, es vergonzoso!

-Hime-chan tiene razón.

-Deberías apoyarme Momo.

-Pero… - Se interrumpe cuando alguien se pone frente a ellas.

Vieron que era nada menos que la dueña del lugar, Yoruichi Shihouin. En la fotografía que tenía el biólogo Urahara, tenía su cabello corto. Aquí, en el presente y en vivo, su cabello de color morado lo tenía mucho más largo, recogido en una alta coleta. Sus ojos dorados brillaban más que en la fotografía y se veía que era una mujer de cuidado, como un gato a punto de atacar a su presa. Incluso las muchachas no podían evitar sentirse como tres pequeños ratones indefensos, la presa de esa felina.

-Lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba – En sus manos sostenía una carpeta que estaba abierta, así que supusieron que su distracción fue a causa de estar leyendo lo que había allí adentro.

-Descuide – Le aseguro Rukia, viendo su traje de trabajo: Una blusa blanca que tenía desbrochado abajo, dejando ver su ombligo y también tenía un escote para revelar sus pechos, una minifalda, zapatos de tacón y chaqueta de saco, todo de color negro.

-¿Van a tener su expedición en la montaña de Rukongai?

-Hai – Respondió Hinamori.

-Tengan cuidado, los caminos son peligrosos – Sonríe.

-Lo haremos – Le aseguro Inoue.

-Y otra cosa más – Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas, para acercarse más a ella y poder contar sus intenciones, como si un secreto se tratase – Bienvenidas a nuestro club – Susurro.

-¿Eh? – Exclamaron confundidas, viendo como les sonreía para luego alejarse de ellas.

-¡Oigan! –El grito de Renji las saco de sus pensamientos - ¡Apresúrense o se quedarán atrás!

-Mira lo cruel que eres Yo-chan – Regaño Rangiku con una sonrisa, viendo como las estudiantes se alejaban corriendo.

-¿Quieres ir a nadar? – Fue todo lo que dijo, quitándose el moño para liberar sus oscuras hebras.

* * *

El salón ya se encontraba en el punto de inicio, viendo la majestuosidad de la montaña Rukongai. Orihime y Hinamori miraban con temor, como si fuesen a entrar a una casa embrujada. En cambio, a Rukia le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, como si fuese a comprar algo nuevo de la mercancía Chappy.

-¡Muy bien! – Exclamo su maestra – Finalmente tendremos nuestra prueba de valor, al que llame como "Recorriendo una aventura fantasmagórica".

-¿Por qué le pone nombre? – Gruño Ichigo.

-Déjala, esta feliz – Murmuro Renji.

-Agrúpense en grupos de dos o tres y pónganse en fila detrás de mí.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamo Rukia, tomando las manos de sus amigas. Fueron el primer grupo.

-Rukia se emociona con las cosas – Murmuro Ichigo.

-Siento compasión por Orihime y Momo – Siguió Renji.

-Solo espero que no se metan en más problemas – Gruño Toushirou.

-¡Vamos chicas, anímense! – Decía la pelinegra muy emocionada ante el aura de depresión de Hime y Momo.

Y finalmente comenzaron… Los verdaderos problemas.


	6. El túnel acuático de Rukongai

Otro mes, otro mes con este fic, tambien con el file de kobato, fma, etc, etc XD

pues solo me queda decir gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia.

Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a tite kubo-sama

**Capitulo 6: El túnel acuático.**

El grupo de Ichigo estaba formado por él, Renji y Toushirou. Caminaban desinteresados, observando las creaciones de la madre naturaleza y frotándose los brazos de vez en cuando, porque a pesar de estar abrigados, el frío era terrible.

-Solo espero que Rukia no las meta en otro peligro.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? – Hablo Renji en tono de burla – Sabemos lo peligrosa que es, pero no las meterá en un agujero.

-¿Te recuerdo lo de la tormenta?

-¿Tanta preocupación tienes por cierta personita? – Sonriendo.

-No insinúes cosas que no son – Molesto.

-Bueno, eres capaz de creer que Rukia es una loca asesina si Hime esta involucrada, ¿No Romeo?

-¡Cállate! – Sonrojado.

-Indeciso – Murmuro Hitsugaya, provocando que el pelinaranja se moleste más.

-Tú no hables, señor "Apartar a Momo es mi modo de demostrar amor" – Acariciándole los cabellos con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Te pillaron Toushirou – Siguió Renji.

-Tú no te salvas Abarai – Murmuro el peliblanco tratando de ocultar el sonrojo – Con tus asuntos con Rukia…

-¡¿A quién le puede gustar esa enana del mal?!

-A ti – Respondieron sus amigos.

-Cabrones.

-Tú preguntaste – Le recordó Ichigo con una sonrisa de burla, provocando que Renji se molestase más.

* * *

Orihime y Hinamori caminaban con el miedo recorriendo por sus venas. Exclamaron un grito por cada movimiento que hubo: Pájaros, ramas moviéndose, extrañas siluetas, etc.

-¡Par de gallinas!

-¡AAHHH! – Se abrazan – No nos asustes Rukia-chan.

-Por dios, así no ganaremos – Cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero este lugar es tenebroso – Se defendió Momo.

-Además, recuerda las leyendas de este lugar – Siguió Hime.

-Pero son eso: ¡Leyendas! Y eso es lo que lo hace emocionante con los ojos brillosos de la emoción.

Se paralizan cuando oyen un sonido, peor aún, un gruñido. Giran sus rostros y ante ellas tenían nada menos que un lobo albino, con profundos ojos negros. El miedo recorrió sus espinas dorsales al ver esos afilados colmillos.

-¡AHHHH! – fue lo único que atinaron en hacer. Eso y dar media vuelta para salir corriendo, sintiendo los pasos del animal por detrás.

-¡Se supone que no hay animales salvajes! – Grito Momo.

-¡Eso díselo a ese lobo! – Exclamo Orihime.

-¡Si salimos de esta, me aseguraré que Niisama haga justicia!

-¡No son momentos para ser una niña mimada! – Regaño.

-Pero hay algo raro – Comento Hinamori – Ese lobo tenía rasgos de lobo marino.

-¡¿Será un mestizo?! – Pregunto Rukia - ¡Aunque sinceramente no entiendo como pudo ser así, un lobo de tierra y uno marino…!

-¡QUE NO SON MOMENTOS! – Repitió Orihime.

Cuando pasaron por una curva muy angosta, Rukia y Orihime se detuvieron al ver que Hinamori se había tropezado y ahora gritaba mientras caía por el precipicio. Ambas gritaron su nombre en el momento que se abalanzaron al suelo para atraparla, pero en el momento que tomaron su mano, la enorme piedra que era su suelo, se rompió en pedazos, logrando que las tres cayesen, gritando, ante la fija mirada del lobo, que se aparto y con cada paso que daba, iba desvaneciéndose.

* * *

Era de noche, el equipo de Tatsuki fue el ganador la competencia. Todos los alumnos estaban en el recibidor, menos el grupo de Rukia, seguían afuera, desaparecidas. La maestra llamo al grupo de rescate para que recorriesen la montaña, llevaban dos horas y nada.

Renji, sentado de brazos cruzados en una silla, movía constantemente su pierna derecha al ir subiendo y bajando su tobillo. Toushirou estaba apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, detrás del pelirrojo, contando la cantidad de veces que su dedo índice de la mano derecha subía y bajaba de su brazo izquierdo. Ichigo observaba fijamente como se movía el segundero del enorme reloj de madera, sentía que se demoraba un siglo para que avanzase, era lento y tortuoso para él, no solo el movimiento del palito rojo, sino también, el tiempo de espera, el tiempo sin ella.

-Ya no aguanto más – Exploto Renji, poniéndose de pie de golpe – Voy por ellas.

-No debes decirlo dos veces – Dijo Toushirou.

-Son lentos – Dijo Ichigo, comenzando a caminar.

-Deténganse – Ordeno Meiko-sensei, interponiéndose en su camino – No quiero que la lista de desaparecidos aumente.

-Su maestra tiene razón – Rangiku se puso a su lado – Pido que se queden aquí y no causen más problemas.

* * *

Abrió sus violáceos ojos, que se veían cansados, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado al intentar incorporarse, examino su alrededor, notando que estaba en medio de un húmedo, oscuro y abandonado bosque. Giro a su derecha y vio lo que parecía ser una cueva, también vio a sus amigas dormidas, con raspones y heridas, como ella.

-Orihime… Momo… Despierten – Murmuraba con un gesto de dolor, acercándose a ellas, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría – Despierten – Repitió, sacudiéndolas.

-Mi cabeza… - Murmuro Momo.

-Siento como si ahora mismo, hubiese algo duro sobre mi cuerpo – Se quejo Orihime al intentar levantarse – ¿Alguien lesionada o incapaz de caminar?

-Estoy a salvo – Susurro, examinándose.

-Yo también – Aseguro Rukia – Pero al parecer, va ha llover – Viendo el oscuro cielo, cubierto de grisáceas nubes, dando señal de lluvia.

-Entremos en esa cueva – Sugirió Hinamori, señalando la oscura y tenebrosa cueva.

Caminaron hacía allí a paso lento, realmente era tenebroso, incluso se podía ver murciélagos. Durmiendo, pero se fueron volando en el momento que Rukia grito por la sorpresa. Se cubrieron con sus brazos para no ser víctimas de esos pequeños seres chupa sangre que se iban yendo de su refugio. En el absoluto silencio, oían con claridad como las gotas rompían la tranquilidad con una potente lluvia y se frotaban los brazos a causa del frío.

-Mejor adentrémonos más, quizás sintamos menos frío – Aconsejo Orihime caminando hacía el lado más oscuro de la cueva (N/A: como que eso sonó a Star Wars, solo cambien cueva por fuerza XD).

-Está bien – Resignadas, la siguieron.

Sus pasos no solo eran lentos a causa de las heridas, también era por el miedo y sus cuerpos seguían temblando de frío. Rukia pensaba que su hermano estallaría si se enterase de esto (Como también su loca idea de ir a mar en una tormenta), Hinamori se llenaba la mente con pensamientos negativos y Orihime solo tuvo la "tonta" ideal de pensar si Ichigo estaría pensando en ella, si estaría preocupado.

_Si que pienso en tonterías, de seguro estará en su cuarto, diciendo que tonta que fuimos, indiferente de nosotras… de mí" _Pensó resignada.

Siguieron caminando hasta que vieron no solo una curva para doblar a la izquierda, sino también, había una intensa luz azul.

-¡¿Serán los extraterrestres?! – Pregunto alarmada.

-¡¿Puedes dejar tu imaginación en apagado?! Por favor – Suplico Rukia molesta, se notaba que Orihime jamás cambiaría.

-No la molestes, esta asustada como tú y yo – Defendió Momo en un tono de regaño.

-Vamos a ver – Orihime se atrevió a seguir con el recorrido, su cuerpo había sido llenado de adrenalina, ansiosa por saber lo que encontraría al final del camino.

-¡Orihime! – Sus amigas aceleraron el paso para alcanzarla, aguantando las punzadas de dolor.

-¿Estás segura de seguir? – Pregunto Hinamori nerviosa.

-Momo tiene razón, la lluvia ya paro, esperemos afuera a que vengan por nosotras.

Ella no obedeció y siguió caminando, con ellas atrás, resignadas. Cumplieron su misión y no pudieron evitar asombrarse: Había una especie de cuarto hecha de puras rocas, un estanque, que parecía un jacuzi por las burbujas, y era la causa de aquella iluminación, gracias al reflejo de la luna, debido a que había un hoyo en el techo y se podía ver el cielo nocturno, la luna blanca brillando más intensamente que las pequeñas estrellas.

-Que hermoso – Exclamo Hinamori maravilla, juntando sus manos.

-Dan ganas de meterse – Murmuro Rukia.

-¡Eso es! – Exclamo Orihime – De seguro ese estanque debe estar conectado con el agua de la playa.

-Es lo más probable, no tenemos otra opción para salir… Vamos Momo.

-E-Está bien – Preocupada, después de todo, el mar era su enemigo psicológico.

A la cuenta de TRES y con cuidado, se fueron metiendo a aquella fuente. Una vez que estaban las tres, en ese momento, la luna estaba en lo más alto y el estanque brillo intensamente, las burbujas aumentaron de cantidad, parecía la luz de un faro, ayudando a los barcos a volver a puerto. Aquel suceso no duro mucho, paso apenas un minuto y todo volvió a la calma.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?

-No tengo idea Momo – Susurro Rukia.

-No creo que son momentos para pensar en posibilidades – Les recordó Orihime nuevamente – Esperen aquí, yo veré cuando dura el camino – Y se sumergió en las profundidades.

Rukia y Hinamori esperaban pacientes y nerviosas el regreso de su amiga. Sentían que la espera se había prolongado por siglos. Finalmente volvió.

-Tomen mucho aire, se demora alrededor de un minutos en cruzar y subir a la superficie. Que Hina-chan sea segunda, para que después de cruzar, la ayude a subir de la mano.

Vio como sus amigas asintieron y ahora las tres se encontraban cruzando ese estrecho camino acuático, moviendo sus brazos y piernas con todas las fuerzas que podían. Salieron, Orihime tomo la mano de Hinamori y la fue ayudando mientras salían a la superficie.

-¡Al fin! – Exclamo Rukia al volver a sentir el aire puro invadiendo sus pulmones.

-¿Estás bien Hina-chan?

-Sí, gracias Hime-chan – Sonriendo levemente en agradecimiento.

-De nada… Ahora sigamos, aún nos faltan 10 metros para llegar.

-Sí, no queremos encontrarnos con tu amigo, el tiburón.

-Muy graciosa, Rukia-chan.


	7. Consecuencias

Otro mes, otra conti XD

no tengo mucho que decir de este capi, solo que aqui ya comienza lo interesante(al fin XD)

gracias a todos por reviews y aguantar mes tras mes XD

bleach es de tite kubo-sama

**Capitulo 7: Consecuencias.**

-¡¿Las encontraron?! – Grito Meiko-sensei a través de su móvil, llamando la atención de sus estudiantes – Gracias a Dios, ¿Pero como terminaron en la playa? – Se preguntaba a si misma mientras colgaba.

-¡¿Las encontraron?! – Pregunto Tatsuki, acercándose aliviada y preocupada.

-Sí, ahora se dirigen hacía acá.

Rangiku, quien estaba cerca de ellos, sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba la ventana, observando la luna llena – Esta muy hermosa el día de hoy… es una buena señal.

Orihime, Rukia y Hinamori llegaron cinco minutos después, empapadas por haber estado nadando y cubiertas por unas mantas que les dieron el equipo de búsqueda para protegerlas del frío. Estaban tiritando y un poco más pálidas de lo normal, pero aún así, sonreían aliviadas de que todo haya terminado.

Tatsuki corrió hacía ellas y abrazo a la pelinaranja, quien fue rodeada por las demás chicas, quienes también rodearon a Kuchiki y Momo, aliviadas de verlas y contándoles los preocupadas que estaban.

-¿Qué fue lo que les paso? – Exigió la maestra, liberándolas de sus atacantes.

-Vimos un lobo en la montaña – Inicio Rukia.

-Corrimos y caímos en un precipicio – Siguió Momo.

-Encontramos una cueva que tenía un estanque que conectaba a la playa, por eso estuvimos ahí – Finalizo Orihime.

-¡¿Un lobo?! – Alarmada.

-Eso es preocupante – Confeso uno de los rescatistas – Recorreremos toda la montaña para encontrarlo.-Pero lo extraño es – Dijo otro, llevando una mano a su mentón, pensativo – Es que allí no hay cuevas, por lo menos, en los mapas.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron las víctimas a la vez y confundidas, estaban seguras de que había allí una cueva, ¿Habrán delirado con el golpe que se dieron al caer del precipicio?

-Eso se vera mañana, lo importante ahora es que estás niñas se den un baño caliente para no resfriarse, luego serán atendidas por un doctor y finalmente, se irán a dormir, ha sido muy duro para ustedes.

Las chicas asintieron, dieron nuevamente las gracias a sus salvadores y caminaron hacía las escaleras. Las subieron con pasos cansados, después de toda la aventura que tuvieron, lo único que querían era dormir. Al doblar un pasillo, se sorprendieron al ver a Renji, Hitsugaya y a Ichigo esperándolas.

El corazón de hime se aceleró con solo ver los marrones ojos del muchacho de cabellera naranja, causando que el color volviese a sus mejillas a pesar de la palidez por el frío. Aquella mirada, aquella expresión sería causaron que el frío se fuese de inmediato de su cuerpo, siendo reemplazado por un intenso calor, como las llamas de un incendio. El sueño también se le fue, con solo ver como se iba acercando, creía que perdería las fuerzas en sus piernas.

-Shirou-chan… – Hinamori no lo contuvo y con lágrimas, abrazo a Toushirou de forma tan repentina que lo sorprendió.

-¡O-Oye! – Lo único que atino hacer en esa situación, fue sonrojarse por esa repentina acción.

-Estaba tan asustada – Confeso, tratando de contener las lágrimas, peor no podía, aún tenía algo de miedo.

-Me estás mojando Momo – Estaba tan avergonzado y nervioso que fue lo único que pudo decir – No tienes que seguir pensando en eso si ahora estás a salvo.

-Rukia, estás hecha un desastre – Le dijo el pelirrojo, notando las heridas.

-No me digas lo obvio Renji, que no estoy de humor.

-¡Idiota! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! – Molesto ante sus palabras.

Rukia no pudo evitar sorprender, ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Aquello la hizo avergonzarse, incluso se veía un poco sonrojada, estaba apenada, como una niña regañada – Lo siento…y gracias.

-Lo importante es que estés a salvo – Tocando sus mojados cabellos - Y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que Byakuya no se enteré.

-Gracias – Sonriendo levemente, estaba agradecida de estar otra vez con él, teniendo esas pequeñas platicas, pero que valían mucho para ella.

Orihime no se había movido, tampoco hablado, seguía en aquel estado de nervios y vergüenza, causado por aquel muchacho que estaba frente a ella, aquel muchacho que también estaba en silencio. Aquel frío silencio la hizo volver a la cruel realidad, no estaba ahí por ella, solo estaba ahí porque a lo mejor los otros lo obligaron. Se sintió muy triste y estúpida.

-B-Bueno… creo que mejor me voy a tomar un baño – Susurro, rascándose la nuca avergonzada, para luego caminar.

-Inoue – La detuvo con su nombre cuando quedaron de lado, el corazón de la chica latía sin tregua, golpeándole con fuerza el pecho.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre? – Cerrando sus ojos, se sintió realmente estúpida por demostrar tan fácilmente el hecho de estar nerviosa.

-Me alegra ver… – Paso una mano por detrás de su cabeza, al parecer, le complicaba decir lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos –… que estés bien, estuve preocupado. – Dijo al fin, agachando cabeza un poco para que sus cabellos ocultasen su sonrojo.

Orihime abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, su mente le repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras, pero aún así, no podía creerlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad: Kurosaki Ichigo, el más popular de la escuela, la persona que amaba, estaba preocupado por ella. Una sonrisa pequeña, pero llena de felicidad y gratitud, se dibujo en sus labios, sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias Kurosaki-kun – Agradeció, sin borrar su sonrisa – Y lamento mucho haberte preocupado – Inclinándose levemente, a pesar de borrar su sonrisa, no podía contener esa felicidad.

* * *

Finalmente era el día en que regresarían a casa, los alumnos bajaban del barco y se subían a los buses que los llevaría de vuelta a su escuela.

Los del equipo de búsqueda, estuvieron recorriendo la montaña de Rukongai de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo y no encontraron rastro de aquel animal salvaje o de una cueva. En verdad fue muy extraño para ellas, porque si lo que dicen es verdad, ¿Qué vieron entonces?

-¿Cómo puede pasar algo así? Pregunto Rukia, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿El lobo no habrá sido producto de su imaginación? – Pregunto Renji, tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Podría ser si fuese solo a una, ¿Pero como es que lo tuvimos las tres y al mismo tiempo? – Cuestiono Momo.

-Ella tiene razón – Defendió Toushirou – De seguro tiene una especie de escondite.

-¿Y por qué se apareció ante nosotras y ante los profesionales? – Pregunto Orihime, queriendo saber las respuestas.

-Es posible que ese lobo sabe que ellos se lo llevarían – Fue la sugerencia de Ichigo.

-Lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo y demos vuelta a la página – Propuso Rukia, rendida por no obtener jamás las respuestas.

-Está bien – Dijeron sus amigos a coro.

-Y por cierto Ichigo, mañana te daré las fotografías de Orihime que te prometí, incluso en la que sale en ropa interior.

-¡Rukia! – Exclamo este molesto y sonrojado, como Orihime, cubriéndose el rostro apenada. Los otros solo rieron divertidos.

* * *

Rukia llego a su mansión. Fue recibida por la servidumbre y un par de mucamas llevaron su equipaje a su cuarto. Un mayordomo le aviso que su hermano Byakuya salió a hacer un viaje de negocios en Perú y que regresaría en unos días.

-¿Podrían prepararme una torta de chocolate? Mientras, iré a la piscina un momento.

-Como desee, Rukia-sama.

-Y no quiero interrupciones mientras este en la piscina.

Los Kuchiki tenían dos piscinas, una en el jardín trasero y el otro bajo techo en el subterráneo, aquella última sería la que ocuparía. Después de ponerse el traje de baño, caminaba hacía su destino con una toalla blanca en su mano.

-Hola piscina – Saludo al llegar, dejando su toalla en una de las sillas playeras – Te eche de menos.

Y de un salto, se sumergió en el agua como una nadadora de natación. Su cabeza salió a la superficie y se dio cuenta que sentía algo extraño en sus pies, un poco más pesadas y como si se hubiesen pegados o si lo hubiesen atrapados por un saco viejo, ya que por más que intentase separarlas, no podía. Confundida, se sumergió para poder ver mejor y su descubrimiento la sorprendió.

* * *

Cuando Hinamori llego a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue desempacar, se puso ropa más cómoda y decidió prepararse algo dulce, así que junto sobre la mesa los ingredientes, pensaba hacer un brazo de reina. Una vez listo, abrió la llave para lavarse las manos.

-Espero que esta vez me salga bien, así le guardaré un poco a… ¡Ah!

Se interrumpió, ya que por una extraña razón, había perdido el equilibrio, su grito fue por caerse y golpearse. Adolorida, se quejaba de dolor, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus piernas para acariciarlas, confundiéndose por la textura, no sentía la tela de su buzo, sino algo… ¿Escamoso? Al ver que era lo que ocurría, se llevo sus manos a sus labios, para ahogar su grito de sorpresa, no lo podía creer.

* * *

Orihime entro a su departamento, se había divertido en el viaje a pesar de sus bajas como el tiburón, la tormenta y su incidente en la montaña Rukongai. A pesar de eso, estaba muy feliz de volver a su pequeño departamento, nada lo podía comparar.

-Buenos días niisan – Saludo al muchacho del altar, quien era su fallecido hermano – Gracias por cuidar la casa mientras no estaba y lamento dejarte solo, me bañare y luego saldré a comprarte flores.

Se puso de pie para dejar sus maletas en su cuarto, luego fue al baño y mientras la tiña de llenaba de agua caliente, ella iba desvistiéndose. Una vez que ambas cosas estuvieron listas, se introdujo en la tina de pie, luego se fue sentando, al mismo tiempo que liberaba un suspiro de satisfacción y con sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió, deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué tengo una cola?! – Fue el grito que escapo de las tres **humanas**…

Perdón.

Fue el grito de las tres **sirenas.**


	8. La oveja negra de la familia

Bueno, y es oficialmente 5 de abril, mi cumpleaños...21....quiero volver a cumplir 20! XD

bueno, aqui esta mi continuacion de sirenas, que decidi subir para este dia ^^

bleach, como saben, es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 8: La oveja negra de la familia.**

Ichigo estaba agotado por el largo viaje, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, que su padre no le de su "cálida" bienvenida, tomarse un baño e irse a dormir. Era todo lo que quería.

¿Pedía demasiado?

Al parecer, sí.

Porque ahora estaba en el suelo, quejándose de dolor.

-Tenías la guardia baja Ichigo.

-¡Guardia baja mi trasero! – De un momento a otro, estaba de pie y lo encaraba – ¡¿Crees que esa es forma de recibir a tu hijo?! ¡Estoy cansado!

-¡Vete con otro con ese cuento!

-¡Y tú a la mierda! – Y lo golpeo en la quijada, mandándolo lejos.

Kurosaki Isshin realmente es la pesadilla de Ichigo… Como también su barra energética.

-¡Quiero que te arregles en media hora!

-¡Acabo de llegar!

-¡Sin excusas! ¡Tu hermano regresa y todos deben estar aquí abajo para recibirlo! – Apuntándolo con el dedo, queriendo dar la autoridad de padre que poseía a pesar que sus hijos lo ignoraban.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, definitivamente el cansancio se le fue cuando oyó esa noticia, su hermano venía, regresaba de los Estados Unidos. Paso una mano por sus cabellos, no podía, más bien, no quería procesar esa información, no lo quería aceptar… No lo quería nuevamente en su vida.

-No cuentes conmigo, no veré a ese cabrón.

-Nada de eso, recibirás a Hichigo y a tu tío Zangetsu como es debido.

-¡Déjate de joder, me voy a dormir!

Su recorrido a su cuarto fue con un aura de fastidio, ni siquiera saludo a sus hermanas menores, Yuzu y Karin, ya se disculparía después. Cerró su puerta de un portazo, luego coloco el seguro y tiro sus cosas al suelo, ya después se encargaría de ordenar, y se tiro a la cama, maldiciendo una y otra vez su mala suerte.

-¿Por qué tiene que regresar ese imbécil?

-¿A quien llamas imbécil cabeza de zanahoria?

El corazón de Ichigo se paralizo al oír esa voz y solo reacciono incorporándose de golpe, viendo como la puerta de su ropero se abría, dejándose ver un hombre idéntico a Ichigo, con la excepción de que su piel no estaba bronceada, sino blanca al extremo, sus uñas estaban pintadas de color azul marino, sus ojos eran negros completos, como una noche sin luna ni estrellas y su cabello también estaba pintado de blanco. Vestía unos jeans azul oscuro, que tenía unos agujeros y le colgaban unas cadenas plateadas, tenía una camisa roja ajustada y de mangas largas y encima tenía una chaqueta de saco, sin mangas, sin botones o cierre, por lo que estaba abierto, mostrando la camisa y de color negro. En su rostro, tenía una amplia sonrisa de burla, dedicada completamente para Ichigo.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos King.

-¿Qué hacías en mi ropero?

-Quería darte una sorpresa, incluso le dije al viejo que no te dijera que ya había llegado.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡De seguro querías espiarme entre mis cosas!

-Que listo King – Y le revela una fotografía que encontró en las pertenencias de su hermano –Por lo que veo, Tatsuki y Rukia te siguen aguantando, pero… esta preciosura si que es apetitosa.

Ichigo le hecho un vistazo a la fotografía. Salía él con sus amigos Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Renji, Toushirou, Rukia, Hinamori y Orihime… la que fue nombrada "preciosura". La ira no tardo en invadirlo y tomo a su hermano de la chaqueta.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

-Creo que toque vena sensible, ¿Ella es tu Queen? – No perdía su tranquilidad o su confianza.

-¡No es eso, Inoue es mi amiga, no permitiré que sea un juego para ti!

-Demasiado tarde King – Zafándose sin problemas, su sonrisa no había desaparecido – This Queen is mine – Relamiéndose los labios – Y cuando la consigas, tú dejarás de ser el King, serás el Horse, como debió ser en un principio.

-¡Maldito cabrón! – Iba a darle un golpe directo en su cara cuando la puerta salio disparada de golpe, destruyendo la atmósfera.

-¡¿Pero qué?! – Exclamo el dueño del cuarto.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre recibir a tu hermano de esa forma?! ¡Y eso que quiso darte una sorpresa!

-¡El único idiota eres tú! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre destruir mi puerta?!

-Isshin, Ichigo, no sigan discutiendo.

-Ojisan – Dijo el muchacho de cabello naranja al ver a su tío Zangetsu.

-Hichigo, la culpa es tuya por causar problemas. ¿No te basto con el hecho de que te hayan expulsado por haberte metido con tus maestras?

-¡Je! No tengo la culpa de que esas mujerzuelas sean tan sexy y fáciles, te lo digo hermano, son todas unas…

-Cállate – Interrumpiéndolo, seguía con el seño fruncido – No me interesa.

-Y por último, Isshin, deja de molestar a tu hijo, mañana contratarás a alguien para que repare la puerta.

-P-Por supuesto n-niisan, ahora mismo iré a llamar – Le aseguro nervioso y salió corriendo, cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentar la mirada de su hermano mayor.

-Gallina – Fue el apodo que sus hijos mayores le pusieron.

-Y ustedes dos – Zangetsu clavo su mirada en los hermanos – Deberían dejar su rivalidad de una vez por todas.

* * *

Orihime seguía tomando su baño, aunque no era un baño tranquilo por el simple hecho de que ya no era una mujer con piernas… ¡Era una mujer con cola!

La miro fijamente, con unas pequeñas espumas a causa del jabón, el color de la cola era plateado como sus ojos grises, veía las escamas que estaban bien pegadas a su piel, mezclándose con sus caderas, pareciese como si siempre tuviese aquella cola, como si hubiese nacido con ella.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? – Susurro, con su vista aún clavada en esa cola.

Se sobresalta al oír como se abre su puerta principal, ¿Quién era? ¿Los duendecillos azules? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Los aliens? O peor… ¿Tatsuki? ¿Ichigo? ¿Pero en que pensaba? Como si Ichigo la fuese a visitar, además, él no sabía donde estaba su llave de emergencias.

-¿Orihime? – Se oyó.

-¡¿Hina-chan?! – Grito sorprendida. Se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que había metido la pata, no se podía dejar ver con "esa cosa".

-¡¿Te estas bañando?!

-Ehh… ¡Sí! ¡Por favor, no entres!

-¡No puedo, tengo que decírselo a alguien o reventaré! ¡Así que voy a entrar!

-¡NOO!

Pero fue tarde, Hinamori abrió la puerta, descubriendo las plateadas escamas que cubrían sus senos y sus piernas. Hubo un corto silencio que para Orihime fue eterno, estaba en problemas, debía explicarle esta situación a su amiga, ¿Pero como explicar algo que ni ella entendía?

-Tú… - Murmuro Hinamori, incrédula como Orihime, o tal vez más.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!... No, espera… no puedo.

-¿También te salio una cola?

-¿Eh? – Reacciona, ¿había oído bien? – ¿También?

-Yo… a mí… también me salio una cola.

-¿Cómo?! – Pregunto sorprendida.

-Estaba lavándome las manos cuando de golpe me salió una cola, pero una vez que me las seque…

Se interrumpió a causa de que sus pies, cubiertos por unos calcetines rosadas, tocaron un pequeño charco de agua que había en el suelo por cortesía de la cola de Orihime y al dar otro paso, pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre Orihime, desparramando el agua de la tina por todos lados. Las chicas formaron una T, Hime era el techo y Momo era el pedestal.

-Lo siento mucho Hime – Susurro adolorida por el impacto, su abdomen le dolía por haberse pegado brutalmente con la tina.

-N-No hay problema – También le dolía mucho ese impacto, llevándose una mano por detrás de su cabeza el impacto había ocasionado se que golpeara en dicha parte del cuerpo con el barandal de la tina.

Le hecho una ojeada a su amiga, descubriendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas, como ella, Hinamori contaba con una cola de escamas de color café claro, como las escamas que cubrían sus medianos pechos.

-¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

-No lo se, Hina-chan – Miro la luz que producía su pequeña ampolleta circular, circular como la luna llena de aquel entonces… ¡Momento! – ¡Luna!

-¿Eh? – No comprendía sus palabras, ¿Qué tenía que ver una luna en un momento así?

-Lo más probable es que algo en la montaña de Rukongai nos haya hecho esto.

-Espera, eso significa…

Ambas se sorprenden.

Ambas llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-¡RUKIA!

* * *

-¿Qué significa esto?

Rukia, sentada en la orilla de la piscina, lucía preocupada, asustada y molesta.

¿Y como no estarlo?

Si en vez de tener sus piernas, las extremidades que crecieron con ella, tenía ahora una violácea cola que se humedecía con las aguas de su enorme piscina, la misma piel escamosa que cubría sus planos pechos.

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! – Grito molesta, golpeando el agua con su cola tan fuerte que termino empapada – Genial.

Un sonido llamo su atención, su corazón se paralizó por unos momentos, pero volvió a la normalidad al saber que solo era su móvil. Como podía, se arrastraba por el suelo, para poder llegar a la silla playera que tenía sus cosas, sin parar de maldecir a aquella cola por darle tales problemas. Temía que fuese su hermano, estaba tan preocupada o asustada que podía apostar que su hermano lo notaría y podría hasta tomar el primer vuelo que la llevase de vuelta a Japón.

-Es Orihime – Susurro aliviada, ella era otro cuento, tan inocente que era fácil de engañar – Hola Orihime, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No te mojes o te saldrá una cola!

Sus palabras en aquel grito fue tan de golpe que tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayera el móvil. Suspiro aliviada al ver a salvo en sus manos y lo acercó a su oído.

-No se de que estas hablando.

-A Hina-chan y a mí nos paso lo mismo, la cola se nos aparece cuando tocamos el agua, por lo que si nos secamos, volveremos a la normalidad. Nosotras vamos para tu casa.

La llamada se corto. Vio su cola tendida en el suelo. Lanzó un suspiro y se decidió por rodar para poder obtener una toalla y así, usarla para secarse.

* * *

Renji caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, había llegado hace unas horas y su recibiendo fue una orden: Limpiar el dojo familiar. Por eso, su caminata hacía su cuarto era a puras quejas.

-Ese viejo, y se supone que es mi padre. Aunque es mejor que tenerlo a él, que al padre de Ichigo – Lanzando un suspiro, imaginándose como seria – Pobre de mis músculos.

-Renji, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro – Aseguro en el momento que abría su clóset para desempacar al fin.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-Bien madre, todo tranquilo – Le aseguro, no la veía a los ojos ya que estaba ocupado en su labor.

-¿Y Rukia-chan?

-Ningún accidente o herida, esta estable.

-Eres un digno heredero de los Abarai.

-Aunque yo tengo que cuidar de una loca. – Resoplo de mala gana, como si hubiese nacido con mala suerte.

-A ti te gustan los retos – Dijo en burla, sabiendo que había algo más.

Los Abarai eran una reconocida familia de peleadores, conocedores de todo tipo de peleas, tanto en armas como cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo interesante de esta familia es que ellos no aceptaban las ofertas de trabajo, por muy rico y poderoso que el sujeto sea, la razón era porque los Abarai ERAN LOS QUE ELEGIAN a los que querían proteger.

Así es…

Renji eligió proteger a Rukia.

-Algunas veces me arrepiento – Gruño molesto, recordando los problemas que se mete por culpa de los pensamientos que pasan por esa retorcida cabeza pequeña.

-Tu padre desea hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? ¿No le basta con lo de hace unas horas?

-No – Sonriendo ante su ceño fruncido – Ve a verlo cuando termines – Dio media vuelta, con intenciones de dejarlo solo – Y por favor, procura descansar.

-Con ese hombre que me dio la vida, lo dudo, pero lo intentaré.

Cuando su madre salio, de nuevo sintió el silencio, su mejor amigo después de estar con el duro entrenamiento, o después de sus "charlas" con su padre, e incluso, luego de estar con sus amigos. Siempre estuvo con ese fiel amigo, ya que antes de conocer a Rukia, no tenía amigos, solo un amigo de Tokio que se llamaba Izuru Kira. Nadie hablaba con él en el dojo, los estudiantes creían que como heredero, debía concentrarse entrenando o creían que era un engreído presumido que se creía demasiado. En la escuela, sus compañeros simplemente le tenían miedo.

Llego el día en que su vida cambiaría. A los 8 años, a su salón llego una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro. Era una estudiante de intercambio, venía de una prestigiosa escuela en donde solo iba gente de dinero en otra ciudad.

Su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia.

Era un demonio que hacía lo que quería.

Era una gruñona que sabía como usar los puños.

Pero fue la que se le acerco sin miedo y le ofreció su amistad y nuevos amigos.

-Y me arrepiento – Con una sonrisa en los labios.

Reviso dos veces si había algo más que guardar u ordenar. No lo hacía por precavido, no lo hacía por ser parte de su naturaleza, lo hacía para retrasar su encuentro con su padre. Al resignarse de que no había nada más por ordenar, maldijo a los dioses por estar en su contra y salio de su dormitorio para ver a aquel terrorífico hombre que lo llamaba "Padre" y "Maestro".

* * *

-Uf, hasta que pudimos secarte – Susurro Hinamori, aliviada de ver a Rukia de nuevo como una persona con piernas y no con cola.

-¡Que alguien me explique esto! – Exigió Rukia, dando caminatas de un lado a otro, al parecer, quería volver a sentir a sus piernas de nuevo, como si las hubiese abandonado en un largo viaje sin retorno. – ¡¿Cómo es posible que de la noche a la mañana nos convirtamos en peces?!

-Cuando lo sepa, te lo diré – Le prometió Orihime.

-Y no somos peces Rukia-chan, sino sirenas – Le corrigió Hinamori.

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Ambos tiene cola y nadan bajo el agua haciendo chapuzones!

No quería seguir discutiendo con las personas equivocadas, sus amigas, como ella, también tenían el mismo problema, por lo que Rukia decidió no decir más y se cubrió con una bata azul. Estaba echando chispas por los ojos, estaba realmente molesta, asombrada y principalmente confundida. Hinamori solo pudo lanzar un suspiro ante el comportamiento de su amiga. Orihime solo la ignoraba, como las demás, estaba buscando la respuesta por su problema.

-No se me ocurre nada – Dijo al fin, pasando una mano por su frente.

-Y eso que eres la más lista de las tres, "Tercer lugar" – Fue el ataque de Rukia.

-Lamento mucho no haber leído "Como convertirse en sirenas" – Invirtiendo la broma sarcástica.

-Hey, esto me recuerda lo que dijo la maestra – Fue el repentino comentario de Hinamori, recordando de repente.

-Es verdad – Murmuro Orihime – Que cuando la magia llegase, ocurriría esto.

-¿Pero qué clase de magia? – Rukia se estaba desesperando. En una situación grave, ella aseguraba que su paciencia la tenía en OFF. La pregunta es: ¿Realmente la ha tenido en ON?

-No lo se, ¿Qué cosa extraña hicimos las tres?

-¿Aparte de ir al mar en una tormenta?

-Fue por tu culpa – Le recordaron sus amigas, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, vale, ya entendí – molesta.

-Definitivamente fue aquella vez en la cueva, cuando el agua brillo – Declaro Orihime, recreando ese momento.

Hubo silencio, pero las miradas hablaban de más. El sonido que provenía del teléfono que contaba el cuarto las trajo a la realidad. Rukia contesto de inmediato, le estaban avisando que su torta de chocolate estaba lista y servida en el comedor, ella dio las gracias y colgó.

-Las invito a comer torta.

-Gracias – Dijeron, tratando de olvidar su pequeño problema de cola con el dulce.

-Está de más decir que no podemos decirle a alguien sobre esto… sobretodo tú Hime, tú no sabes mentir.

-Muchas gracias por esos ánimos Rukia – Agradeció la pelinaranja.

-Se me será difícil mantenérselo en secreto a Shirou-chan – Confeso Hinamori, con la cabeza gacha – Le soy un libro bien abierto.

-Pues aprovecha los tres días que estara en la marina para practicar. – Fueron las palabras de Rukia – ¿Qué no entiendes que si esto se divulga, nos podrían encerrar para experimentar con nosotras? O peor, nos encerraran por locas.

-Ves demasiado televisión, Rukia-chan – Fue su ataque, algo molesta.

-Pero tiene razón – Confeso Orihime sin muchas ganas, al parecer, no le gustaba para nada el llevarle la razón a la pequeña pelinegra.

-Lo se – De pronto, recordó algo y ve a Orihime – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Respecto a que? – Orihime la miraba confundida.

-Sobre la competencia nacional de natación.

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida y su corazón se hizo añicos. Lo había recordado, Natación era un deporte relacionado con el agua, y el agua era el "encantamiento" que la convertía en un ser con cola, una **Sirena.** Tendría que dejar la competencia, el club de natación, y con ello, abandonaría su sueño de ser la mejor, de triunfar como una profesional internacional en aquel deporte e ir algún día a las Olimpiadas, por eso su corazón roto.

-Y era lo único… que me mantenía conectada con mi hermano.

* * *

Después de un momento con sus amigas, Orihime partió a su casa con la cabeza gacha. Seguía deprimida con la idea de dejar el club, y eso era algo realmente injusto, ella no pidió una cola… ¡¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?!

Se detuvo al ver una tienda, pensando en comprarse su desayuno y almuerzo para mañana, decidió entrar. Saludo a la cajera y recolectaba lo que llevaría. Una vez la cajera le dijo el total, metió su mano en el bolsillo en busca de su monedero, y al sacarlo, se sorprende al ver que había sacado lo que parecía ser un pañuelo de color café.

-Este pañuelo es de Kurosaki-kun.

Pagó, agradeció a la cajera y salio de la tienda con sus compras. Ahora tenía un nuevo destino: Ir a la casa de Ichigo y devolverle el pañuelo. No podía evitar emocionarse, ya que no tendría que esperar dos días para verlo nuevamente en clases, tenía un pretexto para verlo hoy mismo, después de solo unas horas. Por eso su sonrisa.

Cuando llegó, toco de inmediato el timbre, esperando a que le abriesen un miembro de los Kurosaki. Se sobresalta ya que, de forma repentina, la perilla comenzaba a girarse, en ese momento, se preguntaba quien sería. La puerta se abre por completo y su boca se abre de asombro, al otro lado… ¡Había otro Ichigo! Pero este Ichigo era diferente, no solo por su apariencia física, sino por el brillo de sus oscuros ojos y por la sonrisa que reflejo al verla, era una mezcla de lujuria, sarcasmo y diversión.

-¿Qué ocurre Queen? Se que soy apuesto, no es necesario que me lo digas.

Orihime reacciono ante sus palabras, ese segundo Ichigo era alguien arrogante. Trato de no reflejar molestia, no podía ser grosera.

-Vine a ver a Kurosaki-kun.

-Vaya, ¿no lo llamas por su nombre? Definitivamente no habrá nada entre ustedes si andan TAN lentos – Aseguro. Su comentario hirió a la muchacha, pero ella no lo reflejo – Él no esta y es algo bueno, ¿Quién quiere a idiotas?

-Si no esta, entonces yo…

-Espera Inoue – La sorpresa crece al ver al verdadero Ichigo, el "original" al lado del "falso".

Pero aún tenía una duda.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan DOS Ichigo?

-¿Son… gemelos?

-Por desgracia – Le respondieron a la vez, con un gesto de asco, se veía que no les gustaba esa realidad.

-Soy Kurosaki Hichigo. Es un placer conocerte adorada Queen.

* * *

Y se aparece el gemelo de ichigo, quien es nada menos que su version hollow XD y para mas remate, quiere a hime en su coleccion muajaja

a esperar el otro mes por mas

y gracias por sus review y paciencia


	9. ¿Que la cola no es suficiente?

Otro mes, otra conti

para los que no lo sepan aun, este mes, subire dos contis de Sirenas, la proxima conti la subire 29 de mayo ^^ si es que no me ocurre nigun impedimento o accidente(pensando de forma negativa XD)

disfruten de la continuacion

**Capitulo 9: ¿Qué la cola no es suficiente?**

Los dos días pasaron con rapidez, por lo que hoy había que volver a la escuela. Orihime se arreglaba el lazo rojo en su cuello. Sus pensamientos estaban idos, seguía pensando en su encuentro con el otro Ichigo… con Hichigo.

Era atrevido, un poco arrogante, muy confiado de conseguir sus objetivos, pero sus ojos… Tenían algo diferente, como un alma pidiendo ayuda.

-Se me hara tarde sino me voy ahora – Pesco su bolso y salio corriendo de su domicilio.

_-¡Orihime-chan! – Isshin se presento, interrumpiendo la algarabía entre sus hijos. – Bienvenida. Pasa, pasa. – Sin esperar respuesta, la tomo de la mano y la arrastró al interior de la casa._

_-Isshin-san, no era necesario…_

_-Tonterías, siempre es un gusto tenerte. Veo que ya conociste al otro incompetente de mi hijo, Hichigo, es el gemelo de Ichigo._

_-Sí, ya lo conocí – Algo nerviosa por la mirada del albino absoluto._

_-Espera a que conozcas a mi hermano, lo ha estado cuidando en Nueva York._

_-Querrás decir, regañándome viejo – Le corrigió Hichigo._

_-Tú mismo te lo buscas – Fue el ataque de Ichigo._

_-Niisan, ella es Orihime-chan – Presentó._

_A Orihime le llamaba la atención aquel hermano mayor de Isshin. Se veía que era una persona seria, un sabio, una persona que siempre sabrá que decirte gracias a sus años de experiencia y solo con eso, se gano el respeto de la chica. Lo curioso fue que dijo que se notaba que eran hermanos, que ambos eran muy responsables y maduros. Los hijos de Isshin la observaban incrédulos, preguntándose si a la chica no se le había roto un chip en su cerebro. En cambio, Isshin se regodeaba por sus palabras con una gran sonrisa, las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad._

_-Este ya esta fantaseando – Murmuro Karin molesta, suspirando resignada._

_-¡Orihime-chan es tan buena! – Ahora se agrego a su cara lágrimas y abrazó a la chica – ¡Definitivamente tienes mi bendición para ser mi nuera!_

_-¿N-nu-nuera? – Con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

_-¡Para cuando te cases con mi hijo! Se que Ichigo es un idiota, desalmado, mal hijo, inútil, inepto, poco hombre para ti, mujeriego y… - No siguió porque Ichigo lo golpeo._

_-¡Ya para viejo, que la gente te entendió! – Le grito al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello – ¡¿Qué clase de padre habla así de su hijo?!_

_-¿Aún cuando te han descrito a la perfección? – Fue la pregunta sarcástica de su gemelo, sonriendo con superioridad._

_-¿Ah? ¿No te estarás confundiendo contigo mismo?_

_-No se de donde sacas eso King._

_-¡No te hagas el inocente!_

_-Esto… yo… – Orihime trataba de calmar el ambiente, no le gustaba las peleas por el hecho de que la gente sale lastimada y eso no quería en el hombre que amaba._

_-¡Ustedes dos, no peleen! – Grito Yuzu, alzando una cucharota – ¡Somos hermanos, no debemos discutir! ¡Y no delante de nuestra invitada!_

_-Déjalos Yuzu, por más que hagamos o digamos algo, ellos seguirán hasta que uno este moribundo – Fueron las palabras de su hermana Karin._

_-Pero pelear entre ellos no es bueno._

_Zangetsu se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, al parecer, estuvo todo el momento analizando a la peli-naranja como si fuese un detective. Al ver que esa riña entre los gemelos iba a subir de nivel, se puso de pie con intensiones de detenerlo. Pero se sorprende, como los demás, al ver que Orihime se puso entre los dos. Lucía nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía que estaba bien interponerse en asuntos de aquella familia, pero estaba segura de que pelear esta mal y que ellos deberían ser los últimos en enfrentarse como rivales._

_-Yo… yo… – Trago saliva, trataba de hacer desaparecer esos nervios – Veo que no debería estar aquí, solo ocasiono que la gente pelee – Avergonzada. Paso una mano tras su cabeza, se sentía tonta, de seguro sus palabras no tenían sentido – Yo solo… vine a devolverte el pañuelo que me prestaste Kurosaki-kun – Extendiendo su mano libre…_

-¡Orihime!

La chica salió de sus pensamientos.

Vio que era Tatsuki y descubrió que sus pies ya la habían llevado en la escuela y estaba en frente de su casillero para cambiarse de zapatos, ¿En qué momento llego? Si que era una distraída.

-Lo siento Tatsuki-chan – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sin salir por completo de su mundo.

-Como sea… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tatsuki-chan, si recuerdo bien, creciste con Kurosaki-kun desde los seis, ¿no?

-Así es – Se cruza de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender el por qué la muchacha le decía eso de golpe.

-¿Sabías que Kurosaki-kun tenía un gemelo?

Vio como Tatsuki abrió sus ojos en sorpresa e incredibilidad. Por una fracción de segundos, cambio, ahora lucía preocupada y un poco molesta.

-¿Conociste a Hichigo? – Orihime solo pudo asentir, aún anonadada por el repentino cambio de su amiga – ¡¿Te hizo algo?!

-¡No! – Grito, moviendo sus manos en negación – No estoy mintiendo.

-Si él te hizo algo, juro que lo golpearé.

Llegaron al salón, descubriendo que todos sus compañeros miraban por las ventanas. Unos murmuraban sorprendidos, otros (Que eran puras mujeres), comentaban emocionadas miles de cosas como "Que apuesto" "Quisiera salir con él" o "Dios nos bendijo". Pocos estaban incrédulos, no podían creer aún lo que veían. Solo dos personas estaban serias: Rukia y Renji.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – Pregunto Tatsuki, acercándose a los únicos serios.

-¡Arisawa, no lo vas a creer! – Keigo la ataco con su ya reconocido escándalo – ¡Hay un clon de Ichigo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ese imbécil esta aquí?! – Acercándose más a la ventana para observar, descubriendo que era cierto, se veía como Ichigo caminaba hacía el edificio, acompañado de su gemelo Hichigo. – ¡Mierda, no habrá descanso!

* * *

-Atención, este muchacho es Kurosaki Hichigo. Como pueden comprobar, es el gemelo de Kurosaki-san, paso sus últimos años en Estados Unidos y ahora, por problemas familiares, ha sido ingresado a nuestra escuela.

-¡Que sexy!

-¡Es tan lindo!

-¡Es idéntico a Ichigo-san!

-Aunque da un poco de miedo, ¿No crees?

-No sabía que Kurosaki-san tuviese un hermano – Murmuro Hinamori, aún un poco asombrada – Aun que…

-Por favor, siéntase al lado de Inoue-san – La sangre de Orihime bajo a sus pies, sus pulmones no podían recibir oxígeno. – Es…

-No se preocupe – Su sonrisa diabólica, mezclada con superioridad, se reflejo en sus labios al ver la enfurecida expresión de Ichigo – Conozco muy bien a la Queen que le robare al King.

Las mejillas de la mencionada sirena se encienden de vergüenza por las miradas de sorpresa y de envidia, por parte de las chicas. Sus ojos se clavaron en el par de agujeros negros del nuevo, notando como se iba acercando más. Sus pasos los sentía lentos, como en cámara lenta y tortuosos, como si la golpearan con látigos.

-¿Me extrañaste preciosa? – Le susurro provocativamente cuando paso por su lado. Era un susurro bien despacio para que solo ella lo oyese. Se sentó en su silla y dejo que la silla sostuviese todo su peso. Era como si tomara el sol en la playa, en vez de estar encerrado en un salón de clases, y oyendo el "Bla" de los profesores. Lanzó un bostezo, parecía que se había aburrido fácilmente de la clase.

Orihime trataba de poner atención a la clase, pero se sentía muy nerviosa por aquella fría y penetrante mirada del albino. Sin contar con el hecho de que podía sentir las miradas de odio de sus compañeras de la clase, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Como sino fuese suficiente el hecho de que le salga una cola. Lanzo un suspiro, el destino quería darle con todo.

* * *

-Toushirou, ¿Sigues acá?

Hitsugaya vestía el uniforme de la marina. Caminaba por los fríos pasillos del barco con una maleta pequeña en la mano. Al oír su nombre, voltea curioso por saber quien era y lanzo un suspiro, ¿Por qué él?

Se le apareció nada menos que un capitán de la marina, pero no era un capitán común y corriente, era nada menos que el capitán Kyoraku Shunsui. Este capitán era conocido como mujeriego, vago en el trabajo, pasar largas horas durmiendo, bebedor de alcohol gran parte del día y por tener un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza en vez del sombrero del uniforme y un kimono rosa sobre su traje. En sus labios, posaba lo que parecía ser una paja de trigo.

-Aún no llega el helicóptero, así que aprovecharé para comer – Le explicó como si nada, en sus hombros colgaba un bolso, el único equipaje que tenía. Ya anhelaba volver a su casa.

-Eres un hombre muy dedicado al trabajo, pero debes recordar que aún eres un estudiante. Actúa más como un chico de tu edad.

-Lo que digas – Y entra a la cafetería del barco al mismo momento que Shunsui lanzaba un suspiro.

Hitsugaya Toushirou había ingresado a la marina cuando este tenía solo 12 años, un par de meses después de las muertes de sus padres, que también eran marinos. Murieron en una tormenta, cumpliendo su deber. Él estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo. No se sentía solo, porque por suerte, había tenido alguien a su lado, su amiga de la infancia Hinamori Momo y después, tuvo la compañía de sus otros amigos de la escuela.

-¡Chibi! – Apenas tomo una bandeja, oyó aquel apodo y al mismo tiempo, alguien lo abrazo por los hombros.

-Piérdete Shinji. – Fue su saludo, viendo a un alto rubio, con una gran dentadura. No usaba la chaqueta del uniforme, por lo que se podía ver su blanca camisa y su azulada corbata.

-Oh vamos, no seas cruel. Que te nos vas de nuevo a la escuela.

-Tengo 16 años, ¿Qué esperabas? – Caminando hacía una mesa que estaba vacía. El rubio lo seguía desde atrás, también con una bandeja en la mano.

* * *

-Finalmente las clases se acabaron – Exclamo Rukia al ponerse de pie una vez que sonó la campana, ignorando el gesto del maestro.

-Rukia-chan – Hinamori paso una mano sobre su frente ante aquel comportamiento.

-¿Tiene algún problema Kuchiki-san? Porque aún no he finalizado la clase.

-Pero por horario, se acabo, y soy una mujer muy ocupada como usted, así que por favor, termine la clase.

-¡Ja! La enana de Rukia no ha cambiado en estos años – Se burlo Hichigo, poniéndose de pie también, acercando su rostro al de Orihime, desde atrás, por arriba de su hombro – ¿Salgamos Queen?

-¿Qué no habías quedado con varias chicas al karaoke? – Apartándose, en el almuerzo, pudo aprovechar para conocerlo mejor, descubriendo que era todo un mujeriego, pero aún así, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Te me haces la difícil… ya caerás gatita.

-Oye gusano – Su gemelo lo tomo por la parte de atrás del cuello – Ya déjala tranquila.

Ambos se miraban de forma desafiante, Orihime estaba nerviosa, no quería que una pelea diese inicio, pero cuando el momento se iba a poner crítico… Tatsuki salvo la situación, golpeando a ambos.

-¡Dejen de actuar como niños en la escuela! Si quieren matarse, háganlo afuera.

-Bien dicho Tatsuki – Felicito Rukia, alzando su dedo pulgar.

-Yo debo irme – Hinamori se puso de pie después de recoger sus cosas – Nos vemos mañana muchachos – Saliendo nerviosa.

Orihime y Rukia se miraron asombradas. Reaccionaron de golpe, pescaron sus cosas y llamaron a Momo a gritos después de despedirse. Lograron alcanzarla en la puerta de entrada y Rukia la toma del brazo.

-Momo, se supone que iríamos a la playa – Alego la pelinegra.

-Pero Shirou-chan regresa hoy, le prometí que le ayudaría con la cena. Además, no quiero nada relacionado con el agua.

-Hina-chan – Orihime la tomo del hombro, ella entendía como se sentía, tenía miedo del agua, pero esto era una emergencia – Nos pasa algo que no comprendemos y tenemos que averiguar lo que podamos.

-Pueden hacerlo sin mí… por favor… estoy asustada chicas. – Apartándose para luego comenzar a correr – ¡Lo siento! – Les grito mientras se iba alejando.

Ambas lanzaron un suspiro de derrota, lo mejor era dejarla ser por ahora, ya le contarían cosas, lo que averiguarían. Ayer, en la mansión de Rukia, quedaron que irían a la playa después de clases, para poder saber más sobre este extraño poder.

-Suerte que hay un lugar que esta apartado de todo – Decía Rukia mientras caminaba hacía la parada de buses con Orihime a su lado.

-Pero igual hay que tener cuidado, ya que los pescadores van ahí para pescar.

-Simplemente tenemos que dejar nuestras cosas en los casilleros y nadamos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos para secarnos?

-Deja de preocuparte por cosas pequeñas, estaremos bien.

-Insisto que debimos probar en tu casa.

-¡No! ¿Y qué pasa si llega niisama? Se que dijo que volvería en unos días, pero con él nunca se sabe.

-Está bien, está bien… ahí llega el bus.

-Quien diría que llegaría el día que iríamos a la playa sin estrenar traje de baño o nadar delante de muchachos para ayudarte a sacarle celos a Ichigo.

-¡Rukia-chan!

* * *

-¡Shirou-chan! – Saludo con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así Momo – Lanzando un suspiro – Estoy en casa.

-¿Y que te parece que preparemos hoy para tu bienvenida?

-Lo de siempre, no ando de humor para creatividad.

-¿Te ocurrió algo malo?

-No – Confeso, viéndola fijamente – Pero veo que a ti si… ¿Te paso algo malo mientras estaba afuera?

Momo se dio la vuelta justo en el momento que lanzo aquella pregunta, así que no pudo notar el gesto de preocupación y horror que se dibujo en su cara. Respiro hondo mientras caminaba hacía la cocina.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-No lo se, te veo extraña.

-Estoy igual que siempre, es solo que hoy tenemos un compañero nuevo… y es el gemelo de Kurosaki-san.

-¿Ichigo tiene un hermano? No lo sabía.

-Ni yo, solo lo sabían Tatsuki-san, Rukia-chan y Renji-kun.

-Oh vaya…

Estuvieron preparando la cena, a Toushirou le llamo la atención el hecho de que su amiga ocupase unos guantes, como el de los dentistas, para cocinar, sin saber que Hinamori quiso ponérselos para evitar que sus manos toquen el agua, claro que dio la excusa de que quería evitar cortarse porque estaba más despistada de lo normal y como era algo natural en ella, Toushirou se lo creyó sin problemas.

-Déjame la ensalada – Pidió Toushirou al ver como la chica tomaba el tazón que tenía lechuga recién lavada, incluso aún tenía un poco de agua.

-Claro – Aliviada de no tener que tocar el agua.

Pero en un descuido cuando Toushirou tomo la fuente, este perdió el equilibrio y se iba volteando y cayendo al suelo, salpicando el agua a su alrededor, incluso… las piernas de Hinamori.

-Vaya desastre – Dijo el recluta de la marina.

Hinamori quedo horrorizada al ver esas gotas de agua en sus piernas, no tenía mucho tiempo y sin decir nada, corrió hacía lo más cerca que había, el baño de invitados, sin darle una explicación a Hitsugaya, corrió hacía el baño. Se quejo de dolor ya que se cayó al suelo una vez en el baño y su gran y pesada cola, cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-Gracias – Susurro a su cola, viendo de mala manera a aquella cosa pegada a la puerta. Estaba molesta porque una de las aletas, al tomar ese camino hacía la puerta, paso a abrir la llave de la ducha y como la regadera estaba tirada, esta se volvió loca y mojada por todos lados, empapándola más. – Genial, esto es genial… ¿Cómo voy a secarme?

-¿Hinamori? – Su corazón se congelo por unos segundos al oír la voz de su amigo – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy – Le aseguraba al momento que trataba de atrapar a la loca regadera – Te tengo – Susurro triunfal. Se acerco como podía a la llave y la cerró al fin, suspirando aliviada. Lo malo es que estaba empapada, como el baño, ¿Cómo podría arreglar todo? ¿Cómo podía volver a secarse y volver a recuperar sus piernas?

_Esto es injusto… Yo no pedí esto, así que… ¡Sáquenme de esta!_

Se sintió extraña… creía que estaba dentro de aguas calientes… estaba ardiendo. Se miró el cuerpo y no lo podía creer, humo estaba saliendo de su cola, el agua se estaba evaporando, podía sentir que su cabello poco a poco dejaba de estar húmedo. De un momento a otro, estaba seca y de nuevo era humana.

Aterrada, lo primero que pudo hacer fue ponerse de pie, sin despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Toushirou abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Viendo su baño mojado.

-La regadera… se volvió loca, pero logre apagarlo – Le explico en susurro, viendo sus manos algo asustada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Esto… no… creo que me voy a mi casa – Corriendo hacía la salida – Lo siento.

-Espera Momo – Deteniéndola – Estas aterrada y aturdida, no pienso dejarte ir siendo presa fácil. Ve a uno de los cuartos y descansa, por favor, estaré preocupado todo el rato si sales por esa puerta.

-Está bien – Derrotada – en verdad lo siento, pero te lo pido… no me pidas respuestas. No puedo mentirte y lo que me ocurre… es algo que no puedo contarte.

El peliblanco se sorprendió por sus palabras, por unos momento, lucía madura, más de lo normal, pero sin dejar el miedo, y aún así, estaba decidida a no contarle nada. Derrotado, asintió, asegurándole que no le preguntaría nada. Hinamori se lo agradeció y se fue al cuarto que acostumbraba usar cuando se quedaba a dormir.

En verdad que tener una cola no era suficiente, ahora descubre que tiene poderes, la habilidad de hervir el agua.


	10. El jugo también es peligroso

Continuacion dedicada a mi amiga Arwen(Arual17) por su cumpleaños ^^

te quiero! y felicidades!

Disfruta el campo!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 10: El jugo también es peligroso.**

-¡Puedo respirar bajo el agua por casi una hora! – Exclamo una emocionada Rukia al salir por la superficie, la prueba era su enorme sonrisa.

-Pues yo por dos – Le dijo Orihime sentada en una roca que estaba en pleno mar y con su plateada cola.

-Te voy a ganar.

-Estás hablando con una nadadora profesional – Le recordó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, esta playa esta conectada con Rukongai. Si logramos dominar este poder, podríamos ir y así buscar respuestas.

-Es verdad… - Medito, viendo la dirección para llegar a la isla. Parecía que meditaba aquella idea, pero de golpe sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y observo a su amigo. – Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Tenemos que aprovechar lo que queda de sol para poder secarnos y volver a la normalidad.

Nadaron hasta la orilla y sobre la arena, esperaban a que el sol las ayudase a volver a la normalidad. De golpe, el teléfono de Orihime sonó, ella se tuvo que secar las manos para poder coger su móvil y contesto.

-¿Hina-chan?

-¡Puedo calentar el agua!

-¿Eh? Hina-chan, cálmate y explícate mejor. – Confundida ante sus palabras. Oía como su amiga obedecía sus indicaciones.

-Me transforme en sirena, logre encerrarme antes de que Shirou-chan me viese. Estaba empapada y de golpe, el agua se iba evaporando.

-A ver, a ver… dices que tú misma hiciste calentar el agua, ¿no?

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamo Rukia, viendo a Orihime entre incrédula y… celosa. – ¡Yo también quiero! – Exigió, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer trucos de magia?

-¡Rukia, no son momentos! – Alego Orihime. – Tranquila Hina-chan, hablaremos de esto en la noche, ven a mi casa, ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro – Le aseguro para luego colgar.

* * *

El tren se detenía en la ciudad de Karakura. La gente ignoraba los pensamientos del otro, del por qué se iban o llegaban a la pequeña ciudad, solo estaban preocupados de si mismo, por lo que no podían sospechar el significado de la llegada de dos personas.

-Karakura – Dijo un joven adolescente que tenía una corta cabellera azulada y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí? – Se quejo otro azulado, pero sus cabellos eran más claros. – Es una ciudad pequeña y aburrida.

-Es un caso contigo – Dijo al momento que subía sus lentes – Aquí están las _nuevas_. Nuestro trabajo es cuidarlas y lo sabes bien.

Su compañero lanzo un suspiro al momento que pescaba su bolso – ¿Y cómo se supone que las encontraremos?

-Primero debemos ir a nuestra nueva casa. Luego las buscaremos y nos inscribiremos a su escuela. – Le explicaba mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Dónde viviremos?

-No lo sé, pero según mi padre, era el hogar de mi madre antes de casarse.

-Espero que no hayas heredado de ella tu gusto.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Mirándolo de forma desafiante.

Su compañero solo alzo sus manos, por extraño que pareciera, ya que era una persona amante de las peleas, no tenía ganas de discutir con el hombre de las gafas, el viaje lo había dejado muy agotado.

-De seguro esas chicas deben estar asustadas.

* * *

-Y eso ocurrió.

-Guau… insisto, quiero hacer eso también.

-Vamos Rukia, aún no desciframos esto y ahora descubrimos que podemos controlar el agua – Comento Orihime, tendiéndose en el futón.

Habían decidido pasar la noche en casa de Orihime y hablaban de lo que le había pasado a la joven Momo. Estaban con sus respectivos pijamas puestos. Hina usaba unos pantaloncillos hasta las rodillas y una pollera. Rukia lo mismo, pero en vez de pantaloncillos, eran unos short. Orihime, en cambio, usaba un corto camisón.

-En serio – Rukia tomo un vaso que estaba lleno de jugo de naranja para consumir un poco – Tener ese poder es beneficioso, si nos transformamos, bastará con un "calentón" y secas de nuevo.

-Creo que ya te esta gustando el tener una cola – Murmuro Hinamori, tendiéndose y apoyando sus codos para que sus manos sostengan su rostro.

-Después de saber que podía respirar una hora bajo el agua… ¿Quién no?

-Oh si – Orihime sonrió ante sus palabras – Debiste verlo Hina-chan, incluso podíamos nadar a gran velocidad, parecíamos balas acuáticas.

-No me interesa – Dijo tajante, cubriéndose con la almohada – Yo no pedí esto.

-Vamos Hina, sino lo superas, vivirás amargada por el resto de tu vida.

-Eso no ayuda – Le ataco Orihime al ver como Momo lanzo una queja en un grito ahogado gracias a las almohadas.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, lo lamento… pero Hina, no puedes huir para siempre y lo sabes.

-¿En serio? – Saco su cabeza de la almohada – Observa como lo hago. – Y vuelve a esconderse.

-Cambiemos tema – Pidió la peli-naranja al momento que se ponía de pie. – ¿Qué estabas hablando con Renji, Rukia?

-Oh, él y los otros quieren ir a la playa para practicar surf. Se dice que habrá una competencia la otra semana y le dije que iríamos.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron sus amigas.

-Rukia, hay agua en la playa – Le recordó Hinamori, poniéndose de pie también.

-Oigan, solamente tenemos que estar lejos del h2o y listo… además, les hago un favor, tendrán la oportunidad de ver a Hitsugaya y a Ichigo sólo en shorts.

-¡No molestes! – Gritaron a la vez, con las mejillas rojas.

-No es momento para eso Rukia-chan – Le dijo Orihime de brazos cruzados, caminando hacía el lavaplatos para tomar un vaso con agua.

-Oh vamos Hime, se que me agradecerás al verlo en traje de baño, mojado, con el torso desnudo y sobre una tabla de surf…

Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginarlo, Rukia lo notó y se burlo en una risa.

-¡Calla Rukia, que es tu culpa! – Le grito al mismo tiempo que movía su mano.

La sorpresa las invade a todas cuando aquel movimiento causo que la llave del lavaplatos se abriese y un gran chorro de agua se liberase, empapando a Rukia. Pasaron unos segundos y la muchacha era ahora una sirena.

-Rukia-chan, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué hiciste? – Fue todo lo que dijo al momento que observaba a Orihime.

En cambio, Inoue no sabía que decir, estaba confundida y sorprendida como ella. Vio el agua que estaba en su vaso y con miedo, acerco su mano, hizo un movimiento y el agua se iba elevando, como una serpiente al salir del jarrón al oír el sonido de la flauta. Las tres estaban con la boca abierta de asombro. Aparto su mano y el agua cayó en salpicada, mojando a Orihime, por lo que también se transformo en sirena, cayendo al suelo boca abajo y el vaso se hizo pedazos.

-Eso dolió – Se quejo.

-Hina, ayuda por favor – Pidió Rukia.

Hinamori estiro sus brazos hacía sus amigas y no tardo en salir humo de la colas de las chicas, el agua que las cubría se evaporaba y de nuevo volvieron a ser humanas.

-Muy bien, Momo puede evaporar el agua, tú producir o controlarla… ¿Y yo que?

-Cálmate Rukia-chan, no lo tomes tan a la ligera.

-Tal vez necesitas tiempo – Sugirió Momo.

-No creo que eso la calme.

-Pero lo intente Hime. – Ambas veían como Rukia no paraba de quejarse y de apuntar su vaso con jugo con la mano, esperando que ocurriese algo.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad y como Rukia le prometió a Renji, ella y las otras fueron a la playa para acompañar a los chicos y verlos practicar surf. Ellas estaban algo apartadas del mar, viendo sentadas en sus toallas como los chicos arrasaban las olas y Rukia sacaba fotos con su fiel cámara digital.

La pelinegra usaba unos short morado claro, con unos detalles como bolsillos y arriba usaba un peto y gafas de color negro. Hinamori usaba un bañador de una pieza, morado con dibujos de flores y con solo una manga cubriendo su hombro izquierdo, dejando al otro descubierto. Y finalmente, Orihime usaba un trikini blanco, con una mediana tela que mantenía unida a las partes de arriba y abajo, encima usaba una especie de chaqueta playera de tela, para poder cubrir más.

-Tanto me costo convencerte de ponerte ese traje y ahora se te ocurre cubrirte.

-Pero revela mucho – Se justifico con las mejillas coloradas, no se podía saber si el sonrojo era por la vergüenza de usar ese traje o por tener la bendición de ver a Ichigo surfear, se veía increíble dominando las olas.

-Oye, que lo hice para estimular a Ichigo.

-¡Rukia-chan!

-Te ves tan sensual Queen – La muchacha dio un sobresalto al oír esa voz tan cerca de su oreja, apartada y con las mejillas rojas, veía nada menos que a Hichigo en traje de baño. No pudo evitar aumentar el rojo por aquella vista, será un mujeriego y todo, pero no podía negar lo apuesto que era… normal, si consideramos que es el gemelo de Ichigo – Aunque si te quitases eso y mostrarás tu traje de baño, te verías mejor.

-Eres un pervertido Hichigo – Rukia se puso frente a su amiga, parecía dispuesta a defenderla – Sabemos que Hime es una diosa de sensualidad, pero esta diosa es propiedad de tu hermano.

-¡¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa? – Exclamo una roja Inoue al mismo tiempo que Momo lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? – Pregunto como si nada, ignorando a sus amigas.

-Pues es un hermoso día, no hay clases y solo quiero divertirme en la playa.

-Entonces diviértete lejos de la diosa de tu hermano. Chu, chu. Eres solo el Horse.

-No más, voy a ganar al final y él dejara de ser el King. – Y miró fijamente el mar, más bien, a su hermano, sentado sobre la tabla y como le regalaba una fría mirada, advirtiéndole que no le hiciese nada a sus amigas. – Después de todo, es tan lento.

-No te negaré lo de lento – Admitió Rukia.

-Esto… voy por jugo – Para impedir una disputa, decidió alejarse del grupo, así que se puso de pie y corrió hacía la tienda de jugos.

Tenía cuidado en el camino, especialmente con las personas que estaban mojadas, no quería tocarlos y terminar con una cola en vía pública… no sería algo placentero.

-Quiero un jugo de frutilla por favor – Pidió con una sonrisa que encanto al encargado.

-C-Claro señorita – Y se encargo de cumplir la orden.

Orihime esperaba tranquila, tarareando una canción, veía su alrededor con cuidado, tenía que evitar accidentes. Finalmente su orden estaba lista, lo recibió agradecida, pero al momento que se volteo, no dio ni tres pasos y alguien chocó con ella.

-Lo siento.

Orihime solo pudo ver que era un muchacho de corta cabellera azulada clara, nada más, su vista estaba en el jugo derramado… sobre ella. Puedo reaccionar a tiempo y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo hacía la playa, gritándole que no había sido nada. Aquel muchacho se la quedo viendo, para luego observar su brazo izquierdo, sonriendo de forma victoriosa.

-¡Hey! – Exclamo Renji al reunirse con los demás, parecía que había notado algo – Orihime se ha metido a la playa al fin.

-¡¿Cómo? – Rukia y Hinamori miraron a la misma dirección, descubriendo que era verdad, Orihime se había metido incluso con su "chaqueta playera". Se miraron fijamente, tenían una idea de donde podría ir – ¡Ya regresamos! – Dijeron a la vez, corriendo sin esperar una respuesta.

* * *

-Sabía que era mala idea – Susurro Orihime.

Apoyada en la roca que estaba en plena playa, veía la actividad de las personas a la lejanía mientras la aleta se levantaba del mar. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de recordar como era la persona de cabello azulado con el cual había chocado, pero nada, solo ese cabello azul y eso la preocupaba, no por haber actuado de esa forma, sino porque tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando chocaron, lo que no sabía es si era algo bueno o malo.

-¡Orihime! – La chica reacciono con ocultarse al oír ese grito, pero se dio cuenta que era la voz de Hinamori. Sacó su cabeza y la vio acompañada de Rukia.

-¡¿Qué paso? – Exigió la pelinegra.

-Tenía que ocultarme, alguien chocó conmigo y se me derramo el jugo encima.

-Orihime, ¿Qué es eso en tu brazo izquierdo?

-¿De que hablas? – Se miro dicha zona y se sorprendió: ¡Era el mismo tatuaje de su sueño! Pero, ¿por qué le parecía esa cosa ahora? El tatuaje consistía en unas finas líneas plateadas, que daban la forma de una concha de mar, abierta, revelando que en su interior había algo como una perla que brillaba. – Es igual a mi sueño.

-Hey, yo también soñé con ese tatuaje. – Recordó Rukia.

-Yo también lo soñé – Confeso Momo.

-Pero yo no tengo ese tatuaje, no se me apareció ni una vez.

-A mi si – Admitió Hinamori – En café claro, el mismo color que mi cola. No la tenía cuando me transforme por primera vez, pero esta mañana, la vi mientras estaba tomando un baño.

-Debe ser que este tatuaje salió cuando activamos nuestros poderes… bueno, por lo menos solo aparece en nuestra forma de sirena.

-¡No me recuerdes eso! – Exclamo Rukia mientras veía a su amiga arrastrarse por la arena para poder ser atendida por Hinamori. – ¡No puedo creer que sea la única que aún no puede sacar un truco de la manga!

-No lo tomes de esa forma – Le pidió Orihime ya seca y de nuevo con sus piernas. Sonrió satisfecha el poder caminar de nuevo. – No es nada importante.

-Claro, para ti es fácil, puedes hacer de un vaso de agua un oasis.

-Hablando de eso – Pocas veces ocurría, pero Orihime conocía muy bien el concepto de sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora mismo, una adornaba sus labios, se le había ocurrido un plan increíble – Aún no me vengo por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar en la isla Rukongai y por haberme dicho "diosa de la sensualidad".

-Orihime… ¿Qué planeas? – Pegunto temerosa. Hinamori, llevándose por sus sentidos de supervivencia, retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de la escena del crimen.

Orihime apunto a la playa con su mano y una serpiente hecha de agua salía lentamente, incluso se le veía con la boca abierta y mostrando unos colmillos acuáticos. _Es hora de un chapuzón. _Fue todo lo que le dijo al momento que hizo un movimiento y la serpiente de agua salpico a Rukia, alejándola unos metros, empapándola, tirándola al suelo y logró que una cola morada reemplace las piernas de Rukia.

-Sabes, tienes razón… la venganza es dulce como la miel. – Ampliando su sonrisa al momento que se cruzaba de brazos. – No es tan malo ser una sirena después de todo.

-Debes admitir que eso te lo merecías Rukia-chan – Murmuro Hinamori, tratando de contener la risa.

-Esto no se quedará así… ¡Definitivamente no! – Estalló la muchacha.

-R-Rukia – Orihime abrió sus ojos boquiabierta, señalando la arena mojada a causa de la broma que hizo.

La aludida agacho su cabeza para saber lo que pasaba y no lo podía creer: Hielo. El agua se había congelado, convirtiendo a la arena como una especie de piedra, con una capa transparente que lo hacía brillar. Por instinto, se miro el brazo izquierdo, notando como brillaba levemente y ahora tenía su tatuaje.

-Puedo congelar el agua… ¡Congelo el agua!

-Sí, ya lo vimos – Tomando la piedra de arena.

-De seguro ahora te sentirás feliz – Fue el ataque sarcástico de Momo.

-Congelar – Orihime señalo a Rukia, para luego apuntar a Hinamori – Calentar… y yo produzco el agua – Señalándose a si misma. – Raro… esto se pone cada vez más raro.

* * *

-Oh, ya volvieron – Soltó Ichigo al verla llegar.

-Sí… estuve dejando que el sol me secase en otro lado. – Fue la explicación de Orihime.

-Y aprovechamos para tomar sol – Siguió Rukia con una sonrisa – Y se que tendré un excelente bronceado.

-¿Y tu hermano Ichigo? – Pregunto Hinamori al momento que se ponía de rodillas sobre su toalla, mirando curiosa al muchacho.

-Se aburrió. Pesco a un par de mujeres y se fueron a divertir.

-Guau… tu hermano sale muy rápido… y tú aún sigues sin invitar a Orihime a una cita.

-Rukia-chan – Alego Orihime levemente sonrojada.

Orihime se sorprendió al ver a una persona especial a lo lejos, era el mismo tipo con el cual había chocado, era verdad que no le vio la cara, pero reconocía muy bien esa forma y color de cabello. Tenía que disculparse por actuar tan ruda, así que no tardo en ponerse de pie.

-Tengo que hablar con él unos momentos, ya vengo – Echándose a correr.

-¿Lo conoce? – Pregunto Toushirou a Momo, quien solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Orihime corría hacía ese extraño sujeto, pero por una razón, cuando estaba cerca de él, sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, mismo lugar donde tenía su tatuaje en forma de sirena. Esto era muy raro. Vio como aquel peli-azul se junto con otro hombre, también tenía el cabello azul, pero más oscuro, casi negro.

-Disculpen – Ambos hombres se giraron para verla – Lamento la intromisión, pero… quería disculparme contigo por haber actuado de una forma cruel.

-Para comenzar, la culpa fue mía, así que no tienes que disculparte de nada.

-Pero yo actué grosera, al irme de esa manera.

-Escucha, ya te dije que no es nada, así que vete.

Orihime se sintió ofendida, sabía que fue una irrespetuosa, pero no tenía que tratarla de esa forma, en especial si se estaba disculpando con él. Se sintió humillada y herida, aunque estaba claro que no iba a llorar delante de ese sujeto.

-Discúlpalo – El otro azulado se interpuso – Es un idiota, pero buena persona. Sólo no es bueno diciendo palabras dulces.

-Entiendo, yo… lamento insistir. Yo… me voy – Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Fuiste demasiado lejos Grimmjow.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no notaste como se toco el brazo?

-Lo sé… lo sé – Lanzando un suspiro. Su mirada se dirigió en Orihime y en sus amigas, observaba como la chica se disculpaba, tomaba sus cosas y dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse a su casa. – Con que resulto ser ella.

-Ya sabemos entonces a que escuela ir – Sonriendo con diversión. – ¿Le diremos de inmediato?

-No, lo mejor es esperar… ver como ellas intentan desarrollar su potencial. Nuestro trabajo es protegerlas en las sombras, ayudarlas a ocultar sus colas.

-Y lo haremos bien… sin la necesidad de ese idiota marino dientón.

-Ajá… si no lo quieres ver, entonces deja de esa actitud de arrogante y has tu trabajo bien – Subiéndose los lentes.


	11. La señal del infierno

Un nuevo mes, una nueva conti

recuerden que este mes tambien sera de dos contis, la siguiente la tendrán el 20 junio, TOTALMENTE dedicado a Josefo, por su cumpleaños, así que, si ese día andan con una cerveza, vino, bebida o cualquier cosa... BRINDEN POR ÉL XD

como ya saben

Bleach es de la propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 11: La señal del infierno.**

-Vas a decirnos de una vez lo que ocurrió.

-No paso nada.

Era un nuevo día, la hora del almuerzo. Desde el día en la playa, Rukia y Momo han tratado de sacarle información a Orihime, pero ella no decía nada, estaba decidida a guardar el secreto, especialmente ahora, que descubrió que aquel grosero y su amigo son nada menos que sus nuevos compañeros de aula. Tenía que evitar futuras peleas.

-¡Estabas a punto de llorar! – Le recordó Rukia, perdiendo la paciencia – Ese tipo te hizo algo, lo sé y sino me lo dices, se lo preguntaré a él mismo… ¡A golpes!

-Calma Rukia-chan, no es bueno que te sigas metiendo en problemas – Le recordó Hinamori, nerviosa ante la ira de su amiga.

-Genial – Orihime tomo su caja individual de jugo – Se ha calentado… ¿Rukia?

-Está bien, pasa eso – Tomo el jugo con su mano derecha, se concentro y sonrió – Aquí tienes, esta bien helada.

-Hoy tenemos natación – Les recordó Hinamori temerosa – Por suerte, no lo haré, el psicólogo me ayudo.

-Sí, tienes un trauma tan grande que tuvo que pedírselo a la profesora. – Agrego con una sonrisa de burla – En mi caso, le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudase, le dije que no quería hacer la clase y listo.

-Pues yo usaré la excusa del tiburón… de algo sirvió aquel a-… – Se paraliza, al parecer, algo le vino a la mente.

Su mente viajo al pasado, en su accidente con aquel animal, los dientes, sus esfuerzos por liberarse golpeándole la nariz… y luego… unos segundos antes de ser salvada por Urahara… aquella criatura… con la cola…

-¿Orihime? – Sus amigas la veían confundidas.

-¡Esa cola se parecía a la nuestra! – Exclamo de golpe, asustándolas.

-¡¿Nos querías matar de un infarto? – Exclamo una molesta Rukia.

-Lo siento, lo siento – Disculpándose de forma nerviosa – Es solo que he recordado algo de mi accidente.

-¿De que estas hablando Hime? – Pegunto Momo confundida y con una mano en su pecho a causa del susto.

-Antes de que Urahara-san me sacase, el tiburón había dejado de morderme gracias a una criatura extraña que lo golpeo con su cola… y esa cola, era igual a la nuestra.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-¿Acaso hay más como nosotras? – Se atrevió a soltar Hinamori.

Más como ellas…

Más sirenas…

Más raro se volvía todo.

* * *

Las clases de natación dieron inicio, tal como dijeron, las ahora sirenas no formarían parte de las clases, así que estaban a salvo y veían todo sentadas en las bancas, como los demás se divertían… bueno, menos uno, que se había desilusionado por no poder ver a Orihime en traje de baño…

Sí, era Keigo.

-Deja de llorar pervertido – Se quejo Ichigo, molesto ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Pero Ichigo, el sueño de la gran mayoría era que iniciasen estas clases para poder ver a las chicas en bañadores… ¡Especialmente a Inoue-chan!

-Cerdo – Fueron las palabras de Toushirou, que fue un duro golpe para el castaño.

-Aunque es extraño – Mizuiro vio a las chicas – El hecho de que las tres no quieran participar es raro, especialmente Orihime, quien es la capitana de natación.

-Ex capitana – Oyeron. Giraron sus rostros y vieron a uno de sus compañeros que estaba en el club de natación, en la versión de los hombres – Inoue-san ha dejado las competencias y las clases de Natación, sin darnos motivo alguno.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, ¿Orihime dejo natación? Pero si su sueño era triunfar como nadadora. Giraron sus rostros para ver a la chica, ignorante de aquella conversación, ocupada en lo que le decía Rukia o Momo.

-¡Muy bien! – El maestro de la clase llamo la atención de todos – ¡Ya hicimos los calentamientos, ahora viene el nado! – Dirige su vista en la lista – Los primeros en competir son… ¡Los gemelos Kurosaki!

Toda la clase miraron a los aludidos, incluso las sirenas, menos los nuevos cuyos nombres son Grimmjow e Ishida, ellos estaban apartes e indiferentes. Se podía sentir el ambiente lleno de tensión, los gemelos se miraban de forma desafiante, iniciando el reto. En cambio, Orihime estaba nerviosa, más cuando Rukia se puso de pie.

-¡El ganador tendrá una cita con Orihime! – Grita, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros. Las mujeres no tardaron en poner caras de enfado.

-¡RUKIA! – Grita el premio completamente roja.

-Ayudo a aumentar el entusiasmo de Ichigo. – Fue su justificación.

-Más bien, en dar más problemas – Le corrigió Renji.

-Eso es bueno… porque es mi día de suerte King – Hichigo le sonrió a su hermano de forma burlona, ansiando un momento a solas con el "premio".

-Eres un obsceno pervertido.

-Dices eso porque sabes que perderás.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¿Por qué te quejas? Cumples el sueño de toda mujer: Que dos hombres peleen por ella.

-Y si es el sueño de todas… ¡¿Por qué sigue sin gustarme?

-Oye, que te hago un favor, que si Ichigo gana, saldrás con él.

Y el profesor dio la señal. Ambos hermanos cayeron al mar y no tardaron en mover los brazos para cumplir su objetivo: Ganar y humillar al otro. Ignoraban todo a su paso, incluso los gritos de las chicas, sus ojos estaban enfocados en ganar la carrera. Rukia estaba emocionada como una niña, segura de que había tenido un plan excelente, Hinamori solo estaba resignada ante la actitud de la pelinegra y Orihime estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, ¿Qué haría si Ichigo ganaba? ¿Y si era Hichigo? Estaba segura que el primero no querrá nunca salir con ella, solo la protegía de su hermano como un amigo, el segundo, pues… él si estaba dispuesto a ganarse el premio y si llegase a pasar, simplemente se negaría.

Faltaba poco para la meta, para ganar y quedarse con el premio y la gloria.

-¡Empate! – Dijo el profesor.

-¿Orihime va a salir con los dos? – Pregunto Rukia al mismo tiempo que la aludida suspiraba de alivio, se había salvado.

-No voy a salir con ninguno. Para empezar, fue idea tuya, no mía.

-Así es – Ichigo hablo para defender a su amiga – Así que no la sigas incomodando Rukia – Alegó molesto, pasando una mano por sus mojados cabellos. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la vista, las otras chicas tampoco.

-¡Oh Ichigo, se un hombre de una vez! – Estallo molesta – ¡¿Te gustaría salir con Orihime en una cita si o no?

Tanto Ichigo como Orihime se sonrojaron por aquella pregunta, podían sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros de la escuela, que los observaban fijamente. Como deseaban que la tierra los tragase… o mejor aún, enterrar a Rukia para que nunca más deje a ambos en esa situación.

-Dejen sus asuntos de telenovela para otra situación – Alego el profesor – Sigamos con la clase – Volviendo a ver la lista. Orihime estaría eternamente agradecida con su profesor.

Los hermanos se acercaron al grupo para poder tomar sus toallas. Orihime se aparto de golpe al ver que Hichigo se había acercado demasiado, incluso unas gotas estuvieron a punto de mojarla.

-¿Estás bien? – Era un mujeriego, pero no tan mala persona, o eso dedujo la chica, ya que pudo ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos, ¿Sería acaso un truco?

-Sí, lo siento – Manteniendo una distancia prudente o se mojaría.

-Los siguientes… ¡Renji y Grimmjow!

-Me ha tocado el nuevo – El pelirrojo se pone de pie, con una sonrisa satisfactoria, parecía seguro de ganar.

-No te confíes – El nuevo le devolvió aquella sonrisa, pero era un poco grotesca – Que a diferencia de ti, soy un profesional.

Orihime se lo quedo mirando unos momentos mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, recordando aquella sensación en la playa, preguntándose el por qué le dolía o el por qué tenía ese extraño presentimiento apenas lo vio. Notó que tenía una especie de parche en su brazo, ¿acaso se había lastimado? ¿Podrá competir?

-¡YA! – El grito del sensei la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ambos cayeron a la piscina, los estudiantes no podían evitar sorprenderse, Grimmjow era realmente rápido y parecía que no tenía problemas en respirar oxígeno, era como si respirase más con agua que con aire. Ishida lanzó un suspiro de frustración en el momento que su "amigo" gano aquella competencia. El profesor lo había felicitado, incluso le dijo que había conseguido romper el record de Toushirou (al ser marino, tuvo un entrenamiento especial que lo hacía más rápido para nadar y podía estar mucho tiempo en el agua sin respirar). Hichigo era el único que no se sorprendía, estaba como Ishida, relajado, pero lo miraba fijamente, algo en él no le agradaba, vio a las sirenas por unos momentos y… sonrió con burla.

-Vaya, vaya… el librito ese tenía razón después de todo. – Dijo al momento que pensaba en su madre.

* * *

Quedaba un bloque más de clase, cada vez, el minutero se iba acercando a la hora prometida, en que sonaría la campana y los estudiantes podrían al fin irse a sus casas.

-Es oficial, la ciencia aburre – Fue el susurro de Rukia, con una mano en su cabeza para que la sostenga, estaba aburrida.

Orihime estaba en su propio mundo, anotando en su cuaderno lo que el maestro le decía, ya se había acostumbrado a la fría y misteriosa presencia de Hichigo, así que podía estar de nuevo como antes, tomar atención y demostrar porque era la tercer lugar.

-Antes de que la clase termine, deben recordar que ya da inicio los proyectos de ciencia – Los estudiantes le respondieron con quejas, odiaban eso. – Me tome las molestias de asignar a sus compañeros. Este proyecto será en parejas.

-Solo espero que no me toque a Chizuru como el año pasado – Susurro Tatsuki – peleábamos más que trabajar.

-Arisawa le ha tocado a Hinamori – Aviso el maestro. Las mencionadas se sonrieron y chocaron sus manos, seguras de hacer algo grande. – Kurosaki Ichigo, su compañero será Grimmjow, el nuevo.

Orihime se decepciono ante aquello, debía confesar que tenía ganas de que la suerte la bendijera y ambos fuesen compañeros, pero al parecer, no será así. Lanzó un suspiro de desilusión, a probar el otro año.

-Kuchiki-san será la compañera de Ishida-san.

-El nuevo – Murmuro lanzando un suspiro – Espero que sea más listo que Keigo, tuve que hacer casi todo.

-Abarai-san y Hitsugaya-san, ambos serán compañeros.

-Uf, menos mal – Juntaron sus nudillos.

El profesor siguió repartiendo, hasta que… dio la señal del infierno

-Inoue-san – La chica alzo su cabeza al oír su nombre, esperaba nerviosa – Su compañero será Kurosaki Hichigo.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante eso, ¿El destino no le quería dar a Ichigo, pero si a su hermano? Creyó que se moriría ahí mismo, como deseaba tirarse al mar, convertirse en sirena y nadar por siempre… o hasta que el proyecto termine. Su boca se abrió un poco, de miedo e inseguridad, incluso su cuerpo tembló un poco. Al contrario, Hichigo sonrió de forma burlona, victorioso, se sentía nuevamente el Rey ante aquella noticia y miró a su hermano, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Creo que la Queen estará un buen tiempo conmigo – Se burla, disfrutando el ver como las manos de Ichigo tomaron la forma de puños.

No lo podía creer.

Solo faltaba que Hichigo descubriese que es una sirena.

* * *

-No puede ser que esto me este pasando.

Orihime estaba en la ducha de su baño, viendo el techo, cubierta de espuma y moviendo de vez en cuando su cola plateada. Ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre el tenerlo, por lo que se podía ver.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, ni quería aceptarlo, el gemelo de Ichigo sería su compañero de ciencias. Tenía miedo de él, ¿Sí se aprovechaba? ¿Y si ocurría un accidente y él descubría su cola?

Se sobresalta al oír su móvil. Seco sus manos y pesco el aparato, teniendo otro ataque al ver que era justamente él. Se habían intercambiado números a causa del trabajo. Lanzo un hondo suspiro y contesto al fin.

-Hola, me tomaste de sorpresa.

-Quería hablarte sobre el trabajo… decidí que sería original si hacemos una investigación marítima.

-¿Marítima? – se puso nerviosa, ¿No ira a hacer lo que ella pensaba? – Define eso.

-Ya sabes, ir al mar en un bote, sumergirse, recolectar cosas…

-La verdad es que no es mala idea, pero… yo no puedo meterme al agua – Confesaba nerviosa, por nada del mundo podía mojarse delante de él.

-No me vayas a decir que no sabes nadar o le tienes miedo al agua, después de todo, eres una profesional, has ganado medallas.

-Lo sé, pero la verdad es que no puedo… por mi lesión del tobillo a causa del tiburón en el paseo a la isla.

-Oh, es verdad – Hubo silencio, parecía que meditaba. Orihime rogara que abandonase esa idea y diese otra sugerencia – Ah bueno, seré entonces yo quien recolecte.

Maldijo en sus pensamientos, al parecer, no iba a resignarse, pero por lo menos, él sería el único que se mojaría… ¿No?

-Esta bien, entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?


	12. Cuidando mi cola

20 de Junio, ese dia es del padre en este año, pero tambien, es el cumpleaños de Josefo... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

espero que lo pases bien este dia y como prometi, esta conti va dedicada totalmente para ti, regalo de cumpleaños. espero que alguien te haya regalado un mercedes XDDDDD bueno, no, pero vale la pena soñar XDDD

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 12: Cuidando tu cola.**

Era un día soleado, las clases iniciarían más tarde de lo normal, por lo que aprovecharon para ir al mar en un pequeño barco. La nave se movía gracias al motor que tenía, Hichigo estaba a cargo de dirigir la nave mientras Orihime miraba el paraíso marítimo con una sonrisa leve y nostálgica, anhelando meterse y pasar un rato agradable, pero estaba claro que no podría, así que sólo le quedaba tratar de no mojarse.

-Creo que aquí esta bien – Opino el muchacho mientras detenía el barco.

-Me parece bien, ya revise el estanque de oxígeno, todo en orden.

-Gracias… deséame suerte – Preparándose para recibir un beso.

-Suerte – Apartando su cara con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, en los días de preparación, ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus elogios, así que ya podía evitarlo sin complicaciones.

-Te has vuelto aburrida.

-Y tú eres demasiado confiado… ¿no crees? – Cruzándose de brazos, era increíble la rara "unión" que llegaron a obtener, era diferente que con Ichigo, con él, siempre se ponía nerviosa, incapaz de mantener una conversación sin sonrojarse o agachar la cabeza, en cambio, con Hichigo, no sólo había más confianza, sino que tenía valor para enfrentarlo y podía ser más firme.

-Si muero, pesará en tu conciencia.

-Solo lánzate… y espero que te encuentre un tiburón.

-¿Será el mismo amigo tuyo? – Le pregunto para luego lanzarse de espaldas antes de oír un contraataque.

-Que gracioso – Murmuro con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente y con una sonrisa de burla en sus labios.

Camino hacía donde estaba una pequeña mesa, ya que sobre este, estaba un pequeño portátil, iba a echar un vistazo cuando oye algo como un susurro, una voz que la llamaba. Miraba por todos lados, pero no veía a nadie.

-Abajo, en el agua – Orihime se sorprendió y corrió hacía estribor, descubriendo nada menos que a Rukia – ¿Todo el orden?

-Rukia, ¿Te parece en orden aparecerte como sirena aquí? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hichigo-kun te descubre?

-¿Lo llamaste por su nombre? – Sorprendida.

-Oye, tengo que diferenciarlos, no puedo decirle a los dos "Kurosaki-kun"… y él insistió – Agrego, sentándose y apoyándose en el respaldo.

-Guau… y ese idiota de Ichigo aún no te pide eso… pero si que es lento el cabrón.

-Rukia-chan, en serio, te puede pillar.

-Quizás… pero entiende que estoy preocupada. Tú, a solas con Hichigo… en pleno mar.

-Puedo cuidarme, estaré bien, lo prometo… y si intenta hacerme algo, simplemente me lanzó al mar y huyo nadando – Bromeo con una sonrisa leve. – Ahora aléjate antes de que él regrese y te vea.

-Aburrida… y recuerda, mañana es la competencia de surf, después de clases. Hay que ir a animar.

-Claro que lo se, nos vemos en clases – Se despidió, viendo como se ocultaba en las profundidades.

-Guau, este esta genial, ¿lo encontraste en las profundidades?

-Sí, estaba oculto entre un montón de peces payasos – Comentaba Hichigo mientras se secaba con una toalla la parte de arriba y el cabello. Orihime miraba asombrada un coral muy antiguo, casi parecía un fósil.

-Pues es genial, será increíble el mostrarlo en clases – Regalándole una sonrisa – Y sin olvidar que encontraste ese pez… quien diría que abajo había un pez ángel real. – Viendo al pequeño ser nadando desde el interior de una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos más después de clases?

-No puedo – Confeso con un poco de remordimiento – Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Entiendo… entonces, ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

-Claro… sabes, eres agradable… cuando no muestras tu lado arrogante.

-Hay mucho de mí que te sorprenderías muñeca.

-Y volvemos a tu arrogancia… así que aléjate – Empujándolo en el pecho con su mano derecha.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al descubrir que su pecho aún estaba algo mojado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y busco una de las toallas y la usa para secarse la mano. Suspiro aliviada al saber que estaba a salvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh… claro, estoy perfectamente… deberíamos volver ya o llegaremos tarde a clases.

* * *

Ichigo estaba afuera de las puertas de su escuela, parecía ansioso e inquieto, como si estuviese esperando por horas los resultados de un importante examen. Constantemente miraba por todos lados o el reloj en su muñeca.

-Estás nervios Ichigo – La repentina voz de Rukia ocasiono que el muchacho casi se nos vaya de un infarto – ¿Acaso estas esperando a Hichigo y a Orihime?

-¡Rukia, deja de darme esos infartos!

-Pero es tan divertido – Se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa burlona – Aún no respondes, ¿los estas esperando? ¿Celoso?

-Deja de molestar – Gruñendo, camino hacía el interior de la escuela. Rukia no ocultaba para nada su sonrisa de burla, caminando detrás de él.

-Hola muchachos – Fue el saludo de Renji al verlos entrar al salón – Guau, Ichigo esta echando chispas… ¿Qué hiciste ahora enana?

-Solo decirle la verdad… esta celoso de la "repentina" amistad de Hichigo y Orihime.

-No es verdad – Sentándose en su asiento, no pensaba admitir jamás ante ellos que estaba preocupado por la chica, a su mente le llegaban millones de ideas de lo que su hermano le podría hacer. Estaba furioso con la idea de que estén solos… y furioso con el inepto de su profesor por reasignarlos juntos.

-Vamos Ichigo, ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar así? – Pregunto Renji, con una sonrisa de burla, apoyando la misión de Rukia de "despertar al cabeza de zanahoria" – ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que te gusta Orihime?

-Ella es mi amiga… sólo estoy preocupado, ya saben como es el sicópata de mi hermano – Fue su defensa, seguro de sus palabras. Sus amigos suspiraron fastidiados, Kurosaki Ichigo era REALMENTE lento y tenían unas ganas de golpearlo hasta que despertase… o hasta que agonice, lo que ocurra primero.

-Buenos días muchachos – Saludo Hinamori con una sonrisa al acercarse, venía acompañada de Toushirou, quien sólo alzo su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Inoue? – Pregunto el peliblanco.

-En una cita con Hichigo – Dijo Rukia sin rodeos, logrando su objetivo de enfurecer a Ichigo, la prueba era el lápiz, que se partió en dos. Tanto ella como Renji rieron divertidos, Hinamori trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con su mano derecha y Hitsugaya lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en su pupitre.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludo Orihime con su sonrisa de siempre al entrar al salón, pero no venía sola, la acompañaba el albino, quien sonreía con superioridad cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Ichigo.

-Orihime, insisto en que tengamos una cita después de clases.

-Ya te dije que estoy ocupada Hichigo-kun – Se sorprende un poco al sentir como la abrazaba por los hombros, acercándola más a él mismo.

-Vamos, deja de hacerte la difícil, ambos sabemos que lo deseas.

-¿Quieres apostar? – Apartando su mano – Te lo dije y repito, deja esa arrogancia… y guarda esas energías para el proyecto – Caminando hacía su asiento.

-Lo tienes completamente dominado – Le felicito Renji, abrazando a la chica en señal de felicitación. Orihime no se apartó, simplemente sonrió.

-Gracias, aunque lo dudo… buenos días Kurosaki-kun.

-Buenos días Inoue… lo… ¿lo llamas por su nombre?

-Bueno, tengo que diferenciarlos, ¿no? – Nerviosa, pasa una mano detrás de su cabeza, avergonzada nuevamente ante su presencia, le estaba complicando ese cambio de emociones y actitudes ocasionado por aquellos gemelos.

-Pensar que ellos se llaman por los nombres… y con Ichigo, son aún muy fríos, mira que no hablarse por sus nombres – Ataco Rukia, sentándose en la mesa de Renji. Su comentario ocasiono que Orihime agachase la cabeza e Ichigo mirase hacía otro lado, incomodo. – Deberían hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Cómo que? – Pregunto Hinamori con una sonrisa, previniendo lo que su amiga tramaba.

-Que se llamen por una vez de pila… ¡Ni que fuese tan difícil!

Ambos se miraron fijamente al oír esas palabras, Orihime estaba nerviosa, sonrojada y avergonzada por esas palabras, llamarlo por su nombre es algo que siempre quiso, pero oír su propio nombre de él… era algo diferente, si sonaba realmente bien escuchar "Inoue" de sus labios, no se podía imaginarse el escuchar "Orihime".

-Hey, ¿Qué les parece si después de clases, seguimos practicando? – Sugirió el pelirrojo al notar la tensión entre ambos peli-naranjas.

-Pues me parece bien – Confeso Ichigo de forma desinteresada.

-Como sea – Susurro Toushirou – ¿Vienen? – Viendo a las chicas.

-Tenemos planes – Dijeron a la vez.

* * *

-¡Vamos Momo, debes superarlo de una vez!

-¡No quiero meterme! – Estaba sentada sobre la arena, de piernas dobladas y abrazándolas con sus brazos.

-Déjala Rukia-chan… avisamos si personas se acercan Momo.

-En verdad lo siento Hime… pero no puedo superarlo.

Las tres estaban en el lugar más apartado de la playa, sobre un pequeño precipicio, con las intenciones de seguir practicando, y a la vez, para divertirse un poco, porque a Orihime y Rukia, les había encantado lo de sirena desde que pudieron ver todas esas maravillas marítimas, era algo realmente genial… y mágico.

-No te preocupes, todo a su tiempo – Dedicándole una sonrisa al momento que dejaba su mochila en el suelo – Aunque debes saber, que esto es simplemente genial.

-Nada me va a hacer meter allí dentro.

-Tú te lo pierdes – Fue el comentario de Rukia al momento que se tiraba por el precipicio, para luego oírse un SPLASH.

-Cuidare las cosas – Le aseguro a Orihime con una sonrisa, tratando de lucir tranquila.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad… se que no pedimos esto, pero huir es lo peor que podemos hacer.

Hinamori no le respondió, sólo miro hacía otro lado. Orihime lanzó un suspiro, le murmuro un "ya volvemos" y se lanzó también hacía el mar. Momo se acerco caminando, viendo como dos colas se sumergían a la profundidad.

Dentro del mar, se podía ver a Orihime y Rukia, nadando en lo más profundo, sus colas se movían con gracia. Veían a los peces y algunas conchas y caracoles de mar, ocultos entre la tierra. De vez en cuando se saludaban u ocultaban de la otra, como una especie de juego.

Orihime se alejo unos momentos de Rukia cuando vio nada menos que un grupo de tres delfines, se acerco a ellos y se atrevió a acariciar a uno, teniendo de resultado a un nuevo amigo, ya que se le acerco demasiado, incluso la invito a sujetarse de su cola y nadaron juntos, sin subir a la superficie.

_**Esto es hermoso niisan, pensar que hace mucho tiempo, creía en las sirenas… y ahora resulta que soy una.**_

Pensaba la sirena de ojos grises al momento que se alejo de los delfines. Algo oculto entre la arena llamo su atención. Se fue acercando, movió sus brazos para detener la caída y su mano derecha desparramó la arena, descubriendo que era nada menos que una especie de concha en forma de caracol, parecía muy viejo.

_**¿Servirá para el proyecto? Pero… ¿Cómo le explicaré a Hichigo-kun de donde lo conseguí?**_

Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos, tendida en la arena, con un codo en el suelo para que su mano sostenga la cabeza y la otra simplemente observaba su descubrimiento.

Alza su cabeza al sentir un extraño ruido y se sorprende al ver como un bote se detenía bajo ella. No tardo en dar marcha en retroceso, para ocultarse en una roca, justo a tiempo, ya que mientras se escondía, el dueño de ese bote comenzaba a caer. Ella lo miró fijamente, no tenía un tanque de oxigeno, solo unos lentes especiales para ver bajo el agua y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

_**¡Hichigo-kun!**_

Se sobresalta al sentir una palmada en su espalda, se voltea y ve nada menos que a Rukia, quien le advertía con los ojos que no hiciera mucho escándalo o el movimiento brusco del agua llamaría la atención del chico. Ocultas, veían como alguien más caía al mar, uniéndose al chico, era nada menos que Ichigo. Se miraron, estaban en problemas, tenían que salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Aunque les parecía extraño aquel suceso, no sólo porque estaban juntos como si olvidasen el hecho de que se odiasen, sino porque se supone que Ichigo estaría entrenando surf con Renji y Toushirou.

Esperaron quietas por unos minutos, hasta que vieron como decidieron regresar a la superficie. En aquel instante, Rukia se dio la vuelta para irse, aumentando la velocidad, parecía un cañón bajo el agua. Orihime estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando se detiene al observar algo que la preocupo.

Hichigo estaba rodeado de tres mantarrayas, que parecían dispuestas a defenderse de aquel albino con el veneno que se escondía en sus aguijones. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, si se exponía para defenderlo, su identidad se revelaba, en cambio, si se quedaba quieta, él podría morir por el veneno que aquellos animales tenían en sus colas.

Tuvo una idea.

Estiro sus brazos y se concentró, ocasionando que sus poderes reaccionase, una especie de remolinos acuáticos rodeada a todos, tanto a aquellos animales como a su compañero de trabajo, quien no podía entender lo que sucedía y se estaba quedando con poco aire. Movía esos remolinos con sus manos para alejar a aquellos seres de él y ella podía ver como Ichigo regresaba al mar por su hermano y lo ayudaba a volver a tierra firma.

Suspiro aliviada y detuvo a sus poderes.

_**Espero que este bien.

* * *

**_

-¿Estás bien Hichigo?

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? Esa cosa que rodeo a las mantarrayas.

-No tengo idea, pero creo que lo mejor es que regresemos a tierra firme.

Se gira al sentir el sonido de un salpiqueo y notó que su hermano ya no estaba, lanzó un suspiro, quejándose del estúpido hermano que tenía. Se sentó en el suelo y decidió esperar al regreso de Hichigo mientras sacaba su móvil, estuvo apretando botones y aceptando las opciones que se les aparecía hasta que pilló lo que quería, una foto. Se lo quedo viendo unos momentos con una mirada llena de nostalgia, para luego suspirar y guardar su móvil.

El albino Kurosaki seguía introduciéndose más al interior, como aquellos depredadores no estaban más, le era fácil buscar. Giro su cabeza por todos lados y se sorprendió al ver un extraño ser que se ocultaba tras una roca, lo único que pudo ver era una especie de cola. Curioso, se fue acercando.

_**Estoy en problemas, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?**_

Orihime estaba nerviosa y asustada, Hichigo estaba a punto de descubrir que ella era una sirena.


	13. Un paso en la amistad

Otro mes, otra conti de sirenas.

espero que les guste

y la proxima conti, como debe ser, estara en el proximo mes

disfrutenlo

bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 13: Un paso en la amistad.**

El corazón de Orihime latía nerviosamente, su cuerpo estaba aferrado a esa roca, aún sabiendo que dentro de unos segundos, Hichigo descubriría que era en realidad una sirena, una criatura con cola. La única opción que tenía era salir nadando, pero a velocidad de cañón aun con el riesgo de que él la viese y creyese que en verdad existían las sirenas.

Se sorprende al sentir como el agua tenía vida, burbujas la rodeaban a ella y a la roca, manteniéndola segura de la vista de Hichigo. Giro su rostro al sentir palmadas y vio a Rukia, quien le hacía señas de que se apurase.

Ambas se fueron nadando a máxima velocidad, por lo que Hichigo solo vio una cortina de burbujas.

-¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Exclamo Orihime al sacar su cabeza a la superficie.

-¿En qué pensabas? Debiste venirte al momento que subieron.

-Es que en verdad, Hichigo fue capturado por mantarrayas, tenía que ayudarlo.

-Pero debiste alejarte apenas se fueron a superficie – Le ataco, volviendo a tierra y Hinamori la ayudaba a secarse.

-Tienes razón – Admitió, derrotada, dejando que la arena sostuviese su cuerpo, estaba muy cansada. – ¿Qué habrá sido esas burbujas?

-Sentí por unos momentos como si el agua tuviese vida propia – Confesaba Rukia, viendo a sus amigas.

-Yo no estaba dentro, pero sentí lo mismo… o algo diferente – Murmuro Hinamori – Como si el agua tuviese un amigo y este le pidiera al agua que ayudase a Orihime… es algo difícil de explicar – Agrego al notar que sus amigas estaban más confundidas que ella misma.

De nuevo como humanas, decidieron volver a sus respectivos hogares. Orihime miro de nuevo su descubrimiento y lo guardo en su bolsillo al momento que se giraba para ver nuevamente la playa.

-Creo que estamos listas como para un viaje a Rukongai – Dijo al fin, llamando la atención de las muchachas – Deberíamos probar.

-Pero no podemos hacer eso sola, es un viaje largo, de diez horas mínimo en barco y aún cuando usemos la "velocidad de cañón" (así decidieron llamar aquella increíble velocidad que tenían para nadar), no podemos asegurar por cuanto duraremos.

-Si aceptan, podremos arrendar un pequeño barco, como el de Urahara-san. Yo lo montaría y una de ustedes nadaría, para que así sepamos cuanto se puede resistir.

-Sí, sería buena idea… podemos turnarnos. – Murmuro con una mano en su barbilla, analizando aquel plan.

-Si es verdad que la isla nos transformó, debemos saber como fue que paso – Ataco Orihime, logrando que despierte en sus amigas la seguridad de ir.

-Deberíamos ir el domingo – Dijo la pelinegra, viendo su celular.

-¿Entonces esta decidido? – Siguió Hinamori.

-¡Iremos a Rukongai este domingo! – Sentenció Orihime con una sonrisa y alzando su mano derecha al cielo y en forma de puños.

Ninguna se daba cuenta que sus pasos eran seguidos por dos misteriosos, que estaban ocultos entre las sombras. Siempre fue así, todos los días, ellos vigilaban cada paso de las chicas en la oscuridad, sin que ellas se den cuenta, se miraron por unos momentos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Tenemos que dejar que las aguas fluyan, nosotros no estamos para interrumpir sus preguntas, sino para protegerlas.

* * *

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

Era un nuevo día, como todas las mañanas, antes de clases, Orihime e Hichigo se reunían en el muelle para subir a su bote alquilado e ir al mar para seguir con su proyecto. Debía confesar que no esperaba ver al muchacho con una especie de cicatriz rojiza en su brazo derecho.

-Pues tuve que esquivar un ataque de una mantarraya, pero aún así, me quedo ese raspón. Me lo analizó mi viejo y ya lo trato, asegurando que no me pasaría nada.

-Tienes suerte que tu padre sea doctor. – Subiéndose al medio de transporte de agua. – Lo mejor es que no te esfuerces hoy.

-¿Estás loca? Estoy como nunca – Siguiéndola y la toma de la cintura para traerla hacía él – Así que no temas acercarte al fuego.

Orihime no podía evitar el acelerado latido de su corazón, no importa lo bien que se acostumbro a sus "ataques", no podía negar que era apuesto y ella era una mujer, por lo que era normal que se sonroje un poco por aquella cercanía, por tener su pecho desnudo pegado a su cuerpo y por tener su aliento cerca de su boca, dispuesto a darle un beso si se distrae un segundo más.

-Hichigo-kun – Susurro, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas, parecía que había caído ante su trampa, pero al último minuto, ella sonrió y apoyo su mano derecha en su cara para apartarlo – Hazme el favor de no molestarme hoy, que me lo debes.

-Aburrida – Se quejo frustrado consigo mismo, por haberse confiado y creído que al fin la tenía. En eso, recapacito mejor sus palabras – ¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo debo?

-Eso es secreto – Sonriéndole, ella se refería a cuando lo salvo de aquellos animales con agujas venenosas, pero claro, no se lo diría.

-Algunas veces, eres muy rara.

-Bueno – Ella comenzaría con un contraataque por ese comentario, se sentó en un banco y sonrió de forma burlona, no podía evitar ese lado cuando estaba con él – Si yo lo soy, tú lo eres más, ¿no te parece? Señor "Prende mi fuego, baby".

Ambos se rieron, sin poder contenerlo.

Hichigo encendió el motor, Orihime sólo miraba el agua, pensando en los planes que tenía el domingo y no había que olvidar que después de clases, era la competencia de surf. Se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse nuevamente a Ichigo en las olas, le daría todo su apoyo… ella y de seguro, todas sus fans. Lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Hichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sentándose a su lado, en el suelo ya que no había más bancos.

-Nada – Le aseguraba moviendo sus manos en negación – Solo estaba pensando.

-Por esa cara, puedo apostar que pensabas en el idiota de mi hermano.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué se tratan así? Son grandes hermanos mayores con Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan, pero entre ustedes, parecen como si desearan que el otro muera.

Hichigo entrecerró sus ojos y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, parecía que estaba viajando al pasado, en el momento que los gemelos Kurosaki se trataron con profundo odio. Sonrió levemente y con ironía cuando descubrió aquel momento y miró fijamente a la chica, como si se preguntara si era adecuado o aceptable que ella lo supiese.

-Es complicado, jamás lo entenderías.

-¿Puedo saber desde cuando?

-Eres insistentes. No se si decírtelo… es un tema complicado para ambos.

-¿En serio? No puedo imaginármelo.

-Te sorprenderías, es más, creo que cambiaría tu modo de pensar sobre Ichigo. – Aseguro mientras observaba el cielo, era algo relajante, pero también doloroso, porque volvías a los malos recuerdos, a los que te gustaría enterrar en lo profundo de su mente y corazón, pero no, ahí están, para atormentarte siempre.

Orihime no dijo más, sólo lo observaba, estaba curiosa por el significado de sus palabras, preguntándose que tan grave era, como para decirle eso. Podía jurar que había visto un poco de tristeza que la contagió también, y ni siquiera sabía del por qué estar triste, pero esa tristeza que observaba, era tan sincera y contagiosa.

-Perdón, creo que te hice recordar cosas feas.

-No tienes que preocuparte, porque esos recuerdos siempre están.

-Aún así…

-Dije que está bien, ya no insistas – La interrumpió de forma directa y seca, dejando ver un poco de grosería, pero simplemente quería olvidar… todos querían olvidar.

-Claro que no está bien – Orihime no se molesto, ni siquiera se sintió ofendida. Se atrevió a tomar una de sus manos – Guardarse las cosas solo consigues que tu corazón se sienta peor… te lo dice con experiencia personal – Le decía para luego sonreírle levemente, de forma cálida y aparto sus manos para dejarle libertad – No estás solo.

El albino Kurosaki se la quedo observando al momento que sintió un extraño latido en su corazón, era la primera vez que sentía algo así y se preocupo, se supone que era un mujeriego, que ninguna mujer ha logrado romper su caparazón de hielo, terminando siempre dolidas ante sus artimañas… y ahora llegaba ella, que estaba enamorada de su hermano, se resistía con lujo de sus ataques de conquista y ahora esto, rompió su barrera con unas palabras de apoyo y una sonrisa, consiguiendo que su corazón reaccionase de forma acelerada.

Posiblemente sea porque esas son las palabras que ha querido escuchar por muchos años, no de su familia, sino de alguien externo, de alguien que comprendiese como se sentía, y al parecer, era ella.

-Eres… rara.

-¿Y volvemos con eso? – Cruzándose de brazos, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, mientras ellos hacían su trabajo, Hinamori se dirigía nada menos que al acuario. Recorría el lugar con una sonrisa por ver los peces y los hermosos delfines… ¡Incluso vio a los pingüinos!

Claro que ella tenía una razón para estar allí, puede que era peligroso lo que quería, pero esta podía ser su única oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería, lo que necesitaba, ya que se estaba quedando sin dinero en el banco… necesitaba un trabajo y el acuario era su única esperanza.

-Buenos días – Saludo a la secretaria – Vengo por la oferta de trabajo.

-Entiendo. Por favor, siéntese y espere a que la dueña venga de una reunión – Le pedía con una sonrisa al momento que recibía el currículo de Momo.

La estudiante se sentó cerca de la puerta, abrió su mochila y busco un libro para leer, después de todo, podría tomar mucho tiempo, y no se equivoco, estuvo esperando casi dos horas, pero ella era una persona paciente y no podía darse por vencida, su cuenta se lo pedía a gritos, "no falles", le decía y no quería irse a vivir con sus abuelos en un pequeño campo en China, no es que no le gustase el campo o sus abuelos, pero no quería irse, ni mucho menos ahora que era una sirena, tenía que saber lo que le estaba pasando.

La puerta por donde ella había entrado, se abrió nuevamente, había llegado la dueña de aquel acuario. A Hinamori le parecía familiar a aquella mujer, era de larga cabellera verde hasta la cintura, sus ojos de color del musgo, la analizaban con mucho interés, como preguntándose del por qué la visitaba una estudiante de secundaria. De nuevo se estaba preguntando en donde había visto a esa mujer mientras la peli-verde hablaba con su secretaria.

-¿Hinamori Momo-san? – Se sorprende al oír su nombre de los labios de esa mujer, era una voz muy dulce y un poco baja.

-¿S-Sí? – Poniéndose de pie de un brinco, casi parecía un robot.

-¿Vienes por un trabajo? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa. Veía como ella asentía con la cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa. – Por favor, pasa a mi oficina – Le invito al momento que abría la puerta de su lugar de trabajo.

Hinamori volvió a asentir y entro con la cabeza levemente gacha a causa de los nervios. Alzo su cabeza y se sorprendió un poco al ver lo hermoso y elegante que era su oficina. Las pareces no tenían un color en especial, le habían dibujado todo un paisaje playero, el mar, la arena, etc. Tenía unos muebles finos y una gran ventana que daba a la piscina donde hacían los espectáculos para los delfines. Ella se fue acercando al escritorio y se sorprende al ver una fotografía en la pared, detrás de la silla de la jefa y señora del lugar… ¡Era la misma fotografía que tenía Urahara! Aunque esa era más grande.

Ya lo podía recordar, ella era Nelliel, la amiga del biólogo Urahara Kisuke y de las dueñas de ese hotel donde se quedaron, Rangiku y Yoruichi. La miro, aún sin salir de su asombro, como se sentaba en su silla sin dejar de sonreír, parecía que le divertía la expresión de Hinamori.

-Hinamori-san… ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – Hinamori salió de su asombro al oír su pregunta, sintiéndose avergonzada y muy tonta. La miro nuevamente y en eso se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en la peli-verde de la foto y la que esta frente a ella. Esta Nelliel, de ahora, tenía una especie de cicatriz en su rostro, una rojiza y que iniciaba debajo de su ojera derecha, recorría su nariz y terminaba en su ojera izquierda… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Un tipo de accidente?

-¿Eh? ¡Lo siento! Es que yo a usted la había visto antes y bueno…

-¿Nos hemos visto? – Sorprendida, generalmente, ella era de buena memoria y le parecía extraño no recordar a esa chica.

-Bueno, no cara a cara, la verdad es que la vi en esa misma fotografía… que tenía Urahara-san.

-Oh, con que conoces a Kisuke – Entendiendo su comportamiento y volvió a sonreír – De seguro te asustaste mucho por su forma de ser.

-Bueno, no puedo negarlo – Confeso con las mejillas sonrojadas. – También he conocido a Rangiku-san y a Yoruichi-san, mi clase se quedo en su hospedaje.

-Pues si, Rangiku-chan me hablo de eso hace días – Preparando unas tazas de té, a Hinamori le parecía curioso que tomase precaución ante eso, incluso tenía unos guantes – Y dime Hinamori-san, ¿por qué quieres trabajar en mi acuario?

-Le hablare con sinceridad, tengo problemas financieros, se me acaba la herencia que me dejaron mis padres al morir y tengo dos opciones: Trabajo o me voy a China.

-Ya veo – Le dio una taza llena y le ofreció el azúcar para que se sirva a su pinta. Antes de ponerse ella misma azúcar, se frotó por unos momentos su brazo izquierdo, aquel gesto llamo la curiosidad de Momo – Y dime, ¿Te gusta los peces y los seres de mar?

-Me encantan – Respondió con una sonrisa sincera, a pesar de su trauma al mar, no podía negar el cariño que le tenía a esas criaturas.

-Sabes, el mar siempre ha sido hermoso, como también misterioso… y mágico.

No sabía porque, pero al momento que oyó la palabra "mágico", sintió como su corazón dio una vuelta completa y como si en esos momentos, estuviese ante ella en su forma de sirena. Sentía como si estuviese ante una adivina leyéndolo su futuro. De forma inconsciente, alzo su cabeza para ver esa fotografía y ahora que lo miraba bien, notó que los brazos de Rangiku tenían aquel tatuaje de sus sueños, el mismo que ahora estaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Nelliel sonrió al ver su reacción, llamando nuevamente su atención.

-Felicidades, estas contratada.

Hinamori abrió sus ojos al oír eso, ¿Estaba soñando? Se pellizco y se ahogo una queja de dolor, comprobando que en verdad era la realidad.

-Muchas gracias Nelliel-san.

-Y ahora que trabajas para mí, te diré Hina-chan, te queda muy lindo – Sonriendo.

-Sí, mis amigas me dicen lo mismo… en verdad se lo agradezco mucho – Poniéndose de pie para inclinarse, en agradecimiento por haberla aceptado.

-No hay de que. Comenzarás desde abajo, ayudando a los entrenadores de delfines, llevando el alimento. También repartirás publicidad por el lugar, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Cuándo comienzo?

-Desde mañana. Trabajaras en las mañanas, cuatro veces en una semana, no quiero que tengas problemas por tu escuela.

-Por supuesto, la veré mañana.

* * *

Finalmente las escuelas de la ciudad encerraron a los estudiantes, pasando muchas horas de conocimientos, pero ahora era hora el almuerzo, así que tenía su momento de libertad y relajación. Ichigo y sus amigos se juntaron en la azotea, como siempre.

-¡¿En un acuario? – Exclamaron Rukia y Orihime sorprendidas.

-Felicidades Momo – Tatsuki la tomo de los hombros – Finalmente tienes un trabajo.

-Estabas muy preocupada por eso en estos días – Recordó Renji, hablaba mientras comía de su almuerzo. Rukia se molesto por su falta de modales, por eso le pego en el estómago, ocasionando que el pelirrojo se atorase.

-¿Crees que estarás bien con un trabajo? – Pregunto Toushirou, preocupado por su amiga, pero lo ocultaba perfectamente con una falsa indiferencia.

-No te preocupes Shirou-chan, estaré bien.

-Pues felicidades Hinamori-san – Felicito Mizuiro, con su vista clavada en su móvil, algo normal en él, pero sabían que su felicitación era sincera.

-Gracias, no tendré que preocuparme… por lo menos, por un tiempo.

-Inoue – La chica salió de su preocupación al oír la voz de Ichigo, veía como se ponía de pie, sin perder ese semblante de seriedad – ¿No te importa si hablamos unos momentos a solas? Quisiera que me respondas algo.

Las mejillas de Orihime subieron de color rápidamente al oír eso, pensar que estaría a solas con él, y esta vez, no estaría dormida, por suerte, sería solo unos minutos, pero rogaba que ese no fuese el tiempo suficiente para que su corazón estalle. Asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo. Aumentaba los nervios con cada paso que daba. Finalmente estaban a solas y apartes de todos, Orihime llevo una mano a su pecho, tenía que calmar ese alocado corazón que tenía antes de que abra su pecho y salga corriendo, porque eso le esperaba si seguía aumentando la velocidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kurosaki-kun?

-Bueno… esto… verás, me preguntaba si es cierto que mi hermano no te ha hecho nada.

-¿Eh? No, no me ha hecho nada – Sonriendo para poder calmarlo – De vez en cuando me hace bromitas, pero le detengo de inmediato, así que no te preocupes…

-Está bien, me dejas un poco tranquilo. – Confeso nervioso. Sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar nuevamente.

-Por cierto, iré a la competencia para animarte – Le prometió con una sonrisa, tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad de estar solos, porque de seguro después seria acosado por las chicas, y si se atrevía a acercarse, tendría problemas y no quería tener todo el tiempo a Rukia y Tatsuki como sus guardaespaldas.

-Genial, gracias Inoue – Dijo con una leve sonrisa, que derritió a la chica, un duro golpe a su corazón, ahora si creía que se desmayaría o se moriría de la felicidad.

Era ahora o nunca, debía darle esa sugerencia.

-Kurosaki-kun – Llamando su atención nuevamente – Yo… estaba pensando sobre lo que dijo Rukia, sobre hablarnos por nuestros nombres.

-¿En verdad? Pero no debiste, ya sabes como es Rukia, lo hace para molestarnos.

-Bueno, si, pero… estaba pensando… ¿P-Puedo llamarte… por tu nombre?

Agacho su cabeza apenas vio la sorpresa en el semblante de Ichigo, se sintió tonta por unos momentos, por haber lanzado aquella pregunta, de seguro al muchacho le había parecido muy impertinente, estaba de más decir que fue una pésima idea. Estaba a punto de rectificarse cuando sintió su mano sobre su cabeza para que se viesen a los ojos, podía sentir aquella mano muy cálida, se sentía segura y querida, pero cuando él fue apartando su mano después de conseguir su objetivo, para la sirena fue una puñalada en el corazón, sentía la verdadera soledad al apartarse de ese calor.

-Con una condición – La chica lo miraba curiosa, preguntándose lo que le diría – Que tú me dejes llamarte por el tuyo… Orihime.

-¡Trato hecho Ichigo-kun! – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Finalmente era la competencia de surf. El día era perfecto, el sol relucía a pesar de las pequeñas nubes blancas y la playa estaba siendo invadida por mucha gente con intenciones de animar o participar en aquella competencia. Ichigo y los otros, estaban encerando sus tablas, mientras las chicas sólo miraban y les daba su apoyo.

-Estoy feliz – Confeso Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Ichigo y Orihime – ¡Finalmente se hablan por los nombres de pila! ¡Tardaron años abuelitos!

-Deja de molestar Rukia. – Fue el ataque de Ichigo, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Así que vamos a cumplir una vieja tradición playera – Siguió la pelinegra, ignorando su comentario – Orihime, como su reina de la playa, debes besarlo, se supone que en la mejilla, pero mejor en la boca.

-¡Rukia! – Dijeron a la vez.

-No finjan estar molestos, al final me lo agradecerán.

-¿Por qué no comienzas tú Rukia-chan? – Fueron las palabras de Orihime, dispuesta a devolverle la cuchara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues ya que propones, deberías iniciar la tradición… besando a Renji-kun.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Orihime, quien no pudo evitar reír y Hinamori se unió en su risa contagiosa, disfrutando de las reacciones de su amiga.

-¡¿Quién quiere besar a este cara de mandril?

-¡Yo no quiero que me bese esta enana del mal!

-Mentirosos – Dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-¡Atención participantes, la competencia esta a punto de comenzar!

Rukia suspiro aliviada al oír al presentador dar el aviso.


	14. Dos, tres accidentes

Nuevo mes, nueva conti

la siguiente conti la tendran el 1o de este mismo mes

no, no es un invento, mentira o broma! es cierto

razon? una amiga esta de cumpleaños ^^

no me queda nada mas que decir, solo disfruten...ah si, y que bleach es propiedad de tite kubo

**Capitulo 14: Dos… tres accidentes.**

-¡El concursante número 10: Kurosaki Ichigo!

Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas al ver al muchacho dominar con maestría una enorme ola, los gritos subieron el volumen cuando él había dado un giro en el aire, aún con la tabla bajo sus pies. Hichigo veía a su hermano de brazos cruzados y con un gesto de desagrado, en cambio, Orihime veía con una sonrisa, ella vio desde la primera vez lo mucho que a Ichigo le gustaba el surf.

_Flash Back._

_**Hace dos años.**_

_-Es muy tarde Kurosaki-kun, ¿Quieres seguir surfeando?_

_-Aún no me canso… y necesito dominar aquel movimiento._

_La peli-naranja veía como el muchacho enceraba su tabla, aparte del traje de baño, usaba un pollerón de cierre y de color café claro. Orihime lo miraba sentada sobre la arena y con sus pies descalzos para sentir la arena._

_-No debiste hacerme compañía._

_-Pero es que no quería que te sintieras solo – Se frotó los brazos de forma inconsciente, después de todo, estaba atardeciendo y el aire estaba helado y no trajo nada para abrigarse. – No te preocupes por mí._

_-Es imposible si andas de forma descuidada en el frío – Como el cierre ya estaba abajo, sólo se quito el pollerón y se lo paso, sorprendiéndola – Usa esto para cubrirte._

_-P-Pero tú…_

_-Descuida, yo debo meterme al agua… y no es bueno que esto se moje, ¿no?_

_-Gracias – Roja de la vergüenza, tomo aquella prenda y se lo colocó, podía sentir el aroma de Ichigo en esa ropa y el rojo aumento en su cara – Kurosaki-kun, te gusta mucho surfear… ¿Por qué?_

_-Creerás que estoy loco o que digo puras tonterías._

_-No me reiré si eso te preocupa, te lo prometo._

_-Bueno, cuando era pequeño, siempre me ha gustado el mar, presentía que tenía una especie de conexión con ella y el surf, es lo que más me deja "unido" a él… - Se interrumpe y mira hacía otro lado – Es ridículo, lo sé, así que ríete si quieres._

_-Te prometí que no lo haría… y no creo que sea ridículo… cuando era niña, yo también lo creía… y lo sigo creyendo._

_El muchacho alzo una ceja, parecía que buscaba las mentiras en esas palabras, pero no fue así, eran cien por ciento ciertas y no pudo evitar… regalarle una leve sonrisa sincera que ocasionó que el corazón de Orihime golpee violentamente su pecho._

_Fin flash back._

-¡Y ese fue Kurosaki Ichigo señores y señoritas, ¿Será nuevamente el campeón?

-¿Tú no participas Hichigo? – Pregunto Rukia.

-No, es aburrido, sólo en una competencia me involucró y no es el surf.

Ichigo corría por el agua ahora que le llegaba a los pies para ahora estar en tierra firme, se reunió con los otros competidores y con una toalla, se limpiaba el rostro y el cabello, dejando este último más despeinado y aún húmedo. Los participantes siguieron compitiendo, demostrando sus habilidades en la tabla, incluso Renji se ha lucido, a pesar de que parecía muy confiado, no se cayó. Los que le preocupaba a las chicas era que cada vez, el cielo se iba reuniendo y se teñía de gris, rogaban que no lloviera.

-¡El siguiente concursante es Hitsugaya Toushirou!

Hinamori aplaudía mientras veía al muchacho caminar indiferente hacía el agua, las olas lo recibieron de inmediato. Como los anteriores, estaba conquistando el terreno, incluso parecía que iba a ganar, pero de forma repentina, el tiempo fue empeorando, controlando el nivel del mar. A Toushirou se le dificultaba mantenerse en esa ola, pero el clima parecía que quería echarlo al mar. Hinamori se tapo la boca horrorizada al ver tal espectáculo, incluso gritó su nombre con fuerza al verlo cae al mar.

La gente corría asustada, ya que la marea subía más y más, algunos llamaban a emergencias. Momo seguía viendo esa tabla donde minutos antes estaba su amigo de la infancia, solo y destruido…

-¡TOUSHIROU! – Grito a todo pulmón. Estaba a punto de lanzarse una carrera, pero Rukia la toma con fuerza del brazo.

-¡Es peligroso, podría llover!

-¡¿Insinúas que lo abandonemos a su suerte? – Le grito, desafiándola con la mirada, cosa que la sorprendió, ya que nunca se mostraba así ante sus amigas, y aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse y correr hacía las violentas aguas.

Hinamori corría más rápido en el momento que piso el agua, por lo que se sumergió a las profundidades a tiempo para ocultar su cola a los demás. Lo malo es que parecía que se ahogaba, movía sus brazos como desesperada, su cola se hundía cada vez más al suelo, parecía estar a punto de morir por falta de aire.

_Flash Back._

_-Podemos estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua sin respirar. – Decía una emocionada Rukia, sentándose en el suelo con un vaso en su mano derecha._

_-Lo único que tenemos que hacer es relajarnos y tratar de sentir que eres parte del mar. – Siguió Orihime con una sonrisa._

_-Eso no tiene sentido – Murmuro Hinamori._

_-Como tampoco el hecho de que nos salga una cola – Le recordó la pelinegra._

_-Nosotras no pedimos esto – Les recordó – Y ahora parece que les gusta._

_-Es mágico – Congeló su agua y como tenía la cuchara, fue el palillo de su ahora helado – Y divertido._

_-Yo no quería esto… ¿Por qué debo ser sirena si le temo al agua?_

_-Momo… - Orihime decidió hablar – ¿Por qué no ves esto… como una oportunidad?_

_-¿Oportunidad?_

_-Para que superes tu miedo._

_Fin flash back._

Momo abrió sus ojos y dejó de mover sus brazos, para luego sonreír abiertamente y nadó como un habitante más del mar, como una sirena. Nadó a rápida velocidad, tratando de llegar a lo más lejos, por donde perdió de vista a Toushirou.

_**¿Dónde estas Toushirou?**_

Seguía buscando por todos lados, girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, totalmente abajo, parecía pegado al piso marino. Momo descendía a gran velocidad, descubriendo que estaba demasiado pálido, ya sin casi nada de aire y con lo que quedaba del cordel de la tabla demasiado atrapado entre unas rocas enormes. Por segundos se asustó, pensando que hacer, primero intento liberarlo, pero era imposible, el cordel estaba demasiado pegado al muchacho y a las rocas, lo que en verdad la aterraba era que menos oxígeno tenía su amigo.

_**Toushirou… ay dios, se que esto me atormentará después.**_

Se acercó a su amigo, tomándolo de las mejillas, notando lo muy perdido que estaba, las burbujas salían de su nariz y sus ojos estaban perdiendo las pupilas. Parecía que Momo trago saliva, estaba nerviosa, era la única oportunidad de mantenerlo vivo por más tiempo y eso la alteraba, porque después se avergonzaría tanto que no lo vería a la cara por un tiempo, pero era mejor eso a que este muerto.

Se acerco y… lo beso. Le hacía respiración boca a boca, se apartó y parecía que no pasaba nada. De nuevo lo beso, buscando éxito en la segunda oportunidad, pero nada, ya lo besaba por tercera, cuarta y quinta vez… estaba aterrada de que haya sido tarde, pero no se rindió y lo beso una sexta vez, sonriendo aliviada a verlo recobrar el sentido. Ahora tenía que sacarlo rápido de allí, se puso detrás de él, tirando de él con fuerza mientras el muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha y algo perdida, por lo que no podía ver quien lo salvaba, veía borroso y estaba confuso. De golpe, el cordel se soltó. Confusa, Hinamori miro lo que quedaba del cordel mientras subía con su amigo, descubriendo un poco de hielo, giro su rostro a su derecha y vio a sus amigas, que no tardaron en hacerle señas de que se apresurase.

-Eso estuvo cerca – Hinamori finalmente salió a superficie, la tormenta peligrosa seguía y su amigo tosía sin parar, sin dejar de botar agua. – Aguanta Toushirou.

-Debemos ponerlo en esas rocas – Recomendó Rukia, señalando el destino – Los rescatistas no tardarán en llegar.

-Se nota que es capitán de la marina – Dijo Orihime al tomarle el pulso – Duró hasta 80 metros bajo el agua por casi 25 minutos, pero después, ya no lo soportó.

Nadaban hacía aquellas rocas que se resistían ante la fuerza del mar, Hinamori mantenía el cuerpo de Hitsugaya apegado a su cuerpo. Con cada segundo, Toushirou iba despertando más a su cerebro, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero sólo su cerebro, las demás partes de su cuerpo, estaban aún en apagado, incapaz de moverse, por eso podía recordar lo que le había ocurrido y había asimilado que alguien lo había salvado y trataba de ponerlo a salvo.

_¿Hinamori?_ Pensó al oír de nuevo su voz, suplicándole que sobreviviese, ¿En verdad estaba en la realidad, o estaba soñando en realidad? Era imposible que Hinamori haya nadado a lo más lejano y se haya metido a lo más profundo para salvarlo, de seguro sus oídos aún no funcionaban bien, o estaba en realidad soñando, pasando en el limbo, teniendo un lindo sueño antes de morir.

_Es un sueño agradable… incluso puedo oír… la voz de mi madre._

Lo depositaron con cuidado en las ropas, afirmándolo con fuerza, asegurándose de que no cayese al agua, pero no se fueron, siguieron ahí, cuidándolo y esperando a que viniese algún rescatador a salvarlo. Esperaron y esperaron, hasta que vieron una señal de luz, se ocultaron detrás de las rocas y sumergiéndose gran parte, vieron como lo salvaban. Suspiraron aliviadas.

* * *

-Toc, toc.

Fue el saludo de Renji al abrir uno de los dormitorios del hospital, viendo a Hitsugaya, tendido en aquella cama y siendo revisado por una enfermera. Detrás del pelirrojo, estaba Ichigo, Rukia, Momo y Orihime, con un gran ramo de flores.

-Que suerte que sólo debes quedarte una noche – Comento una aliviada Orihime, dejando las flores sobre una mesa pequeña.

-Más bien, tiene suerte de que no haya muerto, ese entrenamiento de la marina te ayudo mucho, ¿Eh? – Soltó Ichigo, palpándole la espalda, ignorando el gesto de dolor que su amigo hizo – Afortunado.

-Señor, no haga eso, lastima al paciente. – Le regaño la enfermera con un gesto de molestia.

-Discúlpelo enfermera, se golpeo la cabeza cuando era niño y ahora es un tonto – Le explicaba Rukia despreocupada, divirtiéndose al ver la expresión del muchacho.

-En realidad… estuve cerca de morir – Confeso el peli-blanco, tratando de recordar su cercanía a la muerte, era una experiencia extraña que no compartiría con nadie todavía, porque aún estaba confundido, su cerebro le decía muchas cosas a la vez.

-No digas eso – Le pidió Inoue, preocupada.

-Bueno, el paciente no tiene nada serio, pero debe descansar mucho – Fueron las palabras de la enfermera, para luego inclinarse y retirarse.

-No importa que tan cerca estuviste de morir – Hablo Renji, apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza, despeinándolo más – Lo importante es que estas vivo un día más, da gracias.

-Yo… estuve realmente preocupada y asustada – Confesó Hinamori, agachando su cabeza levemente – Temía que algo malo te haya ocurrido.

-No tienes que preocuparte por cosas que ya pasaron tonta – Fueron sus palabras, tratando de que no le afectase ese rostro lleno de tristeza. Le toco la frente y se lo golpeó despacio, ocasionando que ella cerrase sus ojos – Así que no pongas esa cara.

-Está bien – Susurro, sonriendo levemente porque sabía que él no quería que se preocupase más, de que entendiese que él estaba bien.

-¿Y cómo fue que terminaste en esas rocas? – Pregunto Ichigo. Su pregunta asustó a las chicas por ser las responsables de ello, las salvadoras en las sombras.

-¡No le hagas esas preguntas! – Reclamo Rukia, tratando de terminar ese tema – ¡¿Qué no ves que no son momentos?

-Opino igual, Toushirou-kun debería descansar, no lo esfuerces mucho – Le pedía una nerviosa Orihime.

-Yo… – Toushirou llamo la atención de sus amigos. Las sirenas trataron saliva. – no lo sé, no puedo recordar que haya terminado así, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba más de 90 metros bajo el agua, atorado y que estaba ya sin aire… cerré mis ojos y luego me di cuenta que los rescatistas me cubrían de mantas en su barco. Tengo recuerdos borrosos, pero no se si son ciertas o falsas, producto de mi imaginación por estar cerca de la muerte.

-Lo importante es que descanses – Insistió la peli-naranja, sonriéndole levemente – Ya tendrás tiempo para saber que es realidad o no… ¿No crees?

-Hime tiene razón – Apoyo Hinamori, tomando la mano del muchacho – Por favor, descansa Shirou-chan.

-Será lo mejor… antes de que vengan esos fastidiosos de mis compañeros de trabajo y no me dejen pegar un ojo – Gruño fastidiado.

Los muchachos se despidieron de él y salieron de la habitación para dejarlo dormir.

-En serio, Hitsugaya se ha salvado de milagro – Comento Renji, pasando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué habrá pasado en ese lapso de tiempo que no logra recordar? – Se pregunto Ichigo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo más probable, es que lo salvo su ángel de la guardia – Eso hizo sonrojar a Hinamori, porque le hizo acordar que para salvarlo… ¡Tuvo que besarlo!

Una vez afuera, el móvil de Rukia sonó, poniéndola nerviosa al reconocer que era su hermano. Tragó saliva.

-Hola niisama.

-Rukia, ¿Podrías explicarme el por qué me ha llegado una factura de un biólogo Urahara Kisuke con una nota tuya diciendo que debo pagar la reparación?

-Bueno, yo… por mi culpa, el barco termino en plena tormenta y salió muy dañada… en verdad lo siento mucho niisama, no volverá a pasar.

-Para mí es desagradable esto, ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar a ese imbécil?

-¿Es cierto entonces de que se conocen, niisama?

-Tengo que irme al trabajo, volveré el lunes por la mañana… - Fue su respuesta, parecía que no quería hablar del asunto. – Hasta entonces, no quiero más problemas – Y se oyó un largo sonido, había colgado.

-Creí que iba a morir – Susurro aterrada, su mano le temblaba mucho desde el momento que contesto la llamada.

-Me hubiese gustado ver su reacción – Confesó Ichigo con una sonrisa llena de burla, cosa que molesto a Rukia.

-Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero debo volver a mi entrenamiento – Se disculpo Renji, viendo su móvil, había recibido un mensaje de su madre y maestro. – Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

La sirena de cabello naranja caminaba sola hacía su casa, con unas bolsas llenas de compra y se detiene al acercarse a la plaza, ya que veía como un grupo de seis delincuentes peleaban con cuchillos y dagas contra un solo muchacho, quien a pesar de pelear con las manos desnudas, los derrotaba fácilmente. Uno lo iba a atacar con el cuchillo arriba, pero esa persona lo detuvo sin problemas, sujetando fuerte de la muñeca y lo hizo girar con una llave que parecía de judo y le dio un golpe en la nariz al que iba a atacarlo por atrás.

-Eso les enseñará a no hacerse los dueños de este lugar que no les pertenece, sino a los niños – Dijo al momento que pateaba en el abdomen a uno que ya estaba en el suelo.

-¿Hichigo? – Soltó Orihime, acercándose de forma insegura.

El albino la observo, para luego abrir sus ojos preocupado, como si viese algo que no le gustaba para nada. No tardo en correr hacía ella, la toma de forma repentina de la cintura y de una forma nada delicado, la apegó a su cuerpo, botando las bolsas y la gira con él, sobre su eje y su mano detuvo a mano limpia una daga, por eso no tardo en salir sangre desde dicha parte del cuerpo. Sin soltarla, logra darle una fuerte patada al contrincante, mandándolo a volar y su mano soltó el arma.

-No deberías andar con la guardia baja cuando hay delincuentes cerca Orihime.

-Lo siento tanto, estás lastimado por mi culpa – Sacando de su bolsillo derecho un pañuelo amarillo claro, con el dibujo de una frutilla en el centro, Hichigo arqueo una ceja al ver eso. Ella parecía que no lo había notado y uso aquel delicado objeto para limpiarle la sangre y luego lo uso como una venda, cubriéndole la marca – No es tan bueno como los de tu padre, pero algo es algo.

Kurosaki miraba aquella "curación" fijamente, estaba arrugado y un poco mal hecho, pero de seguro era mejor que cualquier ayuda profesional – Gracias.

-Puedes quedarte con el pañuelo, lo necesitas más que yo en estos momentos. – Vio sus bolsas y lanzo un suspiro, viendo lo que quedaba de su cena – Ya no tendré nada para comer – Susurro con una sonrisa un poco irónica, botando la bolsa a la basura.

-Vamos, te invitaré a comer a mi casa, como disculpa por quedarte sin cena.

-Pero todo esto paso por mi culpa, no es necesario.

-Insisto, es más… es una orden – La toma con su mano ileso y la arrastro por la ciudad, ignorando sus quejas.

* * *

-¡Orihime-chan, que sorpresa! – Fue el recibimiento de Isshin.

-No tenía otra opción, me arrastraron. – Fue su explicación, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista gacha.

-¿Qué te hizo mi hijo ahora? – Pregunto preocupado, tomándola de los hombros y analizándola con cuidado.

-Oh no, estoy bien. – Sacudiendo sus manos en negación, nerviosa de que castigasen al muchacho – Hichigo sólo me estaba ayudando de unos maleantes.

-¿Maleantes? ¡Bien hecho Hichigo! ¡Te comportaste como todo un hombre! – Le decía emocionado, con lágrimas de felicidad.

-Cállate viejo, me avergüenzas – Cruzándose de brazos – Arruine su cena por accidente y debo recompensarla, por eso la invite… por cierto viejo, ¿Me revisas la mano?

La puerta principal se abre nuevamente y ven nada menos que a Ichigo con una mochila al hombro. Se sorprende al ver a Orihime en la casa y no tardo en ver a su hermano, prediciendo que él era responsable de algo. La muchacha miro hacía otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, podía oír los latido frenéticos de su corazón, creyendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, de nuevo se le aparecía ese comportamiento de tímida e indefensa, incapaz de enfrentarlo a la cara por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-La secuestre para encerrarla en mi cuarto durante un mes haciendo muchas cosas "productivas" – Le quiso molestar, cosa que consiguió, disfrutaba como Ichigo no tardo en cabrearse, se le veía una gruesa vena en su frente, quiso seguir molestándolo – Ahora mismo le estaba pidiendo al viejo mucho preservativos, asique por favor, no se te ocurra entrar a mi cuarto a interrumpir.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! – Rojo de ira, alzo su puño derecho, listo para pulverizarlo, pero Orihime se interpuso nuevamente, abrazando el brazo derecho con fuerza y con sus ojos cerrados. El muchacho la vio, con el rostro oculto en su propio brazo, sin dejar de atraparlo, lo que menos ella quería es que ellos peleasen por ella, o que el peli-naranja saliese lastimado por ella.

-Estaba mintiendo y lo sabes, por favor… no te pelees con tu hermano Ichigo-kun – Le suplico, aún ocultando su rostro, Ichigo había sentido algo cálido y húmedo, ¿Acaso iba o estaba llorando? – No me gusta que la gente salga lastimada.

Ichigo respiró hondo, no podía ponerse violento después de oír esas palabras, estaba claro que él sabía que su gemelo mentía, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentir aquella rabia al pensar que ese idiota tenía aquellas imaginaciones con Orihime, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Quería romperle la cara como una lección, pero esa suplica, aquella voz destruyo toda su ira, toda su barrera, todo su deseo de hacerle una cirugía de rostro a su hermano con sólo sus puños.

-No te preocupes, no lo machucaré – Le prometió, poniendo su mano libre sobre su cabeza. Hichigo hizo un gesto de molestia al ver como su hermano volvía a calmarse y como Orihime le sonrió.

-No me rindo fácilmente King.

-La cena esta lista – Anunció Yuzu con un lindo delantal amarillo y una charola en su mano derecha – Eres bienvenida Orihime-chan.

-Gracias – Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Todos pasaron a la mesa, Zangetsu parecía que le había agradado a la muchacha, incluso le ofreció su lugar del asiento, era una buena señal de que la aceptaba bien cerca de su familia, incluso una futura "nuera", como dice Isshin, aunque se lo guardarían en sus pensamientos. La cena fue tranquila, aunque también muy animada, Orihime se divertía conversando con las hermanas Karin y Yuzu y ante las bromas de Isshin que le hacía a sus hijos mayores… hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, desde que perdió a Sora, era agradable volver a sentir aquel ambiente familiar que los Kurosaki les regalaba por esa noche.

-Déjame ayudarte a retirar las cosas, Yuzu-chan – Se ofreció Orihime al momento que recogía unos platos.

-Muchas gracias Orihime-chan, pero eres una invitada, no sería correcto.

-No tengo ningún problema Yuzu-chan – Regalándole una sonrisa.

Entre las tres (Karin también se ofreció), fueron dejando en la cocina las cosas que ocuparon para cenar. Cuando Orihime recogió los dos últimos platos que quedaban, camino para dejarlos en el lavamanos, pero en ese momento, Yuzu abrió la llave. Aún así, ella pudo quitar sus manos a tiempo, salvándose de mojarse…

O eso creyó.

-¡Lo siento! – Grito Karin al momento que invirtió una jarra llena de agua sobre ella al tropezarse.

-¿Estás bien, Orihime-chan?

Ay dios… el tiempo corre.

-¡Lo estoy! – Grito mientras corría con todo lo que sus pies le daban hacía el baño, recordando que conocía el camino.

Todos quedaron paralizados por su extraña actitud, confundidos, y más cuando oyeron una especie de golpe, como que algo cayó al suelo de golpe.

-Genial… no me esperaba que al cenar aquí, terminaría con esta linda amiga – Decía con sarcasmo, viendo su cola plateada mientras se sentaba en el suelo con complicidad.


	15. Descubierta

Bien, como dije, subiria otra conti este 10 de Agosto por ser el cumpleaños de mi amiga Karo

happy B-Day Karo!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 15: Descubierta.**

En el dojo Abarai, se podía ver al maestro de ese lugar, enseñando a sus estudiantes. Aquel maestro era también un buen esposo… y padre, el padre de Renji. Para saber como será Renji a los 40 años, sólo faltaba verlo a él, con el cabello unos centímetros más largo y recogido en una trenza, y a excepción de él, no tenía tatuajes. Vestía con el kimono blanco de las artes marciales y con una cinta negra rodeando su cintura.

Como una rutina habitual, primero hacía calentamientos con sus estudiantes, luego pasaban a las técnicas y finalmente, las clases terminaban con una pequeña pelea entre estudiantes, para poder demostrarle más fácilmente lo que hacían mal. Después de todo eso, los estudiantes se cambiaban, se inclinaban ante su sensei y se retiraban a sus respectivos hogares.

Pero aún no terminaban las lecciones del sensei, aún le quedaba un estudiante más, su hijo y heredero, Renji. Ambos entrenaban juntos normalmente unas cuatro horas más, parecía que a ese hombre no le preocupaba para nada el estado de Renji, ya que le seguía enseñando y derrotando en sus batallas de entrenamiento.

-Ya no puedo mas – Cubierto de sudor y tirado en el suelo de espaldas con los brazos extendidos, Renji respiraba de una forma muy acelerada, algunos mechones de su cabello estaban pegados a su rostro a causa del sudor.

-Esas no son las palabras que debe decir un guerrero en el campo de batalla… o el heredero cuando esta en calentamiento.

_¿Calentamiento? ¿A eso le llama calentamiento? Mi familia definitivamente son unos locos obsesivos sobre esto._

-¿Eso es todo lo que das? ¿Y pretendes protegerme con ese nivel?

Renji gruño al oír esa endemoniada voz, giro su rostro a su derecha para observar la entrada y observo a Rukia con una sonrisa de burla y de brazos cruzados. Vestía un vestido blanco con las mangas rozándole los hombros y le llagaba a las rodillas, que combinaba con unas sandalias del mismo color.

-Oh, Rukia-sama, buenas tardes – Saludo el padre de Renji, inclinándose.

-Oh, el placer es todo mío señor Abarai – Pescando su vestido y hace una elegante reverencia con una sonrisa "angelical".

_Aquí vamos de nuevo. _Pensó Renji al ver la actuación de su amiga.

-¿A qué has venido diabla?

-¿Así me agradeces mi amabilidad de querer alegrarte el día con mi presencia?

-Oh, que mal agradecido soy… lo mejor es que te vayas, no merezco tu presencia.

-Si, es verdad, no la mereces – Renji la maldijo en su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese tanta maldad en ella? Es peor que Lucifer. Como pudo, se puso de pie y la miro con ojos bestiales – Vale, vale… me pillé a alguien en el camino y venía para acá, así que decidí acompañarlo.

-¿De que estas hablando? – Incorporándose. Confundido, oía las pisadas de alguien, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que finalmente se dejo ver, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo – ¿Kira?

-Tanto tiempo Renji – Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa. Izuru Kira era un adolescente de la misma edad que él y los demás, de corta cabellera rubia, ojos negros y piel extremadamente blanca, a simple vista, parecía ser una persona reservada y enferma en salud.

-¡Cabrón, ven aquí! – Le grito emocionado al momento que le daba un abrazo de camaradas, golpeándole la espalda con las palmas de sus manos. – Debiste llamar, pude haber ido por ti.

-No quería interrumpir tu entrenamiento, además… pensaba darte una sorpresa, pero Kuchiki-san lo ha arruinado – Pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Esa es su especialidad, arruinar a los demás.

-Que te he oído – Molesta, Rukia lo golpea en la cabeza con su mano en forma de puño.

-Vaya, ustedes dos no han cambiado en nada, especialmente tú Kuchiki-san.

_Sin contar el hecho de que me sale una cola_ fueron los pensamientos de la morena mientras sonreía inocentemente, asintiendo con la cabella y riendo divertida ante sus palabras.

El señor Abarai le dio el privilegio a su hijo de irse para pasar el resto del día con su "elegida" y con su mejor amigo.

Después de una merecida ducha, Renji se colocó un kimono masculino y camino por los grandes jardines de su hogar con sus invitados.

-He oído que fueron de viaje a la famosa isla Rukongai – Comento Kira de golpe y Rukia se tenso por unos segundos.

-Sí… y esta enana del mal no paraba de meterse en problemas. Primero se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir al mar sabiendo que se avecinaba una tormenta, y después, se perdió en la montaña de Rukongai.

-¿Se perdió en la montaña? – Con una expresión de confusión, vio a Rukia, quien lucía cada vez más nerviosa del tema – ¿Acaso te convertiste en una sirena?

-¡¿QUE? – Exclamo la muchacha, atragantándose con su propia saliva y dando un brinco hacía atrás, golpeando a Renji en la cara con su codo.

-¡Maldita, eso me dolió! – Le grito al momento que la enfrentaba.

-¡Fue un accidente! – Ambos se veían con caras de odio.

-Lamento haberte asustado Kuchiki-san – Fue la disculpa del rubio, avergonzado por causar la milésima… o millonésima pelea entre esos dos. – Era una insignificante broma. ¿Acaso no has oído esa leyenda de que si tienes suerte, la magia te transformara en sirena?

-La maestra nos hablo de eso – Hablo el pelirrojo, Rukia había suspirado aliviada, sólo se estaba refiriendo a esa leyenda… aunque ya dudaba de que lo era si ella era la prueba misma de que era verdad esas palabras. – Aunque sinceramente, no le di importancia, lo encontré ridículo.

_Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo, pero ¡Hola! Soy una sirena en vivo y a todo color._

-Parece que sabes mucho de allá Kira. – Comento Rukia, fingiendo indiferencia.

-He vivido allí unos meses a causa del trabajo de mis padres. – Le explico con una sonrisa. Parecía que no le daba importancia al extraño comportamiento de la chica. – Cambiando de tema… ustedes dos, ¿siguen sin decir nada?

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaron sin comprender.

-Si, es decir… ¿Aún siguen lanzándose maldiciones en vez de confesarse y salir…como una pareja?

Ambos quedaron rojos como las rosas que cuidaba la madre de Renji en su jardín por aquellas despreocupadas y directas palabras.

-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!

-Lo tomare como un no.

* * *

Cambiando de rumbo, podemos ver a Orihime en la plaza, sentada en uno de los columpios. Veía fijamente a los niños jugando con sus padres, cerró sus parpados y al abrirlos nuevamente, ya no veía a esos niños, ahora se veía a ella, con la edad de 6 años, jugando en la arena, y en vez de esos padres desconocidos, estaba su hermano Sora, ayudándola sin vergüenza a ayudarla con su castillo mientras eran rodeados por sus padres, quienes elogiaban el talento de su princesa mientras el hombre sacaba una fotografía.

Los días felices que nunca volverán.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Se quedo así unos momentos, sin importarle el hecho de limpiarse las aguas saladas o de abrir sus ojos, quería la oscuridad por unos momentos, para poder contenerse y no terminar en un llanto que llame la atención de terceros.

Sintió una presencia frente a ella que la sorprendió, no necesitaba sus ojos abiertos para saber quien era.

-Ichigo-kun – Susurro al ver frente a ella, extendiéndole su mano derecha, sostenía algo.

-Tú lo necesitas más que yo – El mismo pañuelo que le había dado en el viaje, se lo estaba prestando nuevamente. Ella sonrió agradecida y lo tomo gustosa con sus dos manos. – ¿Mejor?

-Sí – Quitándose la última lágrima – Gracias Ichigo-kun, creo que lo único que hago es llorar – Murmuro avergonzada, ocultando un poco su apenado rostro con sus cabellos naranjas.

-Está bien llorar por los que se fueron… aunque yo no podía hacerlo… cuando mi madre se fue, lo único que hice fue apartarme de mi familia.

Orihime se sorprendió, no por el relato, sino por el simple hecho de que él le este hablando de su pasado tan confiadamente… ¿Creía en ella? ¿Confiaba en ella? Se sentía internamente feliz por eso, creía que eso los unía un poco más.

-Eso es muy triste… debiste sentirte muy dolido y solo… por no tener con quien desahogarte… O, la verdad es… ¿Qué creías que apartándote, no preocuparías a tu familia? – Se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de conocerlo más.

Ahora fue el turno de Ichigo de sorprenderse, no podía creer que esa pregunta salió de los labios de Orihime, era como si hubiese leído su mente, le había adivinado perfectamente sus motivos, él había tratado de ser fuerte, apartándose de los demás para que no viesen su miedo, su tristeza y así no preocuparlos, pero…

-Así es – Confeso, mirando el cielo fijamente, parecía que estaba regresando al pasado, a aquellos días, a lo que había aprendido. – Pero me he dado cuenta, que mi actitud solo ocasiona que los que me rodean se pongan más tristes y preocupados por mí.

-Se a lo que te refieres… yo me negaba aún el haber perdido a mis padres en ese accidente… estar sola con mi hermano, sin poder ver la sonrisa de mi madre cada mañana cuando entraba a la cocina… o aquellos días en que mi padre me sentaba en sus piernas y me contaba cuentos… esos días jamás volverán – Como él, ella también dirigió su mirada al cielo – Pero aún tenemos los recuerdos… y eso es el tesoro más valioso – Sonriendo.

-Y sus corazones – Orihime giro su rostro para ver al muchacho, confundida por sus palabras. Ichigo seguía viendo el paisaje del cielo, recordando a una persona en especial que le dio esas valiosas palabras. – Alguien me lo dijo, el corazón esta en nuestras manos y es algo que va naciendo al ir conociendo a personas que se harán importantes para nosotros. Cuando nos vamos, el corazón se queda aquí, pero no en nuestros cuerpos, sino en la gente que queremos… por eso, es una suerte que tus seres queridos hubiesen estado contigo en sus últimos minutos, porque así, te dieron sus corazones antes de partir… por eso, nunca hay que morir solos.

La chica le sonrió, esas palabras eran tan sabias como hermosas, y que las pronunciara Ichigo bajo el atardecer… lo hacía ver tan atractivo. Rápidamente giro su cabeza al darse cuenta que aquellos pensamientos la hicieron sonrojar.

- Orihime – Ichigo decidió ponerse de pie y la vio fijamente. – No olvides que no estás sola nunca más, nos tienes a todos. – Le aseguro, ofreciéndole su mano. – Te dejare en tu casa.

La sirena se lo quedo mirando por unos momentos, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su corazón al oír esas palabras… era verdad, no estaba sola, ahora tenía a todos sus amigos, con ella… y a él, la persona que amaba era uno de sus amigos, alguien en quien podía confiar y acudir… tal vez no era correspondida, pero… por lo menos, tenía su amistad. Sonrió alegremente y agradecida mientras tomaba esa mano, como un apoyo que la salvo de caer en la oscuridad, y se pone de pie, sin soltar esa mano por unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias Ichigo-kun.

-N-No… hay de que. – Paso una mano detrás de su cabeza, sonrojado por la vergüenza y viendo hacía otro lado.

Se soltaron de la mano porque ya estuvieron así mucho tiempo y era algo que los avergonzaba demasiado.

Caminaron hacía la residencia de Inoue. Al principio, estuvieron bajo absoluto silencio, aún un poco incomodados por aquel atrevimiento de tocarse, pero Orihime decidió romper el silencio, iniciando una conversación sobre duendecillos azules. Fue ridículo, lo sabía, pero por lo menos lo hizo reír y romper aquel incomodo momento, haciendo que el ambiente fuese más cálido y confiable, hablando de mas cosas y riéndose por anécdotas del otro… o por recordar escenas graciosas que les pasaron al salón.

-¡AH!

Un grito desgarrador, de miedo, los alarmo. Parecía ser una persona que estaba asustada, debe estar en peligro. Inmediatamente, Ichigo se dejo guiar por el ruido, con la chica siguiéndole por detrás, no quería dejarlo solo por ningún momento. Al llegar a la escena, vieron a un pobre estudiante, viendo aterrado como los pandilleros que querían robarle… eran derrotados por un solo hombre. Ichigo quedo paralizado por la sorpresa, e incluso por el miedo, se le dificultaba decir algo por la presencia de ese enorme hombre que tenía una mirada matona y una espada de madera sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dan? Banda de inútiles… ¡Y se atreven a molestar a los demás con lo patéticos y débiles que son! – Su grito causo que saliesen corriendo por el miedo. Aquel hombre era de piel bronceada, tenía unas cicatrices en su rostro, como también en su pecho, se notaba porque su camisa estaba abierta. Tenía un extraño peinado, como estilo punk y en cada punta, se veía que colgaba nada menos que cascabeles. Uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un parche negro, por el otro, se podía ver que era pequeño y de color negro. Se veía que era una persona peligrosa.

-Ichigo-kun, ¿lo conoces? – Pregunto Orihime al notar que por lo asustado, sospechaba que lo conocía.

-T-t… ¡¿Tío Kenpachi?

Orihime abrió su boca de la sorpresa y vio a aquel hombre, incrédula… ¡¿Era su tío?

-¿Eh? – El del nombre Kenpachi, giro su rostro despreocupado, viendo a Ichigo. – Ah, pero si eres tú, mi inútil sobrino.

-¡Ichi! – De la nada, una pequeña niña de cabello rosa, mismo color que el sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas, y de ojos color marrones, salió de la espalda de Kenpachi, colgándose en su hombro. – ¡Hola primo! ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Vaya, jamás me espere que un inepto tenga a una novia. – Fue el ataque de su tío.

-¡No es mi novia! – Grito de inmediato y avergonzado, sin notar que Orihime estaba roja como un tomate por aquellas palabras. – Y ya deja de decirme inútil, tengo suficiente con mi viejo.

-Para mí, serás un inútil hasta que logres derrotarme – Le apunta con su espada de madera, casi tocaba la nariz de un aterrado Ichigo, sólo él lograba ponerlo así. – Peleemos hasta morir, si logras derrotarme, finalmente serás libre de tus ataduras.

-¿Ataduras? – Susurro la sirena confundida, curiosa por saber a lo que se referían. Pero antes de poder pensar en posibles ideas, Ichigo la tomo de forma inesperada de la muñeca derecha, llevándosela en lo que parecía ser, una carrera. – ¡¿Ichigo-kun?

-¡Créeme, esto es necesario! – Le aseguraba, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía un niño asustado por ver un fantasma. – ¡Nos vemos en casa!

-¡Ichi esta escapando Ken-chan! – Le decía una emocionada Yachiru, señalando con su pequeño dedo a su primo y a la chica. – ¿No vas a seguirlo?

-¿Para que? Cuando llegue a casa, tendrá una merecida bienvenida. – Le aseguro al momento que se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica, imaginándose lo que le haría a su sobrino. – Por ahora, nos conformaremos con Isshin e Hichigo.

-¡Sí! – Emocionada.

* * *

-Eso estuvo cerca – Ichigo se detuvo, soltando la muñeca de la sirena y se apoyo en la pared de una tienda para poder recuperar su aire.

-Tu tío… parece una persona interesante – Le dijo con una mano en su pecho, también tenía que recuperarse de aquella carrera.

-Es el demonio personificado… y Yachiru… - Un escalofrió invadió su ser con sólo imaginarlo, esa pequeña era peor. – es mejor que no lo sepas.

Orihime iba a preguntar del por qué pensaba así de una pequeña niña que lucía adorable e inofensiva, pero al ver su mirada, decidió callar, él los conocía mejor, después de todo, eran familia.

No se demoraron mucho para llegar al departamento. Subían las escaleras en silencio, pero era un silencio agradable, se notaba por la sonrisa de la sirena. Se detuvieron una vez frente a la puerta, como le hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con él, pero como todo cuento, tiene que haber un final.

-Gracias por acompañarme Ichigo-kun, fue un momento agradable. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que… y lamento ese encuentro con mi tío, debió darte miedo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no me asusto para nada. – Le aseguraba moviendo sus manos.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos ve-… - Se interrumpe por haber tropezado torpemente. Pero Ichigo logro abrazarla antes de caer.

-Vaya, te tropiezas hasta con piso liso.

-Lo siento. – Alzando su cabeza para verlo.

Ambos se sorprenden al darse cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. El corazón de la sirena latía sin control, por tener su cuerpo pegado al de él, por tener su embriagante respiración tan cerca, chocando su cara que sólo conseguía que sus piernas temblaran, caería al suelo sino fuese porque él la sostenía. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, ninguno de los dos, sólo se miraban a los ojos, dispuestos a romper lo que era correcto, en hacer cosas que luego se arrepentirían.

-I-Ichigo-kun… - Susurro con una voz temblorosa, atragantada, quedándose sin aire.

-N-No digas nada. – La calló, atreviéndose a acercarse más, dejándose llevar por la pasión que ocultaba dentro de su cuerpo. Sus manos tocaron esas blancas y suaves mejillas que siempre había querido tocar, estaba perdiendo el control, pero no le importaba ahora.

Orihime entendió de inmediato lo que pretendía hacer y no se negó, ni siquiera se asusto, simplemente cerró sus ojos. Jamás creyó que esto pasaría, pero en verdad iba a ocurrir, en verdad Ichigo iba a besarla. Podía sentirlo, como se iba acercando, el aire de su respiración golpeaba más fuerte sus sentidos, estaban a escasos milímetros, tan cerca…

SPLASH.

El hijo del vecino les salpico agua accidentalmente, trayéndolos a la realidad y preocupando a Orihime.

-Lo siento mucho Inoue-san, mi pistola de agua esta fallando y decidí probarla, pero no sabía que estabas afuera con tu novio.

Tenía que hacer algo, el tiempo corría.

-Lo siento Ichigo-kun, y gracias por dejarme. – Se despidió roja y asustada. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y entró, para luego cerrarla de un portazo antes de darle la oportunidad a Ichigo de decir o hacer algo. Cuando reacciona, ve la puerta cerrada y oye su grito, para luego oír como algo pesado caía al suelo.

-Se habrá tropezado. – Se dijo a si mismo, viendo sus ropas mojadas. Lanzó un suspiro con las mejillas rojas, pensar que estuvo a punto de besarla…

Dentro del departamento, Orihime se había caído, pero no por un tropezón, sino por culpa de su cola. Con fuerza, se giro para apoyarse de espaldas e intento sentarse, viendo con odio a su cola.

-Muchas gracias… ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que espere para esto?

* * *

Era un nuevo día.

-Hey, ¿Y esa cara? – Pregunto Hichigo mientras la observaba subirse al barco.

-No preguntes. – Le pidió, dejando su bolso en el suelo y se sienta. – No dormí muy bien anoche.

-Tienes la misma cara que puso mi hermano ayer cuando volvió a casa. – Se percato que sus palabras ocasionaron que Orihime se sonrojase por volver a los recuerdos… estaba comenzando a odiar a los hijos de sus vecinos. – ¿Paso algo?

-Nada, vamos por los peces. – Cambiando tema inmediatamente.

El barco dio marcha, yendo a lo más profundo del mar. Orihime lanzó un largo suspiro, no había parado de pensar por aquel suceso, pensar que sino se hubiese mojado, habría besado a Ichigo, algo que TODAS las chicas de la escuela deseaban. Ahora, ¿Qué le iba a explicar por su repentino deseo por encerrarse? ¿Y si llega a pensar que no le gustaba? Se muere ahí mismo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil ser adolescente? Bueno, en realidad… una **sirena adolescente**.

-Mira esto – Hichigo la saco de sus pensamientos. Ella giro su rostro y observo lo que parecía ser una pequeña cámara acuática. – Con esto, tendremos unas imágenes geniales. Haremos capturas y las fotos las usaremos para el proyecto.

-Que gran idea. – Le felicito con una sonrisa. Tomo aquel objeto con sus dos manos, observando cada detalle. – No hay duda que te has pasado de lo brillante.

-Puedes felicitarme con un beso.

-Ya te pusiste arrogante, aléjate. – Empujándolo levemente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ya estas mejor con ayuda de mi arrogancia. – Fue su comentario, dejándola confundida. – Es hora de meterse.

Hichigo no pensaba ponerse un traje de buzo, rodeo su cintura con un cinturón a prueba de agua, donde instalo la pequeña cámara. Se sentó a orillas del barco y se puso unas aletas de color azul oscuro y una máscara que le cubría tanto los ojos como la nariz que venía con un tubo respirador que contenía un pequeño tuvo con oxígeno, ideal para poder estar bajo el agua.

-¿Crees que es correcto estar en esta zona? – Pregunto Orihime con inseguridad y temor. – Es zona de tiburones.

-No tienes que preocuparte Queen, no hay muchos a esta hora.

Orihime se despidió moviendo su mano de forma insegura, observando nerviosa como él se introducía al mar de espaldas… tenía una gran preocupación, podía estar en peligro… y él no le importaba para nada, al parecer…

Lanzo un suspiro.

Es oficial.

Ninguno de los hombres Kurosaki conoce la palabra **peligro**.

Camino hacía la pequeña mesa del cuarto de control, donde se depositaba una pequeña laptop blanca. Destapo la tapa y vio que la pantalla no sólo estaba encendida, también le estaba enseñando como era el mundo marino, estaba viendo lo mismo que veía Hichigo.

-Tengo que relajarme, de seguro él estará bien. De seguro no aparecerá ningún tiburón, porque ya es suficiente conmigo. – Se decía al momento que acariciaba la zona en donde fue atacada en el viaje escolar.

Su vista seguía clavada a esa pantalla, viendo cada detalle. Con el pasar de los minutos, su preocupación iba desapareciendo, ahora reflejaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, observando los peces, de seguro tendrán unas imágenes grandiosas.

-¿Eh? – De forma repentina, la cámara se movía violentamente, no le daba oportunidad de ver bien. – ¿Hichigo?

Se lleva ambas manos a la boca al observar como un tiburón se acercaba al aparato, más bien, a la carne de Hichigo. Emitió un grito al momento que esa criatura desaparecía de la vista, de seguro, su compañero de clases logró esquivarlo a tiempo, descendiendo a la profundidad. Rápidamente corrió hacía afuera del barco con la laptop en sus manos, viendo por todo lados, rogando que él saliera. Volvió a mirar el objeto, horrorizándose al ver como ahora eran TRES tiburones.

-¿Qué hago? Si me meto… me vera. – Se muerde el labio.

No tenía otra alternativa.

Dejo la laptop en el suelo y no tardo en correr hacía estribor para apoyar primero un pie en el barandal y de un impulso con los brazos estirados frente a su cabeza, se lanzo al mar. En el momento que se sumergió, ya no era una humana, ahora era una sirena.

A gran velocidad nadaba hacía las profundidades, viendo por todos lados en donde podría estar Hichigo. Lo encontró usando el mini estanque de oxígeno como arma para apartar a los tiburones con las burbujas que salían. Una vez cerca, alzo su mano derecha hacía la escena y el agua no tardo en tomar vida propia, creando unas especies de serpientes acuáticas que atacaron a las bestias mientras una giraba alrededor del muchacho con intenciones de protegerlo.

Hichigo miraba todo sorprendido, pero esa sorpresa no era nada, comparado con lo que sentía en el momento que sus ojos le revelaron a Orihime nadando hacía él con una plateada cola. No pudo evitar abrir su boca, grave error, ya que el agua entro y se quedo sin oxígeno. Por suerte, Orihime lo tomo del brazo derecho y lo ayudo a subir a la superficie.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto una vez que salieron. – Te dije que había que estar con cuidado, ¿Qué pasa si hubieses muerto?

-¿Te parece que es momento para hablar de eso? ¡Eres un pez!

-Me convertí en una sirena, no en un pez. – Le rectifico con un tono de voz que mostraba lo ofendida que estaba.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ambos tienen cola, escamas y respiran bajo el agua.

-Que ironía. – Se murmuro, recordando que Rukia había dicho lo mismo cuando descubrieron que se transformaban en seres acuáticos.

Ambos volvieron al barco, Orihime se había secado, por lo que consiguió volver a ser humana. Sentada en el suelo y de piernas doblabas, miraban como Hichigo se secaba el cabello, ya tenía su pecho seco y lo cubrió con una pollera.

-¿No fuiste lastimado?

-No, tuve suerte de reaccionar a tiempo. – Dejo su labor, su cabello seguía húmedo, pero ya no caían tantas gotas. Miro fijamente a Orihime, incomodándola. – ¿Te das cuenta que podría amenazarte? Podría obligarte a salir conmigo o revelaría tu secreto.

Debía confesar, que eso la asusto y la preocupo, ser descubierta como un fenómeno, como un conejillo de laboratorio… pero eso paso de inmediato, lo miro fijamente y se atrevió a sonreír.

-No lo harías. – Aseguro sin borrar su sonrisa. – No eres un perverso, jamás delatarías a la persona que te salvo dos veces la vida… tampoco eres tan cruel como para amenazar a la gente, te conozco bien.

-Oh, adiós a mi plan de manipularte. – Dijo con sarcasmo, pero luego recordó sus palabras. – ¿Dos veces?

-Las mantarrayas.

-Oh, con que fuiste tú… gracias… por eso y por lo de ahora… no te preocupes, guardare tu secreto – Le prometió.

-Gracias. – Agradeció con alivio, aunque duraría poco porque Rukia la matará cuando se entere de esto.

-Esto significa que me hace más cercano a ti... porque de seguro, Ichigo no lo sabe, ¿no? – Sonrió victorioso al verla tensarse por unos momentos. – Esto será divertido, verlo celoso y con ganas de matarme.

-¿Celoso? – Sin comprender.

-Eres muy lenta. Pero bueno, ya que esa zona es peligrosa para mí… tendrás que meterte tú y conseguir buen material para nuestro proyecto.

-Explotador. – Se quejo con burla, levantándose del suelo.

-Oye, yo hice la gran parte, ahora es tu turno de sumergirte, sirenita.


	16. Maya Contrato Terrino

Bueno, otro mes, asi que dejo continuacion.

Gracias por la pasciencia de esperar mes tras mes XDD

otra cosa, creo que mis contis las subire lentas... mas de lo normal, el segundo semestre pasa rapido y comienzo practicas, asi que... bueno, ya saben XD eso si, los que ya tengo avanzado, los subire.

bueno, eso es todo, solo me queda decir que Bleac es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 16: Maya. Contrato. Terrino.**

En esa misma mañana, mientras ocurrió aquel incidente, en el acuario se podía ver a Hinamori comenzando su primer día de trabajo.

Aparta de su uniforme de trabajo (short grises hasta las rodillas y una pollera azul oscuro con mangas cortas y el símbolo del acuario), usaba unos guantes de cocina que le llegaba a los codos y de color rosa pálido, un delantal como el de los pescadores hasta los tobillos y su cabello recogido y oculto en un jockey.

Todo para prevenir el agua.

-Hinamori-san – Una señora de edad, regordeta y de corta cabellera negra, se le acerco con unas carpetas en la mano. – ¿Estás lista para alimentar a los delfines?

-Claro, estoy preparada. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa llena de emoción. La mujer la observo de arriba abajo, sin comprender el por qué se cubría tanto. – ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… andando Hinamori-san.

Momo respiro hondo para luego tomar dos baldes llenos de pequeños peces, la comida de los delfines. Siguió a la regordeta mujer hasta la salida, acercándose a una enorme piscina en donde los entrenadores de delfines, hacían su show con los animales para entretener a la gente con ingeniosos giros que era a causa de la coordinación entre humano y animal.

Hinamori se acerco a uno de los entrenadores y le entrego los baldes.

-Gracias Hinamori. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Era moreno y de corta cabellera negra con tonos morados y lisa. Sus ojos eran negros. En su cuello, colgaba un silbato.

-No hay de que Hisagi-san.

-Toma. – Saco un pez del balde y se lo ofreció. – Como comité de bienvenida, te dejare que seas la primera en alimentarlo.

-Muchas gracias. – Exclamo agradecida al momento que tomaba el pez. Veía como un delfín se acercaba, ansiosa por comer, se le notaba por el sonido que emitía y como se movía.

-Ella es Maya, nuestra estrella del show.

-Es un placer Maya. – Le dedico una sonrisa y preparo su mano. – ¿Estás lista? – Observo como volvía a soltar un sonido y se apartaba unos centímetros. – Ahí va.

Lo lanza.

Maya retrocedía hasta que dio un brinco, pesco el pez en el aire y cayó a la piscina gigante. Por prevención, Momo retrocedió un paso y suspiro aliviada por estar seca. Su alivio cambio inmediatamente por una sonrisa de emoción por ver como Maya se regodeaba por aquella comida.

-Parece que le has agradado

-Eso es bueno. – Orgullosa de si misma, se despide del delfín moviendo su mano derecha y volvió al trabajo.

Después de que su jornada acabase, se preparaba para irse a la escuela. Con su uniforme puesto y su mochila colgando en su espalda, caminaba por el lugar, despidiéndose del personal. Cuando paso por la sección de los delfines, caminaba por una especie de plancha que lo dividía en dos sectores.

Se estaba poniendo una pulsera de oro, que era en recuerdo de sus padres, pero por un mal movimiento de su mano derecha, la joya se deslizaba rápidamente por su muñeca izquierda y antes de que Hinamori pudiese hacer algo, este ya había caído a las profundidades.

Se llevo una mano a la boca, ¿Y ahora?

Vio por todos lados, no había nadie.

No tenía otra solución a su problema.

Lanzo un suspiro, estaba nerviosa al principio, pero tenía que recuperar aquel valioso tesoro. Dejo su mochila en el suelo y se lazo al agua.

Sus piernas fueron reemplazadas por su cola de color café claro. Nadaba en lo más profundo, hasta tocar el suelo, buscando por todo lados su pulsera. Sonrió al verlo descansando, esperando a que ella lo fuera a buscar. Lo tomo con su mano derecha y mientras lo observaba, un delfín se le acerco.

Era Maya.

Ambos se vieron fijamente… Maya abrió su boca y Hinamori sonrió.

Jugar un poco no hace mal a nadie.

Nadaban en las profundidades, jugando. De vez en cuando, Hinamori se apoyaba en su aleta dorsal y dejaba que él nadase, especialmente en la superficie, si que nadaba rápido.

Después de unos minutos, Hinamori se reía al mismo momento que trataba de sentarse en la plancha a unos centímetros lejos de su mochila, no quería mojarla. Le sonreía al delfín, que no paraba hacer sonidos alegres o moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Lo siento Maya. – Se disculpaba dejando su pulsera al lado de su mochila. – Tengo que ir a la escuela, tal vez otro día.

Estiro su mano derecha en forma de puño, usaría sus poderes para calentar el agua y volver a ser humana.

-¡Momo!

Casi se muere de un infarto al oír ese grito.

Alzo su cabeza asustada, viendo una silueta oscura que se acercaba al lugar

¡Era Toushirou!

En estado de pánico, reacciono sólo en lanzarse de nuevo al agua.

_**¡Estoy en problemas! ¡Estoy en problemas! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?**_

Hitsugaya caminaba por el lugar, acercándose cada vez más al terrenos de los delfines, mirando hacía todos lados y llamando a su amiga a gritos. ¿Dónde podía estar? Se supone que su jornada término hace media hora. Había identificado una especie de punto café en la plancha, pero antes de poder identificarlo mejor, una mujer se pone frente a él.

-Hola pequeño, esta zona esta restringida sólo puede pasar el personal.

-¿Pequeño? – Una vena se le apareció en la frente y crecía a cada segundo. Respiro hondo, no iba a enojarse, ni mucho menos delante de esa mujer de cabello verde y cicatriz en la cara. – Estoy buscando a mi amiga Hinamori Momo.

En ese momento, Hinamori sacó un poco su cabeza, revelando sólo su frente y ojos, veía como su amigo era detenido por esa mujer.

Era su única oportunidad.

Se acerco a la plancha y tomo su pulsera, tenía una idea.

-Shh. – Le susurro a Maya para volver nuevamente a sumergirse.

-Oh, con que eres su amigo. – Sonríe cálidamente, parecía que ignoraba que él estaba molesto por haberle dicho pequeño. – Puedes decirme Nelliel, soy la dueña de este acuario. – Fue su presentación. – Ahora, debo pedirte que no entres allí.

-¡Shirou-chan! – Hinamori lo saludo al aparecerse. Caminaba por esa plancha y tomo su bolso. Después de dos minutos caminando, estaba frente a ambos. – ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Curiosa.

-Como es tu primera vez trabajando, quería ver que todo saliera bien… y quise acompañarte a la escuela. – Agrego rápidamente en el momento que miraba hacía otro lado para ocultar su vergüenza – Eres muy despistada y eso más el trabajo, de seguro te quedas tan agotada que ni recuerdes el camino a la escuela.

-¡Que cruel eres Shirou-chan! – Se quejo con las mejillas avergonzadas.

Escucharon una pequeña risita. Giraron sus rostros a la misma dirección para poder ver a Nelliel, con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha en forma de puño para poder ocultar sus labios y poder disimular la risa que salía.

-Lo siento. – Abrió sus ojos y les regalo una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura. – Puedo ver lo mucho que se quieren.

Los estudiantes quedaron un poco rojos por tales palabras Hinamori sólo atino a agachar su cabeza para poder disimularlo. En cambio, Hitsugaya, hizo un gesto de enfado y dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Apresúrate que no tengo todo el día Momo. – Se quejaba en gritos, sin detener sus pasos, que iban aumentando la velocidad.

-Disculpe la actitud de Shirou-chan, Nelliel-sama. – Haciendo una inclinación, aún roja por las palabras de la chica… y más ahora por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Han…estado juntos por mucho tiempo?

-Somos amigos desde pequeños, nos hemos cuidado el uno al otro. – Le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, con el rubor en su cara.

A Hinamori le llamo la atención la triste sonrisa que dibujo los labios de su jefa por unos segundos, incluso sus ojos reflejaban dolor por los recuerdos.

-Eso es algo muy hermoso… que sean amigos por tanto tiempo, pero por favor, ten cuidado… o terminaras como yo, perdiendo a alguien importante.

-¿Nelliel-sama? – Estaba confundida, no comprendía el significado

-Será mejor que te apresures. – Su semblante cambio nuevamente, otra sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. – No es bueno que hagas esperar a tu amigo por mucho tiempo.

-Hai, de nuevo, lo lamento… nos vemos Nelliel-sama.

Nelliel observaba con una sonrisa como ella se iba alejando para reunirse con su amigo. Lanzo un suspiro.

-Se salvo por los pelos. – Susurro con una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa desaparece de golpe y se toca su cicatriz.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber el por qué nos pediste juntarnos en la terraza?

Rukia y Momo veían a una nerviosa Orihime.

La peli-naranja no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos, estaba asustada por su propia vida, porque la muerte le esperaba en el momento que soltase su boca y le confiese a sus amigas que Hichigo la descubrió.

¡Y no había escrito su testamento aún!

-¿Todo esta bien Orihime-chan? – Pregunto Momo, con su cabeza siguiendo los movimientos de su amiga, sin marearse.

-¡Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia! – Molesta, Rukia detuvo el andar de la sirena, tomándola de los hombros. – ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Hichigo-kun sabe que somos sirenas.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando su muerte.

Rukia y Hinamori abrieron sus bocas y sus ojos.

-¡¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE SABE NUESTRO SECRETO?

Rukia Exploto.

Trago saliva.

-P-Puedo explicarlo.

Les fue contando lo sucedido, al principio, era de forma acelerada y muy asustada, pero poco a poco se iba calmando al ver como Rukia relajaba su furioso semblante.

-En pocas palabras, fue para protegerlo. – Medito sobre el discurso por unos momentos. Lanzo un suspiro. – No nos queda de otra. Eso si, voy a tener que asegurarme de que no diga nada, por lo que tendremos una charla con él en la hora del almuerzo.

-Él ya me prometió que guardaría el secreto.

-Orihime, eres muy inocente. Hichigo no sólo es promesa, hay que darle un contrato que diga que si rompe su promesa, le cortan el cuello.

-¿No crees que exageras Rukia-chan? – Pregunto Hinamori con una gota deslizándose por su frente.

-Con él NUNCA hay que exagerar. – Se froto la barbilla con una mano, parecía pensativa, muy curiosa. – Aunque algo no cuadra, en vez de decirte eso, esperaba más de él una amenaza o algo así.

-Dijo algo sobre dar celos. – Recordó Orihime, también en un estado de pensativa, aún no podía descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

-¿Celos? – Rukia alzo una ceja. – ¿A Ichigo?

-Bueno… Él lo menciono… y no entiendo el por qué.

-Si hay algo que tenemos Hichigo y yo en común es que pensamos que más lenta no puedes ser. – Ataco Rukia con la frustración en su cara. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ellos se confesasen de una vez? ¿Amenazarlos con una escopeta? ¿Decirle a Ichigo que tirara a Orihime a un volcán sino se confiesa?

-Mejor regresemos al salón, pronto iniciaran las clases. – Aconsejo Hinamori.

-Buena idea. – Orihime fue la primera en partir, con tal de salvarse de la ira de Rukia.

Cuando llegaron a su salón, vieron a Hichigo con su sonrisa arrogante, orgulloso de que las chicas lo rodeasen con corazones en sus ojos, lo observaban como si fuese una especie de dios guerrero. Orihime lanzó un suspiro, como él se sentaba detrás de ella, su asiento también estaba siendo invadido, así que no tenía más remedio que sentarse en la mesa de Rukia.

-Orihime. – La muchacha giro su cara para poder ver a Ichigo. Su corazón nuevamente estaba fuera de control al perderse en esos profundos ojos oscuros como el chocolate. Trago saliva, tenía que solucionar lo de ayer.

-B-Buenos días Ichigo-kun… ¿Cómo esta tu prima y tu tío?

-¡¿Qué? – Rukia, quien escuchaba su conversación con una oreja bien abierta, tratando de disimular que estaba haciendo otra cosa, perdió todo su trabajo de parecer indiferente al oír aquellas palabras y se metió en la conversación. – ¡¿Kenpachi-san y Yachiru están aquí?

-Oye Rukia, no te metas en conversaciones, que no te llamaron.

-¡¿Tu tío esta aquí? – Ahora fue Tatsuki quien se acerco al oír los gritos. – ¡¿Qué acaso hay reunión familiar en tu casa?

-Ni idea. – Se encogió de hombros, cabreado de que se metieran en su conversación privada sin decir nada, tomo la mano de Orihime y la guio para salir de allí, siendo observaba por sus amigos y por las envidiosas muchachas.

No hay que decir, que Orihime sintió una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo apenas sintió el roce de la piel del chico, era tan cálido y suave, se sentía inmediatamente segura, sin importar la situación. No pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa al ver su amplia espalda, como un escudo listo para defenderla, siempre tenía una hermosa vista de su espalda, al principio, era lejana, ninguno de los dos se conocían aún, sólo se veían en su salón o en los pasillos, pero gracias a sus amigos, a las oportunidades, esa espalda se iba acercando cada vez más, ahora eran amigos muy íntimos, confiaban el uno al otro y sabía que Ichigo jamás la dejaría sola, siempre estaría a su lado para ayudarla.

Pero pensar que iban a hablar sobre lo que paso ayer… y pensar que cuando creyó que no podría ser peor, Hichigo tuvo que saber que ella era una sirena… lindo, MUY lindo.

-¿Ichigo-kun? – Necesitaba romper ese silencio, entre más pronto, mejor.

-Orihime, tenemos que hablar… s-sobre ayer.

-¿Ayer? B-Bueno… yo… c-claro…

-Esto… en verdad no se lo que me paso, en verdad lo siento.

Orihime agacho levemente su cabeza al oír esas palabras, en verdad que él no sentía nada por ella, sólo quería besarla por una necesidad de guiarse por las hormonas, como todo hombre. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar… era mejor así, su vida era realmente difícil como una sirena, para luego unirse problemas de noviazgo…

-No te preocupes, yo también no sabía lo que hacía… que la culpa quede mitad y mitad.

-Me parece bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, llena de vergüenza.

En estos momentos, Orihime quería tirarse al mar y ser una sirena por varias horas, para que nadie viese las ganas que tenía por llorar.

* * *

-¡Tú vienes con nosotras!

Al ser la hora del almuerzo, Rukia tomó al albino del cuello de la camisa y lo jala, apartándolo de su club de fans de una forma nada amable. Sin oír reclamos, se lo llevaba fuera de la sala, con Hinamori atrás, muy nerviosa y Orihime los seguía a paso lento, muy desanimada por su conversación hace horas con Ichigo.

-Hey Rukia, no puedo dejar a mis "amiguitas" solas, van a pensar que estoy ocupado o algo así.

-Pues en estos momentos estás ocupado con nosotras, tenemos cosas serias de que hablar. – Le acato con una autoridad de general.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con su mutación por el agua?

-No lo digas tan al natural y en voz alta, zopenco.

-No hay nadie que oyese, y si fuese así, creerá que estamos bromeando.

-No es algo que se toma a la ligera, por eso es que vamos a hablar.

Rukia arrastro a Hichigo, con sus amigas atrás hasta que llegaron al sector más apartado del jardín de la escuela. Se ocultaron en unos arbustos y la pelinegra lo soltó con brusquedad, por eso, él se tambaleo un poco.

-No me arruines el uniforme.

-Tu uniforme me tiene sin cuidado. – Se cruza de brazos molesta y lo analiza con la mirada. – Con que ya lo sabes.

-¿De qué son pe…? – Se interrumpe a si mismo al ver que la pelinegra iba a darle una patada en la cabeza, así que lo esquiva.

-Alguien te puede oír zopenco. – Le recordó con una vena en la frente. – Como sea, de seguro ya tienes una idea del por qué te traje.

-Yo no voy a decirle a nadie su secreto. Dejen de preocuparse por eso… me conoces bien Rukia. – Fue su defensa.

-Porque te conozco es que me preocupa. Deberás firmar un contrato en sangre de que juras que si revelas a alguien nuestro secreto, limpiaras mi mansión con tu lengua.

-R-… Rukia-chan. – Murmuraron Orihime y Hinamori con una gota deslizándose por su frente e invadidas por el miedo al ver la oscura aura que rodeaba a la sirena pelinegra.

-Todo esto es exagerado. – Se quejo el albino, pasando una mano en su cabellera. – Confía en mí, yo no diré nada… esta en la sangre de los Kurosaki, no romper sus promesas.

-Es verdad… Isshin-san terminaría haciendo un ritual o te enviaría a un convento si llegases a romper el lema número uno de los Kurosaki. – Murmuro con desagrado por sólo imaginarse a Isshin con trajes de sacerdote, moviendo su brazo de un lado hacía otro con una vara en sus manos y rogando a los dioses que no les lanzasen una maldición.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no le pedimos ayuda a Hichigo-san? – Sugirió Hinamori con una leve sonrisa, parecía que tenía un plan.

-¿Eh? – Preguntaron los otros sin comprender.

-Él puede ir a Rukongai con nosotras, podría manejar el bote mientras nosotras nadamos.

-Eso no es mala idea, tener algo de ayuda en eso no nos hará daño. – Confesó Rukia frotándose la barbilla. – Así se nos será mucho más fácil.

-Pero no lo podemos obligar. – Les recordó Orihime. – Si él no quiere…

-Será un placer. – El albino la interrumpe, sorprendiéndola. – Además, yo también tengo unos asuntos que tratar.

-Entonces esta decidido, Hichigo se viene con nosotras. – Declaro Rukia alzando el puño derecho a los aires.

-¿A dónde?

Los cuatro miran hacía la puerta, las sirenas quedaron sorprendidas y sin capaces de decir algo cuando vieron que estaban Ichigo, Renji, Toushirou y Chad. Este último estaba tranquilo como siempre, a diferencia de los otros tres que estaban molestos, con sus ojos asesinos para ponerlos nerviosos y sólo lo conseguía con las chicas, no con Hichigo. Las mentes de ellas trataban de que una idea viniese a su cabeza, pero era tanto los nervios que no podían.

-Las chicas tenían la loca idea de ir a Las Noches, pero como no pueden solas, me pidieron que fuese su niñero ya que ustedes están ocupados con sus trabajos. – Fue lo que salieron de los labios de Hichigo. El plan perfecto, pensó Rukia, una gran idea.

-Eh… sí, fue idea mía. – Aseguro la pelinegra. – Quería comprar algo en particular y como siempre, me arrastro a las chicas.

-Soy tu guardaespaldas, yo iré. – Ataco Renji, alzando una ceja, molesto de que la enana fuese hacía el albino en vez que a él.

-Antes que guardaespaldas y heredero, eres un estudiante y debes cumplir sus obligaciones. – Fue el contraataque. – Es una orden.

-L-L-L… lo mejor será que vayamos rápido al casino a comprar algo o nos quedaremos sin comer. – Sugirió Momo perdiendo poco a poco los estribos por la fría mirada de Toushirou, tenía que salir rápido de allí. Pesco a sus amigas de las manos y las jala para llevarlas al casino. – ¡Vamos, vamos!

_Nos metimos en un lio._ Fueron los pensamientos de las sirenas.

* * *

Nuevo día.

En el muelle, ya se preparaban para partir a Rukongai.

Sólo había un problema…

Había tres sirenas depresivas.

-Tuve que apagar mi celular… en serio, Renji no paraba de llamarme. – Comentaba Rukia fatigada y molesta, sin parar de lanzar maldiciones.

-En el camino de vuelta a casa, Shirou-chan seguía insistiéndome de que le contara lo que ocurría. – Hinamori soltó un largo suspiro con cansancio y con tristeza en los ojos. – Sólo pude quedarme en silencio.

-¿Son las consecuencias de querer guardarlo en secreto? – Susurro Orihime con desanimo, recordando que tuvo que estar todo el día de ayer esquivando a Ichigo.

Se oye un ruido.

Hichigo se sube al bote y tiro su bolso al suelo, viéndolas con su característica seriedad.

-Oigan, estoy desperdiciando mi domingo por ustedes, deberían estar agradecidas y dejar esas caras largas. – Era su estilo de "animarlas", ellas lo notaron y sólo asintieron, agradeciendo en silencio su intención. Se adentraron a la cabina de control y el muchacho enciende el motor. – ¿Se tiraran una por una o todas a la vez?

-Todas a la vez. – Le respondió Rukia al momento que se quitaba las zapatillas.

-Asegúrense de estar cerca del barco.

Ve como las chicas corren hacía afuera, acercándose a babor y de un salto, se oye un SPLASH.

Las tres sirenas nadaban bajo el agua, intentando no alejarse demasiado del transporte marino. Se acercaron hacía unos corales que eran de color blanco y sonrió por aquella belleza al momento que Rukia sacó un pedazo que estaba tirado y abandonado.

No saben por cuánto tiempo estuvieron nadando, supusieron que unas tres o cuatros horas y tenían hambre, así que decidieron subir a superficie. De vuelta como humanas y sentadas en la cabina de control, comían unos almuerzos que se trajeron de sus hogares, Hichigo también comía con ellas, aunque con la vista siempre fija en la ruta.

Llegaron a la isla Rukongai finalmente.

El albino ayudo a todas a bajar del barco y recorrían el lugar. Era extraño estar nuevamente allí, especialmente porque no estaban con todo el salón, sino sólo ellas e Hichigo, es como si tuviesen más tiempo para contemplar lo que no pudieron ver… pero eso sería después, ahora debían primero buscar respuestas.

-Entonces dicen que se pillaron a una bestia que parecía ser una especie de mutación de lobo terrestre y lobo marino. Terminaron cayendo por unas rocas y estaban en una cueva que supuestamente no debía estar en los mapas… y como broche de oro, la fuente que esta dentro de la cueva, es lo que las convirtió en seres con cola.

-Estuve buscando por internet, pero no hay ninguna leyenda que hable sobre un ser así. – Comentaba Rukia con sus ojos fijos en las pequeñas tiendas de madera, llenas de recuerdos para vender.

-Deberíamos comenzar en buscar esa cueva. – Murmuro Hinamori con sus ojos distraídos en todos lados, eso consiguió que viese algo que llamo su atención. – Esa estatua… - Señalando.

Todos dirigieron sus vistas hacía donde Momo estaba observando y las otras sirenas se sorprenden al comprender lo que su amiga quería decir. Estaban mostrando una estatua mediana de madera y con la forma de una extraña criatura…

¡La misma que vieron en la montaña!

Corrieron hacía la tienda que tenía esa estatua sin pensarlo más. La observaban con más detalle, buscando una diferencia, pero no, era igual a la que vieron. El encargado las veía fijamente y luego sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Desean comprar la estatua del protector de los secretos de las sirenas?

-¿El protector…? – Murmuro Orihime.

-¿…de los secretos…? – Siguió Rukia.

-¿…de las sirenas? – Finalizo Hinamori.

-¿Sabe algo de este ser señor? – Pregunto Orihime mientras lo señalaba.

-Sólo se sabe que su deber es cuidar los secretos de aquellos seres… y guiar a las sirenas a su "destino".

-¿Destino? – Preguntaron las sirenas a la vez.

-¿Esto es lo que ustedes vieron? – Pregunto Hichigo con las cejas alzadas, cualquiera pensaría que estaba molesto, pero no era así, estaba pensativo… tenía en su mirada la señal de que había visto a esa criatura.

-Lo llevamos. – Rukia sacó su billetera del bolsillo y le pago al hombre por la estatua.

Como era pesado, volvieron al barco para dejarlo allá adentro. Las chicas se lo quedaron mirando unos momentos, parecían perdidas ante esos ojos de madera, es como si estuviesen ante el verdadero y por una razón, ya no sentían miedo como antes, sino una especie de cariño y emoción, como cuando te regalan a tu primera mascota.

-Chicas. – Hichigo se sentó en una pequeña mesa que tenía la cabina de control. – Tengo algo que mostrarles.

Las chicas se acercaron curiosas, se sentaron en la mesa, esperando el momento en que él hablase. Hichigo lanzó un hondo suspiro y las vio fijamente, dispuesto a soltarlo de una vez.

-He visto a esa criatura. – Confeso de golpe al momento que revelaba un pequeño libro.

Estaba algo desgastado, la tapa parecía estar cubierta de pelaje naranja, tenía pegado un delgado lazo azul marino que tenía la función de separador. Lo abrió justo donde el separador estaba marcado y vieron que tenía unos dibujos y palabras elegantes y redondas, todo en varios colores, tratando de darle vida.

-Ese dibujo… es esa criatura, ese protector que menciono el señor. – Murmuro Momo.

-Yo conozco esa caligrafía. – Murmuro Rukia sin despegar la vista y llamando la atención de sus amigas. – Es la letra de Masaki-san.

-¿La mamá de Ichigo-kun? – Pregunto Orihime. Rukia asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que Masaki-san sabe sobre esto? – Murmuro Hinamori. Tuvo una idea. – ¿Acaso paso por lo mismo que nosotras?

-No lo sé. – Murmuro Hichigo, con los ojos clavados en las letras. Lo había leído una y otra vez y aún no buscaba el "entre líneas", lo que su madre quería cumplir con el objetivo de escribir todo en ese libro… ¿Cómo es que su madre se involucro? ¿Acaso también fue una sirena? – Pero miren, esta todo sobre esa cosa… dice: El protector, o "Terrino", fue creado con la misión de asegurarse que terceros no descubriesen sus secretos o las "fuentes". Posiblemente las fuentes sean por ejemplo la que vieron en la cueva, las que las transformo.

-Entonces hay más que una fuente que trasforma sirenas. – Murmuro Orihime.

-Sí, pero no sirve para nada, ya que igual nos termino dejando allá. – Dijo Rukia con sarcasmo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos molesta.

-Aquí dice algo más… y es lo mismo que dijo aquel vendedor. El Terrino guiara a las sirenas que terminaron en tierra a su "destino" para volver a ser uno con el mar.

-Eso es extraño…

-Hey, si cambiamos "destino" con las fuentes…. – Murmuro Hinamori al llevar a una conclusión. – En otras palabras, él lleva a chicas a las fuentes para que se conviertan en sirenas.

-Pero no a chicas cualquieras. – Le recordó el albino.

-Espera. – Hablo Rukia de golpe y alzando sus manos. – Eso suena como si nosotras…

-¿Somos sirenas de nacimiento? – Finalizo Orihime incrédula.

-¡No puede ser! Ya es suficiente saber con que mis padres me recogieron de la calle para ahora saber que originalmente naci con cola. – Fue la queja de Rukia.

-Oh puede ser que una antepasada nuestra era sirena… que esta en nuestra sangre. – Sugirió Orihime, tratando de controlar el genio de su amiga. – Hay muchas posibilidades, Rukia-chan.

-Este libro es interesante Hichigo-san. – Murmuraba Hinamori mientras hojeaba las páginas. – ¿No hay posibilidad de que nos dejes sacarle unas copias?

-No lo creo, una vez lo hice.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada. Eso paso, nada… no se veía la imagen, estaba completamente en blanco.

Orihime se puso de pie y camino hacía afuera, viendo la montaña de Rukongai. Sus movimientos eran vigilados por sus amigas e Hichigo.

-Aún tenemos más que saber… vamos a la montaña.


	17. Lo que yo puedo hacer

Continuación de sirenas!

Se que no deberiamos celebrar el bicentenario porque en realidad, lok paso en septiembre fue la primera junta de gobierno en la patria vieja, pero bueno, para no ser menor patriotas, dedico este capitulo a los ichihimistas chilenos!

aprovecho tmb para dar un anuncio, he pensado que podria subir dos contis al mes en ves de uno? que dicen? aunque claro, si aceptan y si no logro subir dos contis no es porque no quiera, sino por compromisos, espero que entiendan eso.

Asi que diganme...quieren dos contis al mes?

**Capitulo 17: Lo que yo puedo hacer.**

Caminaban por la montaña.

Los muchachos habían llegado al punto en donde hace varios días, las sirenas cayeron al precipicio por haber estado huyendo de esa criatura extraña que resultaba que era denominado como "Terrino".

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? ¿Nos tiramos? – Pregunto Hichigo con sarcasmo.

-Mira eso. – Rukia señalo una especie de camino bien delgado. – Eso fue lo que quedo mientras esa roca se deslizaba con nosotras. Podemos usarlo como apoyo para bajar.

-No, es demasiado arriesgado. – Ataco Hinamori, temerosa por lo que podría pasar. – ¿Por qué no entramos de la misma forma en que salimos?

-¿Nadando? – Preguntaron Orihime y Rukia a la vez.

-Pudimos haber hecho desde el principio. – Fue la queja de Hichigo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ibas a aguantar más de 5 minutos bajo el agua? – Preguntaron las muchachas a la vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-Puedo eso y más. – Respondió con orgullo.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que regresemos y vayamos a…. – Orihime había hablado, pero…

Oyeron un aullido.

Todos giraron sus rostros y lo vieron, aquel Terrino, mitad lobo marino y lobo de tierra.

Los miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si se comunicara a través de los gestos. Por unos segundos, los cuatro quedaron confusos, bajo una especie de hipnosis y cuando reaccionaron, no sólo estaban en otro lugar de la montaña, sino que sus pies estaban a unos centímetros lejos del suelo, como también las patas del Terrino.

Lanzaron una exclamación de asombro y de golpe caen al suelo de pie. El terrino dio media vuelta, sólo dio un par de pasos y desvaneció de la vista de todos.

-Eso fue extraño. – Admitió Rukia indicando el lugar donde antes estaba la criatura.

-Pero aún así, nos trajo a la cueva. – Dijo Orihime señalando.

Todos miran a la misma dirección que la peli-naranja y en efecto, ahí estaba la cueva, tal como antes, nada en ella había cambiado.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradeció Hinamori.

-Deberíamos conocer los lugares alrededor. Ya saben, para que sepamos por donde ir. – sugirió el albino, sacando una brújula y una libreta.

-Me parece bien. – Apoyo Rukia.

* * *

Mataría a Hichigo.

Por su maldita culpa, ahora él era la total victima de…

-¡Ichigo, deja de correr y enfréntame! – Gritaba su tío Kenpachi. – No mancilles a la familia… ¡Se un hombre!

-¡Lo que quiero es vivir! – Le gritaba mientras corría, con sus ojos abiertos y con miedo al ver como su tío se iba acercando más con su katana desgastada en las manos.

-¡Ichi corre como el viento! – Gritaba Yachiru emocionada, sin dejar de señalar a Ichigo mientras lo veía correr desde su sitio: La mesa de camping.

Como la familia Kurosaki estaba reunida nuevamente, Isshin no lo pensó dos veces y decidió llevar a la familia a un día de camping. Claro que Ichigo se negó al principio, pero entre su prima peli-rosa y su padre, lograron amarrarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza. Una vez de picnic, se dedicaron a comer las exquisiteces de la pequeña Yuzu y Kenpachi se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de "calentar" con su sobrino Ichigo para bajar la comida, claro que Ichigo no tenía un arma con la cual defenderse, pero a su tío no le dio importancia, dijo que así se haría más fuerte físicamente.

-Kenpachi se esta sobrepasando nuevamente. – Murmuro Zangetsu.

-Oye hermano. – Despreocupado como siempre, Isshin le ofrece una lata de cerveza. – ¿Dónde esta mi sobrino consentido?

-Estudiando. Quiere venir en sus vacaciones.

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo… ¡Ichigo, corres muy lento!

-¡Vete a la mierda jodido padre! – Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y esquivando los ataques de Kenpachi a la vez dando saltos.

-Me preocupa Ichi-nii. – Murmuro Yuzu con sus ojos humedecidos y con la cabeza gacha. – El tío Kenpachi esta siendo muy cruel… ¿Y si me lo mata?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Yuzu. – Karin comía desinteresada su comida, ya era algo normal en la familia Kurosaki. – Si él puede con otosan, esto es un juego de niño.

-¡Je je je! ¡Juego de niños! – Exclama Yuzu con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una amplia sonrisa. – ¡Oh! ¡Ken-chan le va a partir la cabeza! – Ichigo se salva agachándose. – Buu… ¡Ichi-chan, deja de moverte!

-¡No gracias, no quiero que me maten! – No sabe como lo hizo, estaba demasiado preocupado en que su tío no le cortase su cuello, pero había conseguido que la técnica de su tío golpease directamente a Isshin, mandándolo a volar y sus ropas estaban sangradas. – Uf, menos mal que el viejo es duro de matar.

-¡OTOSAN! – Histérica y llorando, Yuzu corrió hacía su padre rogando de que el señor de arriba no se lo arrebate aún.

-Buen tiro. – Fue todo lo que dijo una aburrida Karin.

-¡Ken-chan es el número uno! – alzando sus brazos con felicidad.

Ichigo sólo estaba preocupado de recuperar el aire y su alma con una mano en el pecho.

Definitivamente se vengaría de su gemelo.

* * *

Las tres sirenas nadaban bajo el mar con destino hacía la cueva de Rukongai. Cuando encontraron el camino, no tardaron en volver a entrar en aquel túnel y cuando vieron la salida, sacaron sus cabezas a la superficie y ven el interior de la cueva y a Hichigo analizando su alrededor.

-No importa cuantas veces lo vea, sigue pareciendo una cueva normal. – Murmuro el albino cruzando su mirada con las chicas.

-Con la excepción que es una fabrica de hacer sirenas. – Le recordó Rukia apoyándose en la orilla de la fuente, lo mismo hicieron las otras.

-Es muy re confortable estar aquí. – Confesó Orihime con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos.

-Sería… ¿Cómo un segundo hogar? – Pregunto Hinamori con emoción en su sonrisa.

-Sí, siento que todas las preocupaciones se me van. – Aseguró Rukia al momento que estiraba sus brazos.

-Entonces… ¿Hago unas muestras de agua? – Pregunto Hichigo al momento que sacaba un pequeño equipo de química muy avanzado.

-¿Cómo puedes conseguir esas cosas?

-Soy el hijo de un doctor, ¿recuerdas?

-Y yo que pensaba que no eras más que un vago. – Murmuro con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Entonces, Hichigo-kun… ¿Quieres ser científico? – Pregunto Orihime con emoción.

-Un doctor en realidad… pero también quiero ser un investigador marino… lo que me salga mejor. Aunque con todos estos misterios de las sirenas, se volverá una gran estimulación.

-Pobre de ti que nos uses como conejillos de indias.

-Rukia-chan, no te enojes que él sólo nos esta ayudando. – Le pidió Hinamori muy nerviosa.

-Sería genial saber que es lo que el agua tiene. – Murmuro la peli-naranja.

-No van a encontrar nada en esta agua… porque todo es mágico.

Todos giraron sus rostros para ver nada menos que a tres hermosas mujeres en la entrada de la puerta y ahogaron un grito al ver que eran nada menos que Rangiku, Yoruichi y… ¡Nelliel! Hinamori no podía creer que su jefa estaba allí en esos momentos. Las sirenas reaccionaron con esconderse bajo el agua.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Hichigo se pone listo para impedir que aquellas mujeres se acerquen a la fuente.

-No te preocupes. – Nelliel le dedica una sonrisa. – Nosotras somos igual a ellas.

-Están huyendo. – Murmuro Rangiku con una sonrisa mientras corría a la fuente aprovechando que Hichigo se había distraído por la sorpresa y se sumerge.

Orihime y sus amigas nadaban lo más lejos posible para estar seguras y aún estaban un poco asustadas por ser vistas. Pero se detienen de golpe cuando algo se puso de golpe frente a ellas con máxima velocidad y sólo atinaron con cerrar sus ojos, para cuando decidieron abrirlos, quedan más sorprendidas al ver nada menos que a Rangiku… ¡En forma de sirena! Su cabello que antes estaba recogido en una coleta, ahora estaba suelto y sus piernas habían sido reemplazados por una hermosa y gran cola de color azul índigo, mismo color que las escamas que cubrían sus enormes pechos y que combinaba con el color de sus ojos.

_**¡¿Qué significa esto?**_ Exclamo Rukia en sus pensamientos, incrédula en lo que veía y sus amigas estaban igual.

_**Es lo que ves Rukia-chan, nosotras también somos sirenas.**_

_**¡¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?**_

_**¿Aún no logran saberlo?**_ Esta vez, las tres la oyeron en su mente. – Podemos hablar bajo el agua… y comunicarnos a través de la mente.

* * *

Las cuatro volvieron a la cueva y decidieron estar nuevamente en su estado de humana, así que ahora todos se encontraban sentados en la arena que tenía el pequeño lugar para poder hablar de lo que ocurría.

-Si aún no pueden comunicarse en la mente o hablar bajo el agua es porque aún no se han encontrado con alguien de Aqua. – Hablo Yoruichi en pose pensativa.

-O ellos aún no deciden descubrirse. – Agregó Rangiku con una sonrisa.

-¿Aqua? – Preguntaron los cuatro adolescentes.

-Aqua es una antigua "tribu" por así decirlo… nacieron y crecieron sabiendo sobre las sirenas y su misión es protegernos y ayudarnos a controlar el poder que conseguimos al transformarnos. – Le explico Nelliel con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de su serena expresión.

-Tengo una pregunta. – Soltó Hinamori con un poco de nervios. – Se supone que el Terrino protege los secretos e impide que las personas se acerquen a las fuentes… ¿Por qué no cumplió su deber con nosotras?

-¿Qué conclusión llegaron a ustedes? – Respondió Rangiku con una sonrisa traviesa. – Si el Terrino tiene que proteger las fuentes y llevar a las sirenas a su "destino" para volver a ser una con el mar… ¿Por qué no impidió a tres adolescentes que entrasen?

-Sospechamos que somos una especie de descendientes de sirenas. – Confesó Orihime.

-Pues es eso. – Respondió Yoruichi como si nada ante el gesto de sorpresa de sus oyentes. – Al decir que lleva a las sirenas a su "destino"- Al escuchar esa palabra, todos (sí, incluso Hichigo) sintieron algo de escalofríos, era una palabra muy fuerte. – Se refiere a que las descendientes vuelvan a ser sirenas en las fuentes.

-No bromeen, ya es demasiado esta cola para que ahora nos salgan con eso… voy a necesitar tres psicólogos después de esto. – Se quejó Rukia en un bufido y cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Esperen. – atacó Hinamori al darse cuenta de algo. – Entonces… ¿Las sirenas existen? ¿No son sólo leyendas?

-Hey, antes nosotras y ustedes no creíamos en sirenas y resulta que ahora lo somos. – Le recordó la morena en justificación.

-Es verdad. – Dijeron los cuatro adolescentes en derrota.

-Ahora díganme… ¿Qué sienten al ser sirenas y poder ver tantas maravillas marinas? – Preguntó una emocionada Nelliel.

-Fantástico, realmente maravilloso. – Confesaron las novatas sin dudarlo.

-Nelliel-san, ¿Contrataste a Hinamori porque era una sirena? – Soltó Orihime de golpe.

-Como profesional, la contrate porque yo se que tiene potencial… y más si se atreve acercarse al peligro. Porque… ¿Qué otras sirenas se atreverían a fundar o trabajar en un acuario donde lo principal es el agua? – Confesó con un tono de broma. – Y como colega, pensé que era bueno tenerte cerca para ayudarte… como lo de Maya.

-Entonces, ¿usted se interpuso para ayudarme aquella vez?

-Y justo a tiempo. – Sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bueno, ya descubrimos que son descendientes de sirenas, lo que hace un Terrino, sobre una organización llamada Aqua que debe protegerlas y que hay muchas mas sirenas aparte de las seis aquí presentes. – Sentenció Hichigo con ironía. – Y cuando creía que mi domingo no sería más aburrido… Por cierto, ¿Cuáles son sus poderes?

-Sí. – Soltó Rukia emocionada. – ¿Podemos ver sus poderes?

-Jamás le digo que no a mi público. – Respondió Rangiku al momento que se ponía de pie. – Tú primero Nelliel.

-Ya que insisten. – Nelliel la imitó y camino hacía la fuente lo señala con su mano y no tardo en convertir el agua en un gigantesco hielo.

-¡El poder de congelar! – Exclamo Rukia emocionada al ver en acción su poder.

-Más adelante podrás hacer esto. – Alzo su mano al cielo y aparece nada menos que una ventisca de hielo. Estaba tan fría que se abrazaron entre sí. Luego ella lo hace desaparecer y con su otra mano crea nada menos que una nevada y los espectadores tocaron los copos de nieve con sus manos por el asombro.

-Es mi turno. – Declaró Yoruichi al momento que la nevada término. Se puso al lado de la peli-verde y señalo la fuente y de un momento a otro, el gran hielo se derritió al momento que humor comenzaba a salir y después una gran cantidad de burbujas.

-¡Puedes calentar el agua! – Hinamori se emociono por ver sus poderes actuar en otra persona, de un cierto modo, le ayudaba a ver que no estaba sola.

-Y harás esto más adelante. – Señala una esquina de la cueva donde no había nadie y BAM, de golpe aparecieron flamas de fuego y las sirenas adolescentes e Hichigo se alejaron un par de pasos por la sorpresa. Hace otro movimiento y el fuego desaparece de golpe, alza su otra mano y un rayo cae desde el cielo y choca con la fuente.

-Entonces… - Orihime gira su rostro para ver a Rangiku con una sonrisa. – Tu poder Rangiku-san es… - Ansiosa por verlo en acción.

Rangiku sólo sonríe, sin darle una señal de que estaba en lo correcto, sólo se dirigió hacía sus migas y señalo la fuente. Las chicas se esperaban ver al agua moverse…

Pero no paso eso.

En vez de eso, el agua le había pasado algo extraño, ellas e Hichigo se acercaron y se atrevieron a tocar, sintiendo una textura pegajosa, incluso se estiraba cuando alejaban sus manos, preguntándose lo que había pasado.

-Yo no controlo el agua, sólo lo convierto en gelatina. – Le explico la mujer encogiéndose de hombros. – Oh si, también puedo hacer esto. – Hace un movimiento con su mano y el agua ahora tomaba otra forma, parecía un enorme cristal. – También puedo cristalizarla.

-No entiendo… Si nosotras nos metimos y obtuvimos estos poderes… ¿Por qué una de ustedes tiene un poder diferente? – Soltó Rukia realmente confundida.

-¿No habíamos quedado que había más de una sirena? – Le recordó Yoruichi cruzándose de brazos. – Además, nuestro grupo no esta formado por nosotras tres y Kisuke… hay otra chica entre nosotros con tu poder Orihime que se transformó aquí también.

-Eso es… impresionante, eso significa que por ahí hay una amiga con tu poder.

-Exacto y que estará destinada a ser parte de su grupo.

-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarles. – Hichigo tomó nuevamente la palabra acercándose a la fuente como sus amigas. – ¿Cómo podemos reconocer a un miembro de esa tribu llamada Aqua?

-Es sencillo, ellos tienen el mismo tatuaje que nosotras cuando estamos en nuestra forma humana. Los tiene también en el brazo izquierdo… aunque presiento que ellos se acercaran a ustedes pronto. – Aseguró Rangiku con sus manos en las caderas.

Se comienza a oír un sonido de alarma, como el de los despertadores.

-Lo siento. – Nelliel apagó el sonido que provenía desde su reloj de pulsera. – Tengo que irme ya, tengo una junta y después debo recibir a Kisuke, ira a ver a los delfines.

-Ese Kisuke. – La rubia se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa. – Cada día pasa más tiempo con las hembras de mar en vez de una hembra con piernas… ¿Por qué será? – Viendo a Yoruichi y transforma su sonrisa en una traviesa.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas decir? – Se justificó la morena alzando sus cejas y con unos ojos serios porque no le había gustado para nada ese comentario.

-Oh vamos, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron? En una cita romántica me refiero.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Fue su defensa.

-Bueno chicas, no comiencen a pelear. – Rogaba Nelliel un poco nerviosa por la batalla que se estaba iniciando.

-Ella comenzó. – Dijeron Yoruichi y Rangiku a la vez y señalándose.

-Ahora veo el por qué Urahara-san nos dijo que nos parecíamos a ellas. – Murmuro Orihime algo sorprendida por lo que observaba.

-Te apoyo. – Respondieron sus amigas.

Ahora se oye el sonido de un móvil.

-Es el mío. – Rukia sacaba el aparato de su bolsillo y se emocionó como nunca al ver el contenido del mensaje. – ¡Es de mi hermano, estará llegando a la ciudad en un par de horas!

-¿Byakuya? – A Yoruichi se le dibuja una sonrisa diabólica. – Oh, iré a pasar uno de estos días… para ver a mi buen amigo.

Nelliel lanzó un hondo suspiro ante aquel comportamiento y observo a Rukia. – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntas nadando?

-¿No viniste en ningún bote? – Preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

-¿Para qué ir en uno cuando tienes tu propio medio de transporte submarino? – Sonriéndole con travesura.

-Nos vemos al rato y gracias por la ayuda Hichigo. – Se despidió para luego tirarse a la fuente.

-Fue un placer conocerlos. – Sonríe amablemente. – Y Hina-chan, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. – Y se tira para seguir a Rukia.


	18. Miembros de Aqua en el salón

Otro mes, otra conti XD

disfruten

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 18: Miembros de Aqua en el salón.**

A pesar de que su hermano estaría en la mansión en unos cinco minutos, Rukia no quiso ser puntual esta vez, ella necesitaba quedarse más tiempo bajo el agua y así poder quitarse sus preocupaciones y problemas porque sabía que Renji estaría allá y no tenía ganas de verlo e inventar miles de excusas o comentarios sarcásticos para que él deje de preguntarle del por qué paso un domingo en la tarde con el "gemelo malvado".

_**Esto es fastidioso, ojala pudiera quedarme aquí toda la noche.**_

Volvió a la superficie en un lugar apartado de la playa en que podía ver su mansión, la residencia Kuchiki. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y volvió a resurgir, tenía que salir de su lado de sirena y volver a ser una adolescente con cuya misión es recibir a su hermano mayor.

De nuevo como humana, corría hacía la residencia Kuchiki lo más rápido que podía y como estaba cerca, se demoró unos diez minutos e ignorando el recibimiento de la servidumbre, corrió hacía el jardín trasero donde supuso que estaría su hermano mayor.

Y no se equivoco, Kuchiki Byakuya estaba con un par de mayordomos recorriendo el lugar y estaba examinando sus grandes árboles de cerezo. Pasó sus manos sobre sus ropas para asegurarse que no se viesen muy arrugadas o sucias por su aventura en la montaña y también recorrió su cabello y sonrió satisfecha por estar todo en orden.

-Bienvenido a casa niisama. – Saludo con una gran sonrisa y en eso se percato de que Renji no estaba… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Rukia, ya era hora de que te aparecieras… ¿Dónde anduviste?

-Estuve recorriendo el acuario, había un nuevo entretenimiento y no quería perdérmelo.

-¿Y tu guardaespaldas?

-El joven Abarai llamó. – Se interpuso uno de los mayordomos para socorrer a la joven. – Se disculpa por su ausencia, pero tiene asuntos familiares que atender.

-Bueno, es mejor si él no esta, así no fastidia en mi motivo de llegada. – Rukia sólo pudo suspirar de cansancio, estaba claro que su adorado y gran hermano aún no era capaz de aceptar a Renji como alguien en su vida… _como amigos_, se corrigió rápidamente.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo niisama? – Pregunto muy interesada ya que se supone que su hermano regresaría en una semana después.

-¿Conoces a la doctora Ibrahim?

-Por supuesto, Ibrahim Laksharta es la directora de la universidad Tanabata, una de las prestigiosas universidades.

-Y el lugar donde deseas ir. – Agregó y ve como su hermana asentía. – Bueno, y como debes recordar, el año pasado Tanabata abrió una escuela secundaria también.

-Sí, eso lo sé… esta en Tokio. – Dijo la pelinegra aún sin poder captar el mensaje de Byakuya. – Niisama, ¿A qué viene esto?

-En uno de las fiestas que he asistido en la última semana, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Aproveche esa ocasión para hablar con ella y le conté lo mucho que deseas ir.

-Eso es genial niisama… ¿Y qué te ha contado?

-Pues que tiene mucha curiosidad por conocerte y ver tus habilidades para saber si eres apta para la universidad.

-¿Me conseguiste una entrevista?

-Algo mejor… pienso inscribirte en la secundaria de Tanabata en el siguiente semestre.

Eso si que fue un golpe sorpresivo para la pelinegra, incluso estaba a punto de gritar pero logró taparse la boca a tiempo con su mano derecha. No podía articular palabras y sus ojos no paraban de observar a su hermano, era una noticia realmente de golpe e inesperada… aún no sabía si era buena idea con este hecho de ser sirena.

-Faltan cuatro meses para el siguiente semestre.

-Una oportunidad perfecta para que pienses sobre ello, la decisión es tuya Rukia, yo te lo propongo, pero es tu elección. Se que es sorpresivo y que cambiara tu vida, pero ambos sabemos que es por tu bien.

-Mi vida… mis amigos… todo iría a cambiar. – Susurro con una mano sobre su cabeza.

Cuando creyó que la gran carga era mantener en silencio su secreto, le llegaba esta noticia.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Qué decisión debía tomar?

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido hermano. – Saludo Yuzu con una sonrisa y con una bandeja en las manos. – Llegas justo a tiempo, ya esta lista la cena.

-Bien, me muero de hambre.

-¡Te lo perdiste primo! – De un salto, Yachiru se colgó en su cuello, pero el albino parecía inmune a pesar del peso. – Ken-chan estuvo correteando a Ichigo por todo el campo y sin parar… hasta que golpeo al tío Isshin y ellos iniciaron un pleito.

-Veo que se divirtieron. – Acariciándole los cabellos con una sonrisa de burla por imaginarse a su hermano en tal situación. – Voy a dejar mis cosas…

-¡Ajá! – Yachiru se aleja de un salto e Isshin logró recibir a su hijo dándole en la cabeza con sus dos pies, por lo que el muchacho cayó al suelo de espaldas con ese asqueroso hedor de los calcetines y pies de su padre sobre su rostro mientras Isshin se cruzaba de brazos victorioso. – Hichigo, me decepcionas… ¡Te falta entrenamiento!

-¡Maldito idiota! – Lo toma de los tobillos y de un momento a otro, Isshin ahora estaba boca abajo en el suelo, su hijo estaba sentado sobre él y le doblaba las piernas con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo oía gritar de dolor. – ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser un padre normal?

-Buen movimiento Hichigo… me enorgulleces. – Lloriqueando de orgullo mientras su hijo lo soltaba y se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Ya bajo. – Tratando de calmar su temperamento o terminaría asesinando a su progenitor.

Ya en el segundo piso, caminaba con cautela hasta su cuarto, no quería pillarse a su tío Kenpachi, paso por el cuarto de su hermano y le extraño que la puerta estuviese abierta, así que hecho un vistazo para descubrir que no estaba.

-Debió salir a caminar… normal después de ser atacado todo el día. – Y entró en su cuarto.

Primero dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y se sentó en su escritorio para ver los últimos detalles de su trabajo en equipo con Orihime, pero se interrumpe de golpe al recordar su día en Rukongai. Giró su silla para poder ver la mochila que había dejado en la cama y lo recoge para poder sacar el diario que escribió su madre.

-Si todo lo que esta escrito es cierto… eso significa que ya se quienes son esos de Aqua.

* * *

-Creo que pasar demasiado tiempo bajo el agua me ha despertado un antojo a comer pez.

El canasto de Orihime estaba lleno de latas de atún, pedazos de salmones entre otros, le pago al dueño y salió con tres bolsas cargadas. Sus pies la guiaron a la plaza y no pudo evitar detenerse para contemplarlo por unos momentos, recordando que allí estuvo a solas con Ichigo… se sonroja levemente y agacha su cabeza con intenciones de ocultar sus nerviosismos y decide volver a casa.

No dio apenas dos pasos cuando oye su nombre y se sonroja más al reconocer esa voz. Alza su cabeza y en efecto, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba frente a ella… al parecer, esta plaza tenía un poder de atracción que obligaba a los dos ir allá y encontrarse.

-Hola Ichigo-kun. – Saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios, algo normal en ella. – Te ves agotado… ¿Te paso algo?

-Bueno… es la consecuencia de tener una familia como la mía. – Le respondió de forma desinteresada. Dirige su mirada en las bolsas que llevaba la chica y una gota se desliza por su frente por la cantidad y porque todo eran comidas marinas. – Esto… - Señalando.

-¿Eh? – Se da cuenta que quería decirle algo respecto a sus compras y se sonroja levemente. – ¡Ah! Bueno… yo… me dio un antojo.

-Uno muy grande por lo que puedo notar… ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

-¿Eh? N-No es necesario, no quiero causarte molestias Ichigo-kun.

-Anda, déjame ayudarte. – Tomando las bolsas como si nada, pero en el momento que rozo la piel de la chica con la suya, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse. – Si me estoy ofreciendo es porque no es ningún problema.

-S-Sí… muchas gracias. – Completamente roja por haber sentido aquel dulce tacto y sus latidos estaban rogándole por más.

Al principio la caminata fue silenciosa, a ninguno de los dos se le ocurría un tema de conversación, pero lejos de estar incómodos, estaban muy a gustos juntos y solos, con una agradable paz que no interfieren ni Rukia, sus otros amigos o ese molesto club de fans.

-I-Ichigo-kun. – Soltó repentinamente la muchacha al ver a lo lejos una florería.

-Dime Orihime. – Girando su cabeza para poder observarla, notando como indicaba el mencionado lugar.

-¿No te molesta que pasemos por ahí? Quisiera comprarle unas flores a mi hermano.

-Adelante, no tengo problema alguno.

Salieron de la florería con un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos y dieron rumbo al departamento de Orihime, pero esta vez, sonriendo y hablando de algunas cosas y la chica soltó una risa llena de diversión por haber oído el día de picnic con su familia.

-No es para reírse, creí que esta vez si moriría.

-Y al final fue tu padre quien sufrió el castigo. – Liberando una amplia sonrisa llena de dulzura e inocencia.

-Sí… bueno, se lo merecía. – Le explico mirando hacía otro lado ya que sentía el calor en sus mejillas por ver esa sonrisa.

-Ya hemos llegado Ichigo-kun… ¿Quieres…quieres pasar a tomar el té? – Le ofreció con timidez por haberse atrevido a dar un paso tan grande.

-Otro día Orihime, ya es hora de cenar y si no llego, mi viejo me dará otra patada en la cara. – Viendo su reloj, era una regla cenar a las 7 y ser puntual o recibirías el mítico castigo de Kurosaki Isshin.

-C-Claro… será otro día. – Sintiéndose un poco ridícula.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. – Dejo las bolsas adentro una vez que Orihime abrió la puerta y… besó su mejilla izquierda.

Ambos quedaron en shock y sonrojados, ¿Acaso había pasado eso? Se quedaron mirando en silencio sin poder creer aún lo sucedido, ninguno sabía que decir al respecto.

-L-… Lo siento, Orihime.

-No te preocupes Ichigo-kun, no pasa nada… los accidentes pasan.

-Esto… yo… bueno… nos vemos.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió mientras lo veía correr algo apresurado. – Ah… soy una tonta. – Golpeándose levemente con el marco de la puerta. – ¿Sólo se me ocurre decir accidente? ¿Parecía un accidente o en verdad yo le gusto?

* * *

Hinamori estaba tendida en su cama, no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero sabía que sino lo hacía, terminaría con un dolor de guata enorme o desmayada al día siguiente, así que con pereza se levanta y baja hacía la cocina para buscarse unos bocadillos de fácil preparación, en verdad que no estaba con ánimos de nada, ni de cocinar, mirar la televisión u otra cosa, sólo quería estar en su cama hasta quedarse dormida.

Opto por hacerse unas hamburguesas y abrió un paquete de galletas. Estaba por servirse un vaso con leche de chocolate cuando oyó como tocaban el timbre, así que dejó la caja sobre la mesa y caminó hacía la puerta para ver a través de un pequeño agujero quien era y casi le da un infarto al ver que era Hitsugaya. Sus manos estaban temblando por los nervios, sabía que él sacaría el tema de su salida con sus amigas e Hichigo en un tipo de una futura conversación que tendrán cuando entre a su casa… ¿Qué hacer?

Suspiro resignada al volver a oír el timbre, estaba claro que él no se ira de rositas, incluso es capaz de despertarla si ella estuviera durmiendo en estos momentos y por eso no le abría la puerta. Se armo de valor y la abrió, tratando de lucir lo más normal posible.

-Hola Shirou-chan, lo siento… me pillaste en el baño.

-No hay problema… con permiso. – entrando a la residencia sin esperar una afirmación o negación. Momo cerró la puerta y camino hacía donde había dejado su bocadillo.

-Gran cena. – Comentó el marinero con sarcasmo mientras la veía llenar su vaso.

-No tengo ganas de cocinar. – Le explico simplemente para luego morder su hamburguesa y sonrió satisfecha por lo deliciosa que le había quedado.

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?

-¿Cómo que? – Pregunto con inocencia aun sabiendo a donde llevaría esta conversación.

-No sé… comenzando con decirme el por qué pasaste tu domingo con las chicas… y con ese cara de harina.

-¿Qué tiene de malo pasar un día con mis amigas? ¿O me vas a prohibir estar con ellas?

-No niego eso, puedes estar con Kuchiki e Inoue y hacer lo que quieran… mi problema es que te juntes con el gemelo de Kurosaki, él… él es muy peligroso y mala influencia… quien sabe lo que te puede hacer.

-Oh… ¿Entonces estas diciendo que soy una niñata de cinco años que necesita protección en cada momento? – Ella misma se había sorprendido por haber sacado tal valor y gritarle lo que le paso por la cabeza al oír eso. – Pues estas equivocado Toushirou, me se cuidar muy bien y no necesito de tu protección paterna para decirme con quien estar.

-No se trata de eso. – Pasando una mano por sus cabellos, esto se estaba saliendo de control, pero no sabía como expresarse sin sonar un… ¿Celoso?

-¿Entonces qué? Toushirou, él no es la personificación del diablo ni una mala persona.

-Actúas como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.

-Mira… hay cosas que yo no te puedo decir… y no quiero que me andes acosando por eso, no soy una niña y si no te las digo es porque es algo mío y yo decido si decirlas o no.

-Pero si se las dices a él. – Ahora si, ahora si que había sonado como un tonto y un celoso, por eso Hinamori no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no sonrojarse… o no enojarse.

-Él sólo las descubrió… irónico, ¿no? Que mi amigo de la infancia no sea capaz de notar nada y en cambio, otro si se da cuenta.

Estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta que sus poderes estaban calentando demasiado su vaso con leche hasta el punto que el vaso explota y la leche, ahora caliente, salpique por todos lados, mojando incluso a los chicos. Hinamori se asustó por aquello que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y corrió rápidamente al baño ignorando los gritos del peli-blanco, se encerró y se acercó a la tina justo a tiempo ya que estaba cayendo dentro de ella en su forma de sirena.

-¡Momo, abre la puerta!

-No. Hazme un favor y vete. – Apoyando sus brazos en la orilla de la tina.

-Pero… Momo, sólo abre, quiero ver si…

-¡Estoy bien, ahora vete! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Hinamori se mordió el labio y en el momento que oyó como la puerta se cerraba, se largo a llorar, ocultando su rostro con la ayuda de sus brazos.

-Esto es realmente difícil. – Se dijo entre llanto.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Karakura y en el aeropuerto se podía ver que había llegado a la pequeña ciudad una muchacha.

Aquella chica tenía el cabello liso y le llegaba a los hombros, brillando de color castaño oscuro, mismo color que sus ojos, pero más claros y tenía su piel suave y de color blanco. Vestía una falda por arriba de las rodillas, tipo colegiala y de color rojo oscuro, una blusa blanca sin mangas y unas hawaianas azules por lo que se podía ver que se había pintado las uñas de color morado, con una flor en el dedo gordo, dibujado con finas líneas blancas. Las uñas de sus manos tenían el mismo color, pero en vez de la flor, era una concha de mar.

Su mano izquierda arrastraba su maleta de color verde que venía con rueditas, su espalda cargaba una mochila negra y su mano derecha sostenía un mapa del lugar y una dirección.

-Bien, según este mapa, mi nuevo hogar esta frente a la playa… eso es genial. – Confesó con una sonrisa en sus labios. – El problema es… ¿Cómo llegar? Usar el taxi sólo sería desperdicio de dinero y en estos momentos no me puedo dar esos lujos.

Una vez afuera del aeropuerto, le pidió indicaciones a un guardia de allí, pero sólo consiguió confundirla más. Estaba por darse por vencida cuando chocó con alguien y cae al suelo de golpe, botando su mapa y dirección al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, permítame ayudarla. – Un joven adulto de corta cabellera rubia la tomo de la mano y la coloca de pie, luego pesca los papeles y se los devuelve.

-Muchas gracias señor. – Agradeció con una sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿Es usted de aquí o un turista?

-Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, un miembro de la marina y vivo aquí, aunque pasó gran parte del tiempo en otras ciudades.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarme… no se como llegar a este lugar. – Enseñándole la dirección.

-Oh, es muy sencillo señorita. – Comienza a darle indicaciones que para ella era muy sencillo. – Y así llegara.

-Muchas gracias, me salvo la vida. – Se inclina agradecida y vuelve a tomar su maleta.

-No hay de que, ya nos veremos por ahí, señorita…

-Chen July. – Se presentó para luego dar la media vuelta y marcharse hacía su nuevo hogar.

* * *

-Buenos días Hina-chan. – Saludo Orihime emocionada mientras corría hacía ella.

-Buenos días. – Saludo con un esfuerzo para poder sonreír.

-¿Está todo bien? Te ves decaída y deprimida.

-Esto de mantener el secreto es tan complicado. – Fue todo lo que dijo.

-A ver, ¿Qué paso con Toushirou-kun?

Hinamori lanzó un hondo suspiro y se esforzó por contarle todo sin derramar lágrimas, en verdad que aún seguía deprimida, ni siquiera había cenado, desayunado hoy en la mañana… y ni durmió en la noche, por eso estaba también cansada y con unas pequeñas ojeras por el cansancio.

-Vaya… y yo que estaba preocupada por mi encuentro con Ichigo-kun.

-¿Eh? – Mostrando curiosidad por lo que había dicho su amiga. – ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Orihime, con un intento de despejarle la mente un poco, le contó lo ocurrido ayer sin omitir nada. – Y eso fue lo que paso… ¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarlo?

-Decir que fue un accidente es si te acostaras con él, terminas embarazada, les preguntan cómo fue que pasó y dicen "fue sólo un accidente"… pero eso no lo fue, Kurosaki-san no pudo contener más sus emociones. – Agregó esto último con una gran sonrisa.

-Hina-chan, no molestes sólo porque Rukia-chan no esta.

-Pero es la verdad… y hablando de ella, no la he visto… ¿Habrá llegado ya a clases?

-¿Tan temprano? Ella prefiere quedarse en la cama hasta el último minuto… y luego se queja de que el despertador no suena y que esta atrasada.

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san esta de vuelta, así que de seguro va a sacrificarse para darle una buena imagen. – Recordó Hinamori pensando en Byakuya.

Llegaron a la escuela y después de cambiarse de zapatos, caminaron hacía su salón, devolviéndoles el saludo a quienes pasaban en su camino y al entrar al salón, se sorprendieron al ver a su amiga Rukia sentada en su pupitre y con la mirada perdida, parecía que estaba pensando en algo grave o no tendría esa expresión en la cara.

-Rukia, buenos días. – La saludaron al acercarse a su escritorio y vieron como ella reacciona y pone una pose diferente, tratando de parecer normal. – ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Le preguntaron.

-Nada, no me ha pasado nada… estoy perfecta.

-Rukia, te conocemos bien como para… - Oyen como la puerta se abre. – Buenos días Renji-kun, Toushirou-kun, Ichigo-kun.

A Rukia le llamó la atención el hecho de que el cuerpo de Momo se tensó y agachaba la cabeza para no verlos, más bien, no ver al peliblanco. Todos se saludaron y los chicos se juntaron en el pupitre de Ichigo para poder hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Momo?

-No me pasa nada… si a ti no te pasa nada, a mí tampoco.

-Oye, sólo yo doy juegos sucios. – Fue su queja mientras maldecía en silencio.

-Pues parece que ya no, Rukia-chan. – Se burlo Orihime.

-Muchachas. – Las chicas vieron como Hichigo se acercaba a ellas y tomo el asiento de un chico de anteojos para sentarse con ellas en la mesa de Rukia.

-Buenos días Hichigo. – Saludaron confusas por su actitud, parecía ansioso por revelarles algo.

-¿Recuerdan que ellas nos dijeron que los miembros de Aqua tenían un tatuaje que era el mismo que el de ustedes en su forma de sirena? – Susurró después de asegurarse de que nadie pudiera escuchar.

-¿Qué hay con eso? – Murmuro Rukia alzando una ceja.

-Es el mismo símbolo que les vi a Ishida y Grimmjow en aquel día en natación.

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras, si eso era cierto, eso significaba…

-Espera. – Cortó Hinamori de golpe. – Toda la clase los vieron y no tenían ningún tatuaje.

-Eso es porque se los taparon, yo e Ichigo vimos en los camerinos antes de las clases como se pudieron algo extraño en sus brazos para ocultar el tatuaje. Al principio no recordaba donde lo vi, pero luego de la conversación con esas mujeres y ver la marca en el diario de mi madre, comprobé que era cierto… Ellos son de Aqua.

Vieron hacía la puerta cuando notaron que los posibles Aqua habían llegado y veían como ellos caminaron en silencio e indiferentes de su alrededor hacía sus asientos, para luego volver a verse entre ellos y asienten con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora o en el almuerzo? – Preguntó Rukia.

-Lo mejor es ahora. – Propuso Hinamori poniéndose de pie.

-Rukia. – Renji se había acercado al grupo algo molesto por la presencia del albino cerca de las chicas. – Quiero hablar contigo… sobre lo que te dijo tu hermano ayer.

-Ahora no Renji, tengo que hacer algo… hablémoslo en el almuerzo por favor. – Le pidió mientras se ponía de pie como los demás.

-Pero esto es importante.

-Lo sé, pero en serio, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Espera a que me prepare en el almuerzo, ¿vale?

-Está bien, tú ganas… pero en el almuerzo sí o sí.

-Claro, gracias Renji.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Orihime confundida e interesada.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Hagamos lo más importante primero, ¿sí?

Los cuatro caminaron hacía donde estaban Ishida y Grimmjow, el primero estaba concentrado en su lectura y el segundo sólo estaba echado hacía atrás, con la silla soportando todo su pecho y sus manos estaban detrás de su cabeza.

-Disculpen. – Llamó Orihime con algo de nerviosismo y vergüenza.

-¿Ocurre algo Inoue-san? – Pregunto Ishida al momento que se subía los lentes.

-Bueno…

-Nosotros… - Siguió Hinamori.

-Ah, por favor. – Soltó Rukia fastidiada y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de Grimmjow de golpe, logrando que él dejase su posición. – No andemos con juego y vayamos directo al grano… ¿Ustedes son parte de Aqua?

-Tan directa como siempre. – Murmuro Hichigo algo apartado para mantenerse al margen y asegurarse de que nadie se acerque lo suficiente como para oír.

-¿Aqua? – Gruño Grimmjow molesto e indiferente. – no se de qué hablas.

-Oh, déjate de rodeos, señor amargado. – Lo señala acusadoramente con su dedo. – Ya lo sabemos todo y no es necesario que lo sigan ocultando.

-Por favor. – Siguió Orihime con su vista clavada en Ishida. – Es urgente para nosotras.

-Me lo imagino… aún no pueden controlar sus poderes o desarrollarlos a un nivel más alto.

-¿Entonces…? – soltó Hinamori con un poco de emoción en sus ojos.

-Sí, nosotros somos de la tribu Aqua.


	19. Iniciación de Raina

**Capitulo 19: Iniciación de Raina.**

Hora del almuerzo.

-¿Rukia-chan? – Pregunto Orihime acercándose a su amiga.

-Prometí que hablaría con Renji… ahí me cuentan. – Acercándose al pelirrojo para poder irse juntos a un lugar a solas para hablar.

Aprovechando que Hinamori y Toushirou seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, las chicas quedaron en que irían a la cafetería a comprar sus almuerzos. Después de unos segundos, los nuevos que al parecer eran de Aqua también se retiran con Hichigo detrás.

-Hey Ichigo. – Tatsuki se acercó al grupo con Keigo y Mizuiro detrás. – Vamos a almorzar.

-Claro. – Se pone de pie y recoge la lonchera que le preparo Yuzu.

-Por cierto… ¿No las chicas y tu hermano están últimamente muy cerca? Creo que el trabajo hizo que terminasen en una buena relación.

-Oh, no me recuerdes cosas que me fastidian Tatsuki. – Le alegó mientras caminaban.

-Oh, ya veo. – Keigo mostró una mirada perversa. – Ichigo estás celoso de que la princesa de la escuela ande con otro.

BAM

-Eso te paso por bocón Asano-san. – Mizuiro sonríe al ver a su amigo en el suelo y sin parar de quejarse de dolor.

-Dejemos este tema. – Pidió Toushirou visiblemente fastidiado. Aún estaba afectado por lo que le ocurrió con Momo ayer – Es sólo una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Te siente bien Shirou? – Pregunto Tatsuki apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza del mencionado para revolverle los cabellos.

-¡No me llames así! – Le recriminó apartando su mano.

-No quiero porque es muy divertido. – Sonriendo con burla. Miro hacía otro lado y su semblante cambio, mostrando un poco de preocupación y sospecha. – Me pregunto si esto tiene que ver con… - Susurro.

-¿Qué ocurre Arisawa-san? – Pregunto Keigo frotándose la mejilla adolorido al notar el extraño comportamiento de la mujer.

-¿Tatsuki? – Su amigo de la infancia lo miraba confundido.

-No es nada… tengo hambre, apresuremos. – Empujando a Ichigo para acelerar el paso.

* * *

Rukia y Renji se quedaron bajo uno de los árboles del jardín de la escuela. La sirena estaba sentada con sus piernas dobladas mientras miraba el cielo y Renji estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar.

-Me contaron que tu hermano piensa enviarte a la secundaria de Tanabata.

-Esos son sus planes, aunque me dice que yo tome la decisión, se que en el fondo él quiere que este si o si. – Lanzando un hondo suspiro. – No me quejo, tú sabes lo mucho que quiero ir a la universidad, pero… es difícil hacer una nueva vida.

-Puedo imaginarlo, un nuevo hogar, escuela… amigos. Se que extrañarías mucho a las chicas… aun cuando estas acostumbrada a que te transfieran.

-Aunque no lo creas… estoy asustada… ya he pasado por muchos cambios de golpe y me aterra otro más. – Refiriéndose al hecho de que hace unas semanas se había convertido en sirena, luego de que en realidad es la descendiente de una y para finalizar… esta transferencia que le sugirió su hermano.

-¿Tú asustada? Guau, eso es raro. – No pudo evitar burlarse por lo que había oído.

-Soy una persona también, Renji. – Se quejo mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

-Ya. – Apoyo su mano en los cabellos de su amiga para revolvérselos ante los molestos ojos de ella. – Anda, sube ese ánimo… ambos sabemos que tomaras la decisión que crees conveniente y saldrás adelante.

Rukia sonrió levemente en agradecimiento, pero después agacho su cabeza algo preocupada y se tapa el rostro con sus manos frustrada porque había algo más que le molestaba y no quería admitirlo, pero…

Era él.

¿En verdad debía dejar a sus amigos, a las chicas, su vida y a Renji atrás?

* * *

Después de que Orihime y Hinamori compraran sus almuerzos, se acercaron a una mesa que ya era ocupada por Hichigo, Ishida y Grimmjow y se sentaron disculpándose por la tardanza.

-¿Y la otra pez? – Preguntó Grimmjow al mismo tiempo que masticaba su emparedado.

-Discúlpenlo, le hace falta muchos modales… y una vida.

-¿Qué dijiste Ishida? – Exclamo tan molesto que algunas migajas saltaron hasta la mesa, al parecer, también tenía problemas de temperamento.

-Antes de que se lancen a una disputa por quien es el más idiota – Interrumpió Hichigo sin rodeos. – Podrían primero explicarnos unas cosas.

-¿Por donde comenzar? – Se preguntó Ishida mientras volvía a subirse los anteojos, parecía un hábito muy habitual en él. – Bueno, nuestro "clan" por así decirlo, todos sentimos que el Terrino había encontrado a otras descendientes de sirenas y que las envió a la fuente que estaba en Rukongai… es decir, ustedes tres.

-Supimos que ustedes vivían en Karakura, así que el cabeza de nuestra tribu nos eligió a nosotros para venir aquí, encontrarlas, vigilarlas y cuidarlas en las sombras hasta que fuera la hora de presentarnos y ayudarlas con sus poderes. – Siguió Grimmjow para luego volver a comer. – Claro que sospechábamos que terminarían sabiendo de nosotros a través de esas mujeres desesperantes. – Refiriéndose a Rangiku, Yoruichi y Nelliel. – Aunque no al punto de estar muy seguras de que éramos nosotros.

-Tengo una consulta que hacerles. – Soltó Momo de golpe alzando un poco su mano con timidez. – Ustedes… ¿Tienen poderes como nosotras?

-Podemos hacer cosas que se sorprenderían. – Confesó Ishida despreocupadamente.

-¿Cómo que? – Preguntó Orihime llena de curiosidad.

-Dejémoslo como sorpresa, que se descubra con el tiempo.

-Entonces, si ustedes tienen poderes… ¿Tuvieron algo que ver en aquella ocasión? – Volvió a preguntar Hinamori.

-¿Qué ocasión? – Preguntó Hichigo.

-Aquella vez en que estabas buceando con tu hermano antes de las mantarrayas.

-Es verdad. – Exclamo Orihime. – Estuve a punto de ser descubierta por ustedes y algo mágico le ocurrió al agua y eso me ayudo a escapar.

-¿Me vieron con mi hermano? – Preguntó Hichigo un tanto preocupado e irritado, no le gustaba para nada que lo hayan descubierto.

-Mas bien, fue Orihime-chan, yo estaba en la orilla, recuerda que no me metía al agua al comienzo por el miedo.

-Siempre quise preguntártelo… ¿Por qué estabas con Ichigo-kun? Pensé que no se soportaban.

-Eso es algo que no les incumbe. – Tajante con su respuesta, no quería dar explicaciones de por qué estaba con su hermano. – Mejor es saber si es un "sí" o "no" – Viendo a los de Aqua. – ¿Lo hicieron?

-Si, nosotros te ayudamos esa ocasión. – Confesaron a la vez.

-Nosotros tenemos una conexión extraña con el agua desde que nacemos. – Le explicó Ishida mientras tomaba de su jugo. – Digamos que en cierta forma es como ustedes, aunque las sirenas los tienen más profundo que nosotros por ser habitantes del mar y nosotros somos algo que se necesito crear.

-¿Qué se necesito? – Preguntaron las sirenas e Hichigo sin comprender.

-Olvídenlo, eso es algo que no deben saber por ahora. – Les dijo Grimmjow terminando de su almuerzo.

La campana suena, era hora de volver a sus clases.

-¿Nos podemos reunir en la playa esta noche?

-¿Para qué Ishida-san? – Preguntó Hinamori confundida.

-Vamos a darles algunas lecciones.

-Que venga la otra sirena. – Grimmjow se pone de pie junto a su colega. – A las 8 y no tarden tanto.

-Vaya que tiene actitud de general mandón. – Se burlo el albino con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Hinamori a su amiga.

-Bueno, teníamos pensado ir allá después de clases, sólo que al parecer, nos quedaremos más tiempo de lo planeado. – Fue su respuesta.

-Hay que regresar. – Hichigo se pone de pie y camina un par de pasos. – Vamos rápido para contarle a Rukia antes de que llegue el maestro.

Las sirenas asintieron y lo siguieron.

* * *

Después de un día en la escuela, lo mejor era pasar el resto de la tarde divirtiéndose, algunos irían de compras o jugar por ahí, pero las chicas decidieron dar un paseo por la playa. Primero pasaron a sus respectivos hogares para cambiarse, colocándose sus trajes de baño, encima se colocaron ropas de calle, prepararon sus bolsos con lo que necesitarían y se reunieron en la parada del autobús que las llevaría a la playa.

Una vez en la playa, pasaron a un pequeño restorán que estaba especialmente para los turistas y los amantes de la playa que se pasaban el tiempo en ese lugar nadando o surfeando. Rukia y Orihime se encargaron de que Hinamori comiese bastante ya que tenía que recuperar falta de alimentación desde ayer en la cena.

-Es decir, casi te desmayas saliendo de la escuela si Hime y yo no te hubiésemos atrapado. – Le regañaba Rukia mientras comía de una papa frita.

-Lo siento, es que he estado muy deprimida.

-Por lo de Toushirou, ¿no? – Pregunto Orihime con una leve sonrisa llena de comprensión mientras la veía asentir.

-Yo quiero saber lo que ha pasado entre ustedes… y entre Ichigo y tú. – Reprochó la pelinegra al momento que señalaba a Orihime.

-Ya te dijimos que te lo diremos cuando nos digas lo que te ocurra a ti.

-Eso no es justo, se supone que yo soy la de los juegos sucios.

-Pues ya no más Rukia-chan. – Se burlo Hinamori sin poderlo evitar.

Orihime soltó una risita ante aquellas palabras mientras Rukia sólo bufó molesta, no le gustaba que sus amigas se metieran en su terreno. La peli-naranja dejó de reír y apoyó su mano izquierda en la espalda de su amiga.

-Sabes que estamos juntas en todo lo que se nos vendrá encima, pero para eso debes confiar y contarnos… intentaremos ayudar.

-Ojala pudieran ayudarme, pero… esto es un debate conmigo misma.

-No más secretos Rukia-chan. – Hablo Hinamori para darle fuerzas en hablar.

-Yo… la verdad es que mi hermano vino a casa para decirme que me consiguió una matrícula en la secundaria de Tanabata para el segundo semestre.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron sus amigas sorprendidas, ¿Rukia se iría?

-¿Te vas?

-¿Justo ahora? – Siguió Orihime.

-Tengo todo este semestre para decidir si voy o no… aunque conociendo a niisama, no oirá un "no" como respuesta. Una parte no quiere, pero… esta es mi oportunidad de oro para que a futuro me acepten en la universidad de Tanabata, mi sueño. Pero llegó a pensar… ¿Dejarlos a todos? Mi vida, mis amigos, ustedes, enfrentar sola esto nuevo que nos esta pasando y…

-Y Renji. – Termino Hinamori algo preocupada y veía como Rukia sólo agacho la cabeza al oír el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Rukia-chan. – Orihime la abrazo del cuello, aferrándola a su cuerpo. – No queremos que te vayas, pero no podemos impedirte en la decisión que tomes… y no importa cual sea, te apoyaremos. – Le prometió mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Estoy confundida y asustada. – Confesó correspondiendo el abrazo. – No se que hacer.

-Has lo que quiere tu corazón, eso es todo.

-Supongo que tienes razón… muchas gracias a las dos. – Agradeció mientras se apartaba y respiraba hondo para calmarse y luego… una sonrisa diabólica dibujo sus labios. – Ya no se me escaparan, confiesen o usare mi fuerza.

Sus amigas soltaron una carcajada ante aquel cambio de humor y Rukia no tardo en unírseles. Siguieron comiendo, tomando de sus refrescos y le contaron a la pelinegra lo que les había pasado ayer.

-Ese estúpido de Ichigo, mira que escaparse… ¡Tuvo la oportunidad de oro para poder confesarse después de ese beso y se va de rositas dejándote pensar si fue un accidente o no! Hombres, son un lío y unos patanes. – Se quejo con las manos y ojos al cielo pidiendo piedad a los dioses.

-Lo dije y lo repito. – Apoyó Momo tomando de su bebida. – Ichigo no puede controlar sus sentimientos por los celos.

-Seguro que es eso Momo… este Ichigo es más lento que mi abuelo para caminar de una esquina a otra… por lo menos Hichigo esta haciendo algo productivo en este triangulito.

-No lo digas así, Hichigo-kun no es un juguete Rukia-chan. – Le reprochó Orihime comiendo de su cuarta hamburguesa.

-Cierto… debería dejar esa obsesiva atracción de sexo por ti y buscarse a otra. – Su comentario ocasiono que Orihime se sonrojase y se atorase en un esfuerzo por no escupir.

-¿Podrías dejar ese comentario obsceno? – le pidió y tomo de su bebida para poder ingerir lo que se había quedado atorado en su garganta.

-¿Por qué no vamos a caminar por la playa? – Ofreció Hinamori antes de que se iniciase un pleito por quien tiene la razón.

Después de comer y pagar, salieron del restaurante y ahora caminaban por la playa, descalzas para sentir la arena y estaban cerca de la orilla, hablando miles de cosas mientras se reían.

En sentido contrario, se iba acercando una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Estaba usando un bikini blanco y un pareo del mismo color que le llegaba a las rodillas y caminaba indiferente hasta que oye como la llamaban. Dirigió su vista hacía el mar, descubriendo unos chicos que la invitaban a unirse a ellos, pero ella sólo movía la cabeza muy insegura y seguía caminando, ignorando las burlas que ellos le hacían.

Las chicas quedaron incrédulas al oír como le gritaban "cobarde" y "asustadiza" a la castaña y se vieron con complicidad… les darían una lección al modo de las sirenas.

-Les ofrezco el honor. – Ofreció Rukia con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, gracias. – Murmuro Hinamori mientras estiraba los dedos de su mano derecha, hizo un movimiento y burbujas rodeaba a aquellos surfistas maleducados, quienes se preocupaban ya que podían sentir el agua caliente. La castaña se detiene asombrada y se preguntaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. En ese mismo instante, fue el turno de Orihime y con sus habilidades, logró que el agua empujase tan fuerte las tablas que se giraron junto con sus dueños, terminando sumergidos.

-Adoro el mar. – Decía Rukia con sarcasmo mientras se reía y seguía caminando con sus amigas atrás.

La castaña siguió caminando y cuando paso por el lado de las sirenas, se detiene y se gira para verlas alejarse con una mirada llena de sospecha.

* * *

Faltaban 5 minutos para las ocho de la noche.

Hichigo llegó media hora antes y con las chicas, decidieron esperar entre las rocas en un lugar apartado de la playa, donde personas no pasaban por allí y estaban abrigados ya que el viento del anochecer estaba helado como los hielos que le gustaba hacer Rukia.

-No debieron usar sus poderes de esa forma. – Las regaño Hichigo sentándose junto a las chicas y abría su mochila para buscar el libro de su madre.

-Oh, ¿Ahora te haces el chico bueno? – Se burlo Rukia con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando el gesto de molestia de su amigo.

-Sabemos que estas preocupado, pero se lo merecían. – Siguió Orihime con intenciones de calmar el ambiente.

-Además, nadie lo ha notado. – Aseguró Hinamori frotándose su brazo derecho. – Aunque la chica castaña nos miro después de una forma muy rara.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron sus amigas sorprendidas y preocupadas, no lo habían notado.

-Oh, ya veo una futura tesis sobre sirenas. – Fue ahora el turno de Hichigo en burlarse para demostrar que tenía razón.

-¿Ya tenemos que enfrentarnos a problemas? Todavía no llevamos ni un mes como sirenas. – Se quejo Rukia llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Preocupémonos por eso después. – Orihime hecho un vistazo en su reloj para ver la hora. – Serán las 8 en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos…

-¡Uno! – Las chicas se sobresaltan por esa repentina voz e Hichigo miro hacía donde provenía y ellas lo imitaron, descubriendo que Ishida y Grimmjow habían sido bien puntuales. – ¿Las asuste?

-Deja esos juegos infantiles Grimmjow. – Le pidió Uryuu mientras se subía los lentes.

-Nunca faltaran a una cita con esa puntualidad, se los aseguro. – Apostó Rukia alzando su mano.

-¿Qué van a enseñarnos? – Pregunto Hinamori con curiosidad.

-Para que lo vean, primero deben ir allá. – Indicando el mar, técnicamente unas rocas que estaban como a unos 60 metros. – Las veremos allá.

-Tú te quedas. – Indicando a Hichigo. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Quiero ver que intentas detenerme. – Le reto con una sonrisa de burla, listo para una pelea entre puños y derrotarlo.

-No iniciemos una pelea. – Le rogó Orihime tomándolo del hombro. – Nosotras estaremos bien, no nos harán daño.

Los chicos se quedaron y miraron como las adolescentes corrían hacía el agua, cuando ya les llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, se lanzaron con los brazos extendidos y se veía tres aletas salir de las profundidades.

Las ahora sirenas nadaban hacía su destino sin intenciones de detenerse. Al llegar, sacaron sus cabezas a la superficie y ya vieron a los de Aqua de pie sobre las rocas a medio mar y como si nada.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Rukia ya perdiendo la paciencia.

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo caminaron despreocupadamente sobre esas rocas, descendiendo cada vez más hasta tocar el agua y lo que les quito el aliento a las muchachas por la sorpresa fue que ellos no se hundieron… ¡estaban de pie sobre el agua!

Dieron unos pasos para alejarse de sus espectadoras y de golpe se giraron para verlas al fin, se miraron entre si y en el momento que las señalaron con sus dos manos, las chicas gritaron de la sorpresa al ser elevadas por los aires, sus colas estaban a unos milímetros lejos del agua y movían sus brazos por el pánico y el no saber que hacer en esta situación.

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – Exclamaba Orihime tratando de poder mantener el equilibrio.

-Sólo relájense o no podremos llevar a cabo la Iniciación. – Les ordeno Grimmjow secamente aún tratando de mantenerlas derecha.

-¡¿Iniciación? – Preguntaron las chicas confundidas y aún un poco aterradas.

-Oh claro, me tranquilizare con oír una palabra que se relaciona a un ritual de sacrificio. – Ironizo Rukia de mala gana y con el ceño fruncido.

-La Iniciación es como darle la bienvenida a las nuevas que despertaron sus poderes y su verdadero ser. – Le explicaba Ishida con una voz calmada. – Después de esto, podrán comunicarse a través de la mente o hablar bajo el agua como notaron en las otras.

-¿Y podremos controlar el clima? – Preguntó Hinamori.

-Todo será a su debido tiempo, deberán controlar primero sus habilidades y manejarlas sabiamente… y con sabiamente me refiero a que lo hagan con discreción y no ser descubiertas.

-Sólo hagamos esto de una vez que me aburro. – Se quejó Grimmjow en el momento que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Siempre con tanto tacto. – Ambos se remangaron la corta manga izquierda de su camisa hasta el punto que pudieron ver el mismo tatuaje que tenían las muchachas.

Metieron su mano derecha a sus bolsillos para sacar lo que parecía ser una navaja y las chicas se horrorizaron pensando que las lastimarían o que ellos se lastimarían a si mismos… y paso lo último, ellos se hicieron un corte no tan profundo sobre el tatuaje, la sangre se deslizaba por sus brazos, luego acariciaron las manos y como gotas de lluvia cayeron al agua. En el momento que se salpicaron en el agua, la sangre se convirtió en una especie de camino rojo que se movía por si solo como una víbora y se iba acercando cada vez más a las sirenas, subiendo por su aleta, luego pasaron por la cola, el ombligo, abdomen, por el pecho y luego se viraron a la izquierda para llegar al hombro y finalmente… tocar el tatuaje y de golpe, estos brillaron como los que tenían Aqua.

Los cinco sintieron un gran dolor cuando sus tatuajes brillaron y trataron de contener el grito, dejando que aquella Iniciación se llevase a cabo, el brillo de los tatuajes de Aqua era de un azul oscuro y el de las sirenas eran de su respectivo color de cola y en el momento que cesó, no había ocurrido nada nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Nosotros, Uryuu y Grimmjow de Aqua hemos sido elegidos para encontrar a estas sirenas y darles la Iniciación de bienvenida con una unión de sangre a través de los tatuajes. – Hablo Grimmjow como el cabeza de un ritual o un hechizo muy potente que requería de concentración.

-Con esta unión, queda claro que fueron encontradas y refugiadas por la diosa Raina, esposa de Poseidón, y nosotros, como sus soldados leales, las protegeremos con el juramento de esta unión de sangre.

-Diosa Raina, acaba con nuestras vidas si fallamos al juramento. – Finalizaron a la vez, Ishida lo dijo seriamente y Grimmjow de forma desinteresada.

Y cuando terminaron de decir aquellas palabras, lo que mantenía por los aires a las sirenas desaparece y estas caen de golpe al mar, sumergiéndose nuevamente y sacan sus cabezas después de unos segundos.

-Pudieron avisar. – Se quejo la pelinegra.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y Orihime se despertaba con pesadez ya que aún tenía mucho sueño. Bostezaba en el camino hacía el baño con intenciones de lavarse los dientes y después se vestiría y arreglaría para ir a la escuela.

Una vez en el baño, se colocó frente al lavamanos mientras estiraba sus brazos con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos, notó algo que la paralizo y llevó inmediatamente su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, queriendo comprobar que era un sueño.

-¿Qué significa esto?

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki, Rukia iba a darse un baño después de un gran desayuno a la cama cuando notó a través del gran espejo algo que la deja perpleja.

-¿Por qué aún esta esa cosa ahí?

* * *

Y en la casa de Hinamori, la dueña estaba igual, no paraba de verse en el espejo y de tocarse su brazo izquierdo en un intento de que se borraría, pero no era así.

-¿Cómo voy a ocultarlo?

* * *

¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN TENGO MI TATUAJE EN MI FORMA HUMANA?


	20. Otra sirena

Otro mes, otra conti ^^

En estos momentos ando desarrollando el capi de "Te protegere porque soy" asi que esten atentos!

Bleach es propiedad de tite kubo...Tite! Adore el new look de hime! *w* (Tenia que decirlo XD)

**Capitulo 20: Otra Sirena.**

Hinamori alimentaba a Maya con una sonrisa en los labios, viendo como también hacía unas piruetas cada vez que recibía comida, en verdad que era un delfín muy juguetón.

-Buenos días Hina-chan. – Nelliel se acercaba con una carpeta en sus manos y con una vestimenta de ejecutivos. – Maya esta muy feliz de verte.

-Eso me da gusto. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se le acercaba. – Esto, Nelliel-san.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – Preguntó preocupada al notarla decaída y sin parar de frotarse su brazo izquierdo.

-El tatuaje… el mismo que tienen ustedes, ya no me sale sólo en mi forma de sirena, desperté esta mañana y ahí estaba… lo oculte con un parche, pero en verdad que no se que hacer.

-Hina-chan. – Su jefa le dedico una sonrisa cálida con el objetivo de tranquilizarla. – ¿Notaste que en la fotografía, Rangiku andaba con el tatuaje? – Vio como asentía levemente. – El tatuaje al principio sólo aparece en nuestro estado de sirenas, pero con el tiempo… y con la Iniciación, el tatuaje se graba bien en la piel que se termina reflejando en nuestras dos formas y nada puede cambiarlo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo voy a explicarlo? No puedo ocultar esto por siempre.

-No puedes ocultarlo lo que eres… eres una sirena, no puedes huir por siempre. – Acariciándole el rostro para reconfortarla. – Uno tiene que aceptarse por lo que es, pero siempre agradecer lo bueno que tiene… recuerda eso o terminaras preocupando a las personas que les importas… y a los delfines como a Maya.

Ambas sirenas miraron a Maya en la orilla de la gran piscina haciendo unos sonidos que demostraban lo preocupada que estaba por su nueva amiga y Momo le sonríe en agradecimiento. Lo que no se esperaban era que, ya mejor, el delfín se lanzó a los aires y cayó al agua cerca de ellas, por lo que jefa y empleada terminaron mojadas.

-Eso significa que quiere jugar. – Le explicó Nelliel con una sonrisa.

Hinamori también sonríe y ambas se metieron a la piscina.

* * *

Orihime caminaba hacía la escuela, había decidido ocultar su tatuaje con unos vendajes y si le preguntaban, simplemente diría que se lastimo en un intento de salvarse para no ser atropellada y estaba segura de que la gente le creería con lo despistada que era.

Al doblar una esquina, se sorprende mucho al ver a una joven de su misma edad que parecía estar perdida y miraba por todos lados. Usaba unos mini short blancos de jeans, zapatillas del mismo color y una pollera amarilla, su cabello lo llevaba trenzado por debajo de su oreja derecha.

¡Es la castaña de la playa! La que posiblemente las haya visto usar sus poderes de sirenas.

Decidió acercarse y entablar un poco con ella, al ver que podría averiguar.

-Hola. – La salud con una sonrisa y tomándola desprevenida. – ¿Estás perdida?

-Bueno… sí. – Se la quedo viendo con sospecha, le parecía muy conocida. – ¿nos vimos antes?

-Por un breve momento en la playa, ¿te acuerdas?

-Oh si, estabas con tus amigas cuando esos fastidiosos me estaban molestando. – Con una sonrisa le extiende la mano. – Me llamo July.

-Puedes decirme Orihime. – Ambas estrechan sus manos con sonrisas. – ¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?

-Pues a la preparatoria de Karakura… creo que tu uniforme es de aquella escuela. – Señalando la blusa mientras bajaba sus ojos para ver el traje por completo.

-Así es, anda, te guiare… ¿Vas a matricularte?

-Sí. – Ambas ya estaban caminando hacía el instituto. – Soy nueva y aún no me conozco todo el lugar, así que no he hecho más que perderme.

-No te preocupes, por cualquier cosa puedes pedirme ayuda… siempre y cuando sea de mi alcance. – Agregó con un tono de broma.

-¿Puedes enseñarme la ciudad? – Le consulto con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto, estaré encantada de dártelo… siempre y cuando sea después de clases.

-Nos podemos juntar en la playa, vivo cerca y es el sector que ya me domine.

-¿Vives cerca de la playa? Vaya suerte, debe ser genial.

-Pues pensé lo mismo cuando me dieron mi nuevo hogar. – Sonriendo ampliamente. – También debo conseguir un trabajo… no es que tenga problemas económicos, pero no quiero abusar de la generosidad de una persona.

-¿Una persona? ¿Y tus padres?

-Es difícil de explicar. – Fue todo lo que dijo y miro hacía otro lado.

-Bueno, si oigo una oferta, te lo haré saber.

-Muchas gracias Orihime-chan… ¿Es esa la escuela?

-Así es, anda, te llevare hasta la oficina del director. – Invitándola a entrar.

Los estudiantes miraban curiosos a la recién llegada, pero los hombres lo que más miraban era lo hermosa y sexy que era por su cara bonita y las curvas de su cuerpo, aunque claro, ella pasaba de largo porque en realidad no se daba cuenta.

-Vaya, si que los chicos andan colados por ti. – Comentó la peli-naranja con una sonrisa por notar las miradas de los chicos.

-¿Qué? – July la mira sorprendida para luego negar por la cabeza. – No, no es verdad.

-¡Hey, Orihime! – La mencionada se gira y ve a Rukia llegar acompañada de los gemelos Kurosaki. Ella sonríe con sólo ver los ojos marrones que tanto la enloquecían y alza su mano para saludar.

-Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun, Hichigo-kun, buenos días. – Saludo con una gran sonrisa, una diferente que llamo la atención de July, esa sonrisa era… de alguien enamorada.

-Yo Orihime. – Saludaron los gemelos a la vez y se miran con mala cara al darse cuenta de su conexión como gemelos.

-¿Y quién es la preciosura? – Preguntó el albino al notar a July y la miro de arriba hacía abajo como todo hombre y lo hace sin pudor.

-Ella es July, la vimos en la playa ayer… ¿La recuerdas, Rukia-chan?

-¿Ella es…? – Le preguntó mientras la señalaba y ve como Orihime asentía con la cabeza, rápidamente toma la mano de July. – Es verdad… un placer July, ¿Piensas transferirte?

-Pues esa es la idea. – Algo sorprendida y nerviosa por el repentino cambio de actitud de la pelinegra. – Y el placer es mío Rukia-san.

-Ah, no tienes que ser tan formal. – Y la toma del brazo derecho, confundiéndola más. – ¿Van a la oficina del director? Yo las acompaño y así nos conocemos más. Tú también Hichigo, pero con la vista lejos de su trasero o delantera.

-No digas estupideces.

-Orihime. – Ichigo la toma del brazo izquierdo para detenerla y los demás seguían adelante. – Hay algo que quiero… pedirte.

-¿P-Pedirme? – Completamente nerviosa y ansiosa por saberlo… _¡Que lo suelte de una vez!_ Pensaba.

-Tú… ¿Quieres salir conmigo este domingo? Ir al cine o al parque de atracciones, tú eliges.

Orihime se quedo de piedra, el habla no le salía y su mente al parecer estaba perdida en otro universo porque su cuerpo no se movía y no llegaba ningún pensamientos a su cabeza. Sólo estaba quieta, sin parar de verlo.

-¿Orihime? – Llamándola confundido y algo preocupado por su silencio.

¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO LA HABÍA INVITADO A SALIR!

Quería gritar de la emoción, pero debía contenerse.

-Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa. – Confeso con sus mejillas coloradas y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos para buscar el control de su cuerpo.

-¿Aceptas? – Volvió a preguntar y con discreción Orihime se mordió el labio inferior… en verdad que no fue un sueño o su imaginación.

-Claro, me encantaría Ichigo-kun. – Le aseguró con una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Genial… pues, ya hablaremos sobre esto más tarde.

-Sí… y-yo… voy a alcanzarlos, temo lo que Rukia-chan podría hacerle a July-chan.

-Sí, me parece bien… esa enana podría asustarla o traumatizarla.

Orihime alzo su mano como despedida y se gira para correr sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente por su buena suerte… tenía una cita este domingo con Ichigo al fin… lo que tanto había esperado… y miles más, pero ella, Inoue Orihime, era la afortunada y sentía que había ganado la lotería.

Logró alcanzarlos a tiempo y la guiaron donde el director. Se despidieron de July y Orihime volvió a asegurarle que la vería en la playa después de clases.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para tenerla cerca y saber si nos vio o no… eres un genio Orihime. – Felicitó su amiga.

-Gracias… July-chan me cae bien, parece alguien muy simpática.

-Y tiene buena delantera. – Agrego Hichigo con una arrogante sonrisa.

-Hombres, sólo piensan en pechos, cintura, cadera y el trasero. – Bufó Rukia negando con la cabeza.

Llegaron al salón y notaron que Hinamori ya estaba sentada en su asiento y Hitsugaya en el suyo, por la atmosfera podrían jurar que aún seguían sin hablarse. Hichigo se sentó en su pupitre mientras las chicas se acercaron a su amiga y se sentaron a su lado para acariciarle la espalda en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias. – Susurro Momo con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntaron.

-Un poco mejor… ya pensare como hacer las paces. – Apoya sus codos en la mesa y con sus manos, cubre su rostro lanzando un sonido de queja por su mala suerte. – ¿Cómo puedo solucionarlo sin decirle la verdad? No me gusta esto de mentirle… nunca lo he hecho y me siento fatal, estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo.

-Se que podrás, tú lo conoces bien y sabrás que hacer. – Le apoyó la peli-naranja.

-Y sin decirle nuestro secreto. – Le recordó Rukia alzando su dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras la señalaba. – Nadie debería saberlo y si Hichigo lo sabe es por el descuido de Orihime.

-Era eso o que fuera alimento de los tiburones. – Le recordó en una queja.

-Y si Ishida y Grimmjow lo saben es porque son de la tribu. – Finalizo ignorando la queja de su amiga despreocupadamente.

-¿Y tú se lo dirás a Renji? – Le preguntó Momo.

-No, ¿Estás loca? Ya me trata de un demonio del mal en miniatura. Si se entera de esto me dirá que soy una sirena demonio enviada por el diablo y por eso tanta maldad.

Las tres lanzaron un suspiro de resignación, en verdad que es difícil.

-Por cierto. – Rukia miró a Orihime con una sonrisa picara en los labios. – ¿De qué hablaste con Ichigo hace unos momentos?

-Eh… bueno yo… - Sonrojándose inmediatamente por aquella pregunta que agachó su cabeza para que no se notase tanto, pero era difícil con sus amigas tan cerca. – Bueno, la verdad es que me invitó a salir el domingo.

-¿Tienes una cita con Kurosaki-san? – Preguntó Hinamori con una sonrisa llena de emoción por oír aquellas palabras. – Enhorabuena.

-¡Al fin! – Exclamo Rukia con sus manos alzadas y viendo el techo. – Ya era hora de que Ichigo se avispase… ¿Y a dónde irán?

-Aún no lo sé, decidimos organizarlo después.

-Debes estar muy bonita… mejor aún, muy sexy… que hagas excitar a Ichigo y te tome de una maldita vez que tienen que recuperar tiempo perdido.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Le grito completamente roja y avergonzada.

* * *

Después de clases, Orihime le pidió a Ichigo si podían hablar por teléfono en la noche ya que tenía que ver a July por su promesa de que le enseñaría el lugar. Una vez arreglados, ella se reunió con sus amigas que la estaban esperando y partieron hacía la playa.

Cuando llegaron, la vieron sentada en la arena y viendo como las olas se mecían. Se acercaron corriendo mientras la llamaban y ella se gira para notarlas y sonreírles, luego le presentaron a Hinamori y se hicieron amigas de inmediato.

Pasaron todo el resto del día enseñándole gran parte de Karakura: Tiendas, restaurantes, dulcerías, etc. Se compraron algunas cosas y un helado. Era ahora de noche y caminaban hacía la playa para ir a dejar a su nueva amiga, pero no pudieron evitar tomar un descanso pasando a su casa, dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

La casa era como una cabaña pequeña donde pasar las vacaciones, incluso las decoraciones era tipo playero con fotos del mar, peces o personas practicando deportes acuáticos. Decidieron sentarse en unas sillas playeras que había en el porche de la casa y July les ofreció té caliente en tazones blancos.

-Tu casa es preciosa, incluso tienes una habitación llena de caracolas o cualquier cosa del mar. – Comentó Rukia con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, las he coleccionado de mis viajes, me gusta nadar, pero… sola.

-Te entendemos perfectamente. – Le aseguró Orihime mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-July-chan, dices que necesitas un trabajo, ¿no? – Mencionó Hinamori al recordar y ve como asentía. – Mi jefa, Nelliel-san, quiere expandir la cafetería que tiene en su acuario y le falta una cantante para el entretenimiento.

-¿En serio? Yo podría intentarlo… ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

-¿Sabes cantar? – Le pregunto la pelinegra.

-No me gusta presumir, pero… si. – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y notó como Hinamori se rascaba sobre el parche que tenía para ocultar su tatuaje. – ¿Hinamori?

-No es nada, es sólo picazón.

-Debe ser porque no te lo has cambiado. – Se va acercando a ella. – Anda, déjame ayudarte, tengo unos dentro de la casa.

-No, no es necesario que te tomes molestias. – Nerviosa de que viese lo que estaba debajo.

-Prepárate para una mentira. – Le advirtió Rukia a Orihime en un susurro.

-¿Qué dices? Te dejara ronchas si lo sigues manteniendo. – Logra quitárselo y se sorprende al ver que su brazo estaba sano, en cambio, había un lindo tatuaje de color café claro.

-Te lo podemos explicar. – Soltó Orihime de golpe. – Nosotras nos hicimos este tatuaje por amistad y para que no nos regañen los maestros, nos…

-Lo sabía… ustedes son sirenas. – Viéndolas fijamente, notando como se ponían nerviosas y se veían entre sí.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Las sirenas no existen. – Le reprochó Rukia con seriedad. – Es sólo un tatuaje.

-Las sirenas sólo existen en los cuento, July-chan. – Afirmó Hinamori algo temerosa por ser descubierta.

July no les creyó ni un poco. Tomó una pequeña toalla que estaba colgando en una de las sillas y se lo frotó en su brazo izquierdo, revelando que estaba usando una especie de maquillaje que se iba desparramando por su brazo o pegándose a la toalla y se ve que tenía nada menos que… un tatuaje de concha abierto con una perla dentro.

El tatuaje que te marcaba como…

-Yo también soy una sirena.

* * *

-Hey, pero si es nuestro pequeño Toushirou-chan.

El mencionado gruño ante aquellas palabras y voltea para ver a una mujer de grandes proporciones, incluso sus pechos eran enormes, tenía el cabello lacio y de color verde oscuro con un vendaje blanco en la frente y sus ojos eran del mismo color. Sólo usaba la blusa de la marina y la falda le había hecho dos grandes corte cerca de los muslos por lo que se podía ver muy bien sus bien formadas piernas.

-Kuukaku. – Fue todo lo que dijo para luego volver a caminar.

-Mas respeto a tu comandante superior muchacho… y que yo recuerde, tú deberías volver la otra semana, no hoy.

-Lo sé, pero tengo demasiado papeleo, me llevare algunos para disminuir trabajo aprovechando que no tengo deberes escolares.

-No te vuelvas un adicto, deberías disfrutar mejor la vida. – Le aconsejo dándole palmadas en la espalda para darle ánimos mientras reía.

-¿Cómo tú en los clubes, Comandante Kuukaku?

-Dios, ya no hay respeto en estos jóvenes de ahora.

-¿Te das cuenta que has sonado como una vieja? – Cae al suelo al recibir una patada en la nuca por cortesía de su superior, quien estaba en verdad molesta.

-¿Qué hablamos del respeto?

-Es un adolescente Kuukaku, no seas dura con él. – Le pedía un hombre de larga cabellera blanca y unos ojos negros. Usaba completamente el uniforme de la marina y su cabello largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

-Ukitake, si dices que soy un adolescente… - Una vena le crece en la frente por la ira que se estaba acumulando. – ¿Por qué me estas entregando una paleta?

-Es un simple reflejo, además, eres aún muy pequeño, Hitsugaya-kun.

-Me largo. – Dejando plantado a esos dos y a la paleta.

El peli blanco camina hasta su oficina, era pequeña pero muy acogedora, su escritorio tenía una pila de papeles que casi tocaba el techo y tenía otras dos en el suelo. Lanzó un suspiro, de seguro esto era obra de Love para poder divertirse mientras él se encargaba de todo, como odiaba a ese flojo que se aprovechaba de ser su superior, ya se lo pagara muy caro cuando llegue a ser un comandante como Kuukaku, se aseguraría de que él recibiera todas las consecuencias.

Se sentó en su escritorio para poder dejar su mente en blanco, pero apenas cerró sus ojos, lanzó un gruñido por pensar de nuevo en Hinamori, ya llevaban mucho tiempo distanciados y sabía que parte de la culpa era suya, pero era demasiado orgulloso para disculparse porque estaría aceptando que estaba celoso de su cercanía con Hichigo.

Llevó sus dos manos a su cabello, tratando de despejar aquella imagen de su cabeza, pero no podía, Momo estaba muy clavada entre ceja y ceja, y estaría así hasta que se dignase en hacer algo para reconciliarse con ella.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué a mí? – Gruño volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

-Había oído que andabas aquí.

-Oh por favor… ¿Tú también vienes a fastidiarme Ulquiorra?

-No te preocupes, se que ya tienes suficiente con esos locos de allá afuera. – Le aseguró. Era un joven muchacha de 20 años, bajo como un adolescente y de piel extremadamente blanca, tenía los ojos verdes y una corta cabellera negra que lo tenía alborotado. Vestía el uniforme, así que era un soldado de la marina, un teniente a punto de ser ascendido.

-Bien… ¿Pero a qué vienes? No eres de los que socializa… ni mucho de los que entran sin tocar. – Agregó mientras lo veía sentarse.

-Estuve viendo unos papeles que me ha dejado Love-san. – Toushirou suspiro, otra víctima de ese vago. – Al parecer, va a ir en unos meses un científico a tu zona.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Es Kurotsuchi Mayuri. – Le respondió.

Toushirou arrugó el entrecejo y llevo una mano a su barbilla en un estado pensativo. Eso si era interesante… y muy peligroso, ya conocía aquel hombre y si viajaba por sus investigaciones, podía meter sus manos al fuego de que no hace nada bueno… o legal.

-Hay que vigilarlo, quiero un informe de lo que planea hacer. – Le ordeno apuntándolo con el dedo. – Por favor. – Agregó usando los modales.

-Cuenta con ello. – Se pone de pie y camina hacía la salida, pero su mano detiene la trayectoria hacía el pomo. – No se que paso entre tú y Hinamori-san, pero deja de ser orgulloso. – Le aconsejó para luego retirarse.

-Diablos, soy muy obvio. – Se quejó pasando una mano en su cabeza.

No tenía ganas de irse aún, por eso se apoyó sobre la mesa, primero los brazos cruzados para poder ocultar ahí mismo su cabeza. Se quedó así unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, no estaba dormido, ni siquiera tenía sueño, sólo estaba en un ejercicio de relajación.

Su cuerpo se estaba liberando de toda la tensión y su mente estaba en blanco, sólo se estaba imaginando en otro lugar, en uno muy lejano. Estaba en una especie de prado, caminando entre el césped y las flores con el sol brillando en el cielo y dándole de todo en la cara. Sus pies se movían casi por si solos, él no llevaba el volante de su destino.

Poco a poco, el verde del césped se fue reemplazando con el café de la arena, Toushirou sentía la suavidad acariciando su piel, se iba acercando cada vez más al mar, sus olas se mecían con elegancia y cuando tuvieron contacto, el agua no estaba helada, estaba perfecta. Iba adentrando cada vez más, el agua le iba subiendo a las rodillas, cintura, el pecho, cuello y cuando estaba acercándose a su nariz, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, estaba como "volando" bajo el agua porque a pesar que no nadaba, su cuerpo se movía por las profundidades, sin tocar el suelo.

Estaba a punto de contar hasta Diez para abandonar ese mundo de paz y regresar a la realidad, pero ocurrió algo que se lo impidió.

Una aleta.

Ahora su cuerpo si se movió, estaba nadando para poder acercarse a lo que se había ocultado detrás de unas rocas, cuando llegó, no vio nada, alzo su cabeza y se sorprende lo que se encuentra.

La aleta en verdad era la parte de una mujer, de una sirena que estaba al otro lado como jugando a las escondidas, estaba apoyada en la cima con sus codos y sus manos sostenían su rostro. No podía verle el rostro muy bien por su cabello, ya que esas oscuras hebras le tapaba los ojos, por lo que sólo podía ver sus labios.

Abrió su boca tratando de decirle algo, pero ningún sonido salía, no había sonido en ese mundo de paz.

La sirena, de un impulso, dejo de apoyarse para luego irse acercando al muchacho, ahora estaban frente a frente, pero su cabello seguía protegiéndole la identidad. Él trato de hablar nuevamente, pero nada ocurría y una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la sirena al momento que acercó el dedo índice a sus propios labios, una señal de que no hablase, que no era necesario. Toushirou pudo fijarse que la cola era de color café claro y el color de cabello era negro, casi morado, le recordaba mucho a alguien.

Ella se acercó más a él y cuando estuvieron sus cuerpos casi tocando al otro, sus labios se abrieron y dijeron algo que sorprendió al chico, ella volvió a sonreír y corto la distancia, robándole un beso en los labios. En el momento que sintió aquella boca, sus ojos se abrieron como platos e imágenes confusas invadieron su mente: Se veía como un cadáver en el mar, veía una silueta acercándose a él, podía oír la voz de una mujer llamándolo desesperadamente y luego… Hinamori **besándolo** bajo el mar.

Abrió sus ojos, volvió al mundo real, su respiración estaba un poco jadeante y sus ojos seguían incrédulos… ¿Cómo un simple ejercicio de relajación termino en eso? ¿Qué significaba la aparición de esa mujer? ¿Qué eran esas imágenes? ¿Recuerdos que perdió en el incidente? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era…

¿Por qué esa sirena se parecía a Momo?

* * *

En otro lado, Ichigo estaba guardando sus cosas, se había reunido con Grimmjow para hacer el trabajo de ciencias, el modo en que trabajaban era muy raro, siempre estaban sumergidos en silencio y sólo hablaban para dar opiniones.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpo Grimmjow por haberle mojado la manga de su camisa con agua que tenía en su botella. No parecía sincero en su disculpa.

-Está bien. – Se quito la camisa, revelando que tenía una pollera debajo y Grimmjow vio algo particular en su brazo.

-¿Ese tatuaje? – preguntó al notar que el peli-naranja usaba maquillaje para ocultar un tatuaje justo en el antebrazo, cerca de la muñeca. Consistía en una ola alzada por los aires, a punto de chocar y hacer explosión y encima, tenía un tiburón formando una C, todo estaba pintado de color naranja como su cabellera.

-Algo de nacimiento. – Respondió malhumorado mientras trataba de limpiarse la pintura derramada con su camisa, total, ya estaba mojada, por lo que se podía ver con mayor claridad el tatuaje.

-¿De nacimiento? Debo suponer entonces que tu hermano malvado también lo posee, son gemelos en todo caso, ¿no?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Respondió directo y tajante. Guardo todas sus cosas en su mochila y la lleva tras su espalda, colgado gracias a su brazo derecho. – Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió aburrido mientras se alejaba.

-Al parecer las sospechas son ciertas. – El muchacho sacó su móvil del bolsillo y fue tecleando los botones para enviar un mensaje.

* * *

-A ver si he entendido. – Hichigo, sentado en el barandal del porche de July, la indicaba sin vergüenza. Había recibido una llamada de las chicas de que se reuniesen en la casa de July porque habían descubierto que ella era una del grupo. – ¿Eres una sirena desde los 9 años?

-Sí, el Terrino me transformo en China. Tuve unos años complicados, pero finalmente acepte mi origen y me he pasado los últimos años viajando. Mi tutora también es una sirena y por eso, ella me acogió cuando no tenía donde vivir.

-Pensar que mientras yo exigía mi Caballo blanco de raza pura a mi niisama, tú ya andabas con una cola nadando por ahí.

-Niña mimada. – Murmuraron Orihime y Hinamori, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelinegra.

-¿Años difíciles? – Preguntó al albino Kurosaki, el único que prestó atención a ese pequeño detalle.

-Eh… bueno, después de ser sirena, tuve muchas complicaciones… no quisiera hablar de ello. – Agregó mirando el suelo, tratando de cambiar la página.

-No la agobies, idiota. – Le regaño Rukia con su puño alzado.

-Ustedes ya conocieron a miembros de Aqua, ¿no? – Murmuró July con un poco de inseguridad. – ¿Es posible que me lo presenten?

-No le veo lo malo en ello. – Murmuro Hinamori viendo a sus amigas.

-¿En verdad? Muchas gracias. – Agradeció.

-¿Y cuál es tu poder? – Preguntó interesada, sus amigas también esperaban ansiosas ya que se morían por saber lo que hacía.

-Oh… hago esto. – Señala la taza de té con su mano alzada y algo le ocurrió a las moléculas, que ocasiono que el agua sufriese una transformación.

Hichigo tomó la taza e invierte el contenido, sorprendiéndose junto a sus amigas al ver que adentro ahora había una especie de cosa viscosa, lo tocaron y notaron que ahora era como gelatina.

-Es el mismo poder que tiene Rangiku-san. – Susurró Orihime mientras tomaba un poco con sus dedos índice y gordo y lo estiraba. De un momento a otro, volvió a su estado líquido, desparramándose por la mesa.

-Asombroso. – Dijeron Rukia y Hinamori asombradas. – Hazlo de nuevo.

July sonrió divertida ante aquella petición.

-Pues. – La pelinegra tomo la palabra poniéndose de pie y vio a July a los ojos. – Bienvenida al equipo de las sirenas.

-¿Equipo de las sirenas? – Repitió Hichigo incrédulo y arqueando las cejas. – Invéntate un nombre más original para el equipo.

-Oh, cierra la boca, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Claro, si es que quieres. – Agregó rápidamente Hinamori.

-Sí, me gustaría serlo. – Agradeció la nueva tripulante con una leve sonrisa, viendo a todos, pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hichigo, se sintió algo intimidada por la intensidad de aquellos ojos y tuvo que agachar la cabeza por unos segundos.

-Bienvenida. – Dijeron los demás.

-Y ya sólo queda una cosa por decir. – Orihime sonrió ampliamente y tomo las manos de su nueva amiga. – ¿Quieres ir a nadar?

* * *

-Atención estudiantes. – La maestra llamó la atención de todos golpeando su escritorio con la mano derecha. – El día de hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante.

Los chicos miraban a la nueva con corazoncitos en los ojos, menos Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya e Hichigo, ellos estaban indiferentes e Ishida y Grimmjow se miraban entre sí, interesados por aquella chica nueva.

-Es un placer conocerlos. – Les sonreía a todos. – Mi nombre es Chen July.


	21. Una sirena que huye

Bueno, aqui tiene otra continuación. Aviso que no les aseguro el otro mes dos contis porque una vez sean mis vacaciones me dedicare a escribir shot, tratare de algunos pendientes y a leer mis libros pendientes si o si XDD

Sin más que decir (bueno, si, algo más, pero eso debo decirlo abajo, si lo digo aqui, se acaba la sorpresa XD)

Bleach es de Tite Kubo...por desgracia XDD

**Capitulo 21: Una sirena que huye.**

July caminaba por el puerto, ignorando que los hombres la miraban con mucho interés, en verdad ella tenía el embrujo de atraer a los hombres, pero esta sirena no se daba ni cuenta, ni siquiera de los silbidos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a alguien a lo lejos saliendo de un bote, más bien, a dos personas y eran nada menos que los hermanos Kurosaki, eso la sorprendía ya que como había notado en el colegio y por los comentarios de sus amigas, ellos no se llevaban bien.

¿Qué los había llevado a andar juntos una mañana de viernes antes de las clases?

-Buenos días hermanos Kurosaki. – Saludó con una sonrisa al frente de ellos. Notó como se giraron para verla sorprendidos. – Es raro verlos juntos sin discutir.

-Estamos llenos de sorpresa. – Fue la burla de Hichigo al momento que la abrazaba por los hombros, ocasionando que la muchacha sintiera algo extraño dentro de ella que quería explotar. – Y ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, July-chan.

-No te le pegues tanto. – Ichigo los separo. – No le contagies a Chen lo malo de ti.

-Hey, ella va a creer que soy un hombre cruel y malvado mujeriego que sólo quiere sexo con las mujeres.

-¿Y eso sería mentira? – Preguntó alzando una ceja al momento que pescaba su mochila. – Me adelanto a la escuela y Chen, ten cuidado con él.

-Gracias por la advertencia. Y nos vemos en la escuela. – Agradeció alzando su mano en despedida mientras el joven se alejaba, pero en el momento que capto el hecho de que estaba sola con el "gemelo malvado", volvió a sentirse muy nerviosa. Se apartó de forma inconsciente un par de pasos y trato de parecer normal. – Y dime… ¿Por qué tanto misterio en que te vean junto a tu hermano, Hichigo?

-¿Ves que no es difícil decir mi nombre? – Atacó nuevamente con su humor, podía oler el nervio recorrer el cuerpo de esa mujer y disfrutaba mucho eso, le daba un esquicito poder de superioridad que lo excitaba.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta Hichigo. – Era su turno de atacar y lo hacía con una sonrisa llena de complicidad, demostrando que a pesar de todo, no se dejaría intimidar.

-Nos odiamos. – Le aseguró sin remordimiento y mira luego el mar fijamente, July pudo notar que sus ojos se ablandaron por unos segundos. – Pero no podemos dejar atrás el pasado. – Finalizó sin despegar la vista.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de la muchacha, podía sentir que algo ocurría a esos hermanos y tal vez en esas palabras, este las respuestas a ese odio que se tenían.

-¿Sabes bucear? – Le preguntó con una sonrisa e Hichigo miró a la muchacha confundido. – Prometo no aprovecharme de ser más rápida que tú.

-¿Mas rápida que yo? Eso veremos señorita pez.

Hichigo volvió a su bote, pero esta vez, no iría acompañado de Ichigo o de Orihime, sino de July, la ayuda a subirse tomándola de la mano. Ambos ya andaban recorriendo el mar en esa nave y cuando se detuvieron, July fue la primera en tirarse, aun con ropa. El albino lanzó un bufido de burla, se quita la pollera y se pone unos lentes que le protegía sólo los ojos. Se lanza al mar.

Una vez abajo, mientras se sumergía con ayuda de sus piernas, pudo notar que se movía lo que parecía una cola de color aguamarina que le daba la espalda, alejándose cada vez más, hasta que decide detenerse y la dueña se da la media vuelta para verlo.

Era July.

Su cabello estaba completamente suelto y era ahora una sirena con unas escamas aguamarina cubriéndole los pechos, mismo color que su cola que brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en el agua y mismo color que su tatuaje en el brazo.

July le sonrió. – _**¿Te gusta mi cola?**_ – Le preguntó en sus pensamientos y rápidamente le tapa la boca al ver que este iba a botar el oxigeno. – _**No deberías sorprenderte, ya sabes que nosotras tenemos este don.**_

Después de este pequeño incidente, recorrieron las profundidades juntos, de vez en cuando miraban recogían algunas cosas y se lo mostraban al otro, o contemplaban el pasar de un grupo de peces. Hichigo volvía a la superficie muy pocas veces para poder recuperar el aire, parecía casi como un habitante más del lugar. Ella se quedaba mirando como el volvía a la superficie cuando sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Ella se giró para poder ver algo, pero no encontraba nada raro, aún así, esa sensación no la dejaba en paz. Como si en una ventisca estuviera, podía sentir una especie de viento helado y descubre una especie de brillo en una zona del lugar y a lo lejos, como si el agua le indicara que siguiera el instinto que le estaba dando.

Algo le quería mostrar.

Sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro derecho y se voltea para poder descubrir que Hichigo había vuelta y tenía una expresión en la cara que le pedía saber lo que ocurría.

_**Hay un lugar que debo ver justo allá.**_ – Le decía en la mente mientras señalaba. – _**¿Puedes aguantar hasta allá? Creo que será más de media hora.**_

_**Si podre, sólo déjame tomar más aire.**_

Una vez Hichigo estuviese recargado de aire, comenzaron la trayectoria, July lo tomaba de la mano para andar un poco más rápido ya que no sabía hasta donde había que ir y en caso de que a él le faltase aire, ella misma lo sacaría afuera para salvarlo.

Los minutos pasaron, pero aún no podía ver nada fuera de lo ordinario, pensaba rendirse cuando volvió a sentir ese escalofrió que le indicaba donde mirar y notó de nuevo ese extraño brillo que al parecer, estaba cerca de un agujero. Ella miró al albino para ver si estaba todo en orden y notó no sólo eso, sino que al parecer, él veía lo mismo que ella, por lo que fue más fácil para ambos acercarse a ese agujero formado por rocas.

_**Espera aquí, voy a ver si hay una salida adecuada para ti. Si te hace falta oxigeno, no dudes en volver.**_

Hichigo algo su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha para hacerle entender que había captado la información y July se adentro.

La sirena recorría aquella cueva submarina, no tenía mucho espacio, con suerte estaba las paredes apartadas unos centímetros y lo que llamaba su atención es que aquellas piedras que formaban la cueva estaban brillando de un azul intenso y claro. A pesar que sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, su mente no dejaba de contar los segundos, necesitaba saber el tiempo para ver si era apropiado para que un humano lo cruzase.

Vio al frente una pared y no había pasillos para seguir, estuvo a punto de tocar la pared para usarlo como impulso para volver (recuerden que es muy angosto y no puede darse la media vuelta) cuando notó que su mano estaba brillando a causa de un reflejo casi parecido al que producía el sol, alzó su cabeza y en vez de ver piedra, veía luz. Se puso de espalda y sacó su cabeza para ver lo que tanto la llamaba, sorprendiéndose por el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos.

-No me lo puedo creer. – Murmuro incrédula.

* * *

Orihime estaba nerviosa en la azotea de la escuela, aún era temprano, pero se le urgía estar allí ya que se reuniría con alguien. En el momento que la puerta se abrió, se giró y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo entrar y alzando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días Orihime… lamento si te hice esperar.

-N-No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, acabo de llegar. – Mintió, la verdad si estuvo esperando mucho, pero fue porque no había dormido casi nada por la emoción, sabiendo que se reunirían en secreto bien temprano.

Ichigo se la quedo mirando por un largo momento, colocándola más nerviosa aún, especialmente por la leve sonrisa que él formo en aquellos labios que estaban a punto de besarla. – ¿Por qué presiento que me estas mintiendo?

Orihime sólo reacciono con agachar su cabeza y sonrojarse más. Había sido pillada.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece olvidar eso? – Propuso con las mejillas aún rojas.

-Bien. – Ambos se sientan en el suelo.

Había silencio, una tranquila y muy confortable que sacó una sonrisa en los labios de la sirena, pero no podía evitar sentir muchos nervios porque su cabeza no paraba de decirle: "Estás sola en la azotea con Kurosaki Ichigo… ¡Di algo!"

-Esto… sobre lo del Domingo… - Incapaz de poder decir "cita". – ¿Qué opinas de ir al cine? – Diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

-M-me parece bien. – Soltó de golpe, parecía algo lento en responder, de seguro estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. – ¿A las 2? Así tendríamos tiempo de dar una vuelta… p-por la playa. – Sugirió rascándose la nuca con su mano derecha.

-Claro. – Era cierto que había ido ya miles de veces, pero esta sería la primera vez que iría con Ichigo, no podía desperdiciar esa gran oportunidad.

Se quedaron un rato más solos, hablando de varias cosas, había risas también y una atmosfera agradable, era bueno que haya quedado atrás su salida con sus amigas e Hichigo y estén como si nada, sólo ahí juntos y sin mencionar algo que era prohibido.

-Neh, Kurosaki-kun… ¿Cómo fue que surgió… su pasión por el mar?

-Pues no lo recuerdo, desde que tenía memoria me fascinaba, aunque creo que mi madre me influenciaba. Me llevaba siempre que podía y me contaba a mí y a Hichigo historias del mar, la magia que había adentro… y esas cosas que nos gustan cuando somos niños. – Agregó con un poco de sarcasmo y broma y Orihime soltó una risita por eso.

-Entonces a tu madre también le gustaba… es hereditario supongo.

-Y muy fuerte… porque yo debí odiarlo hace mucho tiempo.

La sirena abrió sus ojos, sorprendida e incrédula ante de lo que oía, ¿Por qué Ichigo debía odiar el mar? Si era algo tan hermoso, y ella era una testigo muy buena porque era parte de él cuando se moja. Intento ver algo tras aquellos ojos marrones, pero como siempre, eran un par de puertas cerradas con bloques de hierro, tan misterioso y eso le gustaba, aunque le gustaría poder saber más de él.

-¿Por qué tendrías que odiarlo? No es malo.

-Orihime, el mar puede ser hermoso y uno puede sentirse en paz… pero no olvides, que tal como puede ser amable, también es traicionero… un ejemplo, es el torneo de Surf.

-¿Acaso el mar te hizo algo malo?

-Me arrebato a alguien importante para mí.

* * *

En la oficina de Nelliel…

-Por supuesto. – Exclamó Nelliel con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Hinamori quedo perpleja por unos momentos, incapaz de creer lo que oía. – ¿En serio? – Preguntó.

-¿No me estabas pidiendo un trabajo para tu amiga? ¡Adelante! No tengo ningún problema, entre más seamos, mejor. – Le dijo como lo más normal del mundo.

Momo siguió algo compleja, no podía creer la facilidad en la cual Nelliel contrataba al personal, sin siquiera una entrevista o un currículo, era una mujer muy liberal… se preguntó si eso era consecuencia de estar muchos años libre bajo el agua con los peces. Finalmente reaccionó y atino con sonreír, agradeciendo la amabilidad de su jefa para luego retirarse.

Una vez sola, Nelliel soltó una risita y volvió a prestarle atención a su laptop mientras su mano derecha marcaba un número sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

-¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo esta la vida en Europa? – Fue todo lo que dijo al recibir respuesta. – Tu niña llegó sana y salva a Karakura y a conocido a las chicas que te mencione… ajá, Hina-chan me ha pedido que le de un trabajo y eso haré, así que no te preocupes, estará bajo mi vigilancia. – Hubo silencio, esperaba a que le respondieran. – ¡Oh, eso es genial, me muero por decirle a los demás! Claro, te dejare sola y salúdame a Lilinete.

-_Ve las primicias en My Space, tiene algo que creo que deberías saber._ – Fue lo que se oyó al otro lado para luego colgar.

Nelliel había quedado confundida por tales palabras y miraba su teléfono como si en verdad fuese su receptor y esperaba respuestas.

-¿Qué hay en My Space? – Le preguntó al aparato para luego dejarlo en su lugar.

Obedeciendo, abrió una ventana nueva y escribió en el link la página en donde quería ir, como siempre, mostraban noticias de música, canciones, etc. No entendía la verdad lo que su amiga le quería decir, pero opto por ver todas las letras azules de noticias y se sorprendió al ver dos palabras que cambiaría su vida y hacerla volver al pasado.

Aún sin poderlo creerlo, su mano guió el mouse hacía la primicia y le hace clic para verlo completo, podía ver un gran artículo con el título en negro, grande y en mayúscula y abajo una foto en que se veía a un hombre pálido, alto y delgado, de mirada seria, cabello negro, largo y lacio y ojos del mismo color. Vestía unos jeans azules claros y lucían gastados, unas botas de roquero y una pollera larga de color blanca que tenía escrito al frente "Fuck You". Por el fondo de la fotografía, se podía ver que estaba en un aeropuerto y caminaba hacía su vuelo programado.

-El criminal le quitan la condena de exilio y regresa a Japón. Estará de vuelta en unos dos días. – Leyó el titulo, no había necesidad leer el resto.

Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de aquel hombre de la fotografía, se veía que estaba confundida, triste y muy dolida. Su mano izquierda la alzo para poder acariciar al hombre de la fotografía.

-Nnoitra. – Susurró cerrando sus ojos, ahogando un suspiro de agonía, pero las lágrimas no pudieron ser derrotadas y se deslizaban por las mejillas de la mujer. – ¿Qué voy hacer?

* * *

-¿Crees que estuvo bien decirle a Nelliel-san? – Preguntó una niña de ojos rosados y de cabello liso, le llegaba rozando los hombros y de un verde muy claro. A pesar de no tener más de 9 años, vestía un poco más "atrevido": unos short muy cortos de color blanco y una blusa rosada sin mangas y que lo tenía en un nudo para revelar su ombligo.

-Sino se entera por nosotras o la web, se enterará en las noticias o cuando él mismo se aparezca ante ella. – Le reprochó una muchacha de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, sus ojos estaban fijo al frente ya que andaba conduciendo y no podía perder la concentración. Se le podía ver que en su mano derecha, en el dedo anular, tenía lo que parecía ser un anillo de compromiso. Vestía un vestido negro con escote en U y estaba por arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color.

-Supongo que tienes razón. – Volvió a mirar la carretera, pensar que pronto dejarían el ambiente de España, es cierto que la rubia no le daba muchos nervios porque era originaria de Japón, pero para aquella pequeña, sería la primera vez que viajaría fuera del país. – ¿Y si no logro encajar? ¿Y si digo alguna tontería sin querer? Aún no domino el japonés.

-Estarás bien. – Le aseguró la mujer estacionando su vehículo. Ambas se bajaron, cerraron las puertas y la rubia encendió la alarma. Caminaron al interior de un edificio que era nada menos que un hospital. – Necesitas dejar de pisar los mismos lugares que él ha estado… así sentirás menos dolor y podrás concentrarte, no puedes seguir reprobando.

-Los cambios grandes siempre me asustan.

-Nos asustan a todos, no eres la única Lillinete. – Le aseguró.

-Pero Hallibel…. – Iba a reprochar, pero al ver que habían llegado a su destino, decidió guardar silencio y entrar sin discutir.

En el interior, se podía ver un par de sillas, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y a una enfermera atendiendo a un hombre que estaba dormido en la cama. Aquel hombre tenía un poco de barba y su cabellera era de color castaño oscuro, como estaba dormido, no se podía ver el color de ojos, pero Hallibel sabía que eran de un color morado extremadamente claro, casi confundido con azul a larga distancia.

Ella sonrió con ironía al verlo, aún no se podía creer, que él, Stark Coyote, alguien fuerte a pesar de que siempre lucía perezoso y un verdadero vago, terminase en coma por un accidente de transito.

Hallibel lo amaba y lo echaba tanto de menos.

La enfermera se fue para dejarlas solas con él, la rubia miró a la pequeña, la hermana de Stark, que después del incidente, había quedado bajo su cargo ya que no tenían familiares y ella era lo más cercano que ambos tenían.

Como no, si iba a ser la esposa de Stark sino hubiese sido por aquel incidente.

-¿Estará bien que vayamos a Karakura? – Repitió Lilinette nerviosa nuevamente, no quería apartarse de su hermano, si peleaban y todo, pero eran familia y no se atrevía a irse a otro país sin él.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré también… y debemos creer que entre más lejos estemos, él despertará pronto… después de todo, conociéndolo, de seguro pensará: ¿Por qué despertarme si tengo la oportunidad de ver a mi tonta hermana y a mi prometida preocupadas? – Apostó al momento que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es verdad… ¡Estúpido Stark! – Iba a golpearlo, olvidándose de que estaba en un estado delicado, pero la rubia fue más rápida y se lo impidió.

-Está enfermo. – Le recordó.

-Oh si, lo siento Stark.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo.

Hazelrink es un país pequeño conocido por las buenas cosechas, sus artesanías y las hermosas joyas carísimas que crean los mejores joyeros del lugar.

El país era liderado por un Rey y Reina, la familia Hazelrink, sus antepasados fundaron este país hace más de 300 años y esta familia eran los lideres sin discusión por su amor al pueblo, el como estuvieron mano a mano con sus habitantes para hacer crecer el lugar y por estar al frente de la batalla cuando era atacado en aquellos viejos años de guerra que se contaba en los libros de historia.

Los reyes actuales tenían una hija, la única heredera al trono, era una chica alegre, inocente y muy despreocupada, no porque no le importase a su alrededor, sino por el hecho de que no era capaz de odiar a alguien y no le gustaba mucho la tristeza o ver a alguien así, por lo que hace todo lo posible por ayudar, era una princesa muy querida por todos.

Y llevaba toda la noche desaparecida.

Los soldados buscaban en todo el reino, buscaban hasta el más mínimo rincón, recorrieron sin descanso el reino y esta mañana, se estaban aventurando en ir más profundo, al ir a los bosques más alejados que llevarían a otros pueblos del país.

Pero nadie sabía donde buscar, porque nadie sospecharía donde estaba en realidad.

Bajo el mar.

En pleno mar, una cabeza salió a la superficie, se podía ver que el color de su cabello era rosa bien claro y el color de sus ojos eran de color violeta claro. Veía con tristeza y a lo lejos el reino y como la gente se movía, en verdad no le gustaba preocupar a su gente, a su familia y a sus amigos, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que irse lejos.

Necesitaba estar lejos de "ellos" y poder pensar, poder… ser ella misma cuando ese día llegue.

-Lo siento mucho Papá, Mamá… Silvia… Teppei. – Este último lo dijo en un susurro y con dolor. – Pero si tengo que hacer lo correcto, debo alejarme para ser la misma y felicitarte.

Volvió a sumergirse, con destino a otro país, a un lugar lejano en donde iría a pensar.

Tal vez Japón sería un buen lugar.

En otro lado de ese mismo país, se podía ver en otra dirección del mar a una rubia de ojos morados salir del agua y se apoya en una roca, para revelar que tenía una cola del mismo color de sus ojos. Se podía ver que estaba preocupada por la desaparición de la princesa, de su amiga de la infancia.

-Charlotte… ¿A dónde te metiste? – Pasando una mano por sus hebras mojadas.

-¿La encontraste? – Se apareció un muchacho de corta cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos ojos que eran de color azul oscuro. Le parecía muy normal el ver a una sirena rubia andando por ahí.

-No, no la encontré en nuestro refugio y busque en casi todos los sectores. ¿No habrá sobrepasado el límite?

-¿Qué quieres decir Silvia? – A pesar de sospechar lo que decía, no quería admitirlo.

-Teppei… ¿Y si se fue muy lejos? Nadar a otra ciudad… o país.

-¿Charlotte puede llegar tan lejos? – Temiendo lo peor.

-No lo sé y en verdad estoy preocupada.

-Esa niña… ¿Por qué se habrá ido así como así? – Susurro preocupado y con la imagen de la chica en su mente.

Silvia sonrió levemente y con tristeza al oír la palabra "niña" mientras recordaba lo feliz que es la princesa cuando esta cerca del chico. – Debe ser por lo de "niña".

* * *

Las clases dieron inicio y July e Hichigo lograron llegar justo a tiempo.

En la hora del almuerzo, se reunieron y estuvieron hablando sobre lo que habían descubierto, así que decidieron que después de clases, irían a explorar sin sospechar lo que encontrarían bajo esas aguas misteriosas.

* * *

Quien ha visto el anime Princess Lover habra reconocido a Charlotte, Teppei y Silvia, son mis invitados especiales XDDD

Ellos y todos los personajes de Princess Lover que hare aparecer no son mios, no me acuerdo del creador, pero lo importante es que diga que no son mios..

Sio, lo que quería decirles era el otro disclaimer XDD aunque no es mucho cross, igual debo poner minimo esto o creeran que me los robe XDD


	22. Mi prima la sirena

Aqui tienen la continuacion de mi fic

quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentan mi fic...que ha llegado al 201! todo un logro ^^

tambien agradezco la paciencia por esperar...en serio, donde consiguen tantas uñas para morder? XDDD (mal chiste XD)

Bueno, aqui les dejo la continuación.

Bleach no es mio, sino de tite kubo, los invitados son de Princess Lover que tampoco es mio XD

**Capitulo 22: Mi prima la princesa.**

Las chicas se subieron al bote de Hichigo y él dio marcha, buscando el mismo tesoro que encontró con July en la mañana.

El bote se detiene y las chicas no dudaron en tirarse para transformarse en sirenas y July las guiaba hacía el mismo agujero que encontró. Primero paso ella, atrás estaba Orihime, luego Rukia y al final, Hinamori. Todas salieron por el mismo lugar que July y las novatas quedaron igual de asombradas que la muchacha en la mañana.

Una cueva de diamantes.

El lugar era enorme, al otro lado se podía ver una cascada, por eso el tranquilizador sonido y las paredes tenían incrustadas piedras preciosas de color azul intenso como el mar y parecía que ese tipo no había sido nunca antes visto. Una vez como humanas nuevamente, Rukia fue la primera en acercarse y tocó una piedra grande, notando que estaba muy enterrada por lo que era imposible sacarlas.

-Creo que estas piedras tiene algo que ver con nosotras. – Apostó July mientras caminaba. – Porque al otro lado de la cascada, hay una pequeña habitación de piedras y tiene grabada nuestros tatuajes.

-¿Lo tocaste? – Le preguntó Momo algo temerosa por imaginarse escenas de película de tesoros, como si se abriese trampas o algo así.

-No me atreví. – Admitió algo apenada.

-Gallinas. – Exclamó Rukia caminando hacía la cascada. – Yo misma iré y lo tocaré, les probaré que no pasa nada.

-No hagas las cosas a la ligera Rukia-chan. – Le reclamó Orihime deteniéndola. – Debemos conocer el lugar primero.

-¿Y cómo vamos a conocerlo si no nos atrevemos a tocar un simple grabado?

-Ella tiene razón. – Hichigo se apareció, salió de aquella pequeña entrada y se pone de pie. – Debemos arriesgarnos un poco más si queremos saber cosas.

-¿No deberías estar cuidando el bote? – Le preguntó July.

-Preciosa. – Se atrevió a poner su mano en la mejilla de la muchacha, logrando que se sonroje, pero reacciona al darse cuenta que su mano estaba mojada y de un momento a otro, volvió a ser sirena, cayendo al suelo de golpe ante la sonrisa de burla del albino. – No deberías meterte en cosas que no son tus asuntos.

July lo miro con mala cara al darse cuenta de que su transformación fue una táctica de su parte para molestarla un poco y lo peor de todo, es que le había gustado en verdad aquel tacto y eso la hacía sentir idiota. Como odiaba a los hombres en una situación así.

Hinamori la ayudo a volver a ser humana y caminaron hacía la cascada, Orihime uso sus poderes para poder separarla en dos cortinas de agua y así poder pasar sin tener riesgos en mojarse y July uso los suyos para crear un camino porque había una pequeña fuente entre ellas y la cascada donde se acumulaba el agua. Entraron y en efecto, grabado en la pared de piedra en ese pequeño escondite estaba el mismo símbolo del tatuaje, una concha abierta para revelar una perla.

-¿Debemos tocarlo? – Preguntó Orihime algo temerosa.

-Sí, juntas y a las tres. – Ordeno Rukia completamente confiada.

-Uno. – Inicio Hinamori con inseguridad.

-Dos. – Siguió July al momento que todas alzaron sus manos.

-Tres. – Finalizó Orihime con los ojos cerrados.

Y tocaron el grabado a la vez.

Y nada paso.

O eso creyeron.

-¡Oigan! – La voz de Hichigo llamó su atención. – Miren esto, estos cristales comenzaron a brillar.

Salieron nuevamente, pero sin hacer la cortina, así que terminaron en su forma de sirena y dentro de aquella pequeña fuente que parecía un lago hondo. Asombradas y apoyadas en la orilla, veían como aquellos diamantes azules brillaban con intensidad.

-¡Abajo Hichigo! – Exclamó July preocupada.

De golpe se había salido un cristal de la pared y viajaba con toda velocidad, acercándose al albino desde atrás, pero la castaña logró advertirle a tiempo, agachándose. El cristal siguió con su recorrido, acercándose ahora hacía las sirenas, específicamente a July, quien cerró sus ojos para recibir el ataque. Abrió sus ojos al notar que no venía y se asombra al ver que esa joya se había detenido por voluntad propia, estaba levitando por los aires y frente a ella, la sirena se atrevió a extender sus manos y juntarlas, ocasionando que la joya cayese ahí mismo.

Estuvieron mirando esa joya, era pequeña comparada con las otras, tenía la misma altura que una tapa de botella, pero antes de que tuvieran tiempo en reaccionar, escucharon un ruido y la historia se estaba repitiendo porque otros tres cristales más, del mismo tamaño que el primero, salieron también de su lugar y se acercaron a las otras sirenas para terminar en sus manos.

-Generalmente me asustaría… pero ya nos ha pasado de todo. – Murmuro Rukia viendo su cristal.

-Entonces no te vas a sorprender por esto. – Hichigo se acercó a ellas y le mostró su brújula de pulsera y resistente al agua. – Miren la flecha, esta fuera de control. – Notaron que él tenía razón, la flecha daba círculos, a veces desde su lado derecho, luego por el izquierdo, pero nunca se estaba quieta.

-El campo magnético debe ser muy grande aquí. – Murmuro Orihime. – ¿Y el reloj?

-Este funciona normal… y estoy en problemas, tengo media hora para volver a la hora de la cena… ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser a las 7? ¿Y por qué mierda debo ser puntual? No soy un niño.

-Para Isshin es importante, un habito que les dejo Masaki-san. – Le recordó Rukia saliendo de la fuente como las otras.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

Uno a uno iban saliendo de esa cueva mágica, volviendo nuevamente al mar. Salieron a la superficie y le dijeron a Hichigo que podía irse, que ellas se quedarían un rato más, así que el albino se despidió, llevándose los cristales y se marcho.

Volvieron abajo y estuvieron por varios minutos nadando, sonriendo nuevamente por sentir aquella sensación de relajación. Decidieron probar nadar como un tren, primero iba Rukia, detrás de ella estaba Hinamori, afirmándose de su cola, luego July, quien se sujetaba de la cola de Momo y finalmente, Orihime tomando la cola de July.

Nadaban cada vez más lejos de su ciudad y más profundo.

Se separan y Orihime fue la primera que notó algo extraño en el ambiente, se dejo guiar por sus instintos, ignorando las miradas de sus amigas y se dirigió hacía un conjuntos de rocas donde había una manada de peces, que se iban apartando al ver a la sirena acercándose. Ella se apoya en la cima y abre la boca sorprendida por lo que había al otro lado.

Otra sirena.

Estaba profundamente dormida, de seguro estaba cansada, así que supuso que había nadado por horas, tal vez días, estaba dormida de lado y tenía sus manos juntos como si estuviera rezando y debajo de su oreja, como una almohada. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era de un rosa bien claro que se movía por la fuerza marina, pero Orihime podía apostar que por el largo, le debía rebasar la cintura. El color de las escamas que cubría sus grandes pechos como los de Rangiku-san y de su cola era violeta claro.

_**¿Cómo habrá terminado así? **_Pensó mientras se acercaba a ella con intenciones de despertarla o sería presa de los carnívoros.

La tocó del hombro, consiguiendo que ella se sobresaltase. Al principio se miraron en estado de shock, la peli-naranja por su despertar y la peli-rosa por ver a otra sirena. Se tapan la boca para evitar abrirla y en ese momento se aparecieron Momo y las otras.

_**¡Guau, otra sirena!**_ Exclamó Rukia ante la sorpresa de ver a la muchacha.

_**Parece que está agotada, habrá nadado una larga distancia.**_ Opinó July.

_**Esto…**_ La peli-rosa estaba insegura, no sabía si debía acercarse a ellas o no.

_**No te preocupes, no te haremos daño. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.**_

_**Charlotte Hazelrink.**_ Se presentó con una sonrisa y ambas estrechan sus manos.

_**Discutamos esto arriba que creó que esto tomara mucho.**_ – Aconsejó Hinamori.

* * *

Una vez afuera, fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Asombradas, observaban como Charlotte comía una gran cantidad de comida, hamburguesas, papas fritas, etc. Como humana, estaba usando una falda negra ajustada, por lo que se podía notar como estaba formado su trasero y le llegaba a las rodillas, un corsé con líneas negras y blanca con un escote en forma de corazón y encima un chaleco negro de mangas largas, que sólo tenía abrochado un botón a nivel de sus grandes senos por lo que se podía ver su escote y hasta las caderas, usaba medias grises y unos zapatos de tacón de color blanco.

-Nadar dos días si que te abre el apetito. – Exclamaba la peli-rosa sin perder su sonrisa. – Aunque si me viesen comer así, me regañarían.

-¿Eres rica acaso? – Preguntó Orihime.

-Hai, soy una princesa. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Hime-sama? – Preguntó Hinamori asombrada de tal confesión.

-Claro. – Exclamó July de golpe. – La princesa Charlotte Hazelrink del país Hazelrink, estuve allí un año, es muy hermoso. No me imaginaba que la realeza también fuese descendiente de sirenas.

-Mi madre era una noble de bajo perfil, por ella es que soy sirena. – Le explicaba sin dejar de sonreír o de comer. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta. – Lo malo es que hui tan de golpe, que no me traje mucho… y no se donde pasar la noche.

-¿Huir? – Preguntó Orihime, ignorando el "eres una princesa, eso no es problema para ti" por cortesía de Rukia.

-Bueno, es cierto que tengo esos privilegios, pero como hui, no quiero usarlos o sería encontrada. – Explicaba con una sonrisa serena y que reflejaba también tristeza.

-¿Por qué has huido? – Preguntó July completamente interesada.

-¿No me digas que hay una organización secreta que quiere acabar con los Reyes y el líder te quiere como esposa para poder gobernar? Y si lo rechazas, matara a todos tus seres queridos. – Comentaba Rukia entre preocupada y emocionada por ser parte de algo que se catalogaría "Película de Acción".

Sus amigas le alegaron por decir tales palabras, pero Charlotte se rió divertida, llamando la atención de las demás sirenas.

-Eso fue una historia que ya pasó. Mi antiguo prometido intento usarme para sus planes, pero… - Se interrumpe al recordar a una persona que quería mucho. – Pero Teppei me salvo… él siempre… esta ahí para mí… pero ya no podrá ser así.

Las demás decidieron no hacer más preguntas, sabían que se habían metido en un tema delicado y doloroso. Orihime tuvo una idea, se podía ver porque su foco se encendió, sus ojos se abrieron de emoción y alzo el dedo índice de su mano derecha al cielo.

-¡Puedes quedarte conmigo! – Exclamó con una radiante sonrisa. – Vivo en un departamento pequeño, tal vez no esté acostumbrada a eso, pero…

-Oh no, está bien… ¡Siempre quise conocer esos departamentos! – Exclama emocionada y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¿Segura que no prefieres ir a mi mansión? – Pregunta Rukia. – Así no te sentirás fuera de lugar.

-Oh no, además, si estoy en ese ambiente, seré reconocida y encontrada muy rápido.

-Es verdad. – Apoyó July frotándose la barbilla. – Si tiene que permanecer oculta, debe estar en anonimato.

-Pero tampoco puede quedarse en el departamento encerrada toda los días mientras Orihime está en clases. – Fue la opinión de Hinamori. En eso, tuvo una idea. – ¿Qué les parece si va con nosotras y se presenta con otro apellido?

-Podrías pasar como la prima de Orihime. – Fue la sugerencia de Rukia y sonríe con burla. – Después de todo se parecen en inocentes, despreocupadas, en emocionarse fácilmente… y el la gran delantera.

-¡Rukia! – Exclama Orihime completamente roja, Charlotte tenía el mismo color en sus mejillas.

* * *

-La cena estuvo deliciosa Yuzu. – Le felicito su tío Zangetsu al momento que se ponía de pie y dejaba sus platos en la cocina.

-Gracias tío Zangetsu. – Agradeció la pequeña con una sonrisa. – Aunque Yachiru-chan también me ayudo. – Confesó con una sonrisa.

-¿Llamas ayudar el andar saltando y esparciendo harina por todos lados? – Pregunta Karin con una ceja alzada y luego lleva sus palillos a la boca.

-¡No es justo Karin-chan, yo ayude! – Reprochó la pequeña inflando sus mejillas.

-No, sólo causaste más desorden. – Le rectificó Ichigo.

-Ichi-malo. – Se quejó al momento que cae de pie sobre su cabeza, ocasionando que el rostro de su primo terminado sobre su plato de comida.

-¡Maldita mocosa! – Exclama furioso y se pone de pie alzando un puño, viendo como la pequeña corría sonriente a los brazos de Kenpachi y se colgaba en su hombro.

-Ichi no puede atraparme. – Decía muy feliz y sacándole la lengua.

-Cada día te vuelves más patético, mira que ahora te peleas con niños. – Fue la burla de Hichigo tomando de su jugo. – ¿Qué sigue luego? ¿Le robarás el dinero de su almuerzo?

-Maldito cabrón, quiero matarte.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes. – Le retó con una sonrisa de burla.

-Por cierto Hichigo, ¿Dónde fuiste? – Preguntó Karin interesada. – Habías prometido que me ayudarías en mis deberes.

-Sí, en verdad lo siento, pero tenía un inconveniente con Orihime y con las otras.

-Te acercas demasiado a ellas. – Fue el reproche de su gemelo que lo veía con malos ojos.

-¡Hichigo! – Exclamó Isshin con el propósito de usar su autoridad como padre y jefe de la casa, lo miraba con seriedad y lo apuntaba con el dedo. – Cuidado con andar robándole a la novia de tu hermano, yo les enseñe a quererse entre todos y Orihime-chan es EXCLUSIVAMENTE de Ichigo, por muy que sea un idiota.

-¡¿Qué clase de apoyo es ese? – Exclamó Ichigo golpeándolo con su pie, molesto por oírle decir "Idiota". – Y Orihime NO es mi novia.

-¿En serio? – Lo ve asentir. – Entonces puedes salir con ella Hichigo.

-Gracias viejo. – Agradeció con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿De qué lado estas? – Ichigo vuelve a patearlo y lo deja en el suelo, impidiéndole escapatoria. – ¡Primero dices que no, ¿y ahora se lo ofreces? ¡Este imbécil no le pondrá las manos encima a Orihime! ¡Lo prohíbo!

-Pero Ichigo, me acabas de decir que no son novios, no puedes andar por ahí como un celoso prohibiéndole a Orihime que salga con otros hombres… ¿Acaso eres un enfermo posesivo? Hijo, debes entender que… - Fue interrumpido por otro golpe.

-Si Orihime quiere salir con otro, bien, pero no con ÉL. – Señalando a su hermano. – Y terminemos este tema, ya no quiero seguir hablando de Orihime.

-Isshin recuerda que los problemas de amor son complicados para los Kurosaki. – Le recordó su hermano Zangetsu volviendo con una taza de té. – Recuerda que tardaste años en invitar a Masaki… y Kenpachi tardo años en atreverse a comprometerse en matrimonio. – Sentándose en su asiento. – Por lo que es normal que Ichigo tarde en avisparse y pedirle a Orihime-san algo tan importante como ser su novia.

-Es verdad. – Soltó de golpe y emocionado como un niño. – Estoy aliviado, ya estaba dudando de la dirección sexual de mi hijo.

Karin lanzó un suspiro de resignación por la clase de padre que le tocó, Yuzu sólo se puso nerviosa al pensar en su hermano como un Gay, Yachiru aplaudía emocionada y soltaba un "Ichi es gay" a cada segundo, Hichigo estalla en carcajadas sin poderlo evitar y una vena gigante y roja le crece a Ichigo en la frente.

Pero antes de que ocurriese un asesinato, tocaron al timbre. Como Kenpachi estaba cerca, abrió malhumorado por perderse la oportunidad de ver una pelea a muerte y tal vez ser parte, descubriendo que era una adolescente muy bonita.

-¿Orihime es castaña? – Preguntó de golpe, viendo a su familia.

-No. – Dijeron el resto.

-Pues entonces no se a que viene esta chica. – Apuntando a la recién llegada.

-¿July? – Preguntó Hichigo al verla inclinarse ante Isshin en saludo.

-¿Otra victima tuya? – Preguntó Zangetsu sin pudor y alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Qué? – Isshin toma las manos de la sirena, sorprendiéndola. – ¡Me disculpo por todo lo que te ha hecho el idiota insensible y patán de mi hijo! Es un descerebrado, un pervertido y tiene el mal hábito de andar tras las chicas con faldas cortas, así que si te hizo algo…

-Cállate. – Fue la orden del albino en el momento que lo deja en el suelo de un golpe. – Y para tu información… no le he hecho nada a esta preciosura… aún.

-Eso quisieras Hichigo. – Fue el ataque de la castaña cruzándose de brazos y con un tono que denotaba burla, aunque por dentro luchaba por no sonrojarse… ¿Desde cuando era tan patética ante un hombre? Él no sería el primero, claro que no… ¿Oh sí?… ¡Que no! – Necesito hablar contigo de un tema MUY importante.

-Eh, claro. – Suponiendo que el tema tenía que ver con colas. – Vamos a mi cuarto.

-¡EEHHH! – Isshin y Yuzu exclamaron ante aquellas palabras, sorprendidos y preocupado. Hichigo los ignora y sube las escaleras.

-Con permiso. – July hace otra reverencia. – Y lamento no saludarte Ichigo-san.

-Descuida, anda arriba… y grita si el pervertido de mi hermano te ataca.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta. – Le aseguró sonriendo para luego seguir al albino.

Una vez solos, ese latido frenético de su corazón volvió en la muchacha, pero logró serenarse y actuar como si nada. Le hecho un vistazo a la habitación, parecía muy acogedora y contrario al chico rebelde que él daba en la escuela, incluso parecía que la familia tenía sangre cristiana por la cruz que colgaba arriba de la cama.

-¿Pasó algo después de que las deje? – La voz del dueño la saco de la realidad.

-Bueno, ¿Me permites tu laptop?

Confundido, acepto la petición y sentada en el escritorio, ella abrió una página de Firefox y fue directamente a "San Google" en la sección de imágenes y escribió un nombre.

-¿La conoces?

-No… ¿Quién es?

-Es Charlotte Hazelrink, princesa del reino Hazelrink… Y es una sirena.

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó incrédulo y alzando una ceja.

-Por una razón, huyo de su reino, viniendo a Japón nadando y la encontramos durmiendo por ahí bajo el agua, nos presentamos, cenamos en un…

-Espera, espera… ¿Estaba durmiendo bajo el mar? ¿Pueden llegar a tanto allá abajo?

-Parece que si, nunca lo había intentado y eso que soy sirena desde los 9. – Meditaba desinteresada y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – No sale mucho en fotos ya que es un Reino pequeño, así que puede pasar inadvertida aquí como una más mientras no diga su verdadero apellido.

-¿Inadvertida?

-Ahora ella se hará pasar como Inoue Charlotte, prima de Orihime… y se presentará mañana mismo en la escuela. – Explicó con una sonrisa.

Hichigo lanzó un bufido. – Ya están haciendo muchas transferencias en este año.

-Será temporal, hasta que Charlotte este dispuesta en volver… ayudarás, ¿no?

-No me queda de otra, esto es parte del clubecito. – Dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

-Esto en verdad que es exótico… y muy delicioso Orihime.

-Muchas gracias Charlotte-sama.

-Oh, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. – Le decía con una sonrisa encantadora. – Después de todo, somos iguales y primas a partir de ahora.

-¿Charlotte? – Vio como ella ampliaba su sonrisa en afirmación.

Siguieron comiendo y conociéndose, Orihime notaba que cada vez que la muchacha pronunciaba "Teppei", su sonrisa aumentaba y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, ella conocía bien esas reacciones, ella misma lo veía en Rukia cuando discutía con Renji, en Hinamori cuando estaba al lado de Hitsugaya y en sí misma cuando sus ojos le revelaban la figura de Ichigo.

Pero tal como veía felicidad, también veía tristeza y un poco de dolor… ¿Qué le había pasado a ella y a ese muchacho? ¿Debía preguntar? No, lo mejor era esperar con el tiempo, sería muy irrespetuosa hablarlo cuando apenas se conocían.

-Orihime-chan… ¿Me prestarías tu móvil? No traje el mío para no ser localizada. – Pasando una mano tras su cabeza.

-Claro. – Le aseguró algo extrañada, dándole su móvil pintado en blanco.

-Voy a bañarme y lo usaré mientras… espero que no te moleste.

-Adelante, siéntete libre. Te buscaré un futón y un pijama. Mañana iremos de compras después de clases. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Charlotte le devuelve la sonrisa y se adentra en el baño, comienza a desvestirse mientras la bañera se llenaba y una vez lista, se metió, sentándose justo a tiempo cuando salió una cola de color morado claro. Lanzó un suspiro de gusto, la bañera era MUY pequeña comparada con la que había en su casa, pero no le importaba porque era igual de relajante, a pesar de que su cola se colgaba en el otro extremo de la tina.

-Esto esta mucho mejor. – Exclama con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios, para luego ver el techo con una mirada de tristeza al momento que pensaba en alguien. – Teppei.

Pescó el celular de Orihime, pero lo que hizo fue quitarle la batería para poder sacar el chip y poner otro, uno que había comprado en secreto antes de decidir irse lejos, luego tendría que deshacerse de él antes de que Alfred y su equipo lo rastreen. Una vez listo el intercambio, volvió a encender el aparato y marcó un número que se conocía de memoria.

* * *

De vuelta en Hazelrink, una sirvienta de corta cabellera azulada y ojos dorados, miraba fijamente como otros miembros del personal le mostraban a su joven amo una gran cantidad de trajes de novio y él sólo estaba preocupado y angustiado, sentado en su silla y sin prestar atención.

-Teppei-sama, se que esta preocupado por Charlotte-sama, pero recuerde que su boda es en dos meses, debe decidir de una vez que traje usar.

-Elige el que sea, me da lo mismo Yuu. – Decía sin interés. ¿Cómo podían organizar aún una boda cuando la princesa no estaba? Ni siquiera habían terminado la escuela todavía y hace 3 semanas le dijeron que ya debía casarse.

-Teppei-sama… - La joven se acerca al muchacho y ordena al personal que se retire. – No lo había visto así desde que Charlotte-sama fue secuestrada por Hartmann.

-Estoy confundido Yuu… y muy preocupado… ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así de golpe? Y sin decir nada… ni siquiera…

Se interrumpe al oír a su móvil, estaba seguro de que lo había dejado en apagado, lo toma y notó que era un número desconocido, quería ignorarlo y seguir encerrado en sus pensamientos, pero algo dentro suyo le obligo a contestar y que no se arrepentiría.

-¿Diga? – Preguntó al momento que contestaba.

-Shh, no digas nada Teppei.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos sorprendido y dio gracias de que Yuu estaba dándole la espalda, no podía creerlo y a la vez, estaba tan aliviado de oír su voz.

-No digas nada Teppei sino estás solo. – Le ruega, por dentro estaba feliz de oír esa voz nuevamente. – Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, que necesitaba irme y nadie debía saberlo porque necesito estar sola. Si te lo digo a ti es para que estés tranquilo.

Teppei le ordeno a Yuu que se retirase mientras Charlotte decía aquellas palabras y aprieta la quijada.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estarás en quien sabe donde? – Se esforzaba por no gritarle y se sorprende al oír como Charlotte reía despacio.

-Sabía que Teppei se iba a enojar. – Aseguró con tanta confianza. – Lo siento Teppei, pero para ser la misma, tuve que irme por un tiempo. No tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien y cuando menos lo pienses, estaré de regreso y recibiré tu regaño, lo prometo.

-Espera Charlotte…

-Por favor. – Ella lo interrumpe, parecía que iba a llorar. – Dile a Silvia que no la odio ni nada parecido… y que no me quite mi papel de madrina, que estaré allí de seguro. Te quiero Teppei. – Y se oye un largo sonido, señal de que había colgado.

-Charlotte. – Dijo, esperando en vano una respuesta, pero nada. – ¡Charlotte! – Grita molesto, lanzando su móvil a la cama y pasa una mano por su frente. – ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

* * *

Charlotte, apenas colgó, volvió a quitarle al teléfono la batería para pescar el chip y de inmediato lo tira al agua con espumas de su baño. Se quedo en silencio unos momentos y luego levanto su mano para moverla un poco y ahora estaba saliendo de la tina una burbuja y adentro estaba el chip de seguro echado a perder, su mano ahora tomó la forma de puño y la burbuja se iba calentando al punto de explotar y el pequeño objeto tecnológico se había hecho miles de pedazos.

-Prometo enfrentar tu regaño Teppei. – Susurro con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

* * *

Era un nuevo día.

Hoy harían los trámites para ingresar a Charlotte a la escuela.

La sirena peli-rosa usaba unas ropas de Orihime, una falda larga floreada y una blusa, para poder mantenerse un poco diferente, se recogió su cabello en un tomate, dejando algunas hebras libres y se lo cubre con una boina, también oculta sus ojos con unas gafas negras.

-Sigo insistiendo que aquí nadie sabrá que eres una princesa.

-Se que mi pueblo es pequeño, pero con mi desaparición, puede que me pongan en las noticias de forma internacional para poder ubicarme más rápido.

-Es probable… entonces tendrás que usar una peluca o algo así… por lo menos cuando estemos en la escuela.

-¿Podemos elegirla ahora? Sería raro ir de peli-rosa y luego volver con otro color de cabello. – Meditaba apoyando una mano en su barbilla.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Vamos a la tienda de pelucas mientras llamo a las otras.

Charlotte se divertía mucho en la tienda, buscando diversos tipos de peinados junto a su ahora prima Orihime. Llegaron July y las otras en compañía de Hichigo y el muchacho y la princesa se presentaron para conocerse.

-Jamás creí que estaría frente a la realeza. – Ironizo en broma, viendo como la muchacha elegía entre una cabellera roja que le llegaría hasta los hombros o uno azul bien claro que le llegaba a la cintura.

-Los dos me gustan. – Murmuraba confundida, sin poder decidir el color.

-Yo voto por este. – July tomo el de color azul claro y se lo coloca nuevamente. – Te queda muy bien.

-Si, pero ya tiene mucho pelo. – Fue el comentario de Rukia mientras se lo quitaba. – Llevar más sólo le ocasionará picazón y que la cabeza le duela, mejor que sea pelirroja.

-Pero si Hannah Montana puede, ¿Por qué ella no? – Le recordó revelando que miraba series de Disney.

-Esa es una buena pregunta. – Susurró Hinamori llevando una mano a su mentón.

Al final optaron por el rojo ya que según Charlotte, el azul le recordaba a una compañera que tenía cierto "fanatismo" hacía una amiga de la escuela.

Llegaron a la escuela y la ahora pelirroja llamaba la atención de los estudiantes, por su sonrisa angelical y sus grandes atributos, claro que ella los ignoraba y seguía caminando.

-Primero July y ahora Charlotte. – Ironizó Rukia con una sonrisa de burla.

-¿Yo qué? – Preguntó July sin comprender.

-Parece que las más populares son así de despistadas… como Orihime-chan. – Comentó Hinamori con una sonrisa. – Ella tampoco se daba cuenta de los hombres que andaban tras ella.

Estaban acercándose a la oficina del Director cuando una voz los detiene:

-¿Qué hace aquí princesa Charlotte? – Se giran y notaron que eran Ishida y Grimmjow, los miembros de Aqua.

-Nos vamos unos días y aparecen dos sirenas. – Fue el reclamo de Grimmjow, refiriéndose a la castaña y a la peli-rosa.

-Yo no tengo por qué darles explicaciones. – Les reclamo Charlotte al momento que les sacaba la lengua y se cruza de brazos. – Hago lo que sea necesario por mí y mi gente. Además, ustedes no son parte de mi escolta personal, así que debería darles lo mismo.

-Sólo tenemos curiosidad desde que Silvia nos conto que desapareció. – Fue la justificación de Ishida al momento que se subía las gafas, notando con mayor claridad como la princesa se puso nerviosa con sólo oír el nombre de su amiga de la infancia.

-Ya dejen de fastidiar que cansan. – Hichigo se puso delante de las chicas para usarse como escudo. – Se supone que están para proteger a las sirenas, ¿No? Pues no hacen un buen trabajo por lo que veo.

-Es raro que lo diga, pero él tiene razón. – Apoyo Rukia al momento que se cruza de brazos. – No deberían estarle controlando en donde debería estar o donde no.

-¡Orihime! – La voz de Ichigo causo que los de Aqua inclinasen su cabeza levemente y se marchasen como sino hubiese pasado nada. El peli-naranja se fue acercando hacía el grupo y le llamo la atención la princesa Charlotte. – ¿Quién eres?

-Inoue Charlotte, prima de Orihime. – Se presentó con una radiante sonrisa.

-Se quedara en nuestra escuela un tiempo. – Le explicaba Orihime con una sonrisa al momento que apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Y ahora mismo tenemos que hablar con el director.

-Así que pueden hablar de varias cosas de amor después de la escuela. – Fue el comentario de Rukia con una sonrisa llena de burla.

-¡Rukia! – Le regañaron los peli-naranjas con las mejillas rojas.

July y Charlotte soltaron una risita, pero la sirena castaña se calla al ver la expresión en Hichigo y por una razón, sintió un golpe doloroso en el pecho, no como las anteriores que la ponían nerviosa, sino era un golpeteo que en verdad te hacía doler y a la vez, sentirte muy dolida y triste.


	23. Doble Cita

Mi primer regalo de navidad para mis colegas ichihimistas XD el segundo es Codiciando a la Rosa XDDD

Que mejor regalo que el capitulo en que Ichigo y Orihime tendran su cita! XDD si, como leen, este es el capi que han esperado todos, así que no dire mas y disfrutenlo... y feliz navidad

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 23: Doble cita.**

Domingo: Día de la **cita**.

Orihime estaba esperando nerviosa en el punto de reunión, usaba un vestido corto, que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y caía de forma suelta para rozar sus piernas con facilidad, de color blanco como la nieve y no tenía mangas, en vez de eso, tenía dos finas líneas rosadas oscuras y con unas líneas gruesas al final del vestido que formaban flores y hojas, también de color rosado, mismo color que el pequeño lazo que estaba pegado al vestido por debajo de sus pechos. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño bolso hecho del mismo diseño que su atuendo, encima llevaba un suéter ligero de color rojo y de mangas largas. Unas sandalias rojas que se amarraban a sus tobillos y con un poco de tacón.

Veía constantemente la hora, sintiendo que con cada segundo, los temblores en sus manos aumentaban y el sudor aumentaba en su frente. Respiraba hondo varias veces y se limpiaba la frente con un pañuelo, dando gracias que el "agua" corporal no la transformaba en sirena.

-¡Orihime!

Como un perro al reconocer la voz de su amo, Orihime encendió todas sus alarmas y antenas al oír esa voz y gira su rostro sonrojada para encontrarse con Ichigo, acercándose a ella con una mano alzada. Llevaba unos jeans de color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras, una muñequera de color rojo decoraba su brazo izquierdo, llevaba una camisa sin mangas del mismo color que tenía afuera de sus jeans y con dos botones desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su torso y eso ocasiono que Orihime se sonrojase un poco y encima una chaqueta de tela de color negro, con algunas palabras escritas en la espalda, con sólo unos tres botones aunque lo llevaba desabrochado y con mangas hasta los codos.

-Buenos días Ichigo-kun. – Saludo con una radiante sonrisa, cayendo nuevamente en la realidad…

Tenía una cita con Ichigo hoy mismo, tal como habían acordado hace días y aún no podía caer en el asombro… ni siquiera podía creer que fuese real, varias veces creyó que lo había soñado, pero no, era verdad y la prueba de ello era él mismo, apuesto como siempre y disculpándose por su tardía, claro que ella le aseguró que no había problema.

-¿Quieres palomitas? – Preguntó Ichigo una vez dentro del cine y acercándose a la tienda de comidas.

-Y una gaseosa. – Pidió amablemente.

-Seguro, espera aquí mientras yo voy a comprar.

Orihime asiente y ve como el muchacho iba hacía su destino, no dejaba de verlo sin parar de sonreír y moviendo sus dedos con nerviosismo ya que estaría con él en un cuarto a oscuras… solos…

O eso creía.

-No me parece correcto Rukia-chan.

-Cierra la boca Momo o nos van a descubrir.

-Esta mal espiar a los demás Rukia. – July trataba de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Yo lo veo muy divertido. – Admitió Charlotte con una sonrisa.

-Míralo por este lado, la estamos cuidando, si se moja, estaremos cerca para ayudarla.

-Lo que tú quieres es grabar este momento y asegurarte de que haya algo más.

-Eso no es verdad Momo.

-¿Y por qué la cámara? – Señalando la cámara de video marca SAMSUNG que estaba en las manos de la pelinegra.

-Me lo traje por accidente.

-Sí, claro. – Respondieron las tres sirenas restantes.

Bien, como notaran, Rukia había tenido la idea de ir a ver la cita de Ichigo y Orihime explicando que sólo quería ayudar a Orihime para asegurarse de que todo salga perfecto y no haya riesgos de que el lado sirena se interponga, atrayendo consigo a July, Momo y Charlotte, claro que al principio no les dijo su malvado plan hasta que llegaron al objetivo y al parecer, la única emocionada era Charlotte mientras que las otras no estaban seguras de estar allí o no.

Para el "espionaje", Rukia se trajo un vestido blanco y corto, por arriba de las rodillas, sólo tenía una manga en el brazo izquierdo e iniciaba por debajo de los hombros y en el lado derecho, el vestido iniciaba por debajo de los brazos, al final tenía unas líneas hechas con hilos de color rojo. Unas botas que le rebasaba los tobillos, sin tacón y de cuero café oscuro, en su espalda colgaba un pequeño bolso de marca que aún no salía a la venta de color blanco y unas Prada negras descansaban en su cabeza.

July usaba un vestido suelto, también de color blanco y a nivel de las rodillas, con un escote en forma de pico, sus mangas eran cortas y anchas y al final e inicio del vestido, tenía motivos de hojas y círculos de dos colores: Rojo y Azul verdoso. El dibujo estaba hecho con hilos también. En su cintura colgaba un pequeño banano cuadrado de color dorado que combinaba con sus sandalias, con un poco de tacón y unas gafas rojas sobre su cabeza.

Hinamori usaba un vestido holgado de color gris y con una gruesa línea negra al final, le rosaba las rodillas son gentileza, sus mangas eran cortas y un poco pomposa y con un pequeño escote en un para mostrar una cadena de plata. Su cabello estaba suelto, así que unas gafas verdes oscuras adornaban sus cabellos, que combinaba con su pequeño bolso del mismo color que colgaba en su mano derecha y unos zapatos con un parecido al de las bailarinas de color negro con un pequeño lazo del mismo color.

Finalmente, Charlotte usaba una minifalda muy corta y de color café claro, se le ajustaba al cuerpo por lo que se podía ver la forma de su trasero, una blusa blanca y suave que tenía dos botones arriba desabrochado, revelando un gran escote como los de Rangiku por sus grandes pechos y tenía otros dos desabrochados abajo para mostrar el ombligo, encima un chaleco sin mangas, de tela bien delgada y de color café. Usaba un bolso pequeño como el de Momo de color rosa y unos zapatos también rosas con un tacón alto. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas blancas y sus labios mantenían una sonrisa llena de emoción.

-Uh, ya están adentrándose a la puerta cuatro. – Aviso comenzando a caminar para seguirlos a escondidas.

-Al fin alguien que me entiende. – Exclama Rukia también sonriendo y persiguiendo a Charlotte.

Hinamori y July sólo lanzaron un suspiro hondo y las siguieron derrotadas, pero Hinamori se interrumpe al oír el sonido de su móvil.

-Es un mensaje… adelántate July-chan, las alcanzo allá dentro. – Le asegura mientras apretaba los botones del aparato.

-Claro y no olvides apagarlo una vez dentro. – Le sugirió al momento de perderse.

La muchacha sonríe ante el consejo, pero esa sonrisa desaparece de inmediato al descubrir quien le había escrito, pidiéndole que se junten en unas horas.

-¿Shirou-chan? – Batallando en responderle si o no. Trago hondo, tenía que terminar esta riña de una vez, así que acepto la invitación, apagó el móvil y se adentro al cine.

Primero vio a la pareja de peli-naranjas sentado en el lado derecho, justo al medio de todas las filas de sillas para tener una gran vista de la gran pantalla y hablaban entretenidos mientras esperaban a que comenzase. Momo oye su nombre y notó que al final de aquel mismo sector estaban sus amigas, haciéndole señal para que se acerque, agachada y susurrando disculpas a la gente, se iba moviendo por la fila y se sienta al lado de Charlotte, al otro lado de la peli-rosa estaba Rukia y al final esta July.

-Espero que ese zopenco que haga cualquier cosa, pero no ver la película. – Amenazó Rukia con su mano derecha en forma de puño y con molestia en sus ojos.

-Rukia no digas esas cosas tan pervertidas. – Le regaña Hinamori con las mejillas rojas y tratando de no alzar la voz o serían descubiertas.

-La verdad es que ella espera que Renji le haga esas cosas, ¿no Rukia? – Fue el ataque "sutil y directo" de July con una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Claro que…! – Logra taparse la boca a tiempo y las cuatro de ocultan al ver que Orihime iba a voltearse.

-¿Qué ocurre Orihime? – Preguntó Ichigo tomando con su mano un puñado de palomitas.

-Juraba haber oído la voz de Rukia-chan.

-De seguro es el efecto de pasar mucho tiempo con esa fastidiosa, la voz se te pega tanto en la cabeza que sus gritos se oyen por todos lados.

-Seguro debe ser eso. – Dijo con una sonrisa, decidiendo dejar ese tema por terminado, hoy era un día importante para ella y no lo arruinaría.

-Maldito Ichigo. – Gruñía Rukia en voz baja con unos ojos furiosos como demonio. – ¿Cómo osa insultarme a mí y a mi hermosa voz?

-No entiendo. – Comentó de pronto Charlotte al momento que ladeaba la cabeza hacía la izquierda y apoyaba su dedo índice de la mano derecha en sus labios. – Se supone que uno va al cine a ver una película… ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo una pareja aquí?

Minuto de silencio por parte de sus amigas al momento que la veían sin poderlo creer, era como una niña de 4 años realmente inocente que había que incluso mentirle como venían los bebes al mundo. Para actualizarla y hacerle una mujer de acuerdo a su edad, Rukia se le acerca al oído y le susurra unas palabras que ocasionan que la princesa dejase sus ojos n blanco y se sonrojara levemente.

-Listo, ya la corrompiste. – Fue el sarcasmo de July cruzándose de brazos.

-No, será corrompida cuando le diga como venimos al mundo. – Le corrigió mientras volvían a sentarse una vez seguras con las luces ya apagadas.

_Pensar que yo podría hacer eso y aquello… aquí con… no, no Charlotte, no pienses así del novio de tu amiga._ Pensaba la princesa sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar aquellas ideas.

-La película ya va a comenzar. – Anunció Hinamori en un susurro ya que no se podía hacer ruido una vez las luces se apagaban.

Orihime e Ichigo eligieron una película que tenía acción, suspenso y un poco comedia, hubo ocasiones que las escenas lograban que Orihime se sobresaltase y sin querer abrazase a Ichigo cuatro veces o lo tomase de la mano dos veces, eso no hacia más que quedasen congelados por unos segundos eternos y luego se sonrojasen a topa por la vergüenza y terminaban separándose y en verdad eso estaba causando que Rukia perdiera la POCA paciencia que tenía (N/A: Insisto… ¿Una vez la tiene? Para mí que sólo con Byakuya y los demás capitanes XD)

* * *

La película acabo y la audiencia se iba retirando y los peli-naranjas ibas mezclados en la multitud hablando de lo que habían visto.

En verdad esta muy buena, aunque hubo escenas que me hicieron saltar de la sorpresa. – Confesaba pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza y no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse. – La-lamento mucho haberte abrazado o tomado de la mano así de golpe.

-N-No tienes que preocuparte. – Le aseguraba mirando hacía otro lado para que ella no notase su sonrojo y se frotaba el cuello con su mano por los nervios. – No fue ninguna molestia… fue agradable. – Susurro muy bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Preguntó curiosa, revelando que no había oído lo último por haber sido en un tono muy bajo.

-Eh… no, nada… ¿Vamos a comer?

-Claro. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Maldito Ichigo… ¿No lo podía decir un poco más alto? – Maldecía Rukia con su cámara en la mano, viéndolos partir. – ¿Qué tan difícil es decirle unos cumplidos?

-Se que conozco poco a Ichigo-san, pero él parece un hombre que se le dificulta decir palabras bonitas. – Murmuraba Charlotte caminando a su lado con las otras atrás.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. – Soltó Hinamori de golpe al momento que se detiene. – He quedado con alguien a último minuto.

-¿El qué te dejo un mensaje? – Preguntó July volteando para verla.

-De seguro es Hitsugaya… ve a verlo y más te vale que haya perdón, confesión y beso. – Le amenazo Rukia señalándola con el dedo.

-Deja de molestar. – Le regaño con las mejillas rojas, menos mal que nunca le dijo que ya había besado a Toushirou para salvarlo o no pararía de molestarla. – Ya me contarán mañana. – Les dijo alzando su mano y caminando en dirección contraría.

-Y tú igual. – Le aseguró Rukia corriendo hacía sus blancos con sus amigas atrás o los perdería.

Ichigo y Orihime decidieron comer a un restaurante que estaba a unas veinte cuadras del sector playero, decidieron sentarse cerca de una ventana para tener un bonito paisaje como panorama y paso una mesera con dos menús, uno para cada uno. Después de tomar su orden, la muchacha les prometió que se los entregarían en seguida con una sonrisa que iba directa a Ichigo, dejando claro que había quedado fascinada ante el muchacho.

-Una lastima que ya tenga novia. – Murmuraba caminando hacía la cocina.

-Como quisiera saber lo que están diciendo. – Gruía Rukia con su cámara sobre la mesa y funcionando, capturando cada momento de la pareja.

-Estamos aquí afuera para no ser vistos. – Le recordó July con sus gafas puestas, las tres estaban en una de las mesas de afuera, con un quitasol azul protegiéndolas del sol.

-Eso ya lo sé… Ah, me asegurare de que Orihime me cuente todo lo que estuvieron hablando en su cita.

-¿Pero no se supone que ya los estamos grabando y estamos presenciándolo? – Pregunta Charlotte confundida por las palabras de su nueva amiga.

-Eso lo sabemos nosotras, pero no ellos… así que no ocurre nada malo… y tenemos que complementar los datos.

-Ahh… ya veo. – Una mesera se les acerca y pidieron su orden.

-Como quisiera dividirme y poder saber lo que ocurre en estos momentos entre Hitsugaya y Momo. – Murmuraba Rukia pensando en lo que podría estar sucediendo con sus otros amigos. – Bueno, me conformo con el premio mayor. – Sentenció con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hinamori llego a un parque de atracciones, si él en verdad quería disculparse pues hacía un buen comienzo porque a ella le gustaba mucho ir a esos lugares. Estuvo buscando en la entrada con sus ojos una señal de su amigo Hitsugaya Toushirou.

De la nada, alguien le tapa los ojos y lanza un grito por el miedo.

-Deja de ser tan quejica Momo. – Fue lo que oyó cerca de su oreja.

Momo se sonroja a tope al reconocer esa voz y se aparta para ver con mayor claridad a Hitsugaya con su expresión sería de siempre, alzando una mano en saludo y la otra tenía un par de boletos. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa del mismo color con una pelota de futbol en el lado izquierdo y zapatillas blancas.

-¿Por qué me has pedido venir, Shi… Toushirou? – Rectificándose inmediatamente, si quería hacer las paces, primero debía asegurarse de no hacerlo enojar de inmediato.

-Actúe como un idiota, lo confieso. – Comenzaba a hablar un poco nervioso, molesto consigo mismo y viendo hacía otro lado. . Así que me disculpo.

Momo se sorprendió, no se esperaba que fuese tan rápida la disculpa… bueno, hubo días sin hablarse así que eso debía contar. Lo siguió mirando por un largo rato sin salir de su asombro hasta que finalmente le regala una sonrisa.

-Disculpas aceptadas… y yo también me disculpo, fui también una grosera.

-Me lo tenía merecido por la forma en que te trate, así que no hay nada que perdonar. – Le aseguraba pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza a causa de la vergüenza. – Así que… yo te invito esta salida en el parque.

Hinamori sólo sonrió en aceptación, sin darse cuenta que divertirse en un lugar así un chico y una chica era catalogada como una CITA.

Pasaron una buena tarde juntos, se subieron a varios juegos y compraron varias comidas chatarras al punto de que Hinamori termino mareada por toda esa comida más los juegos de velocidad máxima. Después de que la muchacha fuese al baño para desahogar todo ese malestar, decidieron pasar a un lugar de comida que tenía el parque para poder pedir un té de hierbas para poder calmar el malestar en Hinamori.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí. – Aseguraba con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciándose el estómago.

Miro la ventana y sus ojos se abrieron levemente, el cielo estaba nublado… ¿En qué momento paso eso? Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lloviese, lo mejor es volver a su hogar para estar segura, pero… ¿Si llovía a mitad de camino? ¿Qué excusa debía dar?

Hitsugaya estaba perdido en sus cosas del trabajo, por lo que no se daba cuenta de los gestos de Momo, pero en el momento que oyó a la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se encontraron inconscientemente con el culpable, regreso a la realidad y revelo una expresión de enfado. Veía con una expresión seria como el recién llegado se acercaba al cajero con una cara de pocos amigos y pedía su orden con un tono de orden que dejaba bien claro que lo golpearía si hacía algo mal.

-¿Has terminado Momo? – Preguntó una vez ese hombre tomo asiento, estaba claro que él se quedaría y Toushirou no quería estar en el mismo lugar que el misterioso.

-Aún me queda, ¿Por? – Tomando de su té, observando la ventana con preocupación.

-Eh… nada, estate tranquila.

Tranquila era lo último que podía invadirla, casi se le cae la taza al ver con preocupación como una gota de agua golpeo la ventana y otras siguieron su ejemplo. Se mordió el labio inferior, definitivamente no podía salir, ¿pero qué decirle a su amigo? "No puedo salir o terminaré siendo una sirena en plena vía publica" sí, claro.

-Tengo hambre. – Soltó de golpe, fue lo único que pudo pensar por sus nervios.

-¿Con todo lo que comiste y esa evacuación? – Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sabía que su estómago no la perdonaría, pero esto era una situación de emergencia.

-Sí, yo… tengo hambre, ¿Podrías pedirme una torta de chocolate y el combo 3?

-Ese combo se demora alrededor de veinte minutos en prepararse.

-Míralo de este modo, el tiempo avanzara y si tenemos suerte, nos salvamos de mojarnos. – Le explicaba con una sonrisa, ignorando los ruegos de sus intestinos de que no quería ingerir más. – Por favor.

-Oh, está bien. – Se coloca de pie y se dirige hacía la caja.

-Lo siento. – Frotándose la zona en donde le dolía. – Pero es esto o ser parte de un experimento.

Volvió a tomar de su té medicinal, rogando que eso y los veinte minutos fuesen suficiente tiempo para no volver a sentir malestares y así poder comerse ese combo 3, sino… pues tendrá que comer más lento de lo usual y rogar una salida momentánea al baño con alguna excusa y así tener unos minutos extra. Mira por la ventana, notando como la gente trataba de protegerse y la gente encargada corría con el objetivo de proteger sus máquinas de la madre naturaleza en sus malos días.

Toma otro sorbo y continuó pensando hasta que recordó a Orihime, Ichigo y sus amigas… ¿Qué estará pasando en estos momentos? ¿Se habrán protegido a tiempo o Ichigo terminaría descubriendo el secreto?

-Neechan. – La chica salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de un niño, gira su cabeza y, en efecto, un niño de 8 años la observaba y tenía su brazo derecho extendido y vestía con unos short y una camisa. Noto que le estaba tratando de entregar una nota.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó confundida al momento que lo recibe.

-Se lo envía ese nii-chan de allá. – Indicando a un misterioso al otro extremo, el mismo que causo malestar en el humor del peli-blanco.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradeció y abrió la nota.

Estaba en blanco.

Ella observaba el papel confundida, constantemente miraba los dos lados del papel, esperando que mágicamente las palabras aparecieran, peor no fue así. Alzo la vista para ver al extraño personaje, pero ya no estaba y eso la sorprendió. Sus ojos vuelven a ver el papel, esperando que este le hablase o algo parecido, pero quería resolver sus dudas y al final, sólo termino rendida y guardando el papel en su bolso, tal vez en casa resolvería el misterio.

Finalmente regreso el integrante de la marina con el pedido de Momo y se o dejo sobre la mesa para volver a sentarse frente a ella. Hinamori decidió esperar un rato con la excusa de que quería esperar a que lo caliente del té cumpla su objetivo mientras aún sentía el calor recorriendo sus vasos sanguíneos.

Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ganar tiempo, por muy ridícula sea la excusa.

* * *

Ichigo y Orihime la habían pasado genial en la comida, estaban relajados y no paraban de reírse (a su manera) mientras sacaban información entretenida para contar. Orihime estaba tan relajada y feliz, que no se daba cuenta que la tarde estaba cayendo, el sol se ocultaba poco a poco detrás de la playa y que en su reemplazo, habían nubes grises.

Como ya estaba cayendo la noche, el viento helado de la brisa marina invadía con más fuerza el sector, ocasionando que Orihime se frotara de vez en cuando los brazos, eso no había pasado desapercibido para Ichigo y se quita la chaqueta, colocándolo sobre los hombros de la sirena, llamando su atención.

-Recíbelo o terminaras enferma. – Fue todo lo que le pudo decir mientras miraba hacía otro lado avergonzado.

-G-Gracias. – Agradeció sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

-Finalmente hace algo de caballerismo este patán. – Murmura Rukia notablemente orgullosa y sin dejar de grabar.

-Debo admitir que lucen adorables. – Murmuraba July con una sonrisa.

Charlotte no dijo nada, sólo los veía con una sonrisa nostálgica y unos ojos algo tristes, esa escena sólo ocasionó que viajase al pasado, recordando un día en que salió con Teppei y él la había protegido con su chaqueta. Se abrazó a si misma al volver a sentir esa sensación de calor y seguridad, pero no tardo en cerrar sus ojos y mover su cabeza en forma negativa, él se casa con Silvia, no podía pensar así de su **amigo**.

-¿Te ocurre algo Charlotte? – Rukia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, sólo que el viento esta demasiado helado. – Se justifico alzando su cabeza para ver el cielo. – Las nubes están grises.

-¿Creen que llueva? – Preguntó July temerosa, no por su seguridad, sino por el de Orihime.

-Voy a escribirle un mensaje. – Rukia sacó su móvil, apresurando sus dedos para enviarle el mensaje, pero se interrumpe a mitad de camino al ver que algo cae sobre la pantalla de su celular: Gota de agua.

Otra gota cayó sobre su mano, una sobre la cabeza de July y otra en la mano de Charlotte, temerosas, sólo pudieron hacer una cosa: Correr. Sus pies las llevaron agua de la playa y se ocultan en las profundidades, rogando que Orihime no sea descubierta.

Orihime había visto como una gota de agua cayó sobre la arena frente a ellos, alzo su cabeza al notar las grisáceas nubes e ignorando el comentario de Ichigo sobre esta lluvia inesperada, sus ojos buscaban un escondite. Lo encontró entre unas piedras, corre hacía ellas y se oculta en un pequeño bulto que hay, casi como una cueva pequeña, ideal para esconderse. Ichigo no tardó en aparecerse y llueve a cantaros justo cuando él se sienta a su lado, suspira aliviada de que este seco, pero se sonroja de inmediato al notar que estaban muy juntos, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, podía sentir el roce de la piel de Ichigo sobre la suya y eso en verdad la alteraba.

-Que mal lo de la lluvia, ¿No crees? – Comentó el muchacho de golpe.

-S-Sí. – Soltó torpemente y roja, agachó su cabeza para que su cabello ocultase su rostro sonrojado.

Y el silencio volvió, lo estaban pasando tan bien, pero esa lluvia que despertó miedos e inseguridades en la sirena, lo había arruinado todo. Lanzó un suspiro, no podía dejar de eso la atormentase, no que iba a contarle que era un ser de mar, pero si sacar conversación, para poder matar el rato e impedir que su salida termine en fracaso.

Decidida, abrió su boca lista para hablar…

-Orihime. – Ichigo le impidió todo deseo de hablar. El muchacho quería contarle algo importante, tal vez el motivo de aquella salida, pero quiso tomarse su tiempo para decir las palabras correctas. – Yo… ¿T-te gusta…? – Por una razón su cara se torno demasiado roja que ya no podía ocultarlo y eso curioseaba más a Orihime.

-¿Me gusta… qué? – Su voz delataba su nervio por los cortes que hacía.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? – Soltó de pronto y atreviéndose a verla al fin.

Orihime abrió sus ojos por tal pregunta… ¿Estaba celoso?


	24. Desaparecida

Feliz año nuevo! espero que lo hayan pasado genial...y no tan borrachos que terminen debajo de un puente sin saber como llegaron ahi (Si, hablo por ti jose XDDD)

Para comenzar enero, aqui tienen la primera conti del 2011 xDD

bye!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

**Capitulo 24: Desaparecida.**

La lluvia era algo buena para el mundo, para evitar sequias y otras cosas.

Pero era el centro del aburrimiento y del peligro para las sirenas.

Nelliel lanzó un hondo suspiro llena de aburrimiento, pensaba irse temprano, y ahora, por culpa de la lluvia tendría que quedarse en su oficina. No tenía papeles que ordenar, así que decidió quedarse con la vista en su computador y navegar en varias páginas, pero no había nada interesante y sólo atino en soltar un "maldita lluvia que me deja encerrada".

Tal vez si leía un poco…

Se puso de pie con el pensamiento de instalar un televisor en su oficina para el próximo encarcelamiento y salió del cuarto con destino a una pequeña biblioteca que tenía el establecimiento, no sin antes pedirle a su secretaria que fuese al casino y le comprase un café y un emparedado y que se lo dejase en la oficina. Podría hacerlo ella, pero para ello, tendría que salir e ir al otro edificio y eso sólo implicaría mojarse.

Llego a la biblioteca y estuvo buscando algo con que entretenerse, pero casi todo lo había leído ya. Siguió con la búsqueda y finalmente encontró algo con que pasar el rato. Se acercó a la bibliotecaria para avisarle y esperaba a que ella la anotase en la computadora y se marchó.

Un escalofrió invadió su espina dorsal, ahora estaba teniendo miedo de volver a su oficina, que debería arriesgarse y pasar todo el resto del día con Maya en la gran piscina. Lanzó un suspiro, esto era ridículo, estaba en sus terrenos y no era para nada débil, ¿De qué debía tener miedo?

Recuerda la noticia en My Space y sacude la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – Susurro pasando una mano por su frente y sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta que no podía olvidarlo. – Voy a pensar seriamente que las sirenas tenemos problemas de amor muy graves.

Le llamo la atención que su secretaria no había vuelto, de seguro debe estar lleno o algo así. Se sintió un poco culpable de haberla enviado bajo la lluvia, se tendría que disculpar con algo grande. Con tal decisión, abrió la puerta de su oficina dispuesta a sentarse y pasar el día leyendo…

O tal vez no.

Cerró la puerta y su cuerpo se gira, sorprendiéndose al ver que no estaba deshabilitado y el libro se le cae de las manos.

-¿Nnoitra?

El criminal liberado, el conocedor del secreto, el ex novio de Nelliel, estaba en su oficina. No había cambiado, seguía alto, de una cabellera muy lacia, negra y larga. Con unos oscuros ojos negros que demostraban toda la frialdad del mundo como un animal salvaje a punto de devorar a su pequeña e indefensa presa. Su piel seguía blanca y protegida por unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa de largas mangas que estaban dobladas y de color blanco.

Por reacción, atino en correr hacía el escritorio y pescar el teléfono, pero el muchacho fue más rápido y tomo su mano con fuerza, impidiéndole alzarlo con el auricular. Nelliel iba a tomar otra táctica, pero él siempre se le adelantaba… lo que hacían los años. Se sonroja al darse cuenta que estaba acorralada en la pared, con aquel hombre delante y muy cerca.

-En el momento que supe de tu liberación, debí haber puesto más seguridad en mi Acuario y oficina. – Hablo la muchacha con frialdad, no iba a perder ante aquel hombre que revolucionaba su corazón a pesar de los años y de su traición.

-Cómo si esos patanes débiles pudieran conmigo. – Decía con arrogancia.

-Para ser un ex Aqua, actúas como un patán, ¿Dónde esta lo que te enseñaron?

-¿Esa es la forma en que recibes a tus viejos conocidos?

-Así recibo a los traidores que me causaron gran daño. – Atacó sin perder la calma y apoyando su mano derecha en el pecho de su depredador. – ¿Por qué viniste? ¿A burlarte? ¿A amenazarme a revelar el secreto?

Nnoitra se la quedo mirando mientras oía esas preguntas, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquel rostro que reflejaba dulzura y rudeza a la vez, cosa que al principio siempre le enfermaba y odiaba, pero sin darse cuenta, él había terminado gustándole aquella inocencia, aquella fuerza y mucho más. Su ojo descubierto se clavaron luego en aquella cicatriz que descansaba sobre su nariz y bajo los ojos, sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿Era dolor y culpa por haber sido el culpable de ello?

El corazón de Nelliel se detuvo al ver esa expresión en su único ojo, ella lo conocía bien, o eso creía, esa expresión la mostraba muy pocas veces y era cuando algo realmente le afectaba. Dirigió su vista al parche, ella no sabía el por qué lo usaba, comenzó a usarlo después de su ruptura, después de huir y tomar caminos diferentes, cuando el cayó a prisión, el anuncio inundo la televisión y los diarios, en ese momento ella noto lo del parche y siempre se preguntó del por qué. Inconscientemente su mano ya se dirigía a la zona de peligro, un vago pretexto para volver a tocar su piel, volver a sentir aquella descarga de emoción por hacer lo prohibido y por la felicidad que sentía con sólo verlo. Su mano tocó primero la mejilla, reviviendo sus memorias del cuerpo, aquel roce de piel no había cambiado, él seguía con la misma textura, cerró sus ojos y de un momento a otro, lo sorprendió al arrancarle su parche.

La sirena de cabellera verde abrió sus ojos horrorizada al ver que el ojo izquierdo estaba en verdad dañado, todo el contorno estaba cicatrizado. El parpado estaba entre tonos rojos y morados, parecía como si hubiera sido quemado y le cubría el ojo, por lo que no se podía ver como estaba. Llevó su mano libre a los labios y sin dejar de ver, preguntándose lo que le había pasado, pero antes de formular una palabra, Nnoitra le había rebatado el parche sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y se aparta dándole la espalda, volviendo a colocárselo.

-Nunca… ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo! – Le ordeno a gritos con un tono de amenaza mientras la señalaba, parecía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría encima y la golpearía.

-Siempre me he preguntado del por qué lo llevabas. – Confesaba sin inmutarse ante el tono de su voz. Parecía que ambos regresaban a sus años oscuros de noviazgo, él le hablaba así, tenían una disputa, Nelliel se enojaba y no le hablaba en varias semanas hasta que él mismo se disculpaba… a su modo. – ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – Le respondió con crueldad y de nuevo con un tono autoritario.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que cargarlo solo? – Le pregunta al momento que se cruza de brazos. – ¿Por qué no te me quieres abrir por completo y siempre soy yo quien lo hago? – Agacho levemente su cabeza para poder ver el suelo. – Estoy cansada de eso… y aún así, fui una masoquista que seguía a tu lado porque creía que nadie te conocía mejor que yo… vaya error. – Agrega con la quijada apretada.

Y el silencio rondaba por la habitación, por lo que se podía oír como la lluvia seguía golpeando con violencia, pero menos que al principio, tal vez en una media hora o menos, la lluvia pararía y las sirenas podrían ser libres nuevamente. También se podía oír el segundero del reloj, ambos creían que ese pequeño palito estaba retrocediendo en vez de avanzar, llegando hasta el tiempo en que ellos salían, recreando esas escenas de discusión, esperando cuando terminaría y uno cruzaría la puerta para volver a estar separados por varios días. Su relación si había sido complicada, como dijo Nelliel, casi masoquista, pero la pasión y el "amor" era enorme en esos años… ¿Y ahora?

-Por favor…. – Nelliel decidió hablar y romper ese silencioso dolor. – Vete. Si vienes a fastidiarme, humillarme o tratarme como lo haces ahora… vete.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas.

-Lo siento tanto Nelliel-san, pero me he pillado a… ¡ah! – Lanza un grito de horror al ver al criminal.

-Oh, pero si es Nnoitra… ¡Tanto tiempo hombre! ¿Cómo es la prisión? Oí que te mandaron al Nido de los Gusanos. – Era nada menos que el "famoso" biólogo, Urahara Kisuke con su característico humor y despreocupación de siempre.

-Kisuke. – Nnoitra menciono el nombre con repulsión y con su único ojo veía como él caminaba hacía Nelliel y se ponía frente a ella como un escudo, odiaba a ese hombre tan bipolar, actuando siempre como un niñato estúpido y llorón, pero en realidad, por dentro, era un enfermizo científico, peligroso y raro que te miraba con una seriedad y diabólica sonrisa que helaría la sangre de cualquiera. No era malo, sólo escondía la mitad de su verdadero ser por miedo a no ser aceptado, a diferencia de él, que no temía demostrar como era y tal vez eso lo atrajo a la peli-verde, porque a pesar de todo, ella seguía sonriéndole y haciéndole pequeñas bromas para hacerlo fastidiar. – Un tiempo.

-Sí… ¿cuánto habrá pasado? – Le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que odiaba Nnoitra porque a pesar que era una sonrisa relajada y despreocupada, por dentro había una sutil amenaza. – Espero que no estés "jugando" con Nell-chan cosas que no me gusta.

Nnoitra metió sus manos en el bolsillo, levantando sus cejas y viéndolo con profundo odio. Soltó un par de palabrotas y obedeciendo la voluntad de Nelliel, decidió marcharse, la secretaria se aparto asustada al verlo acercarse hacía ella y la puerta.

-Nnoi-chan. – Se detuvo con una vena en la frente al ser llamado por ese estúpido apodo que le invento la peli-verde y se gira para observarla, ella seguía con la vista en el piso y como la damisela que era protegida por el caballero loco Kisuke. – Me alegra que estés libre de prisión. – Confesó.

-Como sea. – Gruño indiferente y se marcho.

-Necesito ese café. – Nelliel alzo al fin su cabeza revelando que sus ojos estaban húmedos por una mezcla de dolor y felicidad.

-¡Ah, sí! – La secretaría se acercó a su jefa y le entregó lo que ella le había pedido.

-Y gracias por ayudar Kisuke. – Viendo a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Kisuke no respondió, en vez de eso, apoyo su mano sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y le frota los cabellos con una sonrisa que tranquilizaba el corazón herido de Nelliel.

-Para eso estamos.

* * *

El ambiente olía a muerte… más que eso, a la maldad, al oscuro deseo humano de querer averiguar hasta el último rincón del mundo para explotarlo al planeta, no por dinero ni fama, si no por el puro placer de experimentar su descubrimiento hasta que este ya no pueda más y se convierta en un ser inservible.

Un hombre caminaba por aquel cuarto lleno de oscuridad como uno más, con una sonrisa de científico loco y lleno de confianza, sus gafas protegían sus ojos que miraban con mucho interés y ansiedad los datos de su computadora. Estaba muy interesado a la pantalla que no le prestaba atención a la puerta que rechinaba en señal de que alguien más se hacía presente.

-Te he dicho que no muestres tanta emoción, eso te hace un blanco fácil… estúpido alumno. – Le reprochaba con un tono de odio que su estudiante ignoro.

-Siempre tan amable sensei… no hay nada de malo en emocionarse por conseguir finalmente un espécimen de prueba al que podamos "cuidar" personalmente. – Se digna a verlo con aquella expresión de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. – Además, debería darme las gracias, si no fuese por mí, usted seguiría tratado de loco y jamás encontraría a un espécimen.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que tenía a una tan cerca? – Gira su rostro hacía la derecha para ver un gran tubo de cristal, lo suficientemente alto y ancho para que entre una persona, estaba completamente lleno de agua y se podía ver que alguien dormía allí dentro. – Que malagradecida.

-La rebeldía de la adolescencia. – Fue la burla de su alumno. Lleva sus dedos a sus gafas para subírselas y los cristales emprendieron un destello.

-Es increíble que alguien como tú, considerando lo que eres en realidad, estés llegando a este punto.

-Ellos me desenterraron… ya no son parte de mí, ni tampoco sigue siendo mi responsabilidad el cuidarlas.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu hermano?

Notó como su "alumno" arqueo una ceja en señal de molestia, tal vez porque había dudado un segundo como todo ser humano y eso era algo que él, como científico, no aceptaba.

-¿Qué hermano?

-Eres terrible… Szayel. – Una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en sus labios enormes.

-Es raro que me lo diga alguien de su calaña… Mayuri-san.

Ambos vuelven a mirar ese tubo de cristal, sonriendo ante la vista, contemplando a su sirena capturada.

-No te preocupes mi amada hija. – Kurotsuchi Mayuri se acerca a una fotografía que estaba pegada en una de las computadoras. – No estarás sola por mucho tiempo.

-¿Esa no es la fotografía de las nuevas? – Preguntó Szayel alzando una ceja.

-Entre más nuevas, más fáciles son de atrapar. – Le explicaba como lo más natural del mundo al momento que colgaba nuevamente la foto.

* * *

Como si la sangre ya fuese lo único que los mantenía unidos, Ishida reacciona al sentir un extraño presentimiento, dejo su lectura a un lado y con una expresión de seriedad, contempla la ventana. Se quedo así un tiempo indefinido, lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento y cierra el libro, por culpa de aquel sentir ya no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo… y eso que estaba tan emocionante ese libro de química cuántica.

-Estúpido hermano mío. – Susurro molesto pasando una mano por la frente.

-¿Has sentido la presencia de tu hermano?

Ishida arqueo las cejas en señal de molestia y frustración por oír la voz de Grimmjow… ¿Qué parte de "no entres a mi habitación" no entendía?

-Quizás. – Fue todo lo que dijo con ese tono que delataba lo molesto que estaba.

-Ya supéralo, es un traidor… y un bicho raro.

-¿Y tú eres normal? – Ataco el peli-azul subiéndose las gafas y odiándose a si mismo por estar defendiendo indirectamente a su hermano.

-¿He dicho que lo sea? – Gruño escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos e Ishida sonrió satisfecho de lograr su objetivo.

Ishida se coloca de pie y camina hacía la ventana, contemplando la lluvia con preocupación y rogando que las sirenas que habitan Karakura estén seguras o tendrían mucho trabajo para borrar las memorias… bueno, no habían recibido ninguna noticia de la diosa Raina, así que debía tomar eso como algo positivo.

Pero aún había algo que lo preocupaba.

-No he sentido la señal de Nemu-san, ni como humano, ni como sirena.

-Ya ha sido una semana. – Gruño Grimmjow viendo hacía otro lado. – Tú la viste por última vez, ¿no?

-Dijo que estaba preocupada por su padre, que tenía miedo de lo que estaba planeando y necesitaba saber lo que ocurría.

-¿Crees que su padre…?

-Es imposible… pero de una cosa estamos seguros, a la Diosa Raina no le gustara el hecho de que una de sus hijas este en peligro.

* * *

Orihime se sonrojo como nunca antes y hasta humo salía de sus orejas.

¿Por qué Ichigo creía que salía con su hermano? ¿Por qué él creía que le gustaba cualquiera y no podía ver que ella estaba enamorada de ÉL?

-N-N-… ¡NO! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas y haciendo puños con sus manos. Su grito dejo paralizado al surfista.

-Eh… ¿Cómo?

-Yo… quiero decir… no me gusta tu hermano. Hichigo es buen amigo, sólo eso.

-¿No te gusta? – Preguntó nuevamente sintiendo como un gran peso se caía por los hombros y su estómago se ponía más liviano.

-No… ¿Por qué pensaste eso? – Ahora era su turno de preguntar y a pesar que lo dijo con mucha inocencia, no pensaba quedarse sin respuestas.

Ahora Ichigo se puso nervioso, ¿Cómo explicarlo sin ponerse como un celoso o un idiota? No quería que ella pensara así de él, eso en verdad lo preocupaba, pero estaba seguro que ella no estaría tranquila. Paso una mano detrás de su cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas, trataba de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, pero que lo sacase de esto.

-¿Te gusto? – La nerviosa voz de Orihime lo saco de sus pensamiento, se gira y ve que la chica estaba sonrojadas, sus ojos mostraban confusión y miedo de quedar mal por haberse atrevido hacer esa pregunta que podría dejarla en ridículo.

Ichigo trago saliva, se le dificultaba responder a esa pregunta en palabras, por eso sólo pudo responder acercándose a la chica, colocándola nerviosa al principio. El cuerpo de Orihime se relajo al perderse nuevamente en esos ojos marrones que tanto le fascinaba y su mano izquierda se atrevió a tocarlo de la mejilla como una forma de impedirle esta vez que escape. Tan cerca estaban y ella sólo rogaba que nada lo estropease, ni siquiera…

El viento se volvió más fuerte al punto de manipular la lluvia, Orihime grito y se aferró a Ichigo mientras la lluvia los mojaba a ambos.

-¿Estás bien Orihime? – Preguntó el muchacho mientras analizaba su cuerpo en busca de una herida.

Orihime no respondió, estaba en blanco y preocupada, estaba mojada y si no se iba rápido, él descubriría que es una sirena.

-Lo siento Ichigo-kun, tengo que irme. – Se disculpaba al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y partió corriendo. – ¡GRACIAS POR LA CITA! – Le grita a todo pulmón por si no podía oír a causa de la fuerte lluvia y del tenebroso viento.

Ichigo se quedo confundido unos momentos, pero no tardo en arquear las cejas primero estaban a punto de besarse, y después de estar mojada un poco, sale corriendo. Eso no iba a tolerarlo, no después de haber quedado por unos segundos como un tonto y por haber oído de sus labios que no había nada entre ella y su estúpido gemelo. Se pone de pie y sale detrás de ella, pero el clima le impedía ver con claridad su ubicación.

Su sexto sentido le dijo que caminase con dirección a las aguas de la playa y no dudo en obedecer, nunca dudaba de esa habilidad que poseía. Al ir llegando, vio como una oscura silueta femenina corría por el mar de forma apresurada y no tardo en sumergirse para esconderse. Le llamo la atención, podía apostar que era Orihime y le pareció estúpido y suicida de su parte el meterse al mar con ese clima, no es que estuviesen bajo una tormenta como en Rukongai, pero no dejaba de ser peligroso a pesar de ser una campeona de natación.

Estaba a unos pasos de meterse cuando sus pies se detuvieron solos y al mismo tiempo, su mente fue invadida por recuerdos del pasado, llevo sus manos a la cabeza por el dolor que le paso a visitar y en su mente podía oír una voz que gritaba "¡NIÑOS!" llena de preocupación. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas y corrió con destino a las aguas con decisión, el mar no le arrebatará a ningún otro ser humano.

* * *

Orihime nadaba en las aguas con tristeza en sus ojos, nuevamente estuvieron a punto de besarse y el agua le arruino el momento. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación, parecía que el destino jamás le daría ese sueño… ¿Acaso era una indirecta de que él no era el hombre destinado para ella? Pero lo amaba mucho.

Se fue adentrando a lo más profundo.

_**Soy una cobarde, yo… necesito estar sola.

* * *

**_

Charlotte corría apresurada por la escuela e ignorando la mirada de la gente. Se le notaba preocupada y alterada. Abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a sus compañeros y al ver a los gemelos, se acercó a ellos y encaro al peli-naranja.

-¡¿Qué paso entre tú y Orihime ayer? – Exclamo olvidándose que había gente a su alrededor.

-¿Charlotte? – Rukia se acercó confundida y tomo a su amiga del brazo, pero la princesa se soltó y tomo al muchacho del cuello.

-¿Qué le hiciste en su cita? – Volvió a preguntar, tenía sus ojos serios y parecía que quería golpearlo.

-Para tu información, ella misma se fue, así que no le he hecho nada. – Molesto ante la actitud de la sirena y por haber recordado que ayer estuvo hasta la noche buscándola, pero no la había pillado y decidió volver a su casa, siendo recibido por escándalos de su familia por haber vuelto empapado.

Charlotte abrió sus ojos y lo soltó, volviendo a mostrar preocupación, incluso llevo una mano a su frente, enredando sus dedos en las hebras de su cabellera.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Charlotte? – Hinamori la toma de los hombros una vez que la muchacha cayó sentada en una silla cercana.

-Estuve esperando a Orihime hasta la media noche y decidí dormir pensando que llegaría luego, pero esta mañana cuando desperté… nada. Su futón jamás fue preparado, no había rastro de que estuvo en la cocina y su uniforme estaba colgado.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Preguntó Renji alarmado al momento que Ichigo se ponía de pie.

-Orihime ha desaparecido. – Y lleva sus manos a su rostro.


	25. Decisión

Y aqui me tienen con otra continuacion de sirenas

este capi terminara con ichihime...un poco, lo suficiente pa calmar a los fans XDD no dire mas

disfruten!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 25: Decisión.**

En la isla de Rukongai hacía frío el día de hoy, pero no era un obstáculo para salir a trabajar o recorrer los hermosos lugares. Entre la gente estaba Rangiku con una gran sonrisa y unas bolsas llenas de cosas que había comprado por orden de Yoruichi. Estaba pasando por un árbol y tiene un presentimiento extraño que la hace voltear y abre sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Terrino? – Susurra al ver a la criatura fijando sus ojos en ella. – ¿Qué ocurre? – El guardián sólo miro a su izquierda. Rangiku abrió más sus ojos al ver a través de su mente como se formaban palabras que decía: _Ve a la cueva_. – Claro, allá voy.

Primero fue a la cabaña a dejar las compras, no iba a caminar por el bosque con bolsas llenas de cosas. Ya en el bosque, caminaba hacía su destino preguntándose lo que el Terrino quería de ella en ese lugar, era tan misterioso y enigmático que le era imposible a una sirena saber lo que planeaba.

Cuando llegó, oyó algo parecido como un murmullo que se le mezclaba con tristeza. Con precaución y a paso silencioso para no ser descubierta, camina hacía donde esta la fuente y en plan de espionaje, saca su cabeza para descubrir a Orihime en su estado de sirena, apoyándose en el marco del estanque con sus brazos, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y no paraba de observar el suelo.

¿Por esto la trajo el Terrino?

-¿Orihime-chan? – Susurro después de acercarse un par de pasos.

-¿Rangiku-san? – Murmuro y rápidamente se oculta en las aguas para luego sacar su cabeza, en un intento fallido de ocultar su tristeza.

-Mi pequeña sirena. – Dijo al momento que la tomaba de los brazos mojados y la jalaba, sin importar que ahora estaba en su estado de sirena y tendida en el suelo, la abraza con un profundo cariño maternal y le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura. – Es mucho dolor para aguantarlo tú sola, está bien hablar, te ayuda a quitar el peso.

Orihime agradecía en su interior una y otra vez la amabilidad de la rubia sirena, se sentía en verdad querida y por unos momentos se acordó de los años en que Sora la protegía de todo con sólo abrazarla.

-¿Cómo puedo estar con el hombre que amo sin tener que decirle lo que soy? – Susurro aún con las lágrimas saliendo. – ¿Cómo ser feliz con él si tengo que ocultarle secretos?

-Bienvenida al club. – Resoplo con los recuerdos de su adolescencia. – Sabes, estar aquí puede ser confortable… pero si es para ocultar las penas, no es bueno… vamos a la cabaña, tomaremos algo de chocolate caliente y así hablaremos con más calma.

* * *

July había faltado a clases el día de hoy para poder conocer su nuevo trabajo. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa blanca, estaba esperando la llegada de Nelliel, quien le mostraría personalmente el lugar y donde tenía que trabajar.

-Debe estar muy ocupada. – Susurro al notar que habían pasado cinco minutos de retraso y ella había escuchado de Hinamori que la jefa era puntual cuando hacía citas.

-¡July-chan! – La muchacha volteo y vio a Nelliel corriendo hacía ella con una sonrisa, pero la joven sirena pudo apostar que su "sempai" estaba en verdad deprimida por dentro. Decidió no comentar nada, no quería incomodarla y de seguro eran asuntos personales. – Lamento mucho hacerte esperar, pero en serio que tuve muchos inconvenientes.

-No se preocupe Nelliel-san… sólo fueron cinco minutos.

-Pero soy la jefa, tengo que dar el ejemplo. – Se justificaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con una mirada de un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia. – Si hago las cosas mal, ¿Qué ejemplo le daré a mis empleados?

A July le creció una gota en la frente y rió nerviosa ante la actitud de Nelliel.

Pasaron la mañana recorriendo el acuario y July se emocionaba más con ese lugar y le aumentaba las ansas de conocer su escenario y cantar ante un público enorme. Como si le hubieran leído la mente, Nelliel lanzo una risa al ver tanta emoción en sus ojos y le contó que ahora mismo le mostraría donde cantaría…

En el centro de la piscina de los delfines.

-Nelliel-san… ¿Quiere que cante en medio del agua? ¿Si termino transformada?

-Oh, no te preocupes, un bote te llevara allá y será sólo por la noche de estreno.

-¿De estreno?

-Para anunciar el nuevo café que contara el acuario… y a la hermosa cantante del acuario que se llama July. – Explica como lo más normal del mundo mientras se divertía ante el sonrojo que portaba la aludida. – Te mostraré ahora el café, esta aún en construcción, pero se ve que va avanzando.

Pero antes de comenzar a caminar, el celular de July sonó y le pareció extraño el ver que era de Rukia porque a esta hora estaba en plena clase de Historia. Acepta la llamada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Segundos en silencio y abre sus ojos sorprendida. – ¿Orihime esta desaparecida? – Otro momento en silencio. – Sí, las veo allá. – Cuelga. – Nelliel-san…

-Entiendo. – Le asegura asintiendo con la cabeza. – Ve rápido o te dejaran atrás.

-Gracias. – Agradece y se va corriendo.

Nelliel la veía alejarse con un semblante sereno y reacciona al oír ahora a su celular sonar, se va revisando los bolsillos para encontrarlo y sonríe al tenerlo en sus manos y ver quien era, por lo que decide contestar.

-Kisuke, ¿Dónde estás? – Silencio mientras esperaba respuesta. – ¿Estás allí sin avisarme primero? Típico de ti. Estaré allí en unos 10 minutos. – Cuelga y ve al aparato con una ceja alzada. – Este Kisuke, anda en mi acuario como Pedro por su casa.

Su amigo Urahara Kisuke, el biólogo marino, estaba en uno de los laboratorios que portaba el acuario y sin avisar a la dueña.

Ella portaba con diez laboratorios, pero sabía cual usaba Kisuke, era prácticamente como el suyo porque era el único que usaba y ningún otro lo usaba, así que se podría decir que sólo faltaba que la puerta tuviera su nombre escrito en plateado o algo parecido. Al abrir la puerta, descubrió que el rubio no sólo estaba acompañado de Chad.

-¿Yoruichi? – Preguntó incrédula ya que pocas veces salía de Rukongai.

-Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida. – Devolviéndole el saludo con sarcasmo y sonriendo mientras Chad se inclinaba en respeto ante la dueña.

-¿Estabas celosa de que Kisuke me visite tanto y viniste a vigilarlo como buena esposa? – Bromeo con una inocente sonrisa.

-¡No lo digas como si estuviéramos casados! – Exclama molesta y sonrojada.

-Mi amada esposa, ¿Por qué eres cruel conmigo? – Preguntaba Kisuke con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba. – Yo no te he hecho nada, por favor, no te separes de mí, no me pidas el divorcio, sin ti no puedo vivir.

_**Esperen unos minutos que la siguiente escena no es apta de ver o escribir.**_

-Pobrecito. – Murmura Nelliel al ver lo que quedaba de Kisuke y ve a Yoruichi. – Sólo estábamos jugando, no tienes que ser tan ruda.

-Se lo tenía bien merecido. – Apoyando sus manos en la cadera, dirige su vista hacía su amiga. – ¿Hay más sirenas en Karakura?

-Pues sí… primero llego la protegida de Hallibel y ahora la princesa de Hazelrink… aunque de ella no se que le hizo venir, no le dice nada a las chicas aún, ni a los de Aqua. Vino aquí con las otras y pude verlo.

-¿Qué viste? – La morena alzo una ceja de forma inquisidora.

-Estaba sufriendo… de seguro le paso algo. – Cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

En la escuela, Ichigo no prestaba atención a la maestra, constantemente miraba el asiento de Orihime, su mente estaba hecha un lio desde que oyó a Charlotte decir que estaba desaparecida, luego ve el asiento vacio de su hermano y su expresión se volvió de furia.

_-Vayamos a buscarla. – Ordeno Hichigo después de unos minutos en que nadie hablaba._

_-Es cierto, quedarnos quietos no ayudará en nada. – Apoyó Rukia tomando el hombro de Charlotte para animarla._

_Todos los demás del grupo aceptaron, pero cuando Ichigo iba a unirse, su gemelo se lo impidió sentándolo en el asiento en un empujón con una mirada de pocos amigos que intimido a todos, menos a su hermano._

_-Tú te quedas, con esa cara de mierda no vas a lograr nada… ni mucho menos cuando no confías ni en ella o ti mismo. – Regaño sin perder la expresión de bandido. – Así que se de utilidad y quédate a tomar apuntes. – Le ordena mientras caminaba hacía la salida._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Confeso Renji viendo a su amigo. – Cuando seas de nuevo tú mismo, búscanos. – Apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo._

_-Vámonos. – Ordeno Hitsugaya y todos del grupo se fueron, dejando a Ichigo confundido, sorprendido y molesto con el mundo y consigo mismo._

-¡Kurosaki! – El chico sale de sus pensamientos al sentir en su frente el borrador que le lanzo la maestra. – Deja de soñar y responde el ejercicio 4.

Ichigo no respondió, se la quedo mirando unos momentos y para sorpresa de todos, se pone de pie de golpe botando la silla al suelo.

-Mizuiro, Keigo… cuiden mis cosas. – Les pidió para luego salir corriendo ignorando el grito de la maestra.

-Ese idiota. – Murmura Tatsuki con una sonrisa para luego apoyar su mano en el brazo izquierdo.

* * *

El equipo de búsqueda se había dividido entre hombres y mujeres (July había logrado reunirse con ellos a tiempo) para que las sirenas pudieran buscar en las profundidades del mar mientras los chicos buscaban por tierra. Ahora podemos ver a las sirenas nadando por separado en diferentes hectáreas, pero no fueron capaces de encontrar nada, ni siquiera en la cueva en donde encontraron las joyas.

-¿Dónde puede estar? – Hablo Rukia. Estaban descansando en la cueva por el cansancio de estarla buscando por horas.

-La buscamos por casi todo el territorio Japón y nada. – Murmura July lanzo un suspiro de agotamiento. – Terminaremos buscando en otros países si no encontramos un rastro.

-Este lugar es hermoso. – Fue el comentario de Charlotte recorriendo el lugar. Estaba preocupada por Orihime, pero era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar y debía admitir que era en verdad bello. – Me recuerda mucho el lugar en donde me transforme… incluso las mismas piedras.

Eso fue un dispositivo para que Hinamori soltase un grito de asombro y moviera sus brazos nerviosamente en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

-Inhala y exhala. – Le aconsejaba July preocupada al verla así.

-¡Rukongai! – Soltó al fin.

-¿Rukongai? – Preguntaron July y Charlotte sin comprender.

-¡Claro! – Rukia fue capaz de entenderla. – No hemos visto en Rukongai, en donde nos transformamos. Tal vez este ahí.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Vayamos de una vez. – Charlotte se acerca a la salida.

-¿No deberíamos avisarle a Hichigo por lo menos? – Preguntó July caminando.

-Me huele una parejita Tres. – Fue la burla de Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

-¡No digas tonterías! – Exclama sonrojada con la risa de la peli-rosa como música de fondo.

-No la molestes. – Le pide Hinamori en un tono de regaño.

-Oye, se supone que estamos en un país democrático y tengo el derecho de expresarme si quiero decir un par de verdades. – Se justifica cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué le podría yo ver a ese tonto mujeriego y con ego elevado?

-No me mires a mí, yo no soy el de los gustos raros. – Se justifica la pelinegra alzando sus manos al aire.

-¿Quiénes son las Dos y Uno? – Preguntó Charlotte con el dedo índice apoyado en su barbilla y con pose pensativa.

-La Parejita Dos es Hina y Toushirou… y la Uno, of course, son los lentos y tontos de Ichigo y Orihime. – Pasando una mano por su frente pidiendo piedad por la actitud de esos dos últimos.

-¿Y tú y Renji-san son entonces la Parejita Cuatro? – Pregunta con toda inocencia.

-¿Quién sentiría algo por ese idiota cara de mandril? – Sonrojada.

-No me mires a mí, yo no soy el de los gustos raros. – Recito July con burla.

Y todas se ríen.

Todas se lanzan una a una al agüero que las sacaría de allí y volviendo a su estado de sirena partieron hacía la isla de Rukongai. Como han ido mejorando como sirena, especialmente en su "velocidad de cañón", tardaron unos 10 minutos en llegar a los territorios de la isla y ahora buscaban con calma la entrada a la cueva.

* * *

Hichigo, Toushirou y Renji seguían por su cuenta con la búsqueda de la sirena perdida, aunque el albino apostaba más que las chicas la encontrarían en el agua hasta que pasaron más de dos horas y no había recibido una respuesta, ahora si que estaba algo preocupado, claro, a su puro estilo.

-Esta Orihime… ahora sólo falta que me entere que ha estado todo este tiempo en un bar borracha o algo así.

-Orihime no es esa clase de mujer. – Murmuro Hitsugaya viéndolo con mala cara.

-No cuando tienen pena… o eso dice mi viejo cuando se emborracha. – Girando su cabeza para ver a su izquierda y alza una ceja al ver como alguien corría. – Vaya, ha reaccionado el idiota retrasado.

-¡Ichigo! – Renji comprendió de inmediato el apodo y se voltea para ver que en verdad Ichigo estaba corriendo hacía ellos.

-Lamento la tardanza. – Fue todo lo que dijo una vez que se detuvo. – ¿Dónde queda por ver? – Pregunta con un semblante sereno.

-Pues hemos recorrido casi toda la ciudad, sólo nos queda la zona turística, el bosque y en la playa. – Comenta el pelirrojo contando los lugares con los dedos.

Y suena el móvil de Hichigo.

-Un mensaje de Rukia. – Murmura en un gruñido al ver la pantalla y se aparta para ver mejor ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de Renji. Abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Le estaba escribiendo en Rukongai? – Maldita enana.

-Eso no es novedad. – Gruño Ichigo por oír aquel apodo.

_Claro, ¿Por qué no pensé en Rukongai antes? Eso me pasa por estar rodeado de idiotas._ – Pensaba el gemelo guardando el aparato y ve a su hermano, actuaría como un idiota amable cuando lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero… le debía a Orihime y si su sospecha era cierta, algo bueno podría salir para ellos.

Como le enfermaba ser el bueno.

-Ichigo, busca en toda la playa, no salgas de ahí hasta estar BIEN seguro de que no esta ahí. Yo busco en el bosque y ustedes dos. – Señalando a Renji y Hitsugaya. – Busquen en la zona de turismo.

* * *

-El idiota me dijo que se aseguraría de que él estuviera en la playa.

-Bien, sólo falta buscar a Orihime. – Murmura July examinando la cueva.

-Puedo sentir a Orihime… es extraño, pero puedo apostar a que en verdad siento su presencia. – Murmura Hinamori secándose para volver a ser humana.

-Yo también. – Confiesa Charlotte viendo la salida. – Ha estado aquí, no hay duda.

-Rukia, Hinamori, ustedes son nuestras guías. – Le confiesa July.

-Una vez tenga a Orihime en mis manos, voy a ahorcarla por hacerme preocupar tanto. – Jura Rukia siendo la primera en caminar.

Que linda es la amistad.

* * *

Rangiku había llevado a Orihime a la cabaña y en la oficina que compartía con su jefa sirena, le ofreció un tazón con leche chocolatada y bien caliente explicándole que el chocolate curaba las heridas del corazón, ya sea en estado líquido o gaseoso. Orihime agradece con una sonrisa cansada y toma un sorbo. Llevaba otras ropas gracia a que la sirena de cabellera rubia le había prestado ropa ya que la adolescente tenía mucho frío cuando anduvieron en el bosque.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Le pregunta sentándose frente a ella y se apoya en la mesa con ayuda de sus brazos. Le sonreía con calidez en un intento de darle ánimos.

-Mejor que antes… gracias.

-Orihime, yo se que es difícil… ya es complicado el amor cuando eres una persona… e imagínate cuando eres una sirena también… es el doble de problemático. Te llega la inseguridad de si deberías revelarle el secreto, el miedo a que no te acepte así y te rechace o que te amenace con revelar el secreto… y hay que concluir que este secreto no es sólo tuyo, si no también de todas y eso perjudicaría a todas las sirenas que están en este mundo.

-Tampoco es justo que este con él si tengo que mentirle y guardarle secretos. Se que no soy la primera ni la última en sufrir de amor, pero… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Nadie nace experto en el amor Orihime, ni los más grandes escritores. – Le explica volviendo a sonreír y estira una mano para acariciarle una mejilla con calidez. – Sólo tú puedes darte la respuesta. Desde tú punto de vista, sólo puedo decirte: ¿Crees que sea mejor? ¿Confesar o hacer lo mejor para ambos?

Orihime cierra sus ojos con las manos sujetando el tazón para sentir el calor, no tarda en visualizarse en su mente la imagen de Ichigo con su cara seria de siempre, con su uniforme del colegio y con su bolso colgando en su hombro derecho. Sonrió al ver ahora como se iba ablandando para revelarle una sonrisa cuando se veían a los ojos, él era bueno y gentil a pesar de lo que comentaban los profesores de él, lo sabía y por eso ella hará lo que le parece lo mejor.

La puerta se abre de golpe y aparece el mismo Demonio en miniatura, con cabello negros y ojos violáceos que miraban a Orihime con furia.

-¿R-Rukia-chan?

-¡Voy a estrangularte! – Le jura con sus brazos estirados y corriendo hacía ella con intenciones de cumplir.

-Espera Rukia-chan. – Hinamori la atrapa por el cuello con su brazo derecho para impedirle movimiento. – Sabes que Orihime no esta bien para eso.

-¡Nos tenía a todas preocupadas, por supuesto que se lo merece!

-¿Estás bien, Orihime? – Le pregunta Charlotte corriendo hacía ella preocupada.

La peli-naranja no responde, sólo la abraza para transmitirle lo agradecida que estaba de tenerlas como amiga y como disculpa por haberlas preocupado tanto. Charlotte sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo, ella la entendía mejor que nadie, sabía lo que era amar y sacrificarse por ese amor porque lo estaba pasando ahora mismo. Le susurraba palabras mientras le regalaba palabras de aliento.

Rangiku sonrió al ver como Hinamori, July y Rukia también se unían en aquel abrazo y cierra sus ojos porque confiaba en que Orihime tenía buenas amigas y que las cuatro eran una gran equipo. _Ese es el mayor tesoro que puede tener una persona: Saber que no esta solo._

-Ya esta bien. – July llama su atención para que dejase de llorar. – Todo saldrá bien.

-Yo también puedo entender por lo que estas pasando… recuerda que la felicidad de él es lo que más nos debe importar. – Charlotte se aparta para poder verla a los ojos. – Porque su sonrisa significa que esta en paz y nosotras podemos sentir también esa felicidad.

-Orihime. – Rukia toma la palabra con su característica seriedad y se cruza de brazos. – El zopenco esta en la playa… si sabes que quieres hacer, ve rápido antes de que se vaya.

Los ojos de Orihime quedaron en blanco por la sorpresa y ve el tazón de leche con chocolate, observando la mitad de su reflejo con el sentimiento de que la otra mitad esta extraviada por alguna parte. Cierra los ojos para contener las lágrimas, sin esperar un segundo más se levanta de golpe y corre hacía la salida.

-Kurosaki-kun… sólo quiero ser yo misma a tu lado. – Hablaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos y con su vista fija al frente, buscando el camina acuático que la llevaría de nuevo a casa. – Por eso yo…

* * *

Estuvo horas ahí, como unas tres veces había decidido irse, pero su estúpido hermano malvado lo llamaba justo a tiempo y le advertía que no saliera de allí, en verdad que era fastidioso aquella "conexión de gemelo". Sentado en la arena veía el atardecer recordando aquel momento de la cita, ¿Qué significaba su reacción? ¿Un arrepentimiento de último minuto o algo parecido?

-¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas?

_¿Te gusto?_ La voz de Orihime resonaba en su cabeza nuevamente.

-Y yo soy peor. – Pasando una mano por su frente.

Cierra sus ojos pasando sus dos manos por su cabello murmurando algunas groserías que no se podía oír con facilidad. Se pone de pie con la seguridad de irse ahora mismo y que en casa mataría a su hermano apenas lo viese por hacerle desperdiciar tanto tiempo, no es que no este preocupado por Orihime, pero sentía que pudo haber usado ese tiempo para encontrarla en otros lugares.

Se da la media vuelta y camina para alegarse del mar, pero las aguas no se lo permiten por el bien de su inquilina acuática y le trae justo a tiempo lo que el muchacho estaba buscando.

-Ichigo-kun.

Ichigo se voltea y ve a Orihime de pie a unos pasos lejos del agua y con sus ojos clavados en él, se podía ver que lucía insegura y temerosa de la reacción del muchacho, incluso miraba más la arena que a él. Ichigo notó como la sirena usaba unos pescadores blancos y una pollera azul claro (por la cortesía de Rangiku) y su cabello estaba ocultándole sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo… - Orihime toma la palabra, pero…

-¡Tonta! – Ichigo la interrumpe brutalmente y se va acercando a ella. – ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba?

-Lo siento. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sorprendida por su reacción y se sintió más nerviosa por esos ojos marrones llenos de molestia hacía su persona. – Lamento haberme ido ayer de golpe, lamento haber desaparecido y… lamento haberte preocupado.

Si ya estaba lo suficiente de sorprendida, pues pensó mal en el momento que él la había abrazado para aferrarla a su cuerpo, su corazón estaba bombardeando mucha sangre que calentaba su cuerpo y esté tiembla como reacción del calor corporal del muchacho. Sentía tanta vergüenza porque podía apostar que Ichigo escuchaba con claridad su corazón desentrenado o sentir como su espalda sufre por las descargas en su columna a causa de esas seguras y grandes manos.

-Ichigo-kun. – Susurra en paz sin poder evitar corresponder aquel abrazo y embriagarse en su aroma. Podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a esto.

-No se lo que estas ocultando, no se tampoco el por qué decidiste hacer esta estupidez, pero tienes que saber una cosa, yo…

-Por favor, detente. – Le ruega al momento que se aparta de él y se entristece al no sentir más su calor. – Yo siento lo mismo Ichigo-kun, desde hace mucho tiempo… siempre te he observado, admirado y amado… pero el día de hoy, mañana… y no se hasta cuando, pero no puedo estar contigo.

Y Orihime toma su decisión.

-No me malinterpretes, no es tu culpa por todo el tiempo que espere por este día… te juro que estoy feliz de saber que soy correspondida… pero no puedo tener una relación contigo si debo ocultarte secretos importantes de mí, no sería justo que sufras por eso porque para mí, es muy importante tu felicidad.

Ella había esperado mucho tiempo ser notada por Ichigo, ser amada por él… ¿Ichigo sería capaz de devolverle el favor y ser ahora él quien espera?

-Orihime. – Las fuerzas de la sirena desaparecen al sentir aquellas manos ahora tocando sus mejillas y antes de que hubiesen frenos en forma de palabras, finalmente sus labios se habían unidos.

Al principio fue torpe e inseguro por ser el primer beso, pero no tardaron en aumentar la seguridad, sus labios se abrieron para que las lenguas también jugaran y se abrazaron para hacer el beso más intenso hasta que el aire les gano. Con sus respiraciones descontroladas miraban al otro con el rubor en sus mejillas y no tardaron en volver a besarse unas dos veces más para grabar bien el sabor, el tacto y aquella explosión de aire en sus gargantas.

-Orihime. – Repite el muchacho para llamar su atención. – Tú has esperado tanto y se que es por mi inmadurez y por ser un estúpido… de seguro todos los demás pensaran igual. – Orihime soltó una sonrisa al pensar en sus amigos. – No se lo que ocultas, pero te agradezco que fueras sincera conmigo y eso es prueba suficiente de que en verdad me amas, así que será mi turno de esperarte.

Ella sonríe en agradecimiento y se vuelven a fundir en un abrazo.


	26. Collares

Otro mes, otra conti

aun cuando a mi padre no le gusta estas cosas, se lo dedico ya que hoy, UNO de febrero, es su cumpleaños...FCumple viejo!

Gracias por los reviews

Bleach es de Tite Kubo

Los personajes de princess lover tampoco me pertenece

**Capitulo 26: Collares.**

Una semana después.

Charlotte estaba concentrada en la cocina, con un delantal rosa y su cabello recogido en una coleta. Tarareaba una canción mientras hacía los últimos detalles del desayuno y del almuerzo, satisfecha, sonríe victoriosa y alza su mano derecha por su triunfo. Su plan de alegrar a Orihime el día de hoy estaba marchando muy bien, se había encargado de los deberes para poder dejarla un tiempo sola y de relajación, así podría dar vuelta la página con lo ocurrido con Ichigo y sonreír como antes.

Oye como la puerta se abre y voltea para ver a Orihime con su uniforme, se había recogido el cabello en una alta coleta y se puso los dos pasadores en el lado derecho. Observa como se acerca al altar de su hermano y le desea los buenos días para luego girarse y la princesa se sorprende: Estaba sonriendo. No una sonrisa cansada o fingida, sino las mismas de antes, recupero su alegría.

-Buenos días Charlotte.

-Buenos días Orihime-chan. – Responde el saludo con una cálida sonrisa. – Acabo de terminar de preparar el desayuno.

-Guau, luce delicioso… y se ve extranjero… ¿Es un platillo de tu país?

-Sí. Ustedes me han enseñado, así que ahora yo te enseño algo de mi país. Espero que te guste, es uno de los favoritos en Hazelrink.

Ambas se regalan una sonrisa y se sientan a comer con la radio encendida para escuchar música. De vez en cuando Charlotte miraba a su "prima" para asegurarse como andaba y se iba tranquilizando más al comprobar que lucía normal y sonriente, así que no le dio más vuelta al asunto y come de su comida. Hablaban de cosas de la escuela o de ir a vitrinas para ver que había de nuevo, pero les llamo la atención la radio cuando corto de golpe la música para dar un aviso.

-Lamentamos interrumpir la transmisión habitual para confirmarles la última noticia: Se ha llegado a saber que la princesa de Hazelrink, Charlotte Hazelrink ha llevado ya un mes desaparecida. No ha sido encontrada en su país, así que se sospecha que esta fuera en alguna parte del extranjero. Se ha informado a todos los países para que estén alertas y avisar si encuentran una pista de su paradero. Hazelrink es un pequeño país situado…

Y se calla a causa de que la princesa apago la radio con un semblante de tristeza.

Tal como supuso, su huida se ha convertido en noticia internacional.

-¿Estás bien? – Le pregunta Orihime al notar su expresión.

-Sí, ya sabía que esto pasaría… se que estoy preocupando a mi familia, pero yo tome la decisión de venir… necesito apartarme de mi vida temporalmente. – Decide mirar hacía otro lado para no ver los ojos de Orihime y desmoronarse.

-Charlotte… tú me animaste cuando más lo necesitaba. Y ahora tú necesitas a alguien que te consuele… y te ayude a desahogarte, así que por favor, dime lo que pasa.

Charlotte la observa agradecida, ella tenía razón, no podía contener más lo que sentía, necesitaba desahogarse y Orihime estaba de su lado para ayudarle. Se lanza hacía ella y la abraza con fuerza desde el cuello y sintiendo en respuestas las manos de la peli-naranja en su espalda, libera las lágrimas que estuvo encerrándolas por mucho tiempo.

-Me gusta mucho Teppei… pero él… él se va a casar en el otro mes con mi mejor amiga. – Confesó enterrando su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Orihime. – ¿Cómo puedes impedir eso o confesar tus sentimientos cuando tu rival es tu amiga de la infancia?

Orihime le acaricia los cabellos suavemente y con una leve sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza, la situación de Charlotte era muy difícil.

-He decidido irme para poder ser la misma de siempre y felicitarlos. Pero no puedo hacerlo si no sonrió como antes. Necesito ser fuerte emocionalmente y sentirme preparada.

-Has decidido abandonar tu corazón y hacer lo que te parece mejor para ellos, por su felicidad… porque son las personas más importantes para ti.

La princesa asiente con la cabeza, esta tan enamorada de Teppei desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero su rival era su mejor amiga, no podía pelear contra ella, ni siquiera estaba a su nivel. Silvia era hermosa, fuerte, si alguien la atacaba ella se podría defender perfectamente, en cambio ella debía esperar como una princesa hasta que el soldado venga a rescatarla, era débil y no tenía el valor de lastimar a alguien o verlo lastimado. Estaba claro que su amiga era la mujer ideal para Teppei, ellos deberían estar juntos y ella sólo desearles lo mejor, su felicidad era más importante que su propio corazón lastimado.

-Necesito nadar unas horas para sentirme mejor. – Decidió al momento que se apartaba lentamente y se frota los ojos con su manga derecha.

-¿Quieres compañía?

-No, estaré bien andando sola un rato, sirve a la mente despejarse mejor. – Deja el delantal a un lado y busca un pollerón con cierre y de color café crema. Se recoge todo su cabello en un tomate y lo cubre con el gorro de la prenda ya que no quería salir con peluca. – Ahora que mi desaparición es internacional, tendré que andar más precavida.

Se despiden y la princesa sale del departamento, como había sol, se pone unas gafas blancas y continúa con su camino a la playa, necesitaba cuando antes ser una sirena y despejar su mente.

* * *

-¿Aún no hay rastro de Charlotte?

Una diseñadora de modas joven miraba la pantalla de televisión donde se transmitía la noticia con la imagen de la princesa de Hazelrink. La diseñadora era de cabello castaño, liso y largo hasta la cintura, recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos de color miel mostraban molestia, tenía su ceño fruncido y estaba de brazos cruzados. Vestía un vestido corto de color negro y una chaqueta roja encima hasta la cintura.

-¡¿Pero qué tanto hace ese idiota que no la encuentra? – Exclama a todo pulmón y llama la atención de sus ayudantes y modelos. – Esta claro que Charlotte andará por ahí con esa sonrisa de tonta y comiendo takoyaki. – Lanza un suspiro de agotamiento, no estaba bien hablar así de ella.

-Seika-sama, una llamada de Arima Teppei.

-Hablando del Rey de los idiota. – Se acerca al hombre y recibe el teléfono agradeciendo el aviso. – ¡TEPPEI, GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?

-También me alegra oírte Seika.

-Pensé que ya la encontrarías… ¿Y recién hacen un aviso internacional?

-Es una historia larga… y ya tengo mucho en la cabeza, su desaparición, la graduación y la boda… Iría yo mismo a buscarla, pero los planes y mi abuelo no me dejan salir mucho.

Seika se queda en silencio al oír la palabra boda, recordando que la persona que le gustaba iba a casarse, aprieta el celular y agacha levemente la cabeza. Teppei era un idiota, estaba aceptando esa boda arreglada, pero no se daba cuenta lo que causaba en Charlotte o en ella.

Seika amaba a Teppei, pero ella lo dejo libre sabiendo que había otra en su corazón.

-Teppei… ¿En verdad quieres casarte con Silvia?

-Bueno… esto ya estaba decidido y no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Él era estúpido, por supuesto que podía hacer algo, pero no podía porque era tonto y lento.

-Bueno, si se de algo o la llegase a ver por aquí, te avisaré.

-Oh, es verdad, andas lanzando tu nueva línea de ropa ¿En que parte de Japón andas ahora?

-En Karakura, es una pequeña ciudad y muy hermosa, incluso hay una playa.

-Anda con cuidado en esa zona.

-No soy tonta a diferencia de ti, sé dominar esto desde hace varios años.

-Vale, vale… lo siento tanto.

-Te veré en tu boda… salúdame a Silvia y a Yuu. – Y cuelga.

Houjouin Seika paso el resto de la mañana trabajando hasta que decidió tomar un descanso, así que les dejo a todos la tarde libre y que volviesen después de la cena para seguir trabajando unas horas más. Con sus gafas tapándoles los ojos, tomo la decisión de ir a la playa a caminar por la arena y quizás se daría un chapuzón.

* * *

Hinamori estaba en su casa acompañada de July desayunando, habían querido pasar la noche juntas como una pequeña reunión de mujeres, sobre todo de cosas que JAMAS dirían delante de Rukia por su seguridad y por cosas del trabajo, contando lo emocionadas que estaban por la inauguración y la primera presentación de July cantando en plenas aguas de la gran piscina.

-Con sólo recordarlo, me pongo nerviosa.

-Todo estará bien, incluso si llegas a sufrir un accidente, Nelliel-san asegura que estará todo cubierto.

Les llama la atención la televisión cuando oyen la palabra "Hazelrink" observando como anunciaban la desaparición de la princesa, ambas se miran con preocupación y deciden apagar el televisor y salir de la casa para verla, pero Momo tropieza con una de las patas de la mesa y cae al suelo de rodillas, causando que se le cayera encima un vaso con agua y ahora estaba boca abajo con su cola reluciendo.

-Que torpe. – Murmuro July con una sonrisa que denotaba lo divertido que le provocaba ese accidente. Ladea la cabeza al notar algo curioso. – ¿Qué es eso?

Hinamori se esfuerza por cambiar de postura con ayuda de sus manos pensando que su cola en verdad que es pesada y nota lo que se estaba refiriendo: la misma hoja de papel que había recibido de aquel hombre extraño. Lo toma como puede y descubrió unas líneas doradas que formaban un dibujo que le era tan familiar.

-Esto no estaba así antes. ¿Acaso el agua lo afecta? – Se murmuraba observando el papel.

-¿Ocurre algo con ese papel? – Se arrodilla para poder observarlo también. – Guau, es un dibujo de nuestro tatuaje… ¿Tú lo hiciste?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a sentarme? Me sería más cómodo cambiar a humana.

-Oh claro. – La toma de su brazo izquierdo y hace fuerza para poder cambiarla de posición, colocándola sentada y con su espalda apoyada en la pared. – Está brillando.

Hinamori observó su tatuaje, y en efecto, brillaba de color castaño. Estaban como hechizadas con sus ojos clavados en el tatuaje que no se daban cuenta que el papel mojado también lo estaba, sólo Momo cuando siente una picazón en su mano y de golpe la vista se le oscurece por completo. Se alarmo y gira su cabeza hacía todos lados, ni siquiera podía sentir o oír a July, estaba entrando a la desesperación justo cuando una luz se ilumina frente a ella y podía jurar que grito (a pesar de que no oía nada). Nota como la luz iba perdiendo intensidad e iba tomando formas de imágenes que ella entendía bien el significado, como los egipcios al leer los jeroglíficos.

-¡Hina-chan! – Todo desaparece de golpe y se da cuenta que estaba tendida en el suelo y que seguía con su forma de sirenas. – SCHEIßE, me tenías preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy… ¿SCHEIßE?

-Mierda en alemán. – Le explico desinteresada y busca una toalla para ayudarla a secarla. – ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-Yo… estuve en China por un minuto. – Sonriendo para poder calmarla.

* * *

Charlotte nadaba por la playa, yendo cada vez más lejos, adentrándose a lo más profundo, ya estaba alrededor de los ochenta metros y seguía bajando por andar con su mente en otro lado.

_-¿Van a casarse en dos meses? – Preguntó sorprendida a su amigo Teppei, sus manos detienen la trayectoria de su taza de té al oír la noticia._

_-Sí, fue decidido por mi abuelo y el padre de Silvia… debo confesar que me sorprendió, se supone que aún no terminamos la escuela._

_Ya no tenía fuerzas y la taza se le cayó a la mesa, rompiéndose en pedazos y el líquido se desparrama por todos lados que los muchachos tuvieron que ponerse de pie y apartarse para no quemarse._

_-Lo siento tanto Teppei. – Se disculpo avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus ojos húmedos a causa de la noticia._

_-No te preocupes Charlotte, no es necesario que llores, fue sólo un accidente. – Teppei creía que sus lágrimas eran de preocupación de que él se haya enojado. – No te has quemado, ¿Verdad?_

_-Estoy… bien._

_Se oyen sonidos de tacones al caminar y se dan cuenta que era Silvia con su uniforme de la escuela, su espada en mano y con su semblante serio de costumbre, pero al ver la expresión de Charlotte cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, toda seriedad desapareció y ahora mostraba preocupación. No sabía que decirle a la joven princesa, sabía a que se debía sus lágrimas y por eso se sentía culpable._

_-Char… - Quería buscar las palabras adecuadas para alentarla, pero su amiga la interrumpe._

_-Lo siento mucho Teppei, pero recordé que debo ir a casa. Mis padres quieren hablarme de esas cosas aburridas de la realeza y esas cosas. – Le explicaba con una sonrisa para poder lucir indiferente._

_Se despide y se va alejando, caminando hacía la misma dirección que Silvia, aunque no la veía porque andaba con la cabeza levemente agachada, a diferencia de su amiga, quien no perdía detalle de sus movimiento. Se detiene en el momento que paso por su lado derecho y se queda silenciosa unos momentos para aumentar el suspenso._

_-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, que estaré bien… Felicidades Silvia._

Charlotte cierra los ojos con fuerza, no debía seguir recordando eso, ella debía dar vuelta la página y ser fuerte para volver pronto a su reino, usar el vestido de Dama de Honor y felicitar a sus grandes amigos.

Ya estaba nadando a unos metros cerca de la arena y se detiene al ver algo que llama su atención, descubriendo que era un collar de plata que colgaba una especie de dije cuadrado con el grabado de una estrella en la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, difícil de ver su interior. Curiosa lo examina cuidadosamente y sonríe por lo hermoso que era que decide quedárselo y girando como una pelota, retrocede su camino para volver a la vida de tierra.

Andaba nuevamente con los peces y las algas, decide andar más lento. Se queda contemplando unos delfines que pasaban por ahí y al girar su cabeza, notó una especie de cola perdiéndose entre las rocas, fue un segundo, pero pudo jurar que el color era miel y decide mirar escondida entre las rocas lo que ocurría al otro lado. Sus ojos se abren al ver a una mujer de larga cabellera castaña oscura nadando sin tanque de oxígeno y no tarda en esconderse rápidamente para no ser descubierta.

Se había pillado a su amiga Houjouin Seika en su estado de sirena.

Muerde su labio, tenía que salir de allí sin ser descubierta o tendría que darle miles de explicaciones si es que no la mataba primero.

Vuelve a mirar cautelosamente por donde andaba la sirena de cola color miel como sus ojos y nota que le estaba dando la espalda, así que arriesgando todo, se arma de valor y se va nadando en dirección contraria con la velocidad de cañón.

Charlotte no se detenía por nada del mundo, un segundo de retraso podía afectarle sus planes. Volvió al mismo punto en el cual entró al agua, un lugar apartado de la gente y al irse acercando a la orilla, una capa de humo la rodeaba y ya estaba caminando en la arena con sus pies mientras se colocaba en el cuello el collar que encontró. Se acercó al pequeño escondite que tenía donde guardaba sus cosas justo cuando algo sonaba dentro de su bolso, saca un nuevo móvil que se había comprado y que usaba para comunicarse sólo con sus amigos de Karakura y ve que era una llamada de Hichigo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Le pregunta al contestar y caminando de forma acelerada por la playa con sus gafas de sol.

-Les tengo una sorpresa a ti y a las otras. Vengan a mi casa para verla. – Y cuelga.

* * *

-Que precioso collar. – Confesó Rukia al ver lo que colgaba en el cuello de Charlotte.

-Gracias, lo pille al estar nadando por los ochenta metros. – Presumiendo orgullosa de ser la más avanzada entre todas, junto con July.

-Por cierto, ¿Estás bien? Hemos visto las noticias. – Comento Hinamori preocupada.

-No debiste dejarla andar por ahí sola, Orihime. – Le regaña Rukia a Orihime con su dedo índice alzado.

-No es una niña, Rukia-chan… y necesitaba tiempo a solas. – Se defiende tomando la mano de su amiga para que bajase su dedo.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que se preocupen por mí… y descuiden, que me asegurare de que no vayan presas si nos descubren.

-Eso me tranquiliza. – Ironizó July con una sonrisa.

Estaban ya frente a la residencia Kurosaki cuando oyen una voz que les ruega que no toquen el timbre y alzan sus cabezas para ver a Hichigo en la ventana y apoyándose en el marco.

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de Ichigo? – Le cuestiona Rukia alzando una ceja.

-Vigilando su llegada para que no toquen el timbre, mi tío Kenpachi esta durmiendo y ya sabes como se pone cuando lo despiertan.

A Rukia le invade un escalofrió.

Hichigo les abre la puerta silenciosamente y las chicas se quitaron los zapatos, andando en la casa en pantuflas hasta la habitación del albino y esperan a que este regrese con unos bocadillos que había prometido. Se preguntaban lo que el muchacho les iba a enseñar y la más impaciente por saberlo era, obviamente, Rukia.

-Si no fuera porque Kenpachi-san esta durmiendo, ahora mismo le gritaría a que me dijese de una vez lo que ocurre.

-¿Dónde estará el resto de la familia? – Se pregunta July con la vista en la ventana.

-Es cierto, no he visto a Ichigo-kun o a sus hermanas por aquí.

-Sus pantuflas estaban en la entrada, así que supongo que salieron en un pequeño viaje.

-Le acertaste. – Hichigo se apareció con una bandeja con vasos y un plato con galletas.

-Lucen deliciosas. – Murmura Hinamori al ver las galletas horneadas por Yuzu.

-Están encargándose de unos preparativos importantes para nosotros. – Les explica dejando la bandeja sobre la cama y le entrega a cada una un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

-Muchas gracias. – Agradeció July y trata de no sonrojarse al sentir la fría textura de los dedos del muchacho al tocarlo accidentalmente.

-Muy bien Hichigo, ya basta de tanta sorpresa y dinos lo que nos estas ocultando.

-Si que eres impaciente enana. – Lanzando un bufido de cansancio pensando que la pequeña no tenía sentido del humor.

Se acerca a su escritorio y abre uno de los cajones, revelando que tenía guardado una caja grande forrado con género violeta, le quita la tapa y ven que adentro había cinco collares hechos a mano con cuero pintado en diversos colores: Castaño, Violeta oscuro, Gris, Violeta Claro y Aguamarina. Esos collares tenían colgados nada menos que las piedras que encontraron en aquella cueva y les había grabado la inicial de su propietaria.

-Son preciosas. – Exclama Hinamori tomando la que supuso que era suya por la M. – ¿Tú los hiciste?

-No fue nada difícil, pensé que así les sería más fácil andarlas trayendo.

-Muchas gracias. – Orihime tomó la suya y no tarda en colocársela en su cuello, como el cordel de cuero era corta, le rebasaba un par de milímetros la joya del cuello.

-Nada mal para un vago que busca problemas. – Felicito Rukia con arrogancia.

-Yo no busco problemas Rukia… ellos vienen a mí.

-Debió costarte mucho tiempo. – Dijo July emocionada por su pequeño presente, aunque tuvo problemas para unir el metal que era como el cierre de unos pantalones, así que Hichigo le ayudo, sorprendiéndola y usa su cabello para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, aunque nada podía salvarla de su corazón acelerado.

-Tiene sus mañas, si te sigue complicando, lo arreglaré.

-Gracias. – Susurro apartándose para tomar de su jugo y así actuar indiferentemente.

-Y le combina con el collar que encontré. – Murmura Charlotte colocándose el suyo.

-¿Qué collar? – Preguntó Hichigo revelando algo de interés.

-Encontré este collar plateado en las profundidades. – Mostrándole el dije aprovechando que ese collar era largo y le llegaba el dije a nivel de sus pechos.

Hichigo alza una ceja, mientras lo tocaba tenía la sensación de haberlo visto en otro lado.

-¿Y qué es lo que están planeando con tanta urgencia? – Preguntó Rukia con un tono irónico al imaginarse a Ichigo cargando todas las compras de sus hermanas y del flojo de su padre con la excusa de que le servía como entrenamiento.

-Deberías saberlo. – Le respondió al momento que tomaba una galleta. – Pronto es 15 de Julio, nuestro cumpleaños.

Orihime y July abrieron sus ojos.

El cumpleaños de Ichigo e Hichigo.

-Oh si, es verdad. – Medita frotándose la barbilla, debía conseguir presentes.

-¿E Ichigo-san fue con ellas? – Hinamori se sorprendió. – Es decir, se acabaría la sorpresa, ¿no?

-No, él salió a otro lado. Tomó prestado el auto y se marcho, quería aprovechar que hoy es domingo y mañana no hay clases para salir al campo por todo el día.

-Es mejor que volvamos, pronto será la hora de la cena y será un show si Isshin nos ve a todas con el patán. – Murmura Rukia poniéndose de pie. – Andará pensando mal como siempre.

-Yo debo ir al acuario, mañana en la noche será por fin el evento y debo ver los últimos detalles. – Comentó July viendo su reloj.

-De nuevo gracias por los collares, están preciosos. – Dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa.

-No digan nada o me harán vomitar de tanto amor y cursilería. – Les advirtió con un tono desagradable. – Por cierto Charlotte, ahora que sales en las noticias, lo mejor es que no salgas de casa sin la peluca.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien. – Le asegura con una sonrisa tratando de no recordar que Seika estaba en la misma ciudad que ella y casi se ven.

* * *

De noche en Karakura, mientras la gente dormía, Nelliel andaba en su vehículo con un destino fijo: El aeropuerto. Se detiene en el estacionamiento y no se bajo de inmediato, decide apoyarse en la silla unos momentos y con los ojos cerrados con el objetivo de borrar su encuentro con Nnoitra de la mente y así actuar como de costumbre ante Hallibel y no preocuparla.

-Puedo apostar que hay cosas que esta ocultando… ¡Es tan típico de él!

Molesta por eso, apaga al fin el motor y se baja del auto, cerrando con la alarma encendida.

Se adentra al establecimiento y busca con la mirada a la persona que venía a recoger y la encontró acompañada de una niña y con unas maletas esperándola. Sonríe y se acerca a ellas.

-¿Por qué se te ocurrió hacer una escala en Paris antes de venir? – Le pregunta como saludo y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Porque quise comprar ropa nueva, ¿Un problema? – Hallibel se pone de pie y no tarda en mostrar esa aura de liderazgo que la caracterizaba.

-Hola Nell-san. – Lillinete corre hacía ella y la funde en un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Se te paso el miedo?

-Sí, al final fue divertido.

-Después de todo lo que lloro. – Comentó la rubia.


	27. Where we Belong

Despues de un tiempo...continuacion!

ATENCION: No se cuando podre andar subiendo conti de este fic, ojala sea una vez al mes como siempre, pero comienzo tercer año y tengo otros fics que avanzar para terminar como hime angel, ritual...y otros cortos, incluyendo de otros animes, asi que yo ire subiendo de acuerdo a mi inspiracion. Gracias por su comprension ^^

La cancion que use para este capitulo, se llama "Where we Belong" de Kate Alexa para la serie "H2O, Just Add Water" en la segunda temporada ^^ Mucho mas adelante usare otra cancion de ella que es el opening de la serie... Adoro Ordinary Girl! **

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, como ya saben...y los personjes invitados son de Princess Lover que tampoco es creacion mia... July es mi unica personaje que es de mi propiedad xDDD

**Capitulo 27: Where we Belong.**

Mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir, July tarareaba la canción que estrenaría en el acuario e iba recordando la letra mentalmente. Sin dejar de tararear, sale del baño con su pijama que consistía en shorts de tela y viejos de color azul y una pollera blanca con el ombligo al descubierto.

Va a la cocina a buscarse en el refrigerador una bebida para refrescarse un poco de esa ducha calurosa, pero como el aparato era plateado y reflejaba bien los objetos y personas como si fuese espejo, July detuvo la trayectoria de su mano al verse en el refrigerador, específicamente, el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Sus mejillas no tardan en teñirse de rojo y maldijo por eso.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ponerme así por un mujeriego? – Lanza un suspiro de resignación por andar hablando sola, así que sería difícil conseguir respuesta. – Soy lo peor, mira que de tantos pretendientes…

Se interrumpe a sí misma y abre al fin el endemoniado aparato, sacando una lata de Fanta.

Oye pasos acercándose a su puerta, llamando su atención y antes de ir para abrir, su corazón se detiene por unos segundos al oír como trataban de entrar a la residencia, pensando que era un ladrón, no tardo en pescar un bate de beisbol y se prepara para golpear al criminal.

-Si tengo una llave, significa que no soy un criminal July.

-¿Hallibel-san?

Boquiabierta deja caer el bate al suelo y sus ojos contemplan como su tutora entra por la puerta acompañada de Lillinete, quien corrió emocionada hacía ella para abrazarla contándole lo emocionada que estaba por verla de nuevo. July reacciona al fin y le corresponde el abrazo emocionada de estar con ellas nuevamente, incluso no duda en abrazar a Hallibel apenas la pequeña la libera.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Hallibel-san.

-¿Acaso no eres capaz de ser independiente? – Le bromeo con sarcasmo.

-Hey, que estaba diciendo algo lindo. – Le reprocha con sus mejillas algo ruborizadas.

Entraron el equipaje y July decide ayudar a Lillinete a desempacar sus cosas mientras Hallibel preparaba unas tazas de té con galletas de aperitivo ya que no habían comido. Se quedaron hablando hasta tarde para poder actualizarse y mantenerse al día, entonces, la voluptuosa mujer le pidió que ayudara a Lillinete a registrarla a su nueva escuela.

-Claro, pero tendrá que ser temprano, después de doce me quedo en el acuario hasta mi presentación, tengo que ensayar.

-Oh, lo leí en tu Twitter. – Exclamo Lillinete con una galleta en la boca. – Conseguiste trabajo y que deberás cantar en medio de la piscina de delfines. ¿No tienes miedo de que ocurra un accidente?

-No hay de que preocuparte. – Asegura Hallibel con su semblante relajado y toma de su té. – Nelliel sabe lo que hace y de seguro tendrá un plan de emergencia. Lo que me llama la atención es ese collar que llevas, tú no eres fan de los accesorios.

-Eh… bueno… es una historia interesante. Encontré con mis amigas estas piedras en una cueva. – Le explicaba mostrándole la joya después de sacarla de su cuello. – E Hichigo nos hizo estos collares.

-¿Tu novio? – Preguntó Lillinete ocasionando que July se ahogase con su bebida que termino escupiendo en el suelo.

-¡NO LO ES! Es un mujeriego con cara de idiota y que no sabe otra cosa en su diccionario que senos y traseros.

-Sí, es un hombre. – Sentenció Hallibel y come una galleta.

* * *

A pesar de ser muy tarde y con la luna en lo más alto, Orihime quiso nadar ya que no podía dormir, con la fecha 15 de Julio tatuado en su cerebro, haciéndose preguntar cada segundo que le debería regalar a Ichigo. Nadaba entre los arrecifes mientras giraba en su eje, deteniéndose para quedar de espalda y seguir nadando.

_**¿Qué le puedo dar?**_

Se detiene sobresaltaba al ver la silueta de un bote. Sin dudarlo, comienza a descender muchos metros más abajo, llegando a los sesenta y se oculta detrás de una roca. Noto como primero había caído una especie de cuerda con unas pelotas que tenía marcadas un número que representaban los metros de profundidad. Curiosa se preguntaba quien sería el profesional de buceo que practicaba a estas horas, así que alza la cabeza esperando que el dueño aparezca y conocer su habilidad.

Ve como el buceador se tira de espaldas y llevaba una aleta de las grandes en la cual podías poner tus dos piernas, iba bajando y bajando sin complicaciones y Orihime se sorprende al reconocerlo mejor que reacciona cubriéndose más con ayuda de la roca, con sus mejillas sonrojas lo vuelve a mirar justo cuando el buceador de cabello naranja llamado Ichigo se detuvo con ayuda de la cuerda, afirmándola con una mano y usa la otra para quitarle la correa a la esfera que tenía 70 metros y así esta podía subir a la superficie. La sirena se lo quedo contemplando maravillada y sonrojada que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa mientras lo veía subir hacía la superficie.

Nada mal para alguien que no tiene habilidad para respirar bajo el agua.

_**¡Ya se!**_

Ichigo parecía ser alguien que le gustaba el mar, pasaba los ratos libres surfeando o buceando, lo mejor sería buscarle algo raro y especial en la playa, una concha o algo parecido. Con esa idea, decide volver a casa para intentar en la mañana.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, domingo para ser exacto, por lo que no había clases y Rukia ocupa la mañana para ir a Fukuoka a conocer la escuela Tanabata. Para aquella entrevista con la directora y fundadora, usaba una blusa de color violeta claro para ayudarla a resaltar sus ojos y una falda holgada de color blanca. Pero para su desgracia, su hermano no quería que fuese a otra ciudad sola, así que por obligación Renji tuvo que venir también.

Se gira molesta y se cruza de brazos al verlo a lo lejos, disculpándose con una estudiante por haber chocado con ella accidentalmente, la estudiante sólo le decía que no era nada y le agradeció al pelirrojo por haberle recogido sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan.

-En verdad que me siento apenado, es que es la primera vez que estoy en una escuela de este tipo. – Avergonzado, pasa una mano por detrás de su cabeza y se veía con claridad que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.

-Eres tan lindo, ¿Vives aquí? – Le lanzo la pregunta con emoción, parece que Renji había conquistado su corazón.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo sorprendido.

-No vive aquí y no saldrá contigo ni en un millón de años. – Fue la directa respuesta de Rukia abrazando a Renji con fuerza de su brazo, casi jalándolo y obligándolo a estar a su nivel. – Es mi guardaespaldas y no puede andar desperdiciando el tiempo.

-¡Hey Rukia! – Se quejaba por ser llevado casi a la rastra por la pequeña furiosa que no paraba de lanzar maldiciones y deseando que un rayo parta a esa desgraciada en dos… ¡Renji no iba a salir con ninguna chica sin su permiso! – Rukia, me vas a dejar sin brazo, ya suéltame. – Le pide, pero como no tuvo respuesta, él solo se zafo de un movimiento.

-Odio que te hagas el inocente.

-¿Hacerme el inocente? Pero Rukia, sólo te faltaba dejar a esa chica sin dientes… y eso que no he hecho nada, ni ella.

-Oh, no te hagas la víctima inocente que ambos sabemos que le andabas haciendo ojitos a esa piernas largas… y te puedo apostar que esos senos son falsos.

Renji se sorprendió por aquella confesión, ¿Estaba enojada por tener una conversación con otra chica? Lanza una sonrisa llena de diversión y sarcasmo que aumento la furia de Rukia, pero a él no le dio importancia y llevando sus manos a los bolsillos, se inclina para estar a su nivel.

-Estás celooooosa. Vaya Rukia, no sabía que estabas enamorada de mí.

-¡No lo estoy! – Le asegura llevando sus manos a la cadera, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. – ¿Quién sentiría algo por un mandril descerebrado como tú?

-Pues lo mismo digo, ¿Por qué me tendría que fijar en una enana y plana como tú? Con suerte rebazas mi cintura… y tu pecho plano no tiene nada de atractivo. Así que hazme un favor y no te entrometas en mi vida privada.

-¿Qué me entrometo en tu vida privada? No me hagas reír.

-Lo haces y ya que no sientes nada romántico por mí, déjame tranquilo y así poder buscarme a una novia por ahí… una alta, hermosa, con PECHO y AMABLE, una mujer de VERDAD… no una con actitud de demonio.

Rukia estaba en verdad furiosa, tenía sus mejillas rojas por la ira y su cuerpo temblaba en unas ganas de lanzarse encima de él y matarlo a golpes limpios.

-Renji. – Lo llamo con una voz tan sombría que asustaría hasta los muertos. – Voy a…

-Oh, Rukia-san, finalmente ha llegado.

De un momento a otro, Rukia hace desaparecer toda la rabia que sentía y al girar su cuerpo, ya no parecía para nada a una pequeña buena para los golpes, sino una hermosa mujer de sonrisa amplia y encantadora. Renji se quedo sin habla al ver la directora, era en verdad una mujer sexy y ardiente con esa piel morena, cabello rubio y largo, curvas irresistibles y senos grandes. Para empeorar su corazón, vestía con una minifalda y una blusa que sólo le abrocho tres botones por lo que su pecho y ombligo estaba al descubierto y se le podía ver un poco su sostén de color rojo pasión.

Esa si que es una mujer.

-Laksharta-san, buenos días. – Le saludo al mismo tiempo que se inclina en respeto como toda una señorita, incluso recogió un poco su falda.

Renji lanzo un bufido de ironía, aquí venía su lado de actuación.

-Lamento si te hice esperar mucho, tenía una llamada muy importante que urgía una respuesta de mi parte.

-No se preocupe, yo la comprendo… puedo entender lo difícil que es su puesto. Además, me ha servido para contemplar mejor este hall y guau, es como todo un hall de palacio.

-Muchas gracias, he contratado a los mejores arquitectos y me he asegurado que cumplan bien mi imaginación y mis expectativas. – Noto la presencia de Renji y le hecho un rápido vistazo a su atuendo: Pantalones y chaqueta negra y de cuerpo, con una pollera blanca con la frase "Rock a toda hora" en estilo grafiti. – ¿Él es…?

-Abarai Renji, mi guardaespaldas. Mi hermano planea meterlo a esta escuela también si quedo, le gusta cuidarme a cada instante.

-¿Abarai? Me parece haberlo oído en algún lado. – Meditaba con un dedo apoyado en su barbilla. – ¿Tendrás algo que ver con Abarai Rui?

-E-es… él es mi padre. – Le respondió avergonzado.

-Oh, con que eres el hijo de ese hombre tan sexy… lastima que ya este casado. – Lanzando un suspiro de resignación, pero no tarda en reflejar una sonrisa picara que asusto al muchacho. – Tal vez deba meterme con su hijo, ya que son tan iguaaaaales.

-Q-Q-… ¡¿Qué? – Renji estaba rojo como su cabello y no paraba de tartamudear mientras que Rukia sólo había quedado en estado de shock.

La rubia se rió muy divertida por la reacción de la pareja, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Tranquilo, sólo bromeaba. Como ya debes saber, Rukia-chan, mi nombre es Ibrahim Laksharta, la hija del fundador de la universidad Tanabata y fundadora de la Tanabata secundaria.

-Es un honor estar ante su presencia. – Le dice haciendo una inclinación y Renji tuvo que imitarla con mala gana o se ganaría un nuevo golpe. – En verdad que por mucho tiempo he deseado ir a su Universidad y haré lo que sea para quedar.

-Me gusta tu actitud. – Regalándole una sonrisa. – Bueno, les daré un tour por la secundaria. – Y comienza a caminar.

El recorrido fue genial para la pelinegra, cada vez se emocionada más por lo que iba descubriendo lo maravilloso y lujoso que era… parecía más un hotel de cinco estrellas, todo era de ultima generación y la mejor tecnología. Superaba su escuela actual con creces. Trataba de no ver a Renji porque sabía que estaba enojándose por verla tan emocionada ya que eso aumentaba las posibilidades de que acepte ir, y no quería sentirse culpable al verlo a los ojos.

El tour acabo y volvieron al punto de inicio.

-Espero que te haya gustado nuestra secundaria. – Laksharta le regala una sonrisa. – Estaremos esperando su respuesta.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Laksharta-san.

-Su estadía en nuestro establecimiento hará que nos convenza de que merece ir a nuestra universidad.

Renji suelta un gruñido despacio ante sus palabras y de respuesta, Rukia le da un codazo en el abdomen en el momento que la rubia despampanante bajo la guardia cuando sonó su celular, por eso le pareció extraño ver a la muchacha tan alegre y al pelirrojo en el suelo de rodillas con sus manos en su abdomen y como si le faltase el aliento.

* * *

Era de noche, pero eso no era impedimento para el acuario de seguir abierto y con mucho público por el espectáculo nocturno que tendrían por la Inauguración del Restaurante.

El público se reunía en el mismo lugar donde las tardes, los delfines hacían sus presentaciones y se sentaban en las bancas comentando los emocionados que estaban. Entre la masa de gente estaban Charlotte (con su peluca), Hinamori, Hitsugaya y Orihime, también se podía ver en otro lado a los miembros de Aqua Ishida y Grimmjow, como también a Yoruichi, Kisuke, Rangiku y Hallibel juntos en otro sector.

-Ya quiero ver a July-chan. – Exclama Charlotte juntando sus manos por la emoción.

-¿Rukia-chan y Renji-kun aun no vuelven? – Preguntó Orihime girando su cabeza para ver a Hitsugaya.

-Llegaron hace unos minutos y fueron recogidos en el aeropuerto por Ichigo y su gemelo malvado. – Comentó desinteresado y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Shirou-chan! – Le regaña Hinamori dándole un golpecito en su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa Momo? – La sirena le responde señalando a Orihime y ahí comprendió. – Ah, bueno…

-¿Eh? – Mueve sus manos en negación al darse cuenta de las miradas de todos. – Estoy bien, estoy bien… de verdad. La decisión fue mía después de todo.

Charlotte se la quedo mirando unos segundos para luego regalarle una sonrisa y la toma de la mano para llamar su atención. En el momento que sus miradas se cruzan, su sonrisa aumenta.

-¿Con que vestido crees que July se aparezca? Nelliel-san no nos dijo nada para sorprendernos. – Le pregunta con el propósito de acabar con el problema de los naranjas.

La muchacha de los ojos plateados le regala una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero estoy ansiosa por verlo.

-Gracias por guardarnos asientos.

Hablo Renji al hacerse presente con el resto que faltaba. Ya no había nadie en ese lugar cuando Ichigo y Orihime se ven a los ojos y un escalofrió de dolor invade a la muchacha que la obliga a tomarse el brazo izquierdo, casi enterrando sus uñas. Rukia había notado la reacción de su amiga y alza una ceja con la decisión de aligerar la tensión.

-¡Orihime! – Le grita dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – Deberías estar saltando de alegría que haya vuelto. – Le dice con orgullo. – Soy muy querida aquí.

-¿Querida en dónde? – Preguntaron los gemelos dejando bien claro que serían felices sin aguantar a tal ser demoniaco.

A Rukia le crece una vena y golpea a ambos con venganza en sus puños.

Los reflectores de toda la zona se apagaron de golpe y sólo quedaron prendidas las que dejan al fondo de la piscina para que se vea con claridad, la gente estaba aplaudiendo sabiendo que pronto se presentaría la cantante y no se equivocaron. Un reflector se enciende y muestran un bote que era dirigido por un señor y a su lado estaba nada menos que July sonriendo y saludando. El volumen de aplausos aumento y el bote se detuvo al centro de la piscina y el piloto la ayuda a bajarse, revelando que había una especie de círculo hecho de hielo, la nueva luz sigue reflejada mientras el vehículo se alejaba y las luces del interior de la piscina se apagan.

-Buenas noches. – Saludo July con una radiante sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y notó ente el público a sus amigos y a su mentora en otro sector, cosa que le dio más fuerzas. – El acuario inaugura su nuevo restaurante y yo seré nada menos que una de las primeras cantantes que verán allí los viernes por la noche. Me han pasado tantas cosas buenas últimamente, que escribí una canción para este espectáculo y va dedicado a mis nuevas amigas.

El público vuelve a aplaudir y se detienen al oír la música pop movida que sonaba a través de los megáfonos. La sirena cierra sus ojos y comienza a cantar:

_**Despertar cada mañana.**_

_**Tan solo quiero ocultar,**_

_**Quiero huir y encontrar a mi otro yo.**_

_**Otro lugar que acabo de describir.**_

La gente parecía disfrutar la voz de la chica y la melodía alegre que contagiaba a los demás.

-July-chan canta genial. – Admite Charlotte juntando sus manos por la emoción.

-Tiene una voz realmente hermosa. – Rukia movían la cabeza en afirmación sintiendo orgullo hacía su amiga.

_**Hago un llamado a las chicas**_

_**Ellas se sienten igual.**_

_**Conozco un lugar donde podemos ocultarnos.**_

_**Tengo que huir,**_

_**Antes de que enloquezca.**_

-Podía competir con Orihime-chan. – Exclama Hinamori causando que la mencionada se ruborice en vergüenza.

-N-No digas eso. – Ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

-No pongas esa cara Queen. – Hichigo la toma de los hombros aprovechando que estaba sentado detrás de ella y acerca sus labios peligrosamente a sus oídos. – De seguro cantas excelente, deberías hacerme un show privado para demostrármelo.

La piel de Orihime se eriza de escalofríos por aquella atrevida cercanía que debilitaba sus defensas al punto de no hablar porque no se le ocurría nada para contraatacar. Por suerte, Ichigo la salvó tomando una de las muñecas de su hermano, le hace presión y lo aleja de ella de un tirón.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de esa forma, Horse. – Le advierte con una mirada seria y su gemelo albino se molesto, no por haber sido interrumpido, sino porque él se había atrevido a llamarlo por el tonto apodo que odiaba y que desgraciadamente lo había conseguido por perder ante el King, ante su hermano.

-Lo que tú digas, King. – Pero a pesar de todo, no tuvo dificultad en sonreír. – Pero vamos, como si tú no tuvieras pensamientos "oscuros" hacía la Queen.

_**Huían de las buenas vibraciones**_

_**Huían de las buenas sensaciones**_

_**Se fueron huyendo de donde pertenecen, si**_

_**Estaban buscando el camino**_

_**A través de los profundos océanos azules**_

_**Estaban haciendo nuestro camino**_

_**Con nuestros movimientos de magia**_

_**Voy a conseguir que nosotras pertenezcamos**_

_**Donde todos pertenecemos.**_

Los pelinaranjas se sonrojaron ante aquellas palabras e Hichigo se sintió totalmente complacido de haber logrado su cometido, una venganza muy dulce.

-Por eso digo que son tal para cual. – Comentó Rukia refiriéndose a Ichigo y a Orihime. – Ahora callen que quiero oír la canción.

_**Así que vamos, permítale alejarse de la orilla,**_

_**Vamos a la deriva, por encima del suelo oceánico.**_

_**Podemos tener lo suficiente, queremos más y más.**_

_**No quiere pensar cuando tiene que acabar esto,**_

_**No queremos pensar en cómo pretender ante todos.**_

_**No me molestes porque me estoy divirtiendo con mis amigas, si**_

July se movía en el gran círculo con gran profesionalismo. Al pasar por la orilla notó que algo nadaba en la profundidad y ese algo era en realidad una sirena, era Nelliel quien le estaba sonriendo y saludando con una de sus manos. Ahora entendía el por qué las luces del interior de la piscina se apagaron o la gente notaría a la sirena que estaba nadando y también capto cuándo ella le dijo que se encargaría de todo para evitar que el secreto salga a la luz, entre más cerca, más rápido actuaría para cuidarla.

_**Huían de las buenas vibraciones**_

_**Huían de las buenas sensaciones**_

_**Se fueron huyendo de donde pertenecen, si**_

_**Estaban buscando el camino**_

_**A través de los profundos océanos azules**_

_**Estaban haciendo nuestro camino**_

_**Con nuestros movimientos de magia**_

_**Voy a conseguir que nosotras pertenezcamos**_

_**Donde todos pertenecemos.**_

Hinamori no despegaba la vista del espectáculo hasta que tuvo una especie de picazón justo en donde estaba su tatuaje y le era uno familiar, el mismo que tuvo cuando toco aquel papel mojado en su estado de sirena y vio todas esas imágenes confusas que para ella fueron fáciles de descifrar. Aquella sensación le dice que vire su cabeza a la izquierda y lo vio, a ese sujeto que vio con Toushirou en aquel parque de diversiones y que su amigo no le agradaba para nada, ¿Cómo no? Con esa apariencia de criminal.

La sangre se le congelo cuando él gira su cabeza de golpe y sus ojos de cruzaron, a pesar de la distancia y que pudo haber mirado a cualquiera en realidad, Momo podía apostar que en realidad la miraba a ella y nota como hace un gesto para luego irse del lugar.

Trago saliva y decidida, se pone de pie.

-¿Momo? – Pregunta Hitsugaya extrañado por su actitud.

-Necesito ir al baño, ya vengo. – Y se va alejando.

_**Y cada vez nos sentimos más de esa manera.**_

_**Nuestro lugar secreto guardara nuestros días.**_

_**Nosotras siempre nos sentimos libres.**_

Charlotte se hizo una nota mental de que a la próxima fiesta que hagan en su hogar, debía contratar a July para cantar porque en verdad que ella era excelente y le gustaba la canción, hablando de la libertad que les producía alejarse del mundo, la libertad que sólo las sirenas podían comprender porque era de eso la canción, el como ellas podían alejarse de todos cuando quisieran en su pequeño mundo donde ningún desconocido podría interrumpir.

Mira al público que estaba cerca de ella y sonríe al ver las expresiones de paz que ellos portaban, pero había alguien entre el público que le helo el cuerpo e inconscientemente lleva sus manos a la peluca que estaba portando como si aparecería en cualquier momento un huracán que se lo llevaría lejos y su identidad saldría a la luz.

-Seika. – Susurro al ver a la estudiante, diseñadora y modelo sonriendo entre el público, sintiéndose probablemente también identificada ya que era una sirena.

-¿Estás bien, Charlotte? – Preguntó Renji al verla alarmada y con sus manos aún apoyadas en la cabeza.

-E-Estoy bien Renji, sólo sentí frío en la cabeza. – Riendo avergonzada.

-Oh, entiendo. – Estaba usando un jockey y se lo quita para colocárselo y Charlotte queda incrédula. – Para el frío, lo necesitas más que yo.

-G-Gracias. – Sonriendo avergonzada y agradecida, con el jockey podría ocultar más su rostro y así no sería descubierta si Seika la veía por cosa de suerte.

_**Huían de las buenas vibraciones,**_

_**Huían de las buenas sensaciones,**_

_**Se fueron huyendo de donde pertenecen, si.**_

_**Estaban buscando el camino,**_

_**A través de los profundos océanos azules,**_

_**Estaban haciendo nuestro camino,**_

_**Con nuestros movimientos de magia.**_

_**Voy a conseguir que nosotras pertenezcamos.**_

_**Donde todos pertenecemos.**_

-Hay otra sirena más aquí. – Gruñe Grimmjow viendo a Seika a lo lejos.

-Está trabajando en su nueva colección. – Ishida se sube las gafas. – Así que no la molestemos… y si tenemos suerte, descubrirá a Charlotte.

-Aún siguen los más altos sin poder localizarla. – Murmura Grimmjow tomando de su gaseosa y lo mira con discreción. – Sospechan que Szayel tiene algo que ver.

Ishida no muestra ninguna reacción en su rostro sereno, pero su compañero pudo notar como él apretaba con un poco más de fuerza sus brazos ya que estaba de brazos cruzados. Lanzó un suspiro, si que era difícil sacarle una mueca a ese odioso sabelotodo. De golpe, ambos abren sus ojos al sentir una presencia y miran a su izquierda y aunque no veían nada en particular, podían apostar que no estaban equivocados y al parecer, una sirena estaba cerca.

-Un traidor. – Susurra Ishida poniéndose de pie.

-Reconozco esa presencia… es Nnoitra.

_**Huían de las buenas vibraciones,**_

_**Huían de las buenas sensaciones,**_

_**Se fueron huyendo de donde pertenecen, si.**_

_**Estaban buscando el camino,**_

_**A través de los profundos océanos azules,**_

_**Estaban haciendo nuestro camino,**_

_**Con nuestros movimientos de magia.**_

_**Voy a conseguir que nosotras pertenezcamos.**_

_**Donde todos pertenecemos.**_

La música sonó un rato más y se apago de golpe y la gente se pone de pie para aplaudir. July se inclina en señal de agradecimiento y saluda con las dos manos para luego dejar el micrófono sobre el hielo y… se tira al agua al mismo tiempo que todas las luces se apagan, quedando a oscuras, pero al público no le importo y siguieron aplaudiendo.

En las profundidades, Nelliel abraza a July y la lleva a un pasadizo secreto en donde podrían esconderse, secarse y volver con el personal.


	28. Keigo, el Irresistible

SI! Leyeron bien el titulo! XDDDD pense que era lo primero que tenia que decir XDD

Al fn puedo subir este capi, trate dos dias pero tenia problemas con la pagina

pero bueno, aqui tienen la continuacion

gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios, me animan a seguir, lenta pero segura XDD aun si me tardo años

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo, publicado en manga por la Shonnen jump y en anime por los bastarrot XDDD Los personjes invitados de Princess Lover tampoco son mios, SOLO July es creacion mia XD

**Capitulo 28: Keigo el irresistible.**

Corría por el acuario mirando por todos lados, en búsqueda del punto de reunión: La rueda rusa de Agua y lo ve: A Nnoitra. Se detuvo para tomar aire y retrocede un par de pasos al notar que él se acercaba. No estaba nerviosa o intimidada como acostumbraba estar frente a gente nueva, esta vez, estaba asustada y tenía el presentimiento de que debía mantenerse apartado de él.

-Qué bueno que viniste sola, no quiero que esos tontos me anden fastidiando. – Le agradeció con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa llena de burla.

-¿Eres… eres un miembro de Aqua? – Revelando las sospechas que tenía.

-Lo era, ahora soy un traidor. – Le responde sin rodeos y pone sus manos en los bolsillos, caminando de nuevo hacía ella.

De nuevo retrocede con el miedo en sus ojos y creyendo que estaba metida en una especie de trampa. La sangre se le congela al sentir la fría pared metálica y había sido acorralada por el ex Aqua, apoyando sus manos en cada lado de su rostro para impedirle escape. Ahora que tenía esa sonrisa maniática tan cerca, se aterró mucho más.

-¿Un traidor? – Susurro con los labios temblados y las palabras salían con esfuerzo.

-Te pedí a ti que vinieras porque eres la más inocente y tonta de todas… y necesito a esta clase de mujer para que no sospeche de mí. – Disfrutando el terror que le regalaba Hinamori. De la nada, se aparta despacio y da la media vuelta. – El gen de proteger sirenas no me deja tranquilo, así que te lo diré: Debes tener cuidado.

-¿Tener cuidado? – Estaba tan asustada hace unos segundos que sus piernas temblaban y cuando Nnoitra decidió alejarse, ella cae al suelo de rodillas. – ¿Por qué?

-Ya ha desaparecido una sirena y tú y tus amigas son el siguiente blanco. – Le vuelve a regalar una sonrisa sarcástica. – Conoce bien a esos Aqua que vinieron, especialmente a Ishida. Cuídate de Mayuri o el secreto será…

Se interrumpe por una brisa repentina y de golpe caen Grimmjow y Uryuu entre él y la sirena y no dudaron en señalarlo con sus espadas. Nnoitra no se alteró, sólo sonreía en señal de estar en calma y Hinamori se sintió rodeada de paz y seguridad con sólo verlos.

-Dame un motivo por el cual no debería matarte. – Le amenazo Grimmjow con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía muy ansioso de acabar con él.

-Te puedo dar muchos motivos beneficiosos para tu seguridad. – Le respondió sin alterarse y con burla. – Pero sólo te diré que tienen cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que un simple traidor que intenta no volver a prisión.

-Sabes que no puedes acercarte a sirenas, especialmente a Nelliel-san. – Le recuerda Ishida alzando sus lentes. – Vete ahora.

-Estás muy serio… ¿tratar de limpiar tu mancha familiar tras la traición de Szayel?

Ishida gruño furioso mientras la imagen de Szayel apareció en su mente, con su sonrisa arrogante y despidiéndose de él con un "Adiós tonto otouto" y se alejaba con una risa llena de satisfacción. Iba a atacarlo directamente en el corazón, pero Nnoitra había sido más rápido y ahora le daba la espalda y señalaba su cuello indefenso con una espada hecha de pura agua.

-Deberían estarme agradeciendo mi bondad, yo sólo le estaba advirtiendo a la sirenita que tenga cuidado de lo que se aproxima.

-¿Qué piensas hacer aparte de romper el código? – Escupió Grimmjow con sus ojos llenos de furia y dispuesto en abalanzarse sobre él, sin importarle Ishida.

-No hablo de mí… si fuese ustedes, vigilaría a Kurotsuchi Mayuri… y a Szayel.

-¿Al padre de Nemu-san? – Preguntó Ishida sin comprender bien la advertencia.

-A ese mismo. – Hace desaparecer su espada y se aleja unos pasos. – Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, así que ahora mi consciencia y tatuaje me dejaran de fastidiar y puedo estar en paz. – Y la oscuridad lo ayuda a desaparecer.

* * *

El día era hermoso y eso era una tortura para los estudiantes ya que tenían que desperdiciar tan preciado día en la escuela, encerrados en algo parecido a la prisión y con adultos fastidiosos que te quieren explotar el cerebro. Entre ellos, estaba Keigo, caminando con la cabeza gacha y derramando lágrimas por un mil sin fin de motivos, entre ellos, que no lo hayan invitado a la inauguración para ver a la hermosa de July o que el bastardo de Hichigo este siempre con ella, con las diosas de Orihime y Charlotte, Rukia y la dulce Hinamori.

-¡La vida es injusta, cabrones! – Grita sin pudor a que la gente lo vea como un demente. – Maldito gemelos, maldito medio mundo… ¡¿Por qué?

El sonido de una campana llama su atención y se da cuenta que provenía de una tienda que parecía aquellas casas antiguas de las épocas de los samurái, lucía ya vieja y abandonada, pero al parecer, aún había señales de vida porque tenía una alfombra abajo con la palabra Bienvenido y como la puerta corrediza estaba abierta, se podía ver que era una tienda que vendía antigüedades y todo estaba limpio… ojala afuera fuese igual.

Pidió permiso, pero nadie salió a recibirlo, así que pensó que lo mejor era irse, pero algo bello llamo su atención: una sirena. El cuadro de una sirena sentada en una roca y se arreglaba el cabello sólo con sus dedos mientras las olas se mecían y detrás de ella, a unos metros de distancia, había una ballena blanca. Curioso, se acerca a la pintura y notó que frente a ella, posada sobre un velador, había un frasco que parecía ser un perfume. Tenía forma de diamante y el seguro era azul, mientras que el contorno de cristal revelaba un contenido de color gris.

-Buenos días, jovencito. – Keigo se voltea y ve a una mujer que se protegía el rostro con una capucha negra, dándole toda la pinta de una adivina. – Veo que tiene un gusto refinado.

-¿Gusto refinado? – Abre los ojos. – Ah, se refiere a la pintura. Sí, es muy hermosa…

-Eso también, pero me refería al perfume Ámbar Gris.

-¿Ambas Gris? – Vuelve a prestarle atención a aquel perfume no muy seguro de las palabras de la mujer. – ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-Bueno, ese perfume atrae a mujeres. – Dando pasos para acercarse al joven. – Pero no a mujeres ordinarias… a sirenas.

-¿A las sirenas? Ellas no existen. – Se cruza de brazos molesto. – Estoy a punto de llegar tarde y ando perdiendo mí tiempo en tonterías.

Estaba caminando hacía la salida con el ceño fruncido y la mujer misteriosa sólo sonrió.

-Asano Keigo. – El muchacho se voltea sorprendido de que supiera su nombre, ve como dibujaba una sonrisa seductora y queda bajo una especie de trance. – Te llevaras este perfume y causarás los celos de los que se burlaron de ti… tendrás lo que ellos quieren.

La mujer toma el frasco con sus dos manos y con los brazos estirados, se va acercando al joven para entregárselo y él acepto sin problemas, vuelve a sonreír mientras observaba como Keigo se lo guardaba en su mochila. Keigo vuelve a reaccionar y al ver el reloj colgado en la pared, grita diciendo que ya se le hacía tarde y partió corriendo, dejando a la adivina sola y satisfecha con su plan.

Porque Keigo era el tonto ideal para el plan.

* * *

En el departamento de Orihime, Charlotte estaba aún en pijama y no se veía tan alegre y energética como otras veces, estaba decaída, pálida, con la nariz roja y tosía a cada instante porque estaba resfriada.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza. – Susurra y vuelve a toser.

-¿Estás segura de que te deje sola? – Orihime estaba preocupada y le frotaba la espalda en señal de cariño y apoyo.

-Sí, es mejor que no sufras conmigo las consecuencias de que una sirena se enferme.

-Oh, no te preocupes, soy como una roca. – Sonriendo con energía. – Desde pequeña que no me enfermo.

-Ya veo, aun no han tenido su primer refriado después de ser sirenas.

-¿Qué hay algo diferente esta vez?

Charlotte no le responde, en vez de eso, alza el dedo índice de su mano izquierda en señal de que espere. En silencio esperaron hasta que la pelirrosa le dio la necesidad de estornudar y al hacerlo… un florero estallo en miles de pedazos a causa de que el agua que estaba dentro comenzó a moverse como una explosión. Vuelve a estornudar y ahora su taza de té quedo como un gran cubo de hielo.

-Eso hay de diferente. – Limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta.

-Ya veo. – Asombrada viendo los restos del florero y las rosas en el suelo con algunos pétalos perdidos.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien y limpiare este desastre.

-Por cualquier desastre nuclear o algo parecido que ocasiones por accidente… avísame por favor o la arrendataria me va ha echar.

-No te preocupes. – Sonriéndole con amabilidad.

No estaba muy convencida, pero si estaba segura de qué no quería ser víctima de otra cosa que explote, así que pesca su bolso, se despide y se va del departamento. Una vez afuera, la sonrisa de Charlotte desaparece y lanzo un quejido de dolor, sentía su cuerpo pesado, incluso los parpados, así que lo mejor era tomarse su medicina y dormir un rato. Pero al recordar que parte de su medicina (té con miel) ahora era un cubo de hielo, extiende su mano derecha y poco a poco, se iba derritiendo para volver a ser un té caliente.

Triunfal de haberlo logrado exitosamente con su resfriado, se va tomando el contenido hasta que no quede nada. Se prepara un vaso con agua para tomar una píldora y vuelve al futón para dormirse, pero antes de eso, saca algo que tenía escondido entre sus cosas: un broche que tenía la forma de una flor verde.

_Es para ti, el verde te sienta bien Charlotte porque estás siempre llena de vida y aquí en Japón, eso representa el color verde._

_¡Es hermoso Teppei, muchas gracias!_

-Teppei… aun no puedo volver a estar llena de vida. – Susurra cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a llorar.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, los hombres se juntaron en la azotea para comer y estar algo alejada de mujeres por un rato… específicamente, de la enana y de la luchadora marcial.

-Oye Asano-san, ¿Tú almuerzo?

-¡No me llames así, Mizuiro! – Le alega golpeándolo en la cabeza. – Y mi almuerzo ha desaparecido.

-¿Desaparecido? – Murmuro Renji confundido.

-¿Te lo habrá robado alguien? – Sugirió Hitsugaya sin darle importancia.

-Si es así, buscaré al culpable y lo haré bolsa. – Le prometió Ichigo golpeando su puño.

-¡De verdad que eres un buen amigo Ichigo! – Feliz y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero en eso, notó algo extraño, saca su mano del bolso y ve el mismo perfume de antes. – ¿Cómo llego esto aquí?

-Ya era hora de que te preocuparás por tu apariencia. – Se burlo Mizuiro sin dejar de ver su celular e Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse.

-No es mío, debió meterse por accidente cuando estuve en esa tienda… tendré que devolverlo o la loca esa creerá que lo robe.

-¿Vieja loca? – Hichigo finalmente decidió hablar, aunque estaba apartado como siempre.

-Una mujer en capucha, estaba en plan adivina loca y me aseguraba que esto atraería a sirenas. – Comentó contemplando el perfume.

-¿El Ámbar Gris? – Preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, por eso fruncieron el ceño y gruñeron por lo bajo.

-¿No se supone que es un mito? – Murmura Hitsugaya demostrando que era conocer de aquella información. – Huele horrendo, pero es un aroma embriagante para ellas.

-Esos no son más que tonterías. – Alegó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa y al mismo tiempo le arrebata al castaño su perfume para usarlo de experimento, es decir, le roseo un par de veces a Keigo.

En ese preciso momento, los muchachos hicieron gesto de asco y se taparon las narices, sintiendo ganas de vomitar, hasta Renji que casi se le cae el frasco, todos se apartaron de Keigo, quien se olfatea y… nada. No olía nada raro, es más, le encantaba.

-Tienes razón Renji, es sólo tonterías.

-¿De qué estas hablando, idiota? – Se queja Ichigo sin dejar de protegerse. – Apestas, hueles peor que mi viejo en una noche de borrachera con puros.

-Es cierto cuando dicen que el ámbar es excremento de ballena. – Murmuro Toushirou sintiendo un malestar estomacal.

-¿De verdad eso atrae a sirenas? – Preguntó Renji cubriéndose con las dos manos. – Huele horrible. – Con ganas de vomitar.

-Veamos si es cierto. – Susurra Hichigo al ver a las sirenas acercarse.

-¿Quién se ha muerto aquí? – Pregunto Rukia con una expresión de asco.

-Es la nueva colonia de Keigo. – Se burla Mizuiro.

-¡Que yo no huelo nada! – Se queja moviendo sus brazos.

Tales movimientos, hace que el aroma entre más a las fosas nasales de las muchachas, respiraron hondo con los ojos cerrados y… sonrieron.

-Que aroma tan delicioso. – Comentó July mordiéndose los labios sin pudor.

-Keigo, eres tan atractivo. – Le aseguró Orihime con una sonrisa y corriendo hacía él para abrazarlo y su mano derecha estaba apoyada en su pecho. – Jamás espere que detrás de tu apariencia se ocultara un hombre fuerte y ardiente.

-En verdad que eres un hombre Keigo. – Le aseguró Rukia abrazándolo por el otro lado y con sus ojos brillosos como si estuvieran ante Chappy. – Quiero salir contigo.

-Y Yo. – Hinamori se arrodilla ante él para estar a su nivel y extiende sus brazos. – Puedes comer de mi almuerzo, yo te doy de la boca.

-¡No, lo haré yo! – Se queja July arrebatándole los palillos.

-Yo le daré de mi zumo. – Decide Rukia orgullosa y con cara de tonta enamorada mientras sacaba una botella.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo? – Murmuro Orihime aferrándose más al chico.

-Ya lo haces feliz apoyándolo en tu pecho. – Le aseguró la morena.

_¡Kami-sama, estoy en el cielo!_ Fueron los pensamientos de Keigo, con los ojos brillosos y las lágrimas de felicidad.

_¡Es un hombre muerto!_ Juraron Ichigo, Renji y Toushirou.

_Al parecer, si funciona._ Pensó Hichigo alzando una ceja y moliendo su lata de refresco.

Confundidos, atónico y furiosos, los muchachos miraban como Keigo era tratado igual a un rey, abrazando a Orihime y a Rukia mientras Hinamori y July le daban de comer y las cuatros no paraban de hacerle coqueteos o comentar lo apuesto que era. Keigo ya se sentía como un Adonis.

Y fue lo mismo en todo el día, en clases, las chicas no ponían atención, sólo miraban a Keigo con caras de enamoradas, le guiñaban el ojo y le mandaban papelitos con sus nombres en un corazón, aumentando su autoestima de galán mientras ellas sólo suspiraban de amor por él y a cada instante, Keigo se ponía su perfume que era un olor desagradable para los demás estudiantes y por eso las ventanas estaban abiertas.

La maestra no aguanto tal aroma y golpea su pupitre.

-¡Keigo, hueles peor que un basurero! – Indica la salida. – Ve al baño y quítate esa pudrición de colonia barata.

Resignado, Keigo se pone de pie… y también lo hicieron las sirenas, alegando que irían al mismo lugar que él.

-Asano ira al baño SOLO. – Le dice a las muchachas al verlas correteando hacía él como pollitos a mamá gallina.

-No queremos. – dijeron simplemente y aferrándose a él.

-No desobedezcan las órdenes de su maestra.

-¿Nos esta retando? – Con expresiones serias y en ese mismo instante un rayo cae del cielo.

-C-Chicas, hagan lo que dice la profesora, yo regresaré en seguida. – Nervioso de tal rayo que le dejo la piel de gallina como al resto.

-¿Lo prometes? – Orihime lo toma del cuello de su camisa y lo jala hacía él.

-C-Claro Orihime-chan. – Y se fue.

Después de unos segundos, las sirenas sacudieron sus cabezas y se veía que estaban confusas y se preguntaban como habían terminado en el salón mientras los estudiantes murmuraban entre si, ¿En que momento el descanso acabo?

-Hay que quitarle ese frasco a Asano. – Murmuro Hichigo.

-O podría correr el peligro de que se revele el secreto. – Siguió Ishida.

-Ya lo sé. – Gruño Grimmjow.


	29. Perdiendo posibilidades

Bueno, aqui me tienen con otra continuacion de Sirenas recien salido del horno y Seleen es testigo, estuvo conmigo en chat XDD asi que le dedico la conti por eso y por los spoilers que me regalo XDDDD

Disfruten del capi...o traten, digo por lo del... bueno, ya veran XDDD si, soy cruel xDDDD

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 29: Perdiendo posibilidades.**

Charlotte despierta al oír su celular y se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas desde que las clases acabaron. ¿Dónde estaba Orihime, entonces? Notó que era Hichigo, así que contesto para luego estornudar y se lamenta al ver que había ocasionado que salga agua del lavaplatos como si se tratase de una explosión. Por suerte, no se mojo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Con su voz ronca e inhala con fuerza al sentir que un hilo de moco se corría por su nariz y busca un pañuelo.

-Necesito que vengas a ayudarme. – Se oía preocupado y algo alterado y molesto.

-¿Ayudarte? – Sin comprender.

-Las chicas están con pañuelos y bailándole a Keigo como gitanas mientras él toca la guitarra… y déjame decirte que toca horrendo.

-¿Cómo es que eso está pasando? – Sorprendida mientras su mente trataba de imaginarlo, pero… le resultaba algo perturbador. Tose con fuerza y sintiendo un dolor en la garganta.

-Ámbar Gris.

-¿El Ámbar Gris? – Sorprendida. – ¿Aún producen perfumes con eso? Es peligroso para nosotras, debiste hacer algo.

-Digamos que me atrajo la idea de comprobar si era cierto o no. – Admitió revelando su lado oscuro y travieso.

-¡Hichigo! – Tratando de sonar molesta, pero el grito se le apago a mitad de la silaba y se gano otra ronda de tos, aumentando el dolor en su garganta. – Duele.

-Nadie se acerca al salón de música a causa del olor asqueroso que emprende, algo que en cierto modo tiene su ventaja, así la gente no le sigue llamando la atención.

-¿Y tú quieres que otra sirena, con la misma posibilidad de embrujarse, vaya a ayudarte? – Alzando una ceja molesta de que el secreto sea revelado por una estupidez.

-Tú no serás afectada… ¿Qué no te oyes? Estas fatal y de seguro tienes la nariz tan tapada que parece que te metieron tapones.

-Supongo que tienes razón… pase lo que pase, mantenlos en la escuela.

-Será sencillo. Impregno miedo a cualquiera. – Y colgó.

Charlotte se queja en silencio de tener que salir enferma, pero había que hacer sacrificios por sus amigos… y más si corría el peligro de que el secreto salga a voces.

* * *

Hichigo se guarda el celular y ve desde la ventana a Keigo cantando con una voz horrenda mientras tocaba la guitarra al estilo de Marc Anthony mientras las muchachas bailaban alrededor de él y moviendo unos pañuelos como si fuesen bailarina árabe. El albino miraba con repulsión en sus ojos, pero al pensar que cuando Rukia se enterase… bueno, eso si sería algo divertido.

Sacude la cabeza, no había tiempo de ser un "malvado cruel".

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? El ámbar gris está en su bolso y si entro en plan matón, de seguro las chicas lo defenderán usando sus poderes y el secreto se revela.

-Hay que alejarlo de ellas, a larga distancia el efecto desaparece. – Le dice Ishida al hacerse presente acompañado de Grimmjow.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a alejar a un hombre de cuatro mujeres? – Le pregunta su compañero alzando una ceja. – Es decir, tienes que ser Gay para perder esta oportunidad.

-Es un buen punto. – Admitió el albino. – Incluso yo mande todo a la mierda una vez que salí de disco con un grupo de seis mujeres… ni te digo como acabo.

-No es momento para sus cosas de mujeriego. – Le regaña el de gafas con una mirada asesina.

-No es nuestra culpa que tengas problemas del concepto de hombre. – Se burla Grimmjow.

-Oye July. – Hichigo abre la puerta. A pesar de su intromisión, la música no paraba.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunta seca y directa y sin dejar su labor de bailarina.

-Eh… necesito hablar contigo un momento. – Señalando la salida y tratando de que no le afectase la seriedad en la chica porque le atraía los retos cuando una mujer lo trataba de esa forma.

-¿No ves que estoy bailando con Keigo? – Como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si hombre, deja que las chicas se diviertan con el gran Keigo. – Dijo el afortunado notablemente feliz de que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

-Ya le subió la fama. – Se burla Grimmjow tocándose la frente.

-Asano. – Ishida iba a desarrollar su estrategia cuando alguien lo interrumpe empujándolo por accidente.

-Ahora no. – Gruñó Hichigo al ver que los que habían llegado era el trío de imbéciles.

-Rukia, vamos a hablar. – Ordeno Renji, quien fue el culpable de empujar a Ishida y no se veía arrepentido ya que su prioridad era alejar a Rukia y exigirle respuestas.

-Tú también Hinamori. – Agregó Toushirou notablemente molesto de ver a la chica coqueta con el desgraciado de Asano.

-¿Qué parte de "estamos bailando con Keigo" no entienden? – Se quejó Rukia con una mirada asesina.

-No quiero apartarme de Keigo. – Se queja Hinamori viendo al chico con admiración.

-Ni yo. – Dice Orihime aferrándose en su brazo derecho y mordiéndose el labio inferior sin discreción o pudor.

Keigo lloraba a mares de la felicidad mientras los chicos estaban jurando que lo matarían, e incluso estaban ideando estrategias homicidas para deshacerse de él sin dejar evidencias. Ichigo miraba molesto a Orihime, él entendió sin problemas que ella tenía asuntos que atender, pero… ¿Si quiere andar con Keigo y no con él? Se sentía humillado y pensaba que Orihime se estaba burlando de él queriendo demostrarle a su grupo que estaba colado e incapaz de vivir sin ella.

En verdad que las mujeres son unas falsas y manipuladoras.

Si que estaba molesto, por eso lanzo un gruñido y se fue sin tomarse las molestias de hacer algo.

-Keigo-sama, ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa? – Le sugiere July con voz seductora y haciendo círculos en su pecho.

-¡NO! – Gritaron Hichigo y los de Aqua.

-Oh sí, me parece una idea fantástica. – Apoyó Hinamori aplaudiendo y dando saltitos de la emoción.

-Di que sí. – Le suplica Orihime risueña y con su aliento golpeando el cuello del muchacho, por eso él estaba sintiendo escalofríos de placer.

-Pero Orihime-chan, no tengo traje de baño.

Rukia lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo jala con fuerza que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca. – ¿Quién necesita traje de baño? – Con un tono retador mientras que Renji hizo un gesto de asco y movía sus labios para repetir lo que ella dijo.

Con los ojos abiertos, la imaginación de Keigo no tarda en trabajar: el sol, la playa y las muchachas llamándolo y desnudas. Una hemorragia nasal en la nariz.

-¡Vamos al paraíso muchachas! – Gritando emocionado y saliendo del lugar corriendo.

* * *

-Es raro que July-chan no haya venido… ¿Estará enferma?

Nelliel miraba el reloj de su pulsera con una expresión infantil y viendo en cada rincón de la habitación como si se fuese a aparecer mágicamente y sólo se gana un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hallibel, quien estaba con una bata blanca corta y desabrochada, por lo que se podía ver que usaba una mini falda y una blusa azul escotada.

-¿Podías comportarte como alguien de tu edad?

-Pero Hally-chan, ¿No te preocupa? – Con unos ojos de borrego, incluso se podía ver unos cuernos en vez de orejas. – Es raro que tu protegida llegue tarde.

-Yo ya no soy su niñera. – Fue todo lo que dijo para volver a prestar a una piscina grande y de cristal en donde estaba un delfín pequeño, triste y cansado. – Lamento que estés solo, pero no puedes estar contagiando a los demás, ¿No?

-¿Cómo esta mi querido Pocoyo?

-Como me fastidia los nombres que les das a algunos animales que encuentras heridos en el mar. – Le respondió sin perder su semblante serio y acariciando al animal con su guante para evitar mojarse. – Según los análisis sacados recientemente, Pocoyo estará como nuevo en una semana, pero para entonces, su manada de delfines probablemente se irá para entonces.

-Así que tendrá que quedarse en el acuario. – Con un semblante triste ante la idea de que el pequeño delfín no pueda estar más con su madre.

-Eso me temo. – Bajando unas pequeñas escaleras que estaban al lado de la gran piscina de cristal que estaba usando para estar en la orilla y revisar al mamífero. – Es una suerte que lo hayas salvado de unos pescadores que andaban en zonas prohibidas.

-Y que Kisuke estuviese conmigo para llamar a la policía… también me alegra que hayas venido a ayudarme en este proyecto de salvar a los animales.

-No tenía nada interesante en mi agenda. – Encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia. – Y pensé que sería un buen material para mi tesis de doctorado.

-Necesitabas volver a tus viejas raíces. – Con una sonrisa que transmitía comprensión, apoya su mano en su hombro. – De seguro Stark quería esto en lugar de deprimirte cada vez que vas a verlo.

-¿Quién se deprimiría por ese vago? De seguro sólo finge estar en coma para dormir todo lo que quiera sin que lo regañen. – Tratando de lucir firme y se cruza de brazos. – Eso le paso por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para protegerme… el muy idiota.

-¿Y cómo le está yendo a Lillinete?

-No logra dominar por completo el japonés, así que tengo que estarla ayudando con su tarea. – Recogiendo una carpeta roja que estaba sobre una mesa. – El ambiente en el aire está muy raro… y las aguas están incómodas.

-Yo también lo he notado. – Mirando hacía la ventana. – Me preocupa que aún no encuentren rastro alguno de Nemu-san.

-Lo interesante es lo muy preocupado que esta su padre. – Con sarcasmo notorio.

-Mayuri-san no parece una persona que muestre afecto. – Nelliel trataba de razonar, no es que le cayera bien el científico, pero normalmente un padre debería estar preocupado por su hija… especialmente si está desaparecida.

-Es más que eso, Nelliel.

* * *

Cambiando de escena, podíamos ver a Houjouin subiéndose a su vehículo privado de color rojo pasión y conducido por un chofer alto y de piel morena. La diseñadora y casi graduada estaba exhausta, había trabajado 24 horas completas en el estudio que estaba arrendando en su estancia en Japón sin descanso y lo único que deseaba era llegar al hotel, tirarse a su cama y tomar una merecida siesta.

Sólo deseaba exhibir la nueva línea e irse a Italia.

Su constante parpadeo era señal de su esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida en el deportivo, seria vergonzoso que su chofer la pillase así y que más encima la despierte. No… debía mostrarse siempre con la frente en alto, siempre digna. Pero no evitar apoyar su frente en el cristal para contemplar el paisaje hasta que se tuvieron que detener ya que el semáforo brillaba en rojo.

Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, sus labios se separan para mostrar una O con su boca en señal de asombro y se tuvo que frotar los ojos.

Había visto pasar a Charlotte corriendo en dirección contraria, aún cuando parecía estar de incógnito con su cabello recogido en un tomate y oculto con un jóquey, usando unas gafas oscuras y una bufanda que le tapaba hasta los labios, podía jurar que era ella, es decir… reconocería ese prominente pecho que odiaba y envidiaba donde fuese. Al frotarse los ojos para verificar que no era producto de falta de sueño, abre la puerta sin importarle el tráfico que estaba causando y en efecto, la podía ver perdiéndose de vista.

-Sigue sin mí, tengo algo que hacer. – Le ordena al chofer y cierra la puerta de un portazo para luego ir detrás de la fugitiva antes de perderla. Sus ojos mostraban furia, jura que en el momento que la tenga frente a frente, la asesinaría por preocupar a todos sus amigos.

* * *

Cuando Keigo salió de la habitación, las chicas no dudaron en querer seguirlo pero Hitsugaya y Renji habían sido más rápidos y les obstruyeron el paso.

-¿Qué no les dijimos que estamos ocupadas? – Les regaña Rukia sacando los dientes como un animal a punto de caza.

-No se van a ir a ningún lado hasta que nos digan que está pasando. – Amenaza Renji cada vez más molesto ante la actitud de la enana.

-Pero vamos a perder a Keigo si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo. – Se quejó Hinamori inflando sus mejillas, por eso Toushirou se había cabreado más.

-Ya comienzan a colmar mi paciencia. – July estaba dispuesta en usar sus poderes en ellos pero Hichigo fue más rápido y se pone detrás de ella para tomarla del hombro y la besa en la mejilla cerca de sus labios y con los ojos, le lanza una mirada de advertencia a los muchachos.

July se sonroja de vergüenza y rabia al mismo tiempo que Grimmjow y Uryuu decidieron ponerse serios y se colocan frente a frente a los chicos testarudos, estiraron sus manos y los ojos de sus víctimas brillaron para luego caer al suelo.

-Debieron de haber hecho eso desde el principio. – Refiriéndose a su hermano. – ¿Qué ustedes hacen todo mal?

-Tenemos que disminuir las sospechas lo más posible. – Se rectificó Ishida.

-Tonterías, por eso te digo que quedamos mal por seguir las tontas reglas.

Ahora que ya estaban dormidos, no tuvieron obstáculos en crear una neblina de color púrpura que fue de escudo para impedirles el paso a las sirenas, pensando en lo que ellos tenían en mente Hichigo se propone a cerrar la puerta e impedir que alguien entrase.

-Bien, se acabo el hombre amable. – Grimmjow se quita el saco y se va remangando la manga izquierda para revelar el tatuaje. – Está claro que hay que hacer las cosas a mi manera. Ahora quédense quietas que vamos a quitarles el embrujo.

-¿Cuándo van a entender que no deben meterse con las sirenas? – Preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa divertida.

Orihime estira su brazo derecho y la neblina toma un estado líquido que no dudo en atacar a su creador como una serpiente hecha de agua, pero Ishida detuvo el ataque quedando la serpiente suspendida en el aire. July y Rukia transformaron el agua en pequeñas bolas de hielo o de gelatina y las ordenaron a contraatacar. Los de Aqua reaccionaron en agacharse, por lo que las pelotas de hielo se quiebran y se dispersan por todos lados y las de gelatina se quedaron pegadas a la pared como manchas de pintura.

Hichigo estaba también en el suelo para esquivar los pedacitos de hielo y se queja en silencio por sentir un dolor en su brazo derecho.

-Espéranos amado Keigo. – Gritaron cambiando su estado de humor muy drásticamente, volviendo a ser mujeres felices y enamoradas. Con radiantes sonrisas salieron de la sala.

Keigo ya estaba fuera del edificio, esperando a que llegasen las chicas y se preguntaba dónde se habían metido, oye su nombre y se voltea para ver a una chica de su edad cubierta y a un par de metros alejados de él. Como no llevaba peluca y las gafas le cubría los ojos, Keigo no la reconoció como la prima de Orihime, pero si había puesto sus ojos de corazones por el prominente pecho de la adolescente.

-¿Asano Keigo? – Preguntó sonriendo y manteniendo la distancia. – Felicidades, trabajo para la compañía Kuchiki y ha ganado nuestro concurso secreto.

-¿Concurso secreto? – Confundido.

-Verá, es tan secreto que ni los participantes sabían. La compañía Kuchiki estaba haciendo una investigación de quien actuaba más como un hombre al estar rodeado de cuatro mujeres o más para poder ver como trabaja las hormonas masculinas y resulta que usted, entre otros cinco participantes, ha ganado.

-Todo… ¿Todo fue parte de un concurso?

-Sí, Kuchiki-sama y sus amigas fueron amables en ayudarle para que ganase.

Discretamente ve como el bolso del chico, que estaba en el suelo ante el shock de la "realidad" iba abriéndose por voluntad propia, de seguro a causa de los miembros de Aqua, quienes estaban en la ventana con Hichigo al lado, y se ve como lentamente iba saliendo el perfume solito, flotando y flotando hacía la superficie. El perfume cae en las manos de Hichigo y los otros estaban ahora creando una gran cantidad de agua.

Las otras sirenas estaban llegando y Charlotte se preocupa, si ellas abren la puerta corrían el riesgo de mojarse junto con Keigo y serían sirenas delante de él, así que discretamente Charlotte estira su mano y las orillas de las puertas corredizas fueron cubiertas de hielo, se podía ver como las sirenas hacían fuerza para abrirla y regresar con "su amado" Keigo. Sin previo aviso, el agua cae sobre el muchacho, quien gritaba por su mala suerte y Charlotte retrocedió un par de pasos para prevenir mojarse.

-Esos conserjes que no miran donde lanzan el agua. – Se queja aliviada de notar como sus amigas volvían a la realidad a pesar de la distancia. – ¿Está bien, Asano-san?

-Estoy tan deprimido por la realidad que ni me molesto en pequeñeces. – Llorando a mares.

-Oh no diga eso. – Y saca una caja mediana de su mochila. – Felicidades, se ha ganado un Iphone. – Le explica sonriendo.

-¡Y mi buena suerte regresa! – Lloriqueando de felicidad, Keigo toma la caja y lo abraza como un padre a su hijo.

* * *

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

Fue el comentario de Rukia una vez que oyeron de Hichigo lo que les había pasado mientras Ishida y Grimmjow modificaban los recuerdos de los maestros para que supieran lo del concurso. July tenías las mejillas sonrojadas y no era por lo sucedido, era por haberse enterado que el gemelo malvado le había besado… maldijo al mujeriego. ¿Qué no pensó en otra solución de distraerla?

Hinamori estaba muy preocupada y alarmada, ¿Qué explicación le daría a Hitsugaya? Aun cuando Charlotte le recomendó la mentirilla del concurso, sabía que no funcionaría, era pésima mintiendo delante de él, se ponía nerviosa con esos ojos azules golpeándola como a un clavo y lo peor es que el marino la conocía demasiado bien. Rukia también estaba preocupada, pero sabía como mantener la mentira aunque la realidad es que ya estaba agotada, tenía un gran peso por estarle ocultando cosas con el riesgo de perder cosas importantes como su amistad con cara de mandril.

-Orihime. – Hichigo ve a la mencionada que estaba sentada en un banco tapándose la cara con el rostro. – Deberías hacer algo más productivo que quedarte ahí como una tonta.

-Así no ayudas. – Le reprocha July apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

-No seas tan cruel. – De nuevo la voz apenas le salía a Charlotte y tose con fuerza.

-Vamos, levántate y vete, me fastidia tu presencia. – Dándole la espalda.

Orihime sólo lo miraba, comprendiendo sus verdaderas intenciones sólo que lo estaba ejerciendo con poco tacto para no perder su reputación, pero no estaba segura de ir o no, con lo que le contaron, de seguro había dejado a Ichigo muy dañado y podía apostar que ahora pensara cosas malas de ellas. Quería llorar y encerrarse, no salir más de su departamento y desaparecer del mundo… o volver a desaparecer en el mar sin que nadie la encuentre esta vez, olvidar para siempre su lado humano y ser sólo una sirena recorriendo el mundo y que Ichigo sea feliz con una mujer que en verdad se merezca.

Pero al ver las miradas de todos sus amigos, trago hondo y aprieta la quijada.

Tal vez tenga una oportunidad… la última.

Debía hacer las cosas correctas esta vez, así que sin decir nada se va corriendo.

Observan como se pierde de vista y pensaron en irse también cuando una voz los detiene.

-¡CHARLOTTE!

La princesa fugitiva se detiene y un escalofrió recorre su cuerpo al oír aquel potente grito irreconocible para ella, asustada voltea y refleja el verdadera miedo en el momento que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su compañera de escuela Houjouin Seika.

* * *

Orihime sabía dónde encontrar a Ichigo y no se equivocó: en la playa.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la arena y lanzando al agua algunas piedras que se encontró en el camino, traga duro ya que esto sería difícil. A paso lento camina hacía él pensando en las palabras correctas para controlar el temperamento del dueño de sus pensamientos.

Como si fuese una alarma, Ichigo se voltea y frunce más el ceño si era posible al ver a la sirena, por eso se pone de pie y decide irse ignorando la suplica de quedarse. Ella intenta alcanzarlo casi a carrera ya que él en verdad si que caminaba rápido y sus pasos eran largos y ella ya había corrido mucho para llegar, por lo que estaba agotada.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte lo que paso. – Tratando de alcanzar su brazo.

Ichigo se detiene de golpe, por lo que choca con su espalda y retrocede unos pasos torpes en un intento de no caer.

-¿Explicar? – Se da la media vuelta y por primera vez Orihime estaba asustada de él con esos ojos lleno de odio, odio hacía ella y ante aquella realidad, una flecha invisible la atravesó y partió su corazón. – ¿Piensas explicarme cómo me dices en un día que necesitas tiempo y al otro andas como una cualquiera colgada de otro? – Estallo gritando tan fuerte que varias gaviotas volaron.

-Yo… la verdad es…. – Su cuerpo estaba temblando a causa de la flecha invisible, la sangre que sólo podía ver ella se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban en verdad tratando de no llorar.

-¡Está claro que no tienes nada que explicar! Eres una mentirosa Inoue y una embustera.

-Por favor, yo… - La voz se le estaba yendo y el miedo aumentaba al ver que su propia sangre cobraba viva y la iba cubriendo poco a poco para llevársela y no hacerla sentir más dolor. Una invitación tentadora, pero no iba a rendirse. – Escúchame, yo…

Y su voz se corta, la sangre invisible ya le estaba tapando la boca.

Dirige su vista hacía el mar, contemplando con dolor las olas y echándole la culpa a su destino por guardar silencio y alejarlo de él… no.

No más mentiras, no más secretos…

Se lo diría.

Pero como no podía hablar, decidida camina hacía las olas dispuesta a cumplir el refrán "una imagen vale más de mil palabras" y respira hondo. Estaba lista para meterse cuando unas voces desconocidas en su memoria la vuelven a la realidad y contempla a un grupo de personas emocionadas de hacer surf. Se sintió en verdad una estúpida y sabía que ya estaba arruinado todo, así que por unos segundos cierra sus ojos y pudo jurar que había visto al Terrino por unos segundos de pie sobre el mar y aullando como si compartiera su dolor.

Se da la media vuelta y con lágrimas sin control en su rostro camina por el mismo camino en el que vino.

-Te lo diré en otra ocasión. – Le dice en pleno llanto y sin importarle ya lucir patética.

-¡Parece que es lo único que sabes hacer: correr sin importarte los sentimientos de los otros!

-¡Eso no es verdad! – Le grita en llanto y encarándolo con la mirada, reflejando el dolor que le producía aquella flecha invisible.

-¿Por qué no te ahorras el dialogo actuado y dices lo que eres en realidad?

-¡Ni siquiera tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando!

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Te gusta dejar a las personas con ilusiones falsas y destrozarlos como a un cristal sin compasión!

Orihime decidió no seguir porque era algo sin sentido y no iba a gritar con público su secreto así que le da la espalda y camina a paso acelerado para alejarse lo más rápido posible de él y de la gente que no paraba de murmurar cosas. La flecha la estaba dejando sin aire.

-¡Te odio Inoue! – Orihime se detiene de golpe con los ojos levemente abiertos. Esas tres palabras fueron las que se necesitaba para que la flecha la lastimase más y otras miles la atacasen también que creyó que caería en la arena y ahí mismo moriría en un segundo. – ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MÁS DE TI!

Se vuelve a tapar el rostro con sus manos aún cuando ya era un desastre y sale corriendo sin importarle el posible infarto y con su vista nublosa.

_De verdad lo siento._


	30. Veneno que da hambre

Y aquí tienen la continuación de sirenas, al tener las ideas en mi cuaderno, pense "Este capi me va a salir muy largo" y no me equivoque... aqui tienen un capitulo de ONCE paginas! (Yo tampoco me lo crei XDD)

Bueno, ya que les espera una lectura muy larga, no nos entretengo mas, eso si, la próxima continuacion que subire, sera del fic Ritual, despues me pondre a escribir sobre otros dos fics que tengo esperando en la lista de espera XDDD

Agradezco a todos por su paciencia, leer y dejarme reviews, en verdad se los agradezco de corazon!

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**  
**

**Capitulo 30: Veneno que da hambre.**

_Abre sus ojos de golpe y notó que estaba de nuevo en el mar._

_Oye su nombre y se gira para ver de nuevo a esa sirena que le sonreía ocultando sus ojos con ayuda de su cabello, pero que le resultaba muy familiar, estaba acercándose con intenciones de saber de una vez por todas su identidad y así dejar de soñar con esta tontería, pero una nueva voz capta su atención y ve a Hinamori sonriéndole dulcemente._

_Confundido, miraba a ambas cada dos segundos preguntándose que estaba sucediendo._

_-¿Estás muy mal por estarte escondiendo cosas? – Le pregunta la sirena con una sonrisa burlona. – Somos muy malas, Momo-chan._

_-¿Hinamori? – El peliblanco la mira en busca de respuestas._

_Pero lo único que consiguió fue que Momo le sonriera y que caminase hacía él a pasos calmados y seguros, cuando quedaron frente a frente, la chica le vuelve a regalar una sonrisa y se acerca peligrosamente hacía él, sus cuerpos se estaban rozando y de ahí el sonrojo del marino y las manos blancas y frágiles se apoyaron en los hombros para que le sea más fácil a sus labios acercarse a la oreja._

_-Recuerda lo que paso… recuérdame y sabrás verdad._

Se levanta de su cama sobresaltado y ruborizado.

Estaba en verdad molesto y agotado con ese sueño, ¿Qué tenía que ver Hinamori y una sirena? Patrañas de su imaginación, todo a causa de aquel incidente, como juraba que su amiga de la infancia lo salvó, ahora la imaginaba con una cola.

-Lo más cercano que Momo está en el agua, es en la ducha. – Murmura recordando que ella tenía fobia a causa del accidente del crucero.

Decide dejar de pensar en eso, se supone que estaba también muy molesto con ella, por muy que le hayan dicho que todo fue por un extraño concurso de la compañía Kuchiki, él no se lo creía, ¿Qué la gente piensa que es un idiota? No lo subestimen por su estatura. Bueno, Hinamori también lo evitaba cada vez que se cruzaban y ni siquiera le hablaba, entendió que lo hacía para evitar su rabia o que él notara a través de una mirada el secreto detrás de sus ojos.

Estaba claro que ella ya no confiaba en él.

Una vez en su baño, se va quitando la ropa, el espejo revelaba a un hombre con un buen desarrollo físico, pero el peliblanco no prestaba atención a su fruto a causa de horas de entrenamiento, sólo tenía en mente darse una ducha rápida y bien fría. El agua mojaba su cuerpo sin dejar nada libre, ese momento de relajación lo obligaba a perderse en sus pensamientos nuevamente: en la sonrisa llena de burla de la sirena, en la sonrisa dulce de Hinamori y como ambas le pedían que recordara aquel día. Estaba claro que su cuerpo y una parte bien arrinconada de su mente le decía que algo pasó en aquel accidente porque era imposible que en un momento esté bajo ochenta metros y al otro sobre una piedra siendo salvado por rescatistas. Pero cada vez que intentaba recordar, pensaba en esa sonrisa burlona que le fastidiaba, definitivamente se va a conseguir una migraña.

Con sólo una toalla rodeando sus caderas, y cubriendo sus partes intimas, y unas pantuflas para cubrir sus pies de la fría madera, camina por su casa para preparase un café y notó que por la rejilla de su puerta principal, donde antes entraba y salía su perro que murió hace dos años, había una caja azul intenso como sus ojos y decorado con un lazo blanco. Curioso, se acerca y lo toma extrañado, notando que había un sobre unido a la caja gracias a cinta adhesiva, deja el paquete en la mesa y abre el sobre, no tarda en reconocer la letra de Momo, cursivo y elegante, escribiéndole en grande y como título "Sorry".

_No se me ocurrió otra forma de disculparme sin la necesidad de hablarnos, ya que temo que descubras lo que no te puedo decir… lo siento tanto Toushirou, lo digo en serio, sabes que odio hacerte enojar o preocuparte. He decidido no acercarme más a ti mientras no te sea sincera porque no pienso hacerte más daño._

_Hinamori Momo._

-Momo… - Arruga la tarjeta donde estaba escriba aquella disculpa con la quijada apretada. Se digna abrir la caja y ve que Momo le había preparado unos brownie, de seguro se paso la noche hacerlas. Resignado, toma uno y se lo come, masticando en silencio. – Delicioso tonta Momo. – Susurró.

* * *

Rukia se había despertado malhumorada, las mucamas tuvieron miedo de hacer su rutina con el peligro de que su ama se desahogara quitándoles su trabajo, pero no les dijo nada por haberla despertado temprano, por haber sacado de la pieza-ropero el uniforme, esperar a que ella se vista y se siente sobre el gran espejo que ocupaba todo lo alto de la pared, le peinaron y le colocaron su perfume favorito con el deseo de que se alegre un poco.

Pero no fue así.

La dejaron sola para que se coma su desayuno que estaba esperando en el escritorio, pero Rukia no se movió, seguía mirándose en ese espejo, el objeto le estaba mostrando a una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas, alguien muy bella y querida en la sociedad (sin saber que la dulce Rukia de la sociedad en realidad tenía una actitud de demonio)… le estaba mostrando a una rastrera mentirosa.

Molesta, pega un grito y le pega al espejo con una almohada que tenía cerca, se lleva sus manos al cabello sin importarle desordenar el trabajo de sus empleadas y tira todas sus joyas que estaba en su velador exclusivo de joyas. Suspiro con fuerza y vuelve a verse al espejo para luego darle un puñetazo, no consiguió romperlo ya que fue fabricado anti ataques, pero si se consiguió que le doliera la mano.

Se vuelve a mirar, y si, seguía viendo a una mentirosa, rastrera y lastima amigos.

Estuvo evitando a Renji todo el tiempo y fue fácil porque el pelirrojo también la estaba ignorando, sólo está en plan "guardaespaldas", regalándole su silencio y eso la estaba cabreando, pero no podía decir nada, se lo tenía merecido, ya lo había lastimado suficiente. Suspiro, estaba agotada.

-Daría lo que fuera para que todo vuelva a ser como antes. – Susurró.

Se digno a comer al fin, aunque no disfrutaba para nada los manjares, tragaba con fuerza, casi sentía asco y ganas de vomitar, dejó más de la mitad segura que no era capaz de seguir comiendo, se arregla el cabello para tratar de parecer como si nada y busca su bolso justo en el momento que tocan a la puerta.

-Adelante. – Dando el permiso, miro con discreción, y en efecto, Renji entraba a su habitación con el ceño fruncido y con la vista a su alrededor. – Déjame buscar mi bolso y nos vamos.

No hubo respuesta y Rukia suspiro, era mejor dejar las cosas así por un tiempo. Renji notó el desastre que minutos antes ocasiono Rukia, estaba extrañado y mira a la chica por si se había lastimado, pero no, estaba ilesa. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él frunció más el ceño, señalando el desastre en busca de respuesta.

-No leo mentes. – Le reprocha la pelinegra con la esperanza de que él le hablase, aunque sea para una pregunta de regaño. Pero no pasó nada, él seguía en silencio y apuntando al desastre. – Tropecé y para no caerme, me sujete en el velador. – Mintió.

Con tal explicación, decide dar fin y abre la puerta para salir, Rukia suspiro y lo siguió, sabiendo que eso es lo que él quería.

-Que tengan un buen día en la escuela, Rukia-sama, Renji-sama. – Se despedía la servidumbre inclinándose con respeto.

_Va a ser un día de mierda._

Pensó Rukia sin saber que tenía razón.

* * *

Las clases siguieron sin saber la tensión en el salón de clase, la maestra o los estudiantes no sabían la gran barrera que separaban a Rukia y Hinamori de Renji y Toushirou, que el motivo por el cual Orihime no fue a clases en los últimos días es porque seguía deprimida por su último encuentro con Ichigo, que July se sentía muy mal por recordar aquel día en que había visto a Orihime en los brazos de Hichigo llorando desconsolada y no sabía por qué sentía tantos celos si ella no siente nada hacia aquel playboy o que Charlotte estaba pensando en su conversación con Seika… después de que la chica le hubiera explotado miles de palabrotas que ni siquiera conocía.

_Flash Back._

_Sentada en la cafetería, roja de la vergüenza, oía los gritos de Seika, estaba avergonzada de ello porque toda la gente las mirada extrañados y sólo podía ocultarse más con su gorra y tomando de su té._

_-En verdad que te has pasado Charlotte, nos tenías preocupados a todos._

_-Ya lo sé, me fui sabiendo eso. – Le dice cansada de oírle decir eso ya por décima vez._

_-¡Es que…!_

_-Le escribí una carta a mis padres. – Interrumpiéndola. – Y también le llame a Teppei, saben que estoy bien. – Sus manos temblaron levemente, por lo que el contenido de la taza se agitaba un poco._

_-¿Y tú crees que con eso es suficiente? – A punto de volver a dar un show de gritos._

_-Lo siento. – Fue todo lo que le pudo decir. – Pero no puedo volver siendo tan débil._

_-¿Débil? Deja de decir tonterías, eres una de las chicas más fuertes que conozco y no me refiero a fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo o con manejo de armas. – Alzando una ceja._

_-Tú más que nadie deberías comprender porque estoy muy débil. – Para asombro de Houjouin, Charlotte le mostró por unos segundos una mirada seria. – Veo a Teppei y me dan ganas de llorar, veo a Silvia y… tengo ganas de gritarle lo mucho que la odio. – Confesó, reflejando en su sonrisa que estaba en verdad agotada. – ¿Cómo puedo felicitarlos en su boda si ni siquiera puedo ser yo misma?_

_Seika agacho levemente su cabeza, entendía como se sentía la princesa, aunque odiara admitirlo, también le gustaba a ese idiota de Teppei, pero ella era de actitud más fuerte y había superado la verdad, de que Teppei jamás estaría con ella y no se refería sólo por su compromiso con Silvia, más bien porque veía que él estaba enamorado… y su corazón no estaba dirigido hacía ella, más bien en…_

_-Ojala fuera igual de fuerte que tú, Seika. – Su sonrisa estaba llena de amargura. – Pero no es posible, ¿Verdad? – Cerrando sus ojos._

_-¿Quieres cumplir la promesa de las aguas termales?_

_Charlotte asintió levemente, aún con ese agotamiento sobre sus hombros._

_-Yo… yo te prometo que volveré a Halzerink, pero primero tengo que sonreír para que Teppei no se preocupe y pueda casarse tranquilo. – Finalmente ve a su amiga a los ojos. – Por favor._

_Seika se la quedo mirando y su respuesta fue un largo suspiro, luego vuelve a tener una expresión que delataba lo fastidiada que andaba._

_-No veo por qué debo perder mi tiempo como consejera, haz lo que quieras. – Cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, tratando de mantener una actitud cool._

_-Gracias. – Regalándole una sonrisa._

_Fin Flash Back._

Charlotte había dibujado en su cuaderno garabatos y de vez en cuando escribía "Teppei". Al darse cuenta, suspiro pensando que será difícil su trabajo. Sonrió con nostalgia al imaginarlo con su encantadora sonrisa, alzando su dedo meñique y asegurándole que pase lo que pase, él estará allí para ella…

Como amaba a ese hombre.

Tatsuki miraba a Ichigo, él estaba mirando la ventana con el ceño fruncido, debió haberle pasado algo realmente malo, luego mira el asiento vacío de Orihime, recordando que ella le había dicho por teléfono que no se encontraba bien y preferiría dormir para sanarse. Ve a Hichigo en espera de una respuesta, pero el albino sólo se encoge de hombros y mira a su hermano, pensando que definitivamente su familia era idiota.

_Flash Back._

_Había decidido ir también, conociendo a su hermano, tendría poco tacto con Orihime… en verdad estaba actuando como un idiota cursi y todo por rodearse de ese grupo de chicas con cola, estaban arruinando su reputación. Aunque claro, no iba solo, July también estaba preocupada y ya que las otras estaban ocupadas con sus problemas, decidió ir con él alegando que lo hacía por su amiga y no para estar a solas con el canalla._

_De golpe, el albino siente un peso en su pecho, agacha su cabeza y ve que era Orihime con la cabeza gacha y disculpándose torpemente y con la voz entrecortada, sin saber que eran sus amigos. Él le impidió huir tomándola de los hombros, verla tan vulnerable le dio una comezón en el interior, algo parecido al… ¿Dolor? ¿Conciencia? Qué asco, pero ella le había hecho recordar aquel día en que sus hermanitas lloraron ante la tumba de su madre._

_-Orihime, somos nosotros. – Le susurro July al verla tratando de zafarse._

_La pelinaranja alza su cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a Hichigo, sin contenerlo más, lo abraza por debajo de sus brazos y se largó a llorar, mojando su camisa de la escuela y luego su pecho. El albino se quedo estático sin saber qué hacer, mira a July en busca de una respuesta, pareciéndole extraño que la castaña refleje dolor en sus ojos (de seguro por ver a su amiga tan herida), pero ella no tardo en sonreír y le dijo que la abrazara. Inseguro, decide obedecer (el pobre no sabe ser bueno con personas que no sean sus hermanas) y le susurraba "no te molestes por tonterías, mi hermano es idiota" mientras July se acerca y le acaricia a Orihime su cabello con una mano._

_Fin Flash Back._

July suspiro al volver a recordar eso, en verdad no se entendía, su amiga estaba mal y ella sólo pensó en ese momento de apartarla de Hichigo y decirle unas cosas… ¿Desde cuándo es tan vengativa y posesiva?

Algo cayó sobre su mesa, curiosa, ve una nota que tenía escrito "Veremos a Orihime después de clases" firmado por un dibujo chibi de la cabeza de Rukia.

Sonrió levemente, no era mala idea.

* * *

Con la copia que le entregó Orihime, Charlotte abre la puerta y entra con el resto de las sirenas por detrás, la llamo un par de veces mientras se quitaban los zapatos, pero no recibieron ningún tipo de respuesta, las chicas pensaron que a lo mejor se había quedado dormida, pero Rukia se imagino lo peor, jurando a gritos que la loca se estaba cortando las venas por depresión de amor, así que corrió primero al baño pensando que ahí se estaba cometiendo el crimen, pero el cuarto estaba impecable.

-No seas una exagerada, Rukia-chan. – Le alega Hinamori caminando hacía la habitación que compartían las "primas", descubriendo que Orihime estaba en su futón, de lado por lo que les daba la espalda, miraba un pez dorado en su pecera y sus orejas eran cubiertas por audífonos. – No nos escuchaba porque oía música.

July se acercó cautelosa desde atrás y la sobresalta al quitarle los audífonos, descubriendo que estaba escuchando baladas de corazones rotos… estaba peor de lo que pensaron.

-¿En qué momento llegaron? – Asombrada.

-Hace un par de minutos, pero no nos oíste por la música. – Le explica la princesa sentándose frente a ella, notando que tenía sus ojos rojos y muy hinchados, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y su rostro estaba húmedo a causa de las lágrimas. – Pobrecita. – Abrazándola.

-No tienes que estar llorando por ese idiota. – Le regaña Rukia uniéndose al abrazo. – Ya sabes que Ichigo se deja llevar por la rabia y dice cosas sin pensar, ya verás que se le pasará.

-No es tan fácil, Rukia-chan. – Orihime inhalaba a cada segundo para contener las lágrimas, sabía que era inútil, pero su instinto seguía persistiendo. – Me dijo que me odiaba… y no quería saber nada más de mí. – Cierra sus ojos y se asusta al recordar esa expresión llena de rabia y decepción. – Y tiene motivos, he sido muy mala… por ocultarle el secreto, me he ganado su odio.

-¿Te dijo que te odiaba? – Momo se sorprendió, Ichigo no era esa clase de persona, debió haber sido un golpe bien duro para Orihime.

-¡Ah no! – Rukia se pone de pie, fuego de rabia salía por sus ojos y se remangaba las mangas. – Ahora va a ver ese idiota, espera a que le ponga las manos encima.

-¡Rukia, no cometas una locura! Entiendo que estés enojada por la ley del hielo de Renji, pero te pasas. – Le regaña July.

-Está bien, Rukia-chan. – Orihime se esforzó por sonreírme y la toma de las manos. – No es necesario, él tiene motivos para enojarse conmigo, he sido muy mala con él.

Y se hizo silencio, Hinamori y Rukia podían entenderla, estaban pasando por lo mismo a causa de ese secreto que les causaba mucha rabia en esta situación, que hasta tuvieron que hacer sacrificios, Hinamori tuvo que terminar momentáneamente (o para siempre) su amistad con Toushirou, Rukia tuvo que sufrir la ley del hielo de Renji y su mirada indiferente y Orihime tuvo que obtener el odio de Ichigo. July y Charlotte las miraron por un momento, ellas ya eran unas amateur, a diferencia de sus amigas que eran novatas del club, era normal que sufrieran tanto, ya llegará el tiempo en que se acostumbren al dolor.

-Oigan. – July quiso tomar la palabra, con una sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no vamos a nadar?

-¡Es una gran idea! – Charlotte se pone de pie y junta sus manos, apoyándola en mejorar el ambiente depresivo. – Ya verán que nadar un rato nos hará muy bien.

Lograron que las chicas aceptaran la proposición, así que esperaron a que Orihime se vistiera y salieron del departamento para tomar una locomoción que las lleve a la playa. Una vez allá, se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie cerca que le parezca extraño que cinco mujeres se meta con ropa al agua.

Ahora eran sirenas nadando bajo el mar, Charlotte y July tuvieron mucha razón, nadar era una buena medicina para Rukia, Hinamori y Orihime, ya no sentían tanto dolor, estaban muy relajadas, parecía que el agua se había todas sus penas. Comprobaron que la canción que presentó July en el acuario era muy cierta, el mundo marino era mágico.

Orihime había decidido ir más abajo con la esperanza de encontrar un fósil marino o algo increíble porque a pesar de la situación, quería en verdad darle algo a Ichigo en su cumpleaños. Sus ojos reflejaron maravilla al ver nada menos que un par de babosas marinas, una parecía un gusano bien gordito de un verde bien claro e intenso, con finas líneas blancas y el otro parecía un coral con tantos "picos" y pintado de varios puntos de colores oscuros: café, negro, etc.

No podía creer su suerte de haber encontrado algo tan raro y hermoso (aun cuando son carnívoros), tenía muchas ganas de llevarse uno, pero no se encontraba capacitada para cuidar un espécimen raro, era mejor seguir con su pez dorado. Apoyada en una roca, se los queda mirando un largo rato, pensando en los hermosos colores que tenían, iba a irse cuando notó que el gusanito estaba sobre algo muy curioso que llamo su atención, así que con cuidado lo agarra y se lo trae sin ocasionar que la criatura le ataque, una vez hecho, se aparta un poco y se queda mirando su descubrimiento con asombro y maravillada.

¡Era nada menos que un fósil de amonites!

Se lo queda mirando aun sin salir de su asombro… ¡El regalo perfecto!

En otra parte del océano, Momo miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa verdadera después de varios días, incluso se emocionó al ver una manada de tortugas y los siguió, moviendo su mano en saludo y una tortuga había respondido dando un giro, ocasionando una risita por parte de la sirena.

Pensó en comprarse una cámara que sirva bajo el agua, pero… son muy caras… lo mejor es esperar a que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda recibir sin problema la fortuna de sus padres.

Se detiene al descubrir pasto marino, brillando de color verde y se va acercando para sentir la textura, sonríe al ver unos pececitos pequeños salir asustados por su intromisión, notó que en un conjunto de pastos más largos, había algo rojo, azul y verde, curiosa, se acerca e intenta tomarlo, ganándose un corte en su dedo, burbujas sale de su boca y nariz mientras se quejaba y miraba su dedo índice de la mano derecha con una línea de inicio a fin y saliendo mucha sangre, se lo lleva a la boca y con su mano libre pudo tomar con más cuidado lo que parecía ser un coral de todos los colores antes mencionados.

Se lo quedo mirando y pensó que sería un bonito regalo para animar a Orihime.

* * *

Volviendo al departamento, Orihime colocó el presente de Momo en la pecera en dónde estaba su pez con unas pinzas, estaba muy contenta y agradecida por el coral, sonriéndole a su pez de nombre Chigo.

-Chigo se ve muy contento, en verdad me ha gustado el coral Hina-chan.

-Bien, valió la pena el corte. – Viendo su dedo después de llevarlo a su boca por enésima vez.

-¿Te duele mucho? – Charlotte se acerca preocupada. – Deberías ver a un doctor.

-No es nada, es sólo un simple corte. – Sonriéndole.

-Sí que has encontrado cosas, July. – Rukia miraba maravillada los descubrimientos de su amiga.

-Sí, pero no le ganan al amonites que encontró Orihime… aunque encontré un pedazo hace unos años. Lillinete-chan me lo rompió. – Depresiva al recordar.

-Piensas dárselo a Ichigo, ¿No es así? – La pelinegra ve a Orihime de brazos cruzados y alzando sus pequeñas y bonitas cejas.

-Así es, espero que le guste. – Sonriendo mientras veía su hallazgo. – Voy a limpiarlo y después mandaré a que lo enmarquen para que este más seguro y tenga dónde dejarlo.

-No se merece nada de ti después de lo que te hizo.

-No es su culpa, Rukia-chan y lo sabes. – Rukia soltó un gruñido porque su amiga tenía mucha razón. – Los que nos está pasando no es culpa de ninguno de ellos, sino de nosotras mismas.

Un sonido las pone en alerta y descubren a Hinamori viendo un tarro, con el dibujo de un pez, con mucha fascinación, parecía una niña. Al sentirse observaba, Momo se sonroja y deja el tarro donde estaba.

-¿E-Esa es la comida de Chigo?

-Así es, pero le doy muy poco ya que contiene muchas calorías y es malo para su salud.

-¿Qué no hacen comida baja en calorías? – Preguntó Rukia.

Todas se rieron ante la pregunta, menos Hinamori que en un descuido, pesca de nuevo el tarro para sacarle la tapa y come un puñado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes volvieron a su habitual rutina para ir a la escuela, incluso Orihime, quien estaba acompañada por Charlotte, se encontraba más animada y esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente para pasar el día en el mismo salón con Ichigo… un desafío.

En la entrada, las esperaban los demás… menos Momo.

-¿No ha llegado? – Charlotte miraba por todos lados.

-No y ya va a tocar la campana. – Se queja Rukia de brazos cruzados.

-No sigamos esperando y entremos. – Se queja Hichigo comenzando a caminar.

Estaba incómodo y fastidiado con sólo ver a Orihime, hace días había actuado antes como un idiota ena-… no, se negaba a decir esa palabra, no estaba en su diccionario, sólo se dejo llevar por el cansancio de haber estado afectado por pasar mucho tiempo con mujeres sentimentales, necesitaba volver a regodearse de femé fatales que él sabía dominar, de desafíos, retos y muchas cosas más. Necesitaba volver a ser el de antes y rápido.

-Espera Hichigo. – Orihime se acercó a paso rápido y lo toma del brazo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – alzando una ceja, ¿Qué no veía que se quería apartar?

-Gracias por lo del otro día. – Sonriendo. – Me has ayudado mucho.

-No tienes que agradecerme por cosas sin importancia. – Continuando con su caminata.

-Definitivamente lo estás cambiando, Orihime. – Comentó Rukia con una sonrisa de burla, disfrutaba ver a los hermanos Kurosaki incómodos, enojados y en problemas.

Sólo Charlotte se dio cuenta de cómo July agachó su cabeza ante tales palabras, la sirena de cabello castaño había sentido un dolor en su pecho, era peor que aquella vez en que fue envenenada por un pez piedra y estuvo al borde de la muerte… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Definitivamente Hichigo era el culpable de que esté enferma.

-Se nos hace tarde. – Charlotte trata de cambiar el tema de conversación.

* * *

Hinamori no se presentó en la escuela, preocupando al grupo, pero de seguro Toushirou lo estuvo más, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien, se supone que estaba molesto y se habían tomado un "break" de amistad para evitar el seguirse lastimando.

Aun cuando estaba preocupada por su amiga, Orihime no pudo evitar ver de vez en cuando a Ichigo por cortos segundos, sintiéndose muy mal por verlo con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, de seguro estaba molesto de verla… o estar en la misma habitación. Se atrevió a verlo de nuevo y su corazón da un brinco al ser descubierta, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar al frente y encogerse, estaba tan avergonzada.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, decidió que ya no podía seguir más con esa tortura, así que se pone de pie y decide caminar por la escuela ante la mirada llena de preocupación de Tatsuki. Estaba muy cansada de evitarlo o de fingir que nada había pasado, había lastimado a Ichigo, y mucho, sabía que se merecía todo el odio del muchacho, pero su corazón no podía soportarlo… como quisiera tener otra oportunidad.

-Espero que no rompa mi regalo. – Susurra llevando una mano a su frente.

-Inoue-san. – La muchacha voltea y ve a unas chicas de su mismo grado, pero de otro salón, se acercaban con sonrisas encantadoras en sus labios.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Inoue-san, queríamos pedirte unas opiniones sobre nuestro nado… ya que fuiste la capitana del club.

La sirena se pone nerviosa, era mala idea estar cerca de la piscina.

-N-No lo sé… en estos momentos yo…

-Por favor. – Suplicaron juntando sus manos con expresiones de dolor. – Estaremos en la piscina techada… en verdad queremos tu ayuda.

Si estaban en la piscina techada, podría sentarse en las gradas que estaban bastante apartados y no habría problemas… además, le era difícil decir no si la miraban de esa forma.

-Está bien, les ayudaré. – Sonriendo.

Contentas, las chicas gritaron dándole las gracias y la guiaron casi a la rastra, sin parar de contar lo agradecidas que estaban. Llegaron y a Orihime le pareció extraño que estuviera vacio, ¿Acaso esas chicas eran las únicas que practicarían? No… deben estar los refuerzos… todo el equipo de natación entrenando. ¿Qué clase de capitán la reemplaza?

Voltea y se sorprende al ver que esas chicas tan alegres ahora la miraban con burla y no estaban solas, también habían otras chicas que salieron de quién sabe dónde… ¿Otro ataque de las fans de Ichigo? ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Sólo atinó en retroceder pasos asustada mientras la que parecía ser la líder, se acercaba más.

-Nos enteramos de que has estado saliendo con Kurosaki-san… incluso tuvieron una cita. – Se cruza de brazos. – Quedamos en que dejarías en paz a Kurosaki-san.

-Y yo pensé que ahora andabas detrás de Hichigo. – Bien, Rukia le estaba influenciando bastante, pero estaba agotada (y asustada) sobre esto.

-Eres una maldita zorra. – Propinándole una bofetada. – ¿Cómo osas llamarlo por su nombre? Y no sólo a él, se que eres muy entrometida con los dos.

¿Ella entrometida? ¿Y qué era esa loca entonces?

Sus ojos se abren al dejar de sentir el piso, gira su cabeza y se horroriza al ver que tenía la piscina detrás, un paso y su secreto correrá peligro. Vuelve a ver a sus agresoras y ve que otra chica sostenía una cámara… ¿Acaso…?

-Creo que tendremos que castigarte. – La líder le acaricia las mejillas con suavidad. – Te lanzaremos y te tomaremos fotos… toda la escuela se burlará de ti.

Sí… harán lo que pensaba.

Corre a su derecha con intenciones de huir, pero otras chicas la acorralan, ya no tenía escape y siente un agarre fuerte en su brazo izquierdo por cortesía de la líder y se lo aprieta con mucha fuerza, incluso le había enterrado las uñas, disfrutando la expresión de la sirena casi con morbosidad.

-Ahora la princesita va a darse un baño.

Dicho y hecho, la tira hacía la piscina.

Todo se movía a cámara lenta, todo estaba acabado, el secreto será descubierto y divulgado, luego la meterán a experimentos. Miraba como se iba acercando cada vez más al agua ante las miradas llenas de diversión por parte de las chicas y sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esperando el fin.

De golpe, fue rodeada por algo firme y después siente muchos giros, terminando en el suelo seco… se había salvado por los pelos. Asombrada, abre sus ojos, estaba boca abajo, usa sus brazos como apoyo y se coloca de rodillas, le pareció extraño que las locas estén asustadas, ¿Acaso se mojo un poco y ahora era sirena? Se mira… no, seguía teniendo sus piernas, ¿Entonces…?

-K-Kurosaki-san. – Murmura la líder con terror.

Asombrada, Orihime mueve su cabeza y ahí estaba su héroe, Kurosaki Ichigo se estaba poniendo de pie y tenía una mirada asesina que asustaba más a sus admiradoras, se pone las manos en los bolsillos y se digno a ver a las chicas con seriedad.

-Largo de una vez. – Ordeno y las asustó mucho más. – Las mato si la vuelven a molestar.

No fue necesario que repitiera la orden, todas las chicas salieron corriendo ante la mirada atónica de la sirena, ella miraba la puerta y luego a Ichigo, preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta aquí, se había aparecido como en las películas, justo a tiempo para salvar a la doncella en apuros… a la doncella mentirosa.

-Gracias. – Agachando la cabeza.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa… Inoue.

Orihime abre sus ojos en shock, él la había llamado de nuevo por su apellido y eso la entristeció… ya no le tenía confianza, se muerde el labio, definitivamente él la odiaba. Respiró hondo varias veces para que no se le quiebre el tono de voz al hablar.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas… Kurosaki-kun.

En silencio, él camina hacia la puerta para irse, ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba allí, una extraña fuerza le estaba gritando que fuera a ese lugar y que Orihime corría peligro, se había negado a obedecer, pero al final, los sentimientos ganó a la razón y partió, descubriendo que eran ciertas sus corazonadas y no perdió ningún segundo para salvarla, algo decía que ella no podía mojarse delante de esas zorras y no sólo por las fotos futuras que ellas habrían sacado para humillarla.

Orihime vuelve a morderse el labio mientras lo miraba con dolor, estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritarle "soy una sirena" para quitarse el peso de encima y no seguir peleada con Ichigo… tenía que hacerlo, ya no podía seguir con aquella farsa.

-Espera por favor, I-Kurosaki-kun. – Le suplica alzando su brazo derecho y dando pasos.

Se siente aliviada al ver que le había hecho caso, pero él seguía mirándola con un profundo odio. Respiró hondo, tenía que acabar con esto.

-La verdad es que yo tengo que decirte algo. – Tragó saliva y mira el suelo. – Kurosaki-kun, yo… yo soy…

Y se abre la puerta, interrumpiéndola.

-Inoue-san. – El intruso fue nada menos que Uryuu, contemplando la escena con una mirada inexpresiva. – Yamoto-sensei desea hablar contigo.

-C-Claro Ishida-kun, gracias… iré en cuando acabe de hab-…

-Él quiere verte enseguida. – Interrumpiéndola. – Vamos, yo te guio hacía él.

Al final, tuvo que aceptar irse con él volviendo a disculparse con Ichigo, se sentía terrible, parece que no fue buena idea volver a la escuela. Aún quedaba media hora de almuerzo, hablaría con el profesor, buscara sus cosas y se regresará a casa.

-¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar conmigo el sensei, Ishida-kun?

-Lo que dije fue mentira. – Confeso sin una pizca de culpabilidad.

-¿Qué? – Asombrada. – Entonces… ¿Por qué…?

-Para evitar que hicieras una tontería. – Viéndola con una fría expresión. – No puedes contarle a cualquiera el secreto… ya es suficiente que el gemelo lo sepa.

-¡Él no es cualquiera! – Y se fue corriendo al salón.

* * *

No fue la única con la idea de irse de la escuela, las otras sirenas quisieron irse por estar preocupadas por Hinamori y porque ya no aguantaban la presión e Hichigo simplemente porque estaba aburrido, Inoue se disculpo con Tatsuki y partió con el grupo.

Al llegar a la casa de Hinamori, no la encontraron en ninguna parte, creyeron que había salido y en ese momento oyen un estruendo pequeño que provenía del baño, Hichigo tomo la labor de abrir la puerta y todos quedaron sorprendidos, el suelo estaba lleno de latas de sardinas abiertas y las cerradas estaban sobre una mesita, formando una montaña y Hinamori estaba en su estado de sirena en la tina llena de agua, comiendo las sardinas de las latas directamente y con una rapidez como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Hina-chan? – Susurró Orihime incrédula de lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¿Sardina? – Les ofrece con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad y ofreciéndoles la lata que tenía abierta.

-Eh…

-No gracias. – Agradece Charlotte con una gotita en su frente.

-Bueno… más para mí. – Y se lo come todo de un viaje, casi atragantándose. Lanza la lata al suelo y se sumerge bajo la tina.

-Siempre supe que ustedes terminarían como unas locas con ansias de pescado. – Admitió Hichigo cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa de burla.

-Muérete. – Rukia lo ve de forma asesina.

-¿Estás bien, Hinamori-chan? – July ladea la cabeza con una mirada sospechosa.

-Estoy de maravilla. – Pescando otra lata para comer.

Preocupados, decidieron volverla a su estado humana, Hichigo la tomó por debajo de los brazos y hace fuerza para sacarla, Momo se quejaba y gritaba que no quería salir, que quería pescado, de vez en cuando movía su cuerpo tanto, especialmente la cola, que termina mojando el piso, las latas y a Hichigo. Rukia usa sus poderes para secarlos, y aunque casi quema la camisa del albino, logró que su amiga vuelva a ser humana y que el muchacho dejase de estar goteando.

Dejaron a Hinamori en una esquina con sus latas de sardinas y miraban confundidos su comportamiento, la chica sólo sonreía y comía, parecía un foso sin fondo.

-Lo veo y no lo creo. – Rukia tenía una de sus cejas alzadas. – Y eso que ella siempre dice que si come bastante comida marina, le da dolores de estómago.

-Está muy extraña… algo debió pasarle cuando nadamos. – Murmuró Charlotte cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo que irme a alimentar a Chigo. – Orihime se pone de pie y busca su bolso. – Se le acerca su hora de comer.

-Voy contigo. – La princesa se pone de pie también. – Voy a tener que cambiarme de ropa. – Al encargarse de limpiar el desastre del baño, su uniforme se había ensuciado.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la come peces. – Asegura Rukia con una sonrisa confiada.

-Eso suena a multitud. – Se quejo Hichigo en un gruñido.

-Cállate y haz algo útil señor "Voy a experimentar a ver si el Ámbar Gris funciona".

Las chicas se fueron, corriendo para llegar pronto a hacer sus cosas y volver cuando antes.

-Tengo sed. – Dice de pronto la amante del pez, se pone de pie y va hacía el lavaplatos.

Tomo el vaso y lo lleno de agua hacía el tope, pero en vez de tomarlo como una persona civilizada, se lo tira de todo en la cara, las chicas gritan su nombre e Hichigo la atrapo justo antes de que la sirena caiga al suelo. La miraban con caras de pocos amigos, pero Momo los ignoraba, sonreía inocentemente como liberándose de una travesura.

-Mucho mejor. – Satisfecha, viendo su cola y escamas.

Un móvil comienza a sonar, el de Hichigo, era su padre y exigía su presencia inmediata porque algo había ocurrido en la casa, el albino le juro que se quedaría sin dientes si lo urgente era algo estúpido.

-Volveré en cuando pueda. – Y se marcho.

-¿Qué tan difícil es cuidarla? – Preguntó Rukia con sarcasmo.

-¡Quédate quieta! – July trataba de secar a Momo con una secadora de cabello, pero la de ojos avellanos movía sus brazos y le prohibía acercar el aparato.

-¡Tengo sed! – Se quejaba sin parar y haciendo un mohín.

-¡Bien, te daré agua, pero compórtate! – Le ordena la bajita pelinegra.

Llenó el mismo vaso y se lo entregó a Hinamori después de que volviera a su forma humana y de ordenarle que lo tome como la gente civilizada, pero no se esperaron su sonrisa traviesa o que les lanzará a ambas el agua, logrando que Rukia y July caigan al suelo en su estado sirena. Se burla de ambas señalándolas y riendo a carcajadas.

-Tengo hambre. – Y se va de la casa ignorando las amenazas de Rukia.

* * *

Cuando Orihime y Charlotte llegaron al departamento, fueron recibidas por Chigo, quien prácticamente… ¡Salió volando de la pecera! Cayó a la alfombra en forma de flor y se sacudía por estar fuera del agua.

-¡Chigo! – Alarmada, Orihime pesca la red de peces y con ayuda de un libro, logró meterlo a dentro, corre a la pecera y lo vuelve a colocar adentro.

-Debe tener hambre. – Viendo la comida para peces que estaba frente por donde Chigo cayó.

Orihime abre la lata y tira a la pecera un puñado de la comida, para el asombro de ambas, el pez estaba comiendo muy, pero muy rápido, comiendo todo en segundos.

-¡Chigo, pero que glotón! – Le regaña dejando la comida en su lugar.

De respuesta, Chigo de nuevo sale volando y tuvieron que volver a ponerlo en la pecera, pero está vez, Charlotte pone encima una especie de tapa de cristal para impedirle al pez continuar con sus "locuras extremas" y va al dormitorio a darse un cambio rápido.

-Está peluca me esta fastidiando.

-Tenemos que impedir que la gente te reconozca. – La pelinaranja miraba preocupada a su pez, preguntándose lo que le estaba pasando.

Charlotte se demoró sólo unos cinco minutos, se puso sólo un vestido y botas, se había colocado también un jockey para ocultarse más y pesca un abrigo para salir afuera.

-¿No crees que está actuando como Hinamori?

-¿Cómo Hina-chan?

Y princesa y mendiga abren sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-¡El coral! – Viendo el colorido presente de Hinamori.


	31. LA realeza de la idiotez

Bueno, y aqui ando con itra continuacion de sirenas!

Gracias por los reviews y la paciencia.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 31: La realeza de la idiotez.**

Imaginando formas de castigar a su padre si lo había llamado por tonterías, Hichigo estaba más cerca de llegar a su residencia.

Malhumorado, abre sin esperar al llegar y le pareció raro ver a los hombres con rostros serios… ¡incluso su padre! ¿Qué termino en un mundo paralelo? Se adentró más al comedor lanzando uno de sus sarcásticos saludos, pero quedaron a la mitad cuando vio que no estaban solos.

Había como cinco hombres que vestían al estilo MIB, incluso usaban las gafas a pesar de estar dentro de una residencia y a oscuras.

-Bien… ¿Qué hice ahora? Debí haber hecho algo muy malo y borracho porque no recuerdo nada. – Rascándose la nuca.

-Kurosaki Hichigo. – Uno de los tipos de negro había sacado de su saco una fotografía. – Sospechamos que usted sabe algo de la desaparición de la princesa de Halzerink.

-¿La princesa de dónde? – Desorientado… aunque estaba actuando y lo estaba haciendo muy bien mientras pensaba que esos tipos sí que trabajan rápido para buscar rastros de la realeza.

-De Halzerink, Hichigo. – Le regaño su tío Zangetsu mientras lo encaraba con la mirada. – ¿No has visto las noticias?

-Sabes que yo no veo las noticias, son depresivas y aburridas… tengo mejores cosas que hacer como ligarme a la Queen. – Bromeó con su sonrisa socarrona y penetrando con la mirada a su gemelo, quien se había molestado como nunca.

-Esta es una fotografía de la princesa Charlotte. – Mostrándole la foto en que salía la susodicha con un elegante y atrevido vestido de blanco, con su prominente pecho en que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y su listón rojo y tiara que la delataban como parte de la realeza.

-Guau, si que está bien buena. – Continuando con su actuación. – No, si así de buena, yo me la secuestraría.

-Se más serio Hichigo. – Le reprendió Isshin mostrando su seriedad y autoridad de padre, cosa que demostraba pocas veces.

-¿Qué? – Fingiendo estar ofendido. – Princesa o no, no negaré a una mujer buena cuando la veo. – Se justificó.

-Por favor. – Oyeron como la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió un muchacho de corta cabellera negra con tonos azulados y ojos de un intenso y oscuro azul, vestía sólo unos jeans de color blanco, una camisa negra que estaba afuera del jeans y con dos botones de arriba desabrochados y unas zapatillas blancas. No estaba solo, detrás de él estaba una chica que vestía como una sirvienta. – Si sabes algo, dímelo.

-¿Y tú eres…? – Le preguntó con un tono de grosería, sin preocuparle que los tipos MIB y la sirvienta se horrorizaran.

-C-C-… ¿Cómo se atreve? – Soltó la sirvienta de corta cabellera azulada y ojos dorados, estaba indignada ante la ignorancia del albino. – Usted se encuentra ante Arima Teppei-sama, el sucesor de la más poderosa y rica compañía Arima de Japón.

-Tranquila Yuu, no me molesta. – Teppei le regala una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

_Con que este es el Teppei que menciono Charlotte… con razón le vi cara de idiota._

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me interesa conocer a la presumida gente rica? – Preguntó molesto y alzando una ceja, ya se estaba cabreando de tanta estupidez. – Mira que venir a mí casa como si fuese tuya y acusarme de algo que no cometí. – Mintió, aunque técnicamente era verdad, él no se secuestro a la princesa, ella se vino solita.

-Que gracioso, una vez yo pensé igual que tú. – Confesó Teppei sin dejar de sonreír, no parecía para nada ofendido. – ¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada?

-No sé nada… ¿Y por qué deben estarme acosando a mí?

-Porque esta fotografía muestra a Charlotte cerca de esta casa y tú estás también.

Ahora le mostraron al albino una fotografía que se veía una chica de larga cabellera rosada dando la espalda para ver la residencia Kurosaki que tenía la puerta abierta y justo estaba Hichigo listo para salir.

_Mierda._

-¿Acaso la princesita es la única pelirrosa? – Acusando sin bajar la guardia. – No recuerdo que esa mujer sea la princesa, yo iba rápido, tenía una cita con una rubia que si que tenía unas curvas…

-No queremos saber sobre tu vida sexual. – Lo interrumpió Ichigo, dignándose a hablar después de un rato para interrumpir el futuro relato erótico.

Antes de que se desatara una discusión, el celular de Hichigo sonó, malhumorado de ser fastidiado a cada instante, revisa el aparato para descubrir que era Orihime, sin darle importancia al hecho de que estaba en una situación crítica, se aparta avisando que iba a contestar.

-¿Qué ocurre Orihime? – Aún cuando se apartó por discreción, lanzó la pregunta lo suficientemente alto para que Ichigo lo escuchase y el oírlo gruñir era prueba de que su plan tuvo éxito, de ahí su sonrisa.

-Hichigo, el coral que me regaló Hina-chan estaba envenenado.

-¿El coral estaba envenenado? – Asombrado, ahora estaba bajando la voz para que nadie escuchase. – Eso explica su hambre y su extraña actitud… eso significa que tu pez…

-Sí, Chigo también fue infectado. Ahora mismo estoy con Charlotte y vamos donde Kisuke-san para que lo analice.

-¿El biólogo marino? – Revelando que había leído cosas sobre él después de oírlo en los labios de aquellas sirenas adultas que conocieron en Rukongai.

-Llamamos a Nelliel-san y nos dijo que estaba allí, es el único de confianza que nos puede ayudar.

-El coral debe tener una especie de toxina… Chigo y Hinamori deben estar en una pro mutación de las escamas… se debe trabajar en el antídoto de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa si se tarda?

-Mueren. – Oye como la sirena traga duro. – Orihime… deja tu celular en altavoz… aquí hay una persona que a Charlotte le podría interesar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sólo haz lo que te digo. – Le hace creer a sus espectadores que había colgado, pero seguía la señal activa. – Ha ocurrido una emergencia y tengo que irme.

-Hichigo. – De nuevo Zangetsu tomó la palabra, viéndolo con seriedad. – ¿Qué no ves que estás siendo culpado por la desaparición de la princesa Charlotte Halzerink?

Hichigo pudo apostar que al otro lado de la línea, la princesa se había tapado la boca para no soltar una exclamación.

-Algo que no me sorprendería. – Admitió Ichigo sin culpa de comentar que su hermano sea un posible criminal. – Pero, ¿No están exagerando? Él no iría tan lejos en corto periodo de tiempo… especialmente si es para secuestrar a una princesa.

-Es increíble cuando nos amamos HERMANITO. – Hichigo había continuado con el sarcasmo, ambos se lanzaban miradas de desafío y sonrisas de superioridad.

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes nada sobre Charlotte? – Ahora sí que la muchacha tuvo que esforzarse por no morir de un infarto ya que había reconocido la voz de Teppei.

-Mira. – Ahora sí que Hichigo había perdido la paciencia, pero trataría de no empeorar por respeto a sus hermanitas que estaban también presentes. – No sé qué pasó entre tu novia y tú, pero el que seas estúpido no significa que me eches la culpa de tus problemas y de cosas que no he hecho.

-¿Cómo osa insultar al heredero Arima? – Yuu de nuevo estaba indignada.

-Aunque fuera el rey de España, lo trataría como a la mierda. – Y se encoge de hombros. – Además, no me equivoco… puedo apostar que la culpa de lo que le pasó a la princesa rebuena es del idiota. – Viendo su móvil como si pudiera ver a Charlotte en la otra línea, con la cabeza gacha y reflejando tristeza en los ojos.

-¿Cómo es que estás seguro de que la culpa es mía?

-Porque soy un Kurosaki… y nosotros somos los reyes de la estupidez. – Y esta vez, cuelga su móvil con la vista ahora en su hermano.

* * *

Ahora sólo estaba el largo "pi" como prueba de que la comunicación acabo. Orihime de inmediato observó a Charlotte tratando de leerle la mente y saber que pensaba hacer, pero lo único que hizo la princesa fue correr hacía la dirección que tenían programadas: el acuario. Como pudo, Orihime la alcanza después de unos segundos fuera de lugar por su inesperado movimiento.

-¡¿Estás segura de esto Charlotte?

-No hay tiempo Orihime, ya lo oíste… la vida de Hinamori y Chigo están en peligro.

-Pero… si le hacen algo a Hichigo por nuestra culpa…

-La culpa sería toda mía Orihime, además, no tienes que preocuparte. – Regalándole una sonrisa. – Teppei jamás le haría daño, él es el tipo de persona que siempre pelea por la justicia… incluso fue capaz de detener una pelea entre familias que ha durado 50 años.

Orihime se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero más cuando ve como sus manos hacen presión, señal de que se estaba conteniendo el ir a la casa de los Kurosaki a salvar a Hichigo de un malentendido y abrazar a Teppei, llorar en sus brazos… pero no podía.

Finalmente llegaron al acuario, tuvieron que pedirle a un guardia que les indicara los laboratorios y cuando llegaron, vieron a Kisuke trabajando en algunos químicos mientras Hallibel, la tutora de July, anotada todo en un cuaderno. Al verlas, el "famoso" biólogo marino pone cara de niño feliz y da saltitos hacía ellas, muy emocionado.

-¡Que felicidad es ver a mujeres hermosas y jóvenes! – Exclama con las mejillas sonrojadas. – Son muy suaves y carnosas.

-Pervertido. – Fue el comentario de una seria Hallibel mientras las recién llegadas se sonrojaron a tope de la vergüenza. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Orihime, Charlotte?

-Hinamori y mi pez fueron infectados por un coral venenoso. – Le explica Orihime alarmada mientras le mostraba a Chigo, que estuvo todo este tiempo en sus manos dentro de una bolsa de plástico y trasparente con agua.

De inmediato, la alegre e infantil expresión de Urahara, cambia a uno de más seriedad y toma la bolsa entre sus manos para examinar el pez y notó que las escamas se estaban volviendo blancas, se lo mostró a Hallibel y ambos asintieron.

-¿Dónde está el coral?

-Yo lo tengo. – Charlotte abre su bolso de lana que compró ayer en un bazar y de ahí saco el coral multicolor encerrado también en una bolsa para impedir que salga otra perjudicada. Se lo entrega con cuidado.

Le habían explicado lo que había ocurrido y lo que dijo Hichigo recientemente por teléfono mientras Kisuke y Hallibel trabajaban en la cura (habían metido a Chigo con agua limpia en una pecera que contaba el laboratorio.

-Ese Hichigo no se ha equivocado, toda su hipótesis es cierta… pero no se preocupen, llegaron a tiempo para darles la cura.

-Guau, Hichigo es increíble. – Elogió Charlotte sin ocultar la emoción de la gran inteligencia del albino… y eso que en la escuela se la pasa más vagueando.

-Se nota que quiere ser biólogo marino o doctor a futuro. – Comentó Orihime.

-Bueno…. – Murmuró Urahara con un ojo en su microscopio. – Es hereditario su don de la ciencia… se espera mucho de esos gemelos por los orígenes de sus padres.

-¿De qué está hablando? – Preguntaron las adolescentes confundidas.

-Idiota. – Murmuró Hallibel, dejándole a entender que no le salvaría el trasero.

-Ya saben chicas. – Nervioso. – Como su padre es doctor y su madre también estudiaba el mundo marino… ¿Cómo no va a salir hijos con esos talentos?

-Ahh. – Expresaron las chicas, tragándose las palabras del biólogo, quien suspiro aliviado.

Alguien llamaba a Orihime desde su móvil y descubre que era Rukia, por lo que no duda en contestar pensando que tenía que ver con Hinamori… y no se equivocó, pero le hubiese gustado que no fuese algo negativo.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LA PERDISTE?

-¿Perdieron a Hina-chan? – Charlotte se alarmó e intentaba escuchar también a Rukia por teléfono, pegándose a Orihime.

-Nos ha engañado. – Se justificó.

-¡Rukia-chan, el tiempo corre! Si no curamos pronto a Hina-chan, podría morir.

-¿Cómo que morir? – Horrorizada.

-El coral estaba envenenado.

-Oh, esto se vuelve cada vez más fastidioso. – Se quejó por meterse ya en muchos problemas por culpa de ser sirena. – Ahora July y yo iremos a buscarla.

-Que recorran en las pescaderías. – Le ordenó Charlotte en un susurro. – Yo buscare en el mar y en las cuevas.

Y la princesa se fue corriendo mientras Hallibel estaba llamando a Nelliel y le pide que vaya al mar también a ayudar a Charlotte para buscar a la fugitiva con riesgo de morir envenenada.

Orihime se sentó para apoyarse en la mesa de trabajo y ver preocupada a Chigo, posando su dedo índice sobre el cristal para llamar su atención y diciéndole con los ojos que todo saldrá bien.

-Quieres demasiado a Chigo, Orihime-chan.

-Sí. – Sonriendo levemente. – Porque fue un regalo.

_Se estaba llevando a cabo una feria en el templo de la ciudad, la mayoría de la gente andaba en kimonos, paseando por el lugar, sacando fotos y participando en los juegos para ganar premios._

_Entre ellos, estaba Orihime con un bonito kimono blanco con dibujos de diamantes hechos en líneas delgadas en azul oscuro para que se vea que las joyas eran blancas también. También estaba tratando de ganarse un premio: un pez. Pero era tan difícil, las redes pequeñas que le daban se rompían o el pez se le escapaba brincando, volviendo a caer a la piscina colorida del dueño._

_Derramaba lágrimas como una niña, comentando lo difícil que era y que quería el pez más que nada en el mundo. Resignada, agacha su cabeza pensando que no tenía caso gastar su dinero en derrotas, así que pensaba irse…_

_Pero alguien se lo impidió tomándola de los hombros._

_Se sobresalta y alza su cabeza (estaba de rodillas en el suelo) y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver que la persona que se le había acercado era nada menos que Ichigo._

_-Yosh Inoue._

_-K-Ku-… ¡Kurosaki-kun! – Grita ignorando las miradas de la gente a su alrededor. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sorprendida._

_-Mis hermanas y mi viejo me pidieron que los acompañará… bueno, mi viejo me obligó en un golpe. – Molestó por recordar mientras Orihime se reía despacio y en un tono bajo. – ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Curioso._

_-Ah… bueno, yo…. – Apenada de lo que él podría pensar de ella, mira de nuevo sus rodillas como si fuera lo más interesante y con la cara roja._

_Ichigo echó un mejor vistazo y notó la piscina con los peces nadando, esperando un nuevo hogar… de nuevo miro a Orihime._

_-¿Quieres uno? – Alzando una ceja, manteniendo su curiosidad como si fuese un niño._

_Y Orihime asintió con la cabeza, aún apenada._

_-Pero es difícil… ya he fallado ocho veces._

_-¿Ocho veces? Que mala eres Inoue. – Regalándole una pequeña sonrisa, pero suficiente para detener el inocente corazón de la chica por unos segundos largos. – Deme uno por favor. – Pagándole al vendedor por una red._

_-¿Eh? N-No-No tienes que molestarte por mí, Kurosaki-kun._

_-No te preocupes Inoue, lo hago porque quiero y punto. – Arrodillándose a su lado mientras Orihime volvía a sonrojarse por el comentario._

_Y para la maravilla de la chica, Ichigo había conseguido el pez sin problemas, el vendedor se lo entregó dentro de una bolsa llena de agua y le felicitó por el premio. Ahora caminaban los dos mientras el pez ahora estaba en las manos de Orihime, quien seguía muy feliz por tener al fin su premio, pero más importante, se lo había dado Kurosaki, era un presente de su parte, lo había conseguido por ella y eso la alegraba._

_-De nuevo gracias, Kurosaki-kun._

_-No es nada. – Llevando una mano por su nuca, al parecer, estaba avergonzado de ser elogiado por aquella chica y que le regale esas hermosas sonrisas._

De nuevo su móvil sonó y esta vez era Hichigo.

No tardó en contestar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? – Como fondo, se oía gritos de dolor y cosas que caen al suelo.

-Esto…. – Nerviosa de lo que estaba oyendo… de seguro se estaba peleando con otro grupo de vándalos. – Rukia-chan y July-chan han perdido a Momo, ha escapado.

-¿La dejaron huir? Se nota que no puedo dejarlas sola ni un segundo. – Se quejó.

-Ahora Charlotte fue a buscarla al mar. Rukia y July fueron a ver en pescaderías.

-Yo buscare también, tengo la sensación de saber donde esta… ¡¿Qué no se cansan? – Y se oye algo como una patada. – Iré al acuario, a la montaña rusa, para buscar.

-Pero… ¿En qué te estás metiendo?

-Son asuntos míos. – Y cuelga.

Orihime se queda mirando su celular molesta ante la actitud del albino, aunque también curiosa de sus palabras, ¿En verdad tiene una pista? Ese idiota sí que las conoce bien.

-Iré a reunirme con Hichigo para buscar a Hina-chan. – Le avisó a Kisuke y Hallibel mientras se pone de pie.

-Cuidaremos bien de Chigo. – Le aseguró Urahara con una amplia sonrisa infantil.

-Tengan cuidado. – Les advirtió Hallibel.

-Lo tendremos. – Y se fue.

* * *

Después de colgar, Hichigo se guarda el celular en su bolsillo y se limpia las manos mientras observaba a los guardias de negro derrotados en el suelo. Yuu estaba sorprendida de que un adolescente grosero hubiera derrotado a los guardaespaldas de Teppei con entrenamiento del FBI, Teppei había silbado emocionado, no parecía para nada alterado, Yuzu estaba alarmada de la actitud de su hermano ya que había desordenado la casa y rompió unas decoraciones, recién había terminado de limpiar, y el resto de los Kurosaki, incluyendo a Karin, estaban indiferentes.

-Muy bien, quiero que te quede claro una cosa. – Ahora señalaba a Teppei y su mirada reflejaba intensiones asesinas. – Si sigues fastidiando, te voy a despedazar.

Uno de esos hombres no le había gustado las amenazas o ser derrotado por un adolescente con hormonas revolucionada, pero antes de poder hacer algo, había recibido un golpe por parte de Ichigo, una patada directa en su cara que lo estrello en la pared, ocasionando que el cuadro de un bonito paisaje, viniese abajo y el cristal se hizo trizas.

-¿Y eso? – Hichigo alzo una ceja ante la _amabilidad_ de su hermano.

-También me cansaron.

-¡Ese cuadro lo compramos apenas ayer! – Exclamó Yuzu. – ¡El comedor quedó destrozado, estuve limpiándolo por cuatro horas de arriba abajo!

-Lo siento Yuzu, lo limpiare. – Aseguró Ichigo apenado de dejar a su hermana en estado de alteración.

-Prometo limpiar al volver. – Dijo Hichigo. – Odio hacer el papel de "chico bueno" pero como TRES idiotas las devastaron. – Viendo a Ichigo con una sonrisa de burla por el hecho de quererlo cabrear. – No tengo más opción que ir a salvarles el trasero.

Y se fue aprovechando el silencio.

* * *

Charlotte y Nelliel habían buscado en todo el mar que estuviese en el sector de Karakura, incluso en Rukongai, buscaron en la cueva y en los pueblos, también fueron a ver en la cueva de diamantes, pero no había rastro. Seguían ahí para tomar un descanso pequeño ya que estaban agotadas.

La sirena peliverde le llamó la atención lo que colgaba del cuello de la pelirrosa.

-¿Esto? Lo hizo Hichigo.

-No, el otro collar.

-Ahh. ¿A qué es lindo? – Sonríe. – Lo encontré en el fondo del mar mientras nadaba… aunque no logro abrirlo.

-Una amiga tenía un collar parecido a este. – Atreviéndose a tocarlo.

-¿Quién? – Curiosa.

Nelliel no dijo nada, sólo hizo un pequeño truco y logró abrir la tapa, sonriendo con nostalgia a ver la fotografía que había adentro. Se la mostró a Charlotte.

-Es ella. – Sonriendo ante el asombro de la princesa.

* * *

Orihime e Hichigo se reunieron frente a la montaña rusa acuática, alejados del agua, miraban a su alrededor en busca de una señal. Recorrieron los alrededores y nada. Cuando todo iba a quedar perdido, una niña llamaba a su madre a gritos.

-¡He visto a una sirena, mamá!

-Aiko-chan, no debiste haberte metido a la sección del personal, ¿Qué pasa si te hubieras tropezado y caído?

-¡Pero mamá, vi a la sirena nadar con unos tiburones!

-De seguro era una chica disfrazada de sirena, aunque es riesgoso estar trabajando cerca de tiburones. – Y se la lleva.

Rápidamente los chicos corrieron y entraron a la sección del personal, encontrando a Hinamori muy contenta en su estado de sirena, sentada en la orilla y comiendo de la comida de los tiburones (peces pequeños y frescos), lanzándoles a ellos de vez en cuando. Notaron que sus escamas también tenían manchas blancas, sus uñas se habían pintado de verde oscuro y le había crecido, parecía unas garras de animal, le crecieron también escamas podridas en la piel, estaba muy pálida, incluso sus labios estaban por completo blancos y le habían crecido unas branquias en el cuello.

-¿Qué te paso, Hina-chan? – Orihime estaba horrorizada.

-¿Quieren peces? – Dejándoles ver que sus ojos ahora eran de un intenso verde claro.

-¡No! – Exclamó Hichigo apartándola de la comida y del agua a pesar de sus gritos.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, lograron transformarla en humana, pero ella seguía igual: con esas escamas en su piel, las garras en sus manos, las branquias en su cuello, el color de ojos, la palidez y labios blancos. Su cabello estaba muy, pero muy enredado y húmedo por las veces que se había mojado.

-Quiero ser sirena. – Haciendo puchero.

-Después, ahora vamos donde Urahara-san. – Le ordenó Orihime.

-¡No quiero, no quiero! – Moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

-Habrá comida. – Prometió Hichigo.

-¡Vamos! – Exclamó Hinamori emocionada.


	32. CERO

Bueno, aqui tienen otra continuación de sirenas ^^

Bueno, disfruten el capitulo y de nuevo gracias por la paciencia... y por los reviews, gracias a ustedes, el fic ya tiene mas de 300 reviews!

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 32: CERO.**

Para poder ocultarle su apariencia monstruosa, primero le recogieron el cabello en un tomate e Hichigo la obligó a ponerse su pollerón que, al ser grande, le llegó a Momo hasta las rodillas, las largas mangas y la gorra le ayudaron a ocultar su transformación, como tenía bolsillos por delante, le dejaron bien claro que esconda ahí sus manos (para que no se vea sus garras) o no tendría pescado recién fresco.

Evitaban acercarse a la gente, no podían permitir que viesen su look a lo Lady Gaga. Orihime la sostenía del brazo derecho e Hichigo del izquierdo, tenían que hacer lo necesario para mantenerla quieta ya que la sirena envenenada actuaba como una niña mimada de cinco años.

Estaban acercando a los laboratorios cuando Orihime oye su nombre y para su mala suerte, el responsable había sido el capitán de la marina, Hitsugaya Toushirou, también su compañero de clases. Pero no venía sólo, venía acompañados por otros tres miembros más de la marina que no conocía.

¿Qué harían ahora?

-¡Shirou-chan! – Liberándose del agarre de Orihime, Momo alzo su mano y le sonreía muy alegre al peliblanco.

-¡No me llames así! – Le ordenó para luego asombrarse al notarla distinta. – ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – Viendo su mano con sus garras de animal.

-Estamos algo apurados. – Hichigo respondió mientras Inoue le tapa la boca a Hinamori antes de que diga algo extraño o revele su secreto.

-No te he preguntado a ti, harina. – Le reprochó el muchacho mientras sus compañeros estaban algo apartados.

-¿Eh? – A pesar del insulto, Hichigo sonrió con arrogancia, había pasado una pésima tarde por culpa de ese niño rico y sus guardias para que ahora un tonto enamorado (que lo negaba más encima) le esté dando órdenes sólo porque es de la marina. – Si quieres hablarme de ese tono, mas te vale crecer primero, mocoso. – Le ordenó al momento que apoya su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Hitsugaya, sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Te quedo claro Ochibi?

Toushirou se estaba sonrojando de ira, no toleraba que lo molesten por su tamaño… ¡Le desesperaba! ¿Por qué tenía que ser bajo? La risa divertida de Momo le hizo desaparecer todo mal pensamiento hacia el albino, pero su vena seguía palpitando en la frente por culpa de sus compañeros que se burlaban también de su estatura… quería asesinarlos.

-Shirou-chan es bajiiiiiiiiiiito. – Explicaba sin dejar de reír y separando su dedo índice del pulgar sólo por un par de centímetros como si dijera que esa era la estatura del peliblanco, mostrando más las largas garras.

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun. – Se disculpó Orihime completamente avergonzada e ideando un plan de escape. – Es que estábamos probando trajes ya que Nelliel-san piensa hacer una obra infantil, por eso Hina esta vestida así de rara y le dio tanta vergüenza salir con el maquillaje puesto que Hichigo le prestó su ropa para ocultarla, y ahora está algo afectada porque tomó un brebaje de licores por accidente, así que la estamos llevando a dar una vuelta.

-Hichigo, cárgame. – Le pide Momo con un tono infantil y alzando sus brazos, a punto de hacer una rabieta si no le cumplían su deseo. – ¡Cárgame, cárgame!

Resignado, el albino obedeció, pero no la cargó con gentileza, la llevaba en su hombro derecho como si fuera saco de papa y Hinamori sólo reía emocionada, comentando que estaba en la cima del mundo y aplaudía emocionada. Orihime suspiraba.

-¿Ya estás contenta?

-¡Sí! – Y ve a Hitsugaya sin dejar de sonreír. – Shirou-chan, ¿Ya recordaste que te bese para salvarte la vida?

Tanto el marino como el albino y la ex nadadora de natación quedaron paralizados por tal revelación, es decir, Orihime e Hichigo sabían Hinamori lo había salvado en aquella tormenta, pero no sabían que lo había besado, y no sólo estaba admitiendo eso, también que ella fue su salvadora… ¡El secreto se sabría!

-Hina-chan, no hagas bromas pesadas. – Le reta con fingida diversión en su voz. – Ya tenemos que irnos. – Y se va corriendo.

Hichigo le siguió el paso, aprovechando que tenía a Hinamori en su hombro, podrán llegar más rápido y esquivar a la gente molesta mientras la chica sólo reía y comentaba lo genial que era ser llevada de esa forma para nada delicada.

De brazos cruzados, Hitsugaya se queda mirando como se alejaban, le había parecido muy extraño los ojos de Hinamori ahora verdes… ¿Acaso se puso lentillas como parte del disfraz?

Y también llamaba su atención lo que había dicho… ella lo había besado… para salvarlo de morir ahogado… eso era ridículo, ¿Desde cuándo Hina se atrevía a meterse a algo más que su tina de baño? De seguro le estaban mintiendo y algo malo le estaba pasando, a lo mejor se drogó o algo así.

Su mente estaba tan nublada por culpa de las miles de hipótesis en lo que Hinamori se ha metido que inesperadamente su cerebro comenzaba reflejarle una imagen borrosa, tal vez un recuerdo olvidado.

-Bueno, Chibi-chan… ¿O prefieres que te llame Shirou-chan? – Shinji impidió que consiguiera su recuerdo al hablarle con ese tono burlón y abrazándolo por los hombros. – Aunque te queda muy lindo el Shirou.

Una vena roja palpita en la frente del peliblanco como si se tratase de un corazón, lo peor es que estaba creciendo y creciendo que cualquiera pensaría que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-¡No tienes autorización de llamarme así! – Le gritó rojo de ira y sus ojos parecían dos dagas que atacaban sin compasión, pero Shinji estaba inmune.

-Hai, hai… lo que digas Shirou-chan, ahora vámonos que tenemos asuntos que atender, ¿O los has olvidado?

-¿Por qué no puedo matarlo? – Sus manos temblaban, estaba dispuesto a ahorcarlo y tirar su cuerpo a los tiburones para que se alimenten.

-Calma, capitán Hitsugaya. – El otro miembro que los acompañaba era nada menos que Kyouraku. – Recuerde que tenemos que estar calmados, si no muestra el ejemplo, le será difícil ser ascendido… ¿No lo cree?

-¿Por eso te la pasas durmiendo en la bodega de los barcos en vez de hacer el papeleo o de dirigir el movimiento de la nave? – Alzando sus cejas.

-Es bueno dejarse llevar por la madre naturaleza. – Indiferente al ataque. – Además, mi Nanao-chan tiene las capacidades de pilotear, yo le confió mi vida.

-Excusa barata, sólo quieres tomar y dormir.

* * *

En la residencia Kurosaki, Yuu atendía a sus hombres mientras Teppei se disculpaba con Ishhin y Zangetsu por los problemas que había ocasionado.

-No tiene que preocuparse, es normal si estamos hablando de la princesa Charlotte. – Isshin sonreía ampliamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Se que debe sospechar de todo el mundo… y que tenía motivos de culpar a mi sobrino. – Admitió Zangetsu buscando su caja de cigarros. – El muchacho tiene problemas de comportamiento.

-Esto es ridículo, me voy a mi cuarto. – Se quejó Karin cabreada con todo el mundo, esos tontos vienen a su casa y su padre los perdona de rositas después de todo el alboroto.

Ichigo pensaba irse al suyo, pero su cuerpo se paralizó, algo en su interior se estaba muriendo y le nacía la urgencia de ir al acuario de la ciudad, que Hinamori corría peligro y que Orihime estaba muy triste… con sólo pensar en eso, deseaba ir a abrazarla y reconfortarla, asegurarle de que todo saldrá bien… ¡MOMENTO!

Mueve la cabeza en negación.

¿Qué es lo que le estaba ocurriendo? Después de aquel viaje, no sólo su sexto sentido se volvió más desarrollado, también le daba dolores de cabeza y en la zona en donde tenía su marca de nacimiento, y hasta podía ver imágenes de lugares nunca antes visto por el hombre en sus sueños… se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba dormir cuándo antes.

No se había percatado de que sus movimientos fueron analizados por su padre y tío… pero no fueron los únicos, Teppei y Yuu también lo observaban como si comprendieran por lo que él pasaba.

-Ichigo. – Su padre toma la palabra al verlo tan confundido. – Si tienes un lugar donde ir…

-¿Qué acaso quieres echarme de la casa? – Frunciendo el ceño. – Para tu información, no pienso ir a ningún lado, me voy a la cama.

-Ah, pensé que irías a hacer cosas feas con Orihime-chan.

Todos en la casa se sonrojaron ante aquellas palabras comprometedoras, menos Yuzu que no comprendía nada, y Zangetsu, él sólo suspiro resignado ante el comportamiento de su hermano. Cabreado, Ichigo le plantó a su padre una patada en la cara.

-¡Estúpido, no me compares al pervertido de mi hermano! – Le ordenó aun ruborizado. – Y para tu información, yo no tengo nada con Orihime.

-Vamos hijo, no es ningún secreto que Orihime te vuelve loco.

-No digas tonterías, a mí no me interesa para nada Inoue. – Dándole la espalda. – Así que ya no me molestes.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-No sé qué pasó, pero si en verdad te interesa esa persona, como tu padre hacía tu madre, quédate con ella siempre o ella estará en peligro. – El que habló era Teppei, había sabiduría en sus palabras. – Es un consejo de una persona que estuvo tan confundido como tú.

Ichigo quedó confundido ante las atentas miradas de Isshin y Zangetsu.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos! – Saludó Kisuke muy alegre al ver llegar a los rescatadores y a Hinamori.

-Qué horror. – Murmuró Rukia al notar lo diferente que estaba Hinamori. – Parece la hija del monstruo del lago Ness.

-No creo que sea indicado uno de tus comentarios, Rukia-chan. – Opinó Charlotte con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Le quitaron el pollerón, mostrando más su extraña mutación y a Rukia le dio la curiosidad de tocar las branquias que estaban en el cuello de su amiga para saber si eran reales, la sensación era extraña, pero cuando quiso rozarlas como cuerdas de guitarra, Momo soltó un grito amenazador que la obligó a retroceder.

-Es más pez que humana ahora, esas branquias son su medio de respiración. – Comentó Urahara completamente fascinado y con una mirada misteriosa que Hallibel podía asegurar que la estaba analizando con los ojos para después tomar apuntes.

-¿Ya esta lista la cura? – Pregunto Hichigo tratando de que se quede quieta en una silla.

-Así es, pueden verlo en Chigo, ya está curado por completo.

De inmediato, Orihime corrió hacía donde estaba su pez, y en efecto, Chigo estaba nadando en su pecera como si nada hubiera pasado. Orihime estaba feliz y abrazó a Urahara sin dudar.

-Gracias, gracias, Kisuke-san, no sé como pagárselo.

-¿Qué tal una cita? – Le ofreció y Orihime se sonrojó a tope.

Tanto Rukia como Hallibel le dieron un golpe al rubio, advirtiéndole que dejara de fastidiar, July tomó la cura que estaba dentro de un rociador y, gracias a que Hichigo la mantenía sostenía, le roseó, ignorando sus quejas y sus gruñidos bestiales.

Las escamas podridas desaparecieron, como también las branquias en su cuello, sus garras estaban encogiéndose, volviendo a ser simples uñas frágiles de humanos, sus mejillas estaban recuperando el color, como también sus labios que volvieron a estar rojito como una cereza.

-¿Eh? – Su cabello seguía enredado y húmedo, pero había vuelto a tomar conciencia y miraba a su alrededor confundida. – ¿Cómo es que termine aquí? – Siente un olor extraño y se huele el brazo izquierdo. – ¿Por qué huelo fatal?

-¡Hina-chan! – Aliviada y con los ojos humedecidos, Orihime la abrazó con fuerza. – Que alivio.

-¿Orihime-chan? – Confundida.

-¡Momo! – Rukia se unió al abrazo, por un momento estaban regresando al pasado cuando eran sólo las tres sin una cola que les cause tantos problemas. – No vuelvas a recoger cosas de colores bajo el mar sin protección y llévalas aquí primero para analizarlas.

-¿Q-Qué? – Estaba más confundida que al principio.

-Aww, son tan lindas. – Exclamó July para luego abrazarlas también.

-¡Yo también! – Y Charlotte se unió.

-Voy a vomitar. – Exclamó Hichigo sacando la lengua y expresando asco en su cara.

-Por eso seguiremos así de acarameladas. – Le molestó Rukia con una sonrisa diabólica.

La puerta se abrió por completo, era una visita no esperada, Hirako Shinji de la marina, con su gran sonrisa dientona y con sus ojos analizando a cada personaje hasta finalizar en Hinamori, apenas visible por tantas chicas bonitas abrazándola.

-Veo que ya solucionaron el problema. – Saludó, alzó su mano y vio a Hallibel. – Tanto tiempo mi zorra sirena.

PUM, Hallibel le propinó un puñetazo en la cara con una vena en su frente, tirándolo al suelo.

-Shinji, te tiraré a los tiburones junto a Kisuke si sigues fastidiando.

-¿Él conoce el secreto? – Preguntó Charlotte con semblante sereno mientras Hichigo se puso frente a las chicas de brazos cruzados, era el escudo.

-¡Yo te recuerdo! – Exclamó July de pronto y lo señala, llamando la atención del albino. – Eres el que me ayudó cuando llegue a la ciudad, ¿no?

-Así es bella señorita. – Guiñándole el ojo, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de July. – Déjenme presentarme correctamente: Mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, miembro de la marina… y parte de Aqua. – Se inclina en señal de respeto.

-¡¿De Aqua? – Exclamó Rukia pensando en Ishida y en Grimmjow.

-Cuando los de Aqua terminan la escuela, algunos toman la decisión de unirse a la marina. – Le explicó Urahara ocultándose en su abanico. – Es una forma de ocultar y proteger los secretos de las sirenas sí andan muy, pero muy profundo.

-Parece que son muy precavidos. – Murmuró Orihime asombrada.

-Ser de Aqua es sacrificar tu vida y tu vida social para mantenerlas en secreto, fue el juramento que le hicimos a Poseidón y a Raina-sama. – Le explicó nuestro dientón con su sonrisa de siempre, parecía despreocupado del asunto. – Entonces… esta sirenita de aquí presente. – Tomando a Momo de los hombros. – Fue la que salvó a nuestro capitán Chibi con un beso.

La cara de Hinamori tomó todas las tonalidades que había y por haber de rojo mientras Rukia abría su boca de asombro y lista para decir uno de sus comentarios.

-¡¿Besaste a Hitsugaya? – Le gritó con toda la potencia que le dio sus pulmones y ahora ella tomó a la chica de los hombros, zarandeándola. – Y yo que te veía incapaz… eres toda una lanzada Momo. – Se burló con una sonrisa picara.

-N-N-… ¡No lo soy! – Roja como un tomate.

-No es necesario que sigas mintiendo.

-Te admiró, Hina-chan. – Admitió July juntando sus manos.

-Yo no lo besé, le di RSP para que no muriera ahogado. – Se justificó.

-Eso igual junta los labios. – Le dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora humo salía de las orejas de Hinamori.

Mientras discutían, Charlotte miró a Hichigo al recordar que Teppei se apareció en la casa del albino… ¡Teppei estaba en Japón! Estaba en el mismo lugar que ella… ojala no por mucho tiempo. Se sintió mal por Hichigo, se había metido en problemas por su culpa y por su culpa, Teppei estaba preocupado, cosa que él notó al verla, sorprendiéndola por pillarla de mirona que se sonrojó.

-Lo siento Hichigo… te metiste en problemas por mi culpa.

-No hay que darle importancia… no es la primera ni la última vez que me voy a meter en problemas con la ley. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero en verdad me siento culpable.

-Pues si te sientes culpable, enmiéndalo con una cita esta noche. – Sonriendo con arrogancia. – Te prometo que no lo olvidarás.

-Ni muerta. – Sonriendo como siempre, recuperando su ánimo.

-Entonces cierra la boca y deja de fastidiar. – Cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Rukia había llegado en el atardecer, el sol estaba dando fuerte a pesar que se escondía en el mar, quería quedarse en su habitación todo el resto del día, pero todo pensamiento desaparece al ver a Renji vestido con su traje de guardaespaldas. Siempre pensó que se veía sexy con ese traje negro con el símbolo de los Kuchiki en la espalda, le daba el pensamiento oscuro de que Renji era suyo, de su propiedad.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión? – Preguntó tratando de sacarle una palabra.

Nada… Renji seguía aplicándole la ley del hielo.

Bufó… será una noche laaaaaaarga.

Byakuya hizo su aparición, vistiendo un traje de gris, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. Se veía serio como siempre… y tan apuesto que Rukia se lo queda mirando sonrojada a causa de la gran admiración hacía su hermano mayor.

Pero luego refleja asombro al verlo acompañado de Laksharta, la sexy directora rubia de Tanabata. La mujer vestía un vestido rojo que le regaba a las rodillas, parecía una segunda piel por lo muy ajustado que estaba, pronunciado escote y finas tiras sobre sus hombros en vez de mangas.

-¿Laksharta-san?

-Buenas noches Rukia-san. – Sonriendo, hasta su sonrisa era sensual. – Tu sexy hermano me ha invitado a cenar.

La sirena comprendió que esta noche debía darle una respuesta de que si iba o no a la escuela. Lo estuvo pensando bastante… a pesar de los miles de problemas que se le presentó, pero se cansaba muy rápido y se iba a la cama con un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Voy a cambiarme y regresaré a comer. – Informó para escapar de esta situación, subió las escaleras en mitad acelerado y la otra tratando de mantener los modales aprendidos por sus instructores privados.

Ya resguardada en sus aposentos, se tiro a su cama sin pensarlo dos veces, ahogando un grito con ayuda de su colchón cubierto por sabanas. Ya había pensado en que hacer, pero no se sentía muy convencida… pero su situación actual la convenció definitivamente de su respuesta.

Se vistió con un vestido violeta, el mismo color de sus ojos, se pintó un poco, sólo labial y se puso algo de brillo en las mejillas, se colocó sus zapatos de tacón y partió a comer. Vuelve a suspirar, no había marcha atrás. Al llegar a las escaleras, grande fue su asombro al ver a Renji esperándola, aunque indiferente con ella y algo llamó su atención.

-Vaya, te está creciendo el cabello. – Comentó aun viendo aquellas hebras rojas.

Como se espero, él no le dijo nada, y por primera vez en todas las veces que él se enojaba con ella, terminó cabreada y le dio una patada en las rodillas, ocasionando que gritase y cayera adolorido al suelo, abrazándose la zona herida. Menos mal que las habitaciones eran amplias y el comedor estaba lejos del hall principal o los escucharían.

-¡Me estoy cansando de esta actitud tuya, estúpido cabeza de piña! – Le grita apoyando el mismo pie ahora sobre él. – Ya sé que te frustra haber elegido a una mentirosa para proteger, pero déjame decirte una cosa…. – Lo libera y se va a apartando lentamente. – A mí me duele más que a ti guardarme las cosas. – Le daba la espalda y su cabeza estaba baja.

-Eso ya lo sé. – Se volteó sorprendida al oír la voz de Renji, ¿Le iba a quitar la ley del hielo? A pesar del dolor, Renji estaba como si nada y se arreglaba el traje. – Lo sé muy bien Rukia, pero no puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente, traicionaste mi confianza… ¿O acaso has olvidado ese día?

-No lo he olvidado. – Le aseguró buscando a velocidad de la luz argumentos para volver a oírlo hablar y romper ese silencio que la atormentaba. – Pero tengo miedo de que ya no me veas como antes.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que un diablo en miniatura? – Preguntó con burla, disfrutando el ceño fruncido.

_Que ahora soy mitad pez_. – Pensó la muchacha suspirando hondo.

-Renji. – Lo llamó viéndolo directamente a los ojos, el pelirrojo había notado tristeza en sus ojos. – No te preocupes, voy a liberarte de ese dolor y decepción.

Renji abrió sus ojos sorprendido al comprender.

-Hey Rukia, tú…

Pero Rukia lo calló corriendo hacía el comedor en donde estaba su hermano y la directora esperando. Respiró hondo para aparentar como si nada pasará y entró, saludando con una gran sonrisa e ignorando que Renji se iba acercando a gran velocidad como si estuviera en una maratón.

-Llegaron justo para comer. – Anunció Byakuya.

La gran mesa estaba llena de manjares, a pesar de la situación, Renji no pudo evitar la producción de saliva se duplicase dentro de su boca que tuvo que tragar duro. Una vez todos sentados y con sus platos servidos, Rukia tomó la palabra.

-Quiero anunciar Niisama que he estado pensando mucho sobre el asunto…. – Respiró hondo para darse la energía que necesitaba. – Y he decidido que iré a Tanabata en el semestre que viene. – Sonriendo.

Tanto ella como Renji hicieron presión en sus cubiertos, pero lo disimularon muy bien.

-Me parece que has tomado la decisión correcta, Rukia. – Le felicitó su hermano.

-La escuela de Tanabata estará gustosa de tenerte entre nosotros, Rukia-san. – Comentó Laksharta con una gran sonrisa.

Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y disimuladamente dirige su mirada para ver la expresión de Renji, pero él estaba comiendo y tomando de su vaso lleno de bebida.

* * *

En la residencia Inoue, Orihime estaba de rodillas al lado de su mesa, viendo muy feliz a su pez nadar en su pecera que había dejado sobre el mueble.

-Voy a bañarme. – Anunció Charlotte con una gran sonrisa al salir de la habitación que compartían, sólo con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez.

-Claro… disfruta el baño. – Viéndola entrar a dicha habitación.

-Se te ve muy feliz ahora. – Y cierra.

-Sí… porque se ha sanado lo único que me mantiene conectada con Ichigo. – Viendo de nuevo a su pez.

_-¿Y… cómo lo vas a llamar?_

_Mientras trataban de encontrar al resto de la familia Kurosaki, Ichigo se atrevió a hablarle nuevamente._

_-Lo voy a llamar Chigo. – Sonriendo dulcemente mientras miraba al premio._

_-¿Chigo? – Curioso._

_-Ya que tú lo atrapaste Kurosaki-kun, le pondré tu nombre. – Sonriéndole._

_Le llamó la atención que él hubiese apartado la mirada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

Un sonido a su puerta llamó su atención.

Al abrirla, ve que era un cartero que le venía a entregar un paquete, firmó un documentó y agradeció con una gran sonrisa para luego retirarse. De nuevo en la mesa, decide abrir el paquete de inmediato y ve que provenía de la tienda en donde había mandado el presente de Ichigo.

Ahora estaba limpio y protegido por una especie de cuadro de madera, con un cristal por delante que lo protegía, parecía una urna que protegía el tesoro de un museo.

-Kurosaki-kun… por favor… no lo odies. – Le suplicó cerrando los ojos.


	33. Noche arruinada

Bueno, despues de un largo tiempo, aqui tienen continuacion de sirenas

planeaba subir tres contis en un dia, pero mi inspi esta todo el rato pensando solo en escribir mis proyectos nuevos que no me dejaba avanzar con los fics (aunque como lado bueno, lo aprovecha, asi los tengo bastante adelantados) y cuando le daba por escribir la conti, la tenia pegada al word sin distraccciones, aunque le duraba poco xDDD

Asique bueno, no se podra hacer eso de subir muchas contis... pero bueno, trabaje en esta para hacerla larga, me salio 9pags... tan cerca del maldito 10 xDD

bueno, no los entretengo mas y lean!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, los personajes invitados son de Princess Lover que no me pertenece, lo unico mio es la trama y July

**Capitulo 33: Noche Arruinada.**

Como de costumbre, Karakura abría un nuevo día con un intenso sol y blancas nubes como decoración.

¿Y qué mejor forma de pasar tan lindo día, una tarde de domingo, que comprando?

Nuestras sirenas se encontraban en el centro comercial de Karakura comprando como otro remedio casero de relajación por una semana llena de estrés.

Rukia les había comunicado a sus amigas que pensaba irse en el siguiente semestre y ellas lo tomaron con sonrisas y abrazos, recordándole que siempre la apoyarían sin importar la decisión que tomen y que se mantendrían en contacto… o darse una reunión bajo el agua.

Sentadas en una banca con sus compras rodeándolas, comían un helado expresando lo agotadas que estaban… pero la cima de Rukia les ganaba a todas sin discusión, había más de treinta bolsas, cajas de zapatos y hasta una bolsa de una joyería carísima.

-Como tienes limusina. – Se quejó July llevando una mano por detrás de su cuello.

-Dejen de quejarse, que las llevaré a sus casas. – Respondió tomando de su helado indiferente a las burlas de "chica materialista".

-La ropa de las tiendas es tan bonita. – Exclamó Charlotte, una princesa acostumbrada a que le hagan los vestidos de la realeza o ir a tiendas súper caras.

-Yo no sé que hacer. – Murmuró Hinamori llevando su cabeza hacía tras para ver el techo. – Ahora no sólo Shirou-chan me reclama por lo de Keigo… me lanzó un comentario indirecto sobre mi "acercamiento" hacía Hichigo…. – Suspiro cansada. – Pensé que eso ya estaba solucionado.

-Son hombres, es su trabajo no flaquear su orgullo. – Le explicó Rukia inexpresiva como siempre.

-¿Y estar con otras chicas también es su medio? – Preguntó Orihime de golpe.

-Puede ser… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque estoy viendo a Renji en esa cafetería con una chica. – Señalando.

Dirigieron su mirada hacía donde indicaba el dedo, descubriendo que Orihime decía la verdad, a lo lejos veían a Renji sentado en una pequeña silla circular, comiendo un pedazo de pastel y tomando de un vaso grande llena de refresco… acompañado por una chica de corta cabellera verde claro que reprochaba como una niña, pero el pelirrojo sólo se reía animado y le revolvía los cabellos de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Rukia.

De pronto, las sirenas sintieron calor y al descubrir que la causa era Rukia, se apartaron asustadas, viendo como fuego cubría a la chica (irónico si ella controlaba lo frío) y miraba la escena de forma asesina. Llena de celos, iba a encararlo y darle unos buenos golpes que jamás olvidaría, se iba a encargar de ello, pero sus amigas no la dejaron, la agarraron de los brazos y la hicieron girar para que ya no viese nada.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Le voy a enseñar a ese mandril quien manda!

-¿Y de qué serviría? Él no te habla. – Le recordó Hinamori.

-Que el idiota me imponga la ley del hielo o que le esconda que tengo cola, no significa que se va a ver a otras mujeres… ¡Se lo tengo prohibido!

-Vaya que es posesiva. – Susurró Charlotte asombrada.

-Debiste haberla visto el año pasado en el viaje escolar. – Dijo Orihime suspirando resignada ante la actitud de la pequeña Kuchiki. – Se le acercó una extranjera y Rukia no dudo en lanzarla de la azotea… en el tercer piso.

-Fue una suerte que no haya muerto. – Recordó Hinamori.

-Yo no me creí para nada eso de qué le estaba consultando la hora. – Se defendió.

* * *

Entre tanto, Ishida y Grimmjow estaban fuera de la ciudad ya casi medio mes, de ahí su ausencia de los últimos problemas. Después de dos trenes, varias horas de caminata y noches en hoteles para nada cómodos, finalmente llegaron a un pueblo alejado de otros pueblos o ciudades de Japón, era como una zona que no existía en los mapas.

-No hay nadie de Aqua en este pueblo. – Murmuró Grimmjow al salir de una casa que tenía la puerta abierta, estaba vacía.

-Tal parece que salieron por la energía que rodea el pueblo. – Dijo Ishida, subiéndose los lentes mientras observaba su alrededor.

-Viene de allá. – Indicó su compañero.

-Ya lo sé.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo, una plaza en que tenía dos grandes estatuas de las esposas de Poseidón y las madres de las sirenas: Raina y Shayla, luz y oscuridad, mujeres del mismo hombre, hermanas con diferentes pensamientos. La estatua de Raina estaba esculpida en un color crema, tenía sus manos a nivel de su pecho como si rezara, usaba un vestido larga hasta los tobillos y una tiara en la frente. Shaiya estaba esculpida en color negro, usaba un traje demasiado revelador, lo suficiente para proteger sus partes intimas, sus brazos estaban extendidos como si te ofreciera la vida eterna y también usaba una tiara en la frente.

Ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

Ishida ve las estatuas una vez que estuvo de nuevo en pie.

-Alguien esta usando un hechizo para rastrear sirenas usando las estatuas de las diosas como antena.

-Conozco esta presencia. – Admitió Grimmjow para luego encarar a Ishida. – Y tú también.

Uryuu reflejó molestia por unos segundos por pensar en el responsable.

-Szayel-niisan.

-Hay que detener esto, si esto sigue así…

-Pero no podemos destruir las estatuas de las diosas, es una ofensa a los dioses.

-Primero que nada, Ishida, estamos bajo el servicio de la Diosa Raina, no de esa bruja anti-humanos… y de seguro Raina-sama encuentra más importante la seguridad de las sirenas que una tonta estatua sin valor. – Dijo muy seguro y con arrogancia. – Además, si provocó la ira de los dioses a mí… será divertido. – Admitió sacando su espada de la nada.

-Por lo que veo, sigues de rebelde y busca problemas… Grimmjow.

Aquella voz nueva alertó a los de Aqua, apoyado con la ayuda de la estatua de Raina estaba nada menos que Szayel, vestido de jeans azules, con una bata blanca y larga hasta las rodillas que llevaba desabrochada (sus manos estaban refugiadas en los bolsillos), revelando una camisa negra bien planchada y abrochada. Sus ojos eran protegidos por sus características gafas.

-Has crecido mucho Uryuu-chan. – Saludó a su hermano menor con una sonrisa de burla, disfrutando el fastidio del peliazul. – ¿Aun sigues mojando la cama?

-Sabía que mojabas la cama. – Celebró Grimmjow, burlándose también de su compañero.

-¡Cierra tu boca! – Amenazó Ishida y luego ve a su hermano con intenciones asesinas. – ¡¿Ni siquiera en el bando contrario te puedes dejar de fastidiar?

-¿De qué sirve ser tu hermano mayor si no te avergüenzo frente a la gente? – Se excusó cruzándose de brazos. – Además, no he mentido, ¿Debo recordarte que hasta los diez años la mojabas? Especialmente cuando tenías pesadillas.

La vena de Ishida crecía más y más, maldiciendo un millón de veces a su hermano en un pensamiento, a diferencia de Szayel, él seguía tranquilo en su posición y muy divertido por la reacción de su hermano menor, incluso… se vio nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Lo siento Uryuu-chan… nunca fui un buen hermano.

El mencionado se sorprendió, no se esperaba ese tipo de sinceridad en aquella situación.

-Desafortunadamente para ustedes… no puedo permitir que arruinen mis planes… incluso tengo que soportar a ese idiota. – Se quejó refiriéndose a Mayuri. – Así qué…

Los muchachos se prepararon para lo que vendría, pero no se esperaron que él diese un chasquido que causara el despertar de las sombras que rodearon a los chicos, ellos trataron de romperlo, pero no podían, se parecía a la magia negra, pero no lo era… ¿Qué estaba experimentando el científico loco?

-Adiós. – Se despidió Szayel y las sombras desaparecen, llevándose a los chicos.

Ahora que estaba solo, no había dicho nada, se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo… hasta que decidió romperlo en una risa, no una de científico victorioso, sino a la de un hermano que disfrutaba el haberle mostrado a su hermano pequeño que de nuevo había ganado el juego.

-Uryuu-chan, aun te falta mucho por aprender… no puedo dejarte solo al parecer. – Agregó, volviéndose serio de repente mientras su mano derecha acariciaba un collar de oro oculto entre sus ropas, nadie podía verlo. – Yuzuhira…

* * *

De brazos cruzados miraba su obra de arte manteniéndose al aire gracias a un maniquí. Giraba su cabeza a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, tenía que asegurarse de que no hubiese ningún imperfecto.

-Ah, por estar pensando en ella, no puedo concentrarme. – Se quejó llevando una mano a su frente como si sufriera un dolor de cabeza.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

Seika gritó por la voz inesperada, se giró para descubrir a Teppei con una sonrisa pasible como saludo, y acompañado de su prometida Silvia y su sirvienta Yuu. Como reacción, la diseñadora lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Así aprenderás a no aparecerte sin avisar primero, estúpido heredero Arima!

-Auch… lo siento Seika.

-Aun no respondes la pregunta. – Le recordó Silvia de forma inquisidora.

-No es asunto suyo, cosas del trabajo. – Restándole importancia. – ¿Y qué hacen en Japón? ¿No qué querían casarse en Halzerink? – Siendo su turno de ver a la rubia con seriedad, como culpándola de un pecado grave.

Silvia miró hacia otro lado sabiendo el motivo de aquel comportamiento.

-He recibido una noticia de qué al parecer Charlotte anda por aquí y he venido a buscarla… pero tal parece que era una falsa alarma. – Pasando una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Ante tal respuesta, Seika volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Se quejó apoyando las manos en las caderas. – ¡¿Recién estás buscándola? ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Teppei-sama estaba encargándose de su boda. – Explicó Yuu en justificación de su amo. – Pero me dejó a cargo de la investigación y recolectar toda la información posible.

-Pensar que aun falta para terminar la escuela y ya quieren casarse.

-Sé que es raro… pero es cosa de mi abuelo y del padre de Silvia. – Rascando su nuca nervioso.

-Y pareces estar _MUY_ dedicado. – Atacó con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que puedo hacer a estas alturas.

-Y luego te preguntas del por qué se fue. – Suspirando cansada. – ¿Y bien? Si Charlotte no está aquí, ¿Por qué sigues aquí y no te vuelves a Halzerink?

-Quise conocer la ciudad… y el acuario, se ve increíble en los folletos. – Enseñándoselos. – Es uno de los lugares populares de Karakura.

-¿Quieres venir? – Le ofreció Silvia.

-Ya he ido como diez veces, además, aun tengo diseños que acabar. – Rechazó Seika con otro suspiro.

-¿Llamo a la limusina, Teppei-sama? – Ofreció Yuu sacando el celular.

-No es necesario, prefiero ir caminando. – Se despidió de la diseñadora y se marcho con Yuu atrás.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que eres una mala persona, Silvia.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Seika? – Cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque pediste casarte en la iglesia de la familia real de Halzerink… ¿Acaso quieres encararle a Charlotte que Teppei será tuyo de esa forma tan grotesca? Y se supone que eres su mejor amiga. – Notó la mirada de arrepentimiento y negación. – Claro, que eso es lo que pensaría cualquiera, pero en cambio… tú lo haces por otro motivo.

* * *

En el acuario, July daría otra presentación en el café que ya estaba abierto para el público. No estaba sola, Charlotte le hacía compañía, sentada en una mesa en primera fila, comiendo una hamburguesa grande y papas fritas, acompañado de un gran vaso de una malteada de frutilla.

July usaba medias negras hasta las rodillas, sandalias de color café madera, una mini falda morada con flecos y holgada, y un suéter rosa de lana delgada, con las mangas hasta los codos e iniciaba por debajo de los hombros.

Charlotte vestía unos mini short de tela negra, zapatos con plataforma de color blanco, una pollera de mangas cortas, de líneas negras y blancas, y le llegaba bastante arriba del ombligo, mostrando su bien formado abdomen plano y ombligo atractivo.

Cuándo faltó poco para el estelar, llegaron el resto de las sirenas acompañadas de Hichigo, con una cara de pocos amigos, ya que aun le seguías fastidiando lo de esos hombres de negro. Se sentaron con Charlotte y pidieron su orden.

Rukia vestía unos short amarillos con suspensores del mismo color, medias hasta las rodillas de líneas negras y blancas, una musculosa verde claro con tiras gruesas en los hombros, encima un suéter rojo que le rebasaba sus pechos, iniciaba por debajo de los hombros y de mangas largas, una boina blanca y botas cortas, con pequeño tacón y de color café claro.

Orihime llevaba unas botas blancas, planas y hasta las rodillas, una falda rosa intenso, holgada, con dobles y un lazo en el lado derecho, no usaba nada que impidiera ver sus piernas, y una blusa verde oscuro con pequeños adornos rodeando los cinco pequeños botones que estaban por la zona de arriba, discreto escote en U y de mangas largas. De su hombro derecho colgaba un bolso de color verde claro.

Hinamori usaba unos zapatos de charol de color rojos, calza verde oscuro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, una jardinera falda, rebasando su trasero y de color azul oscuro, con una rosa hecha de tela roja en el lado izquierdo y un suéter hasta los codos, verde claro, tela delgada y con cuello de tortuga. Su cabello estaba recogido en un alto tomate.

Hichigo vestía unos pantalones verde claro, una camisa de mangas cortas de color negro, con zapatillas del mismo color, un jóquey del mismo tono de sus pantalones, un rosario de pulsera azul oscuro en su muñeca izquierda y en la derecha un reloj militar cuya correa era de color café claro.

-Este lugar ha quedado genial. – Exclamó Orihime emocionada.

-Nelliel-san tiene un buen gusto. – Dijo Hinamori con admiración hacía su jefa.

-Hey enana, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Hichigo al verla tan malhumorada inesperadamente.

De respuesta, Rukia señalo una dirección en que apuntaba a la misma chica que andaba con Renji en la cafetería… ¿Qué acaso debía estar en todas partes?

-Ah, ¿Es la qué me hablaron la otra vez? – Vio como las sirenas asintieron. – Pues es muy bonita, más femenina y con más pechos… no me sorprende que Renji la prefiera sobre ti, enana. – Comentó en burla, con la mirada en la pequeña Kuchiki.

-Eres un maldito mujeriego. – Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, sus celos estaban aumentando porque él tenía razón, ella era una enana de poco atractivo femenino y con actitud de marimacho y esa… esa zorra tenía lo que a ella le faltaba.

-Mejor trata de tomar tu bebida y cálmate. – Le recomendó Charlotte, pasando una mano a su cabeza para rascarse disimuladamente por la picazón de la peluca.

-Y disfruta de la canción de July. – Continuo Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, muchas gracias por venir el día de hoy. – Habló la mencionada a través del micrófono como si la hubieran invocado, toda la audiencia aplaudió como buena señal. – Espero que les guste esta canción, se llama Blue Bird.

Y la música comenzó a sonar.

_**Cuando las grises nubes se marchen y el cielo deje de gritar**_

_**me despertaré con tu voz de mi largo sueño.**_

En verdad July parecía una sirena, su voz atraía a las personas tal como comentaban en los libros, la diferencia es que ella no los iba a llevar a una muerte.

_**Miraste con calma las alas de mi espalda,**_

_**esperando que la estación**_

_**terminara.**_

Ahora fue el turno de Hichigo en cabrearse un poco… ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si al darse la vuelta, lo que había visto fue a Teppei entrar al lugar, buscando un lugar y acompañado de su sirvienta de tetas grandes (lo único bueno que tenía porque la había encontrado tonta y sumisa) y una rubia que tampoco estaba mal (o sea, también tenía tetas grandes).

-¿Es esa rubia la prometida del que te gusta? – Viendo a Charlotte.

_**"Vayamos juntos a través del cielo azul**_

_**despreciando la arena blanca de la playa".**_

_**"No hay necesidad de tener una conversación seria"**_

_**"No necesito nada excepto tu sonrisa"**_

_**Eso me dijiste sonriendo.**_

Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron al descubrir a sus amigos, sí, sabía que acabaron en el mismo pueblo por buscarla… ¡Pero no se esperaba terminar en el mismo lugar! No tan pronto. Nerviosa, vuelve a mirar al frente de forma automática, pero no pasaron muchos segundos cuando quiso volver a mirar, pero de forma disimulada.

Yuu estaba en silencio como siempre, tranquila y de pie como su deber de sirvienta personal y Teppei y Silvia hablaban animadamente mientras tomaban unas bebidas.

_**Las palabras no eran necesarias,**_

_**mi lugar estuvo siempre aquí.**_

_**Murmuré "el sol está muy brillante"**_

_**y escondí las lágrimas disimuladamente.**_

Su corazón se encogió y su estómago revolvía los jugos gástricos, sintiendo un terrible dolor, todo por ver al chico que le gusta y a su mejor amiga tan unidos… sabía que estaban preocupados por ella, pero ese paisaje… esa unión que llevarían a cabo por la eternidad de sus vidas juntos… le enfermaba.

Ahora le picaban los ojos… dios, quería llorar.

-No soporto estar en el mismo lugar que él, así que estaré afuera. – Hichigo se puso de pie y salió por la puerta.

Ojala fuera fácil para ella.

Las demás sirenas estaban preocupadas por Charlotte, incluso July, a pesar que estaba cantando en el escenario y con su vista clavada en el albino hasta que este desapareció.

_**"Vayamos juntos a través del cielo azul**_

_**a cualquier parte en donde,**_

_**si recibes una herida, te daré mi ala."**_

_**Eso dijiste y lloraste un poco.**_

Ella quería estar al lado de Teppei…

No… debía cumplir su juramento de aguas termales…

Silvia había ganado y a ella sólo le tocaba sonreír…

Debía irse de ahí.

Se puso de pie sin pensarlo dos veces, pero tan inesperado que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando una mesera con una orden, Orihime había gritado, pero igual era tarde.

La voz de July se interrumpió, unos segundos después, la música.

Por suerte, la orden no tenía nada de bebidas, así que no hubo riesgo de transformación.

Eso sí, no se supo como, pero si ocasionó que la peluca se cayera, revelando que se escondía una larga cabellera rosada.

Los presentes quedaron atónicos ante tal descubrimiento, especialmente porque conocían a la chica, no paraba de estar en las noticias y también se hablaba de ella por la radio.

-¡Es la princesa desaparecida! – Gritó una al fin.

Eso fue el detonante para que Hinamori reaccionara y antes de que uno atacara como reportero a celebridad, uso sus poderes para que causara una explosión en algunas bebidas para distraer a la gente y Charlotte aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

-¡Charlotte! – Su cuerpo reaccionó en una vibración pequeña, pero grave al oír el grito de Teppei. Aun así no se detuvo y corrió como nunca antes, queriéndose perder en el lugar.

Detrás de ella a un par de metros, estaban sus amigas (menos July que quedo atrapada entre la multitud que se apretaba) que ahora se meterían en problemas por su culpa, así que les prohibió seguirlas, pero Rukia le dijo que ya estaban en líos, así que uno más no haría la diferencia.

Notaron que había un carrito de golf que de seguro usaban los guardias de seguridad para recorrer el lugar por las noches, no lo dudaron y se subieron, como Rukia era la única con licencia, fue la piloto, apretando el acelerador a fondo, por lo que sus amigas gritaron y se aferraron de donde podían para no caer.

-¡Rukia, anda con más cuidado! – Le advirtió Orihime con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No puedo, puede que den alerta a los guardias y tenemos que perdernos antes de que nos busquen! – Gritó haciendo giros tipo formula uno para esquivar los obstáculos.

-¡¿A dónde piensas llevarnos? – Quiso saber Hinamori.

-¡Al agua! – Respondió con sus ojos en el camino.

-¡¿Qué estás loca? – Le gritó tanto ella como Orihime.

-¡Es un buen plan! – Apoyó Charlotte para la emoción de Rukia y perplejidad de las otras. – ¡Si nos tiramos, iremos al mar y terminaremos en Rukongai! ¡Estaremos a salvo y nadie nos encontrará! – Explicó.

-¡Sólo espero que este revuelto no afecte a mi ingreso a Tanabata!

* * *

-¿July? – Hichigo volvió al recinto cuando se extraño por tantos ruidos.

-¡Hichigo! – La chica corrió hacía él y lo tomo de los brazos, el albino notó preocupación en sus ojos.

July le contó lo que había pasado.

-Eso es grave, no tardará en salir por todos lados y es posible que las chicas queden como posibles sospechosas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Por ahora, esperemos un mensaje o algo, no sabemos dónde habrán acabado ahora.

-Iré por mis cosas.

Al darse la media vuelta, se sorprendió al ver a Teppei acercarse a ellos, de inmediato, Hichigo se puso delante de ella, sorprendiéndola… la estaba protegiendo.

-¿Qué te quedaste con algo de mi casa por accidente? – Sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¡Charlotte estaba ahí! – Le gritó en respuesta.

-¿La princesa pechugona? ¿De verdad? No lo sé, yo me fui apenas te vi. – Se encoge de hombros. – No se si lo notaste, pero me caíste fatal.

-Estaba sentada en tu mesa.

-¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo. Sólo me senté ahí porque conocía a una de las chicas, es todo. – Cruzándose de brazos. – Si me permites, debo llevar a mi amiga a su casa. – Señalando con el pulgar a July. – ¿O quieres que ande a estás horas sola sólo porque tú no sabes cuidar tus cosas?

-Charlotte no es una cosa.

-¿Estás seguro que no es eso para ti? – Volviendo a burlarse de él con una sonrisa. – Porque necesariamente no me refiero a las mujeres como "cosa" como si fuera algo feo.

* * *

Las sirenas habían llegado a la cueva de Rukongai y se refugiaron con Rangiku en la cabaña para pasar la noche (Yoruichi seguía fuera por trabajo). No habían oído nada alarmante en las noticias de la televisión, o de la radio, o de internet hasta la media noche, hora en que se fueron a dormir (después de dejarle un mensaje a Hichigo y a July).

A la mañana siguiente, las noticias llegaron como explosivos, pero para el alivio de Charlotte, sus amigas no quedaron como "sospechosas" de posible secuestro, así que estaban libres… eso, si, ahora habría más seguridad en Karakura, así que decidió no volver en unos días.

Las chicas pensaron igual en quedarse… menos Orihime, tenía que volver a su casa por el bienestar de Chigo, no podía dejarlo solo.

Así que ahí estaba, llegando a la playa nadando con ayuda de su cola, quedándose en la parte más alejada y oculta para que no haya peligro en ser descubierta mientras se secaba.

De nuevo siendo una adolescente normal, camina gustosa por la playa, quería dar una vuelta antes de volver y así, también se ira acercando al paradero ya que estaba bastante lejos… pero no se espero con una jugada del destino.

Ichigo estaba caminando hacía el mar con su tabla de surf y usando su short negro con bordes verdes oscuros… se olvido que a esas horas de la mañana, él sale a surfear. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, después de todo, Ichigo seguía enojado con ella… quería que la tierra se la tragase… pero como no puede ser así, busco la forma de irse sin ser vista.

Y la mala suerte empeora cuando él notó su presencia, congelando su cuerpo con sólo una mirada… ¿Y ahora?

Nerviosa, sólo atino en sonreír con incomodidad y lo saludó, sintiéndose una tonta por su torpeza, más cuando él siguió con ese ceño fruncido de enojo.

-L-Lo… sien-…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – su pregunta la calló, sorprendiéndola. – Es muy temprano.

-Yo… no pude dormir… así que decidí dar una vuelta. – mintió, no podía decirle que venía llegando de una isla a horas de Karakura nadando.

-Ya veo. – Y le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella sin un interés por su seguridad.

Orihime sintió el mismo dolor que Charlotte: corazón encogido y dolor de estómago a causa de que se estaba revolviendo los jugos gástricos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar, pero algo diferente también le ocurría, sentía… sentía… estaba sintiendo la rabia.

Necesitaba encararlo de una vez.

-¡Ichigo, detente ahora mismo!

Ambos se asombraron, él de haber sido encarado con ese tono y ella… ¡De haber gritado! Nunca antes en su vida se comportaba de esa forma frente a Kurosaki… hasta volvió a hablarle por el nombre. La rodeó la vergüenza, miedo y arrepentimiento, le surgió la idea de irse corriendo, pero su otro yo le decía que si ya había comenzado, debía terminar o esto jamás acabará.

-En verdad lamento lo que me pasó y si te lo dijera, no me lo creerías… no, la verdad es que no puedo decírtelo… ¡Pero no es justo que me trates de esa forma tan fría!

-¡¿Qué no es justo? – E indica la nada misma, tratando de razonar sus pensamientos y no decirle algo grosero. – ¡Tú estabas… tú estabas…!

-¡Y tú me dijiste que me entenderías, me prometiste que me esperarías! – Ahora si estaba llorando, pero no era sólo de dolor, también era de rabia. – ¡Admito que tengo la culpa, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa: Si crees que no puedo vivir sin ti, estás equivocado, si puedo vivir sin ti… pero no quiero! – Reveló, sorprendiendo a Ichigo. Llevó ambas manos a su pecho. – Y a causa de mi decisión, me duele tu indiferencia y tu odio… me destrozas el corazón.

Confesaba entre hipos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Ichigo escuchaba en silencio, una parte de él se estaba ablandando con tal imagen, olvidando todo su enojo, sintiéndose mal, culpable y arrepentido por tratar tan cruelmente a un ser frágil, bello y puro como Orihime, si hasta tenía suerte que ella reflejase siquiera su mirada en él… en un idiota punk con problemas de temperamento.

Él también estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que ella estaba explicando en esos momentos… pero no sólo en esa situación, siempre lo tuvo, le carcomía por dentro desde el segundo que le había gritado que la odiaba, su corazón estaba sufriendo de qué el cuerpo haya decidido que el cerebro debía mandar porque no quería sufrir…

Se había dejado llevar por los celos.

-Me duele con sólo una mirada fría… porque te amo. – Finalizó Orihime, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga derecha.

Y de respuesta, Ichigo tiro su tabla de surf y la abrazó. La había abrazado no sólo para consolarla, también para curarse a él mismo, se estaba muriendo con sólo ver el daño que le había provocado, la aferraba a su cuerpo con toda la fuerza posible y sin lastimarla, oyendo como ella lo llamaba entre sollozos, rogándole que no la abandonara, no hacerle más daño. Orihime había destruido su barrera una vez más, reflejando a un hombre arrepentido y agonizante con sólo saber que la había lastimado.

-Orihime…. – Y de nuevo la llamaba por su nombre, curando un poco a Orihime. Enredó una mano en el cabello de ella. – Orihime… Orihime. – La llamaba una y otra vez, curando el corazón herido de los dos.

Algo tenía la playa… o mas bien, el mar, que los ayudaba ya por segunda vez.

Ichigo besó su frente largo y pausado, la vuelve a proteger en sus brazos y mira la arena totalmente arrepentido.

-Lo siento.

-Tal vez no puedo decirte lo que ocurre, pero quiero que entiendas esto. – Le dijo, ya no estaba llorando y sus hipos iban desapareciendo. – Te amo, Ichigo-kun… sólo a ti.


	34. Volveré a casa

****Yey! Finalmente les traigo la continuacion! Hubiera acabado antes, o sea, el mes anterior xDDD, pero no tenía muchos animos, me la pasaba leyendo y mi mente pensaba en otraaas cosas xDDD

Ah, creo que ya le falta poco a este fic por acabar, le doy de 4 a 6 capis más (el 6 es por siacaso me equivoco en los calculos xDDDD)

Aqui los celos de Rukia me han matado y Sean, veras al fin del por que Rukia se va a esconder de verguenza xDDD. También, le he dado hitsuhina, un paso graaaande que loa fans del pairing les va a gustaaar.

Para los que dejan review en Unmei (lo digo porque estoy segura que lo leen xDDD la gente que no... quien sabe? xDDDD), se me ha ocurrido un capi especial de Ikary a los 4 añitos... esperenlo con ansias!

Sin mas que decir, vamos a los creditos...

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo, los personajes invitados tampoco me pertenecen, son del anime y video juego Princess Lover. Lo que es mio es la trama y July.

**Capitulo 34: Volveré a casa.**

El ruido de la puerta cerrarse fue lo único que se oyó en el departamento, luego el suspiro de Orihime, que estaba con la cabeza gacha y con su mano aún apoyada en el pomo. Manteniendo la misma posición, dejaba que el tiempo avanzase en silencio, tenía muchas emociones en su cabeza que no aguantarían por mucho tiempo salir.

-¡KYA! – Gritó al fin con los ojos brillosos y con las mejillas tan rojas que se las cubre con las manos. – Tan lindo, tan lindo, tan lindo…. ¡Tan lindo! – Gritaba dando saltos de emoción por todo su comedor, que terminó tropezando y cae al suelo, siendo sus pechos los que más sufrieron ya que amortiguaron la caída sin planearlo. – Dolió…

_Yo también te amo._

Vuelve a quedar roja como tomate y todo dolor desaparece con sólo recordar las palabras que siempre anhelo oír de su Ichigo-kun… ¡suyo, suyo! Las fans locas del pelinaranja podían dispararle, darle cuchillazos o hasta tirarla de la azotea de la escuela, pero seguiría en pie sabiendo que el hombre que amaba le correspondía.

Ya se estaba imaginando en su estado de sirena y sentada en una roca mientras Ichigo, con ropas de príncipe, se pone de rodillas y la toma de las manos, jurándole amor eterno y que vivirían en donde fuera, ya sea en tierra o bajo el agua, pero estarían juntos siempre, aun si debía gastar millones en trajes de buzo, aunque el lado bueno es que se ahorrarían en agua.

Debe decirle a Ichigo la verdad, ahora que las cosas iban bien nuevamente, no podía permitir que se repita lo que pasó.

Oyó como tocaban a la puerta, al principio estaba temerosa de que sea alguien de Halzerink a llevársela por lo de anoche y torturarla para darles información de Charlotte. Temerosa, se fue acercando a la puerta para ver por el agujero, descubriendo para su alivio que sólo era Hichigo. Abrió la puerta de inmediato y el muchacho entró sin esperar ni un "hola" siquiera.

-Adelante. – Susurró Orihime con sarcasmo, cerrando la puerta después de suspirar.

-Ya se ha vuelto Charlotte la sensación del momento, nadie para de hablar sobre ello.

-Lo he escuchado en Rukongai… las chicas aun no quieren volver hasta mañana.

-Es lo mejor. – Susurró el albino mientras iba clavando su mirada dorada en la sirena, colocándola nerviosa. – ¿Tuviste una buena mañana?

-E-… ¡¿EH? ¿Q-Q-Qu-… qué te hace pensar en eso? – Mirando hacia otro lado.

-Porque por muy que te estás esforzando por ocultarlo, se nota que quieres liberar una tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Dijo mientras la apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo. – Si te comportas así, de seguro es por mi estúpido hermano… ¿se le prendió el foco?

-N-… no es asunto tuyo. – Con la cara completamente roja, mantenía evasión a un contacto visual con el albino.

-Tomare eso como un sí. – Se pone de pie y tomó del frutero una manzana. – Tengo cosas que hacer… diles a las chicas que nos juntaremos en la cueva de diamantes después de almuerzo.

-¿En qué momento se decidió eso? – Alzando una ceja.

-Con July mientras la iba a dejar a su casa. – Respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Notó que Orihime se lo quedo mirando como si en estos momentos Hichigo estuviera siendo secuestrado por aliens y ella era vivo testigo. – ¿Qué? No podía dejarla caminar sola a altas horas de la noche.

-Tienes tu lado bueno después de todo. – Dijo con una sonrisa…

… que desapareció cuando se vio acorralada entre la pared y un guapísimo muchacho con malas intenciones, con su rostro bien cerca del de ella que podía sentir con claridad su respiración. _Doki, Doki_ hacía su corazón a causa de esa sonrisa burlona que estaba muy cerquita de sus propios labios secos. Era una pecadora de mente sucia.

-¿Quieres ver mi "lado bueno", Hime-chan? – Canturreó como un niño ante un dulce… un dulce muy apetitoso. – Descuida, mi hermano no se va a enterar.

-¿En-… enterar d-de q-…qué?

De respuesta, la sonrisa "infantil" de Kurosaki malo aumentó murmurando lo inocente que era, baja la mirada para ver aquel tentativo cuello blanco y virgen (apostaba a que su estúpido hermano sólo la ha besado en la boca… ¡que desperdicio!), su boca estaba cada vez más cerca de besarlos y… soltó un soplido en su lugar, disfrutando como Orihime soltó un gritillo y se tapo el cuello, mirándolo perpleja y confusa.

-No creo que sea un buen momento, ya me divertiré en otra oportunidad. – Levantándose con las manos en los bolsillos, dejándola más confusa. – Dejemos esto como que estuve bromeando contigo, ¿vale?

-¿Eh? Más confundida todavía. – ¿Era todo una broma?

-Así es. –Alzo la mano y se marchó. – Joder, el estúpido King no sabe hacer bien su trabajo de hombre, si estuviera en su lugar, no regresaría a casa hasta navidad.

* * *

Con otro día por delante, la gente siguió con su vida, como Rukia que venía llegando de Rukongai, se despidió de Hinamori bajo el agua y tomó un pasaje que la llevaba cerca de la mansión Kuchiki. Ya como humana, caminaba como si nada, ella no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, sólo a su hermano y ya le había informado que iba a pasar días afuera con unas amigas (cosa que técnicamente, no mintió). Entró a la mansión ignorando los saludos de algunos empleados moviendo su mano de arriba abajo como restándole importancia. Iba a decir que quería que le llevaran algún dulce a su habitación cuando…

La vio.

La maldita zorra de cabello verde chillante y ojos marrones, que se había atrevido a salir con algo suyo, estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa como si nada y riendo como una estúpida niña, aferrándose… aferrándose… ¡del brazo de Renji! La descarada (que vestía una falda hasta las rodillas, zapatos de tacón alto y una elegante blusa rosa claro), notó su presencia y sonrió, aumentando la ira en la sirena.

-¿Ella es Kuchiki Rukia, Ren-kun?

-¿Eh? – Notando la presencia de la "enana del mal", pero no se vio afectado, seguía igual de inexpresivo. – Ah sí, es la odiosa de quien te hable.

-Mucho gusto. – Le hablaba de una forma muy alegre que enfermaba a la Kuchiki. – Mi nombre es Kuna Mashiro, Ren-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿Y qué haces en mi casa? – Frunciendo el ceño, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Renji, ¿qué le ocurría a la enana ahora?

-Vine a buscar a Ren-kun para que salgamos. – Volviendo a abrazarlo por el cuello. – Espero que no te moleste, se que como tu guardaespaldas debe estar contigo a cada instante, pero…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – Estalló, sorprendiendo a Machiro. – ¡¿Te crees una Barbie de plástico con sólo entrar a mi casa como mosquita muerta y llevarte a mi guardaespaldas? – Tomándola del cuello de la blusa sin una pizca de delicadeza, estaba tan cabreada que no escuchaba a Renji o sus empleados, tampoco le importaba la confusión y asombro en la peliverde, sólo quería partirle la cara a esa Yegua. – ¡Que te quede claro una cosa, pies planos: Renji es MIO, mi guardaespaldas y no lo comparto! ¡Ni mucho menos con una zorra!

La cara de Renji estaba en completo shock y rojo como su cabello por la actitud posesiva de Rukia, incluso su corazón estaba palpitando como un demente y estaba tartamudeando ya que fue tanto su sorpresa que no podía pensar en palabras cuerdas, sólo seguía pensando en la amenaza de Rukia, posesiva como bono extra. Cuando ya estaba por decir algo más, Rukia lo cayó con otro grito:

-Así que tienes DOS jodidos segundo para salir de mi hogar, descarada, o te juro que vas a necesitar cirugía después de que te transforme la cara con mis puños.

-Pero… ¡¿De qué estás hablando? – Grito Machiro totalmente confundida y molesta de la actitud de Rukia.

-Ya pasaron los dos segundos, prepara tu rostro. – Alzando el puño derecho.

-¡Rukia! – Renji la detuvo tomándola de las muñecas por detrás, tratando de no ser lastimado por los forcejeos y patadas de la pelinegra.

-¡En serio, ¿qué hay de malo con pasar tiempo con mi _primo_?

Rukia detuvo su cuerpo instantáneamente, como un robot al oír la contraseña correcta de su amo. Vio a Machiro pestañeando sin parar una diez veces, luego ve a Renji, de vuelta en la chica, y así. Trataba de buscarles un parecido mientras seguía sin creerse lo que había oído. ¿De verdad… de verdad ella dijo…?

-¿Son… primos? – Ya libre del agarre de Renji, señalo al pelirrojo y luego a la peliverde, notando como asentían con la cabeza.

-Sí, somos primos. – Siguió Machiro aun con una expresión de "¿qué está pasando aquí?" – Su mamá es hermana de mi padre, así que si la genética no se equivoca, eso nos hace primos. – Cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Qué pensaste que éramos?

-Si, Rukia… ¿Qué pensaste que éramos? – Insistió Renji con una ceja alzada en forma de coqueteo, hasta sonreía con burla.

La pobre Kuchiki no tenía nada que decir, estaba roja de vergüenza por armar un escándalo de celos a la PRIMA de Renji… ¡trágame tierra! Lo más cercano a la dignidad que pudo hacer fue gritar "¡No me importa lo que hagan, váyanse y no regresen nunca!" y subió las escaleras corriendo, mirando al suelo y aun con la cara roja, pasando por alto las miradas de los primos y de la servidumbre que pasaba por su camino.

-Ren-kun, tú… ¿Decidiste proteger a esa chica rica grosera? – Viéndolo mientras lo señalaba. – Esta loca.

-Sí, pensé también que era una demente cuando la conocí. – Confesó con una mano detrás de la cabeza. – Pero… no me arrepiento de mi decisión. – Sonriendo ampliamente.

-Allá tú… olvido que en nuestra familia, tenemos gustos raros para buscar compañeros.

-Yo no dije eso. – Sonrojado.

-Pues pareces alguien enamorado. – Señala las escaleras. – Y por lo que hemos visto aquí, esa chica siente lo mismo por ti, así que… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Yo soy su guardaespaldas… y no puedo salir con alguien que no confía en mí.

-Pero Ren-kun… tu decidiste protegerla no importar qué, ¿recuerdas? – Dándole un pellizco tan fuerte en el hombro que Renji se quejó de dolor. – Pues esto es parte del paquete, si puedes aceptarlo y esperar, pues ve arriba y declárate; si no puedes, pues deja todo y deja de lastimarte tú solo. – Le ordeno señalándolo y su primo no hizo más que verla con mala cara. – Ahora, vamos a salir.

* * *

Antes de ir a su casa, Hinamori había decidido ir al supermercado a comprar víveres. Ya que hacía un bonito día, Momo usaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas que le había prestado Rangiku en Rukongai, era como esponjoso y ajustado en el nivel de sus pechos y caía holgado como elegantes cortinas de seda, con finas tiras sobre sus hombros y zapatos de charol de color negro. Con tres bolsas de supermercados llenas, caminaba de vuelta a casa tarareando una canción mientras pensaba en el almuerzo que se prepararía, sin olvidar que luego debía ir a la cueva de los diamantes a juntarse con sus amigos.

Su caminata se detuvo al notar que iba pasando por una tienda de música. En silencio observa los hermosos instrumentos de la vitrina, había un violín, una flauta, una armónica, etc. Los veía con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras pensaba en sus padres, buenas personas con dones musicales, reconocidos en todo el mundo, maravillándolos con su música mientras la pequeña Hinamori deseaba ser igual de buena que ellos algún día. Cierra sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el pasado…

_Una hermosa mujer de sonrisa encantadora y con su largo cabello negro hasta la cintura, tocaba una melodía harmoniosa en el piano, siendo acompañada por el violín de un hombre de cabellera corta y roja. Ambos tocaban viendo a su pequeña Momo sentada en el suelo, sin importarle ensuciar su vestido, maravillada por lo que oía con sus pequeños oídos._

_-Momo-chan, ¿te gusta la música de papá y mamá? – Preguntó el hombre una vez la música acabo._

_-¡Sí! – Aplaudiendo emocionada. – A Momo le gusta, Momo piensa que nadie es mejor que ustedes._

_-Muchas gracias, Momo-chan. – Agradeció su madre aun con su dulce sonrisa, abrazando a su hija con amor._

_-Momo será igual de buena que papá y mamá cuando grande. – Prometió viendo a sus progenitores._

-¿Nunca vas a parar de llorar?

Hinamori regreso al presente al oír una voz tras su espalda, analizándose en el cristal, vio que el misterioso tenía razón, dos ríos de lágrimas salían en cada ojo. Se giro para ver a la persona que se le acercó con confianza, deduciendo que tenía razón y que si era Toushirou, vistiendo unos pantalones azul bien oscuro, una pollera blanca de manchas largas y dentro del pantalón, botas cortas tipo militar y una chaqueta café (mismo color que los botines) hecho de un genero bien delgado, sin cierre ni botones y sin las mangas, le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Shiro-chan? – Dijo al fin, aun no se había tomado la molestia de limpiarse el rostro.

-No me llames de esa forma, Momo. – Ordeno mientras le quitaba las bolsas, se estaba ofreciendo en silencio a llevarlas.

-Pensé que aún seguías trabajando en la marina. – Murmuro mientras se buscaba un pañuelo en su pequeño bolso que colgaba el hombro de color amarillo patito.

-Estoy tomando un descanso. – Caminando hacia la izquierda, Momo no tarda en seguirlo. – Ya deberías superarlo, ¿no crees? Actúas como una niñita.

-¿Tú has superado la muerte de tus padres? – Estaba detrás de él porque, no tenía ánimos de un análisis visual para tratar de descifrar lo que le estaba ocultando.

-Por supuesto que sí, ya fue hace muchos años, Momo… ellos no quisieran esto.

-Estás mintiendo. – Dijo con mucha confianza. – Sólo éramos niños cuando murieron.

-A diferencia de ti, Momo… yo no ando traumado toda la vida y viviendo en el pasado, tengo que seguir adelante.

-Eso ha sido un comentario muy cruel.

-Tú querías sinceridad.

-Shirou-chan, tú sólo sigues enojado conmigo por no decirte nada, así que si me acompañas para refregármelo en mi cara e insistir en saber, puedes devolverme mis bolsas e irte.

Hitsugaya se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver a Hinamori con una mirada determinada y suspiro, le basto dos pasos para estar lo suficientemente cerca de la chica, incluso Momo se había sonrojado al ver los labios del marino, recordando el sabor a canela y menta que emanaban… ¡Dios, no eran momentos para recordar el RSP!

-Momo… ¿Cómo es que superaste tu miedo a nadar?

-¿Eh? – Sorprendida.

-Ya he recordado… que tú me salvaste. – Las mejillas de Hinamori aumentaron el rubor, como también el pánico. – ¿Cómo es que una novata en nado llego tan lejos y pudo salvarme bajo ochenta metros?

Los labios de Hinamori se abrían y cerraban consecutivamente, nerviosa, aterrada, su mente no podía procesar un plan de escape, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer?

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando Shi-Shirou-chan. – Tratando de mantener una sonrisa tranquila cuando en realidad se carcomía de miedo. – De seguro tu mente juega malas jugadas después del incidente, como te esfuerzas tanto por recordar… es algo normal. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar de hacer eso y…

Se calla y quedó estática al sentir por segunda vez los labios de Toushirou, sólo que esta vez, era él quien se aventuró. Roja como una rosa en primavera, lo contemplaba atónica una vez que el beso acabo, viendo a un serio y seguro Hitsugaya del cual no podía escapar.

-No estoy equivocado y lo sabes… eres una sirena.

Menos mal que Toushirou le sostenía las bolsas o estas se le habrían caído por el shock.

* * *

Charlotte estaba sola en la cueva de Rukongai, sentada entre las piedras mientras miraba el collar que encontró bajo el agua, lo abre para ver de nuevo el contenido, aun seguía sin creérselo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Estaba claro, debía entregárselo a su dueño, pero… ¿Cuál de los dos?

Se había quedado sola, no quería volver a Karakura después de ayer en la noche, por su culpa, posiblemente sus amigas están en problemas, así que lo mejor era permanecer oculta en la cueva o en las profundidades donde habitaban los tiburones y así jamás será encontrada. Suspiro, estaba actuando como una niña asustada y todo porque quería ser leal a su palabra.

_Habían pasado el día en aguas termales, se habían divertido jugando, recorriendo el pueblo y bañarse en esas deliciosas aguas calientes que era todo un relajo muscular._

_Ahora mismo Charlotte, Silvia, Seika y Yuu dormían juntas en una habitación, acurrucadas en sus futones y viendo el techo de madera, de pronto dejaron salir una conversación que terminó en una pregunta comprometedora a Yuu:_

_-Te gusta Teppei, ¿no es así? – Fue Seika quien la lanzó, dándole a la pobre sirvienta un ataque de nervios._

_-Pues la verdad es que sí… pero soy su sirvienta personal, no habrá nada entre nosotros._

_-Silvia, tú te casaras con Teppei, ¿no es así? – Comentó Charlotte mientras la mirada de forma neutral, no se podía saber lo que sentía._

_-Eso es asunto de mi padre y de su abuelo, nosotros aun estamos viendo si va a funcionar._

_-Pero te gusta. – Aseguró Seika, ocasionando que la rubia se ruborice._

_-A mí también me gusta mucho Teppei desde el momento que tomo mi mano para salvarme. – Confesó Charlotte emocionada mientras recordaba aquel día._

_-Deberíamos hacer un pacto. – Dijo Seika, llamando la atención de las demás. – No importa a quien elija Teppei, no nos odiaremos la una a la otra._

_-Me parece bien. – Comentó la prometida._

_-¿Cómo llamaremos al pacto? – Pregunto inocentemente la sirvienta._

_-¡La promesa de las aguas termales! – Grito la princesa completamente feliz y señalando el cielo con el dedo índice._

-La promesa de las aguas termales. – Cerró sus ojos y del izquierdo salió una lágrima. – Tengo que cumplirlo, pero… no puedo huir por siempre, ¿no es así? – Le preguntó al agua con una sonrisa cálida y a la vez cansada y triste.

* * *

Como Charlotte seguía en la isla y no quería volver a Karakura aun por el revuelo, en la cueva de diamantes sólo faltaba Hinamori. Rukia leía el folleto de la escuela de Tanabata, tenía que despejar su mente de lo ridícula que había sido hace horas (estuvo evitando a Renji encerrada en su cuarto y cuando tuvo que salir, miraba a cada esquina antes de seguir). Hichigo estaba dentro de la cascada para analizar las marcas y los diamantes con el diario de su madre. Orihime y July sólo conversaban de algunas cosas privadas y alzaron la cabeza al oír un chapoteo y una respiración agitada.

-Hina-chan, ya llegaste. – Anunció Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hizo demorar tanto? – Se quejó la pequeña despegando la vista del folleto para verla, alzando una ceja en señal de molestia.

-Lo siento, tuve… un contratiempo. – Mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada, sentándose en el agujero de un impulso para poder volver a ser humana.

-¿Contratiempo? – Preguntaron Orihime y Rukia a la vez, ladeando la cabeza, extrañadas.

-Oigan, no fastidien. – Se quejó Hichigo, con el ceño fruncido que revelaba lo mucho que se parecía a Ichigo y con el diario de su madre alzado a nivel de su rostro gracias a una de sus manos. – Parecen unas viejas copuchentas.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó Rukia realmente ofendida. – Tú también eres un entrometido que se aparece en donde nadie lo llama.

-Corrección: yo tengo curiosidad en cosas REALMENTE importantes, no me interesa que Hinamori llegue tarde por andar besuqueándose con Hitsugaya u otro hombre.

La cara de la pobre Momo quedó roja como un tomate, incluso las orejas estaban ruborizadas. Miro hacia otro lado, recordando lo que pasó hace unas horas con el peliblanco y se quedó sin aire… estaba haciendo mucho calor dentro de la cueva.

-Oye, ¿tuve razón? – Preguntó el albino con una maliciosa sonrisa al descubrir el por qué de su sonrojo. – Me sorprendes, Hinamori, felicitaciones. Eres toda una mujer, ahora.

-¡¿Lo has hecho? – Exclamó Rukia ruborizada y viendo a su amiga incrédula.

-¡NO! – Gritó la víctima más roja si era posible, estaba sudando de vergüenza. – Yo no…

-Ya no la molesten. – July salió en su defensa, para el alivio de Momo. – Lo que sea que haya hecho, es asunto de ella, no nuestro.

-Oigan…. – Orihime habló de repente luego de estar muda a causa del shock, sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas. – ¿No les parece extraño que Grimmjow e Ishida lleven ya un tiempo desaparecidos?

-Ni tanto, ellos se la pasan de ida y vuelta. – Dijo Rukia encogiéndose de hombros, no estaba para nada preocupada.

-¿Pero dos semanas? – Insistió. – Eso no es normal, por lo menos deberíamos visitarlos para saber si están bien.

-No es una mala idea. – Murmuró Hichigo, ganándose miradas incrédulas por parte de las sirenas. – ¿Qué? Si tenemos la oportunidad de que no estén, podremos registrar su casa y saber más sobre Aqua y las sirenas.

-Ya me parecía raro que tus intenciones fuesen buenas. – Ironizó July cruzándose de brazos. Su corazón dio un brinco al verlo sonreír burlón.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mis _buenas intenciones_?

July abrió su boca lista para decirle algo hiriente, pero su voz quedó perdida en la garganta, perdida ante esos ojos ámbares. Avergonzada de lo inútil que era, miró a otro lado con las mejillas rojas y haciendo lo más digno posible para no parecer idiota enamorada frente a los demás: Bufar. Hichigo soltó una risa pequeña en señal de que le pareció gracioso su comportamiento infantil.

-Bien, si vamos a ir, vayamos ahora que luego se nos hará tarde. – Sugirió Orihime nerviosa, tratando de calmar el incómodo ambiente.

-No me importaría llegar a casa tarde. – Susurró Hinamori pensando en Hitsugaya y lo mucho que iban a discutir.

-Ni a mí. – Rukia la apoyaba, aun no quería pillarse con Renji luego de lo que había pasado.

* * *

El hogar de Ishida y Grimmjow era una casa de dos pisos, mediana y nada de jardines o un portón. Estaba pintada de verde claro, con el techo y los marcos de las ventanas de color café. La puerta tenía su color natural de madera y bien barnizada, que parecía ser algo muy costoso. El buzón estaba pegado al lado, era cuadrado y con una puertecita para sacar el correo. Rukia echó un vistazo y tuvo que atrapar unas cuantas cartas ya que estaba lleno el buzón.

-Parece que no le prestan atención a las cuentas. – Dijo tratando de ordenar en sus manos el correo. – Deben estar muy bien escondidos.

-O algo debió de haberles pasado. – Sugirió Orihime, ayudándola con la labor.

-No contestan. – July ya estaba tocando como por tercera vez el timbre mientras Hichigo forcejeaba la puerta. – Actúas como un delincuente.

-Es mejor que estar aquí parados como idiotas. – Se justificó dando un golpe, la puerta era muy resistente.

-¿Eh? – Hinamori notó algo en los brazos de sus amigas y ve el suyo. También lo notó en Hichigo, pero prefirió no decir nada, de seguro era un tema personal y ella no era tan entrometida como Rukia. – Los tatuajes están brillando.

Y no sólo los tatuajes, el cerrojo también desprendió un resplandor como respuesta. Para sus asombros, oyeron como la puerta soltó un clic y se abrió, dándoles el permiso para entrar.

El primero en entrar fue Hichigo, con July pegado a uno de sus brazos. Las demás caminaban detrás de ellos, descubriendo una casa normal: cocina, dormitorios, baños, comedor, living con estantes llenos de libros y un patio trasero (para nada cuidado). Rukia comentó que era una decepción, que se esperaba algo no normal por ser el hogar de una secta misteriosa con poderes sobrenaturales.

-No seas prejuiciosa. – La retó Hinamori, estaba nerviosa por entrar en casa ajena sin permiso.

-Dudo que los dueños me escuchen si no están en ninguna parte.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Orihime a Hichigo y July al verlos raros, mirando curiosos la mesa con cuatro sillas y que debajo había una alfombra peluda tipo hippie.

-¿No les parece raro que esto este desordenado? – Preguntó la sirena señalando la alfombra que no estaba al mismo nivel de la mesa, sino cruzado, como formando una equis.

-Son dos hombres solteros, July, no hay nada de qué sorprenderse. – Murmuró Rukia sin prestarle importancia y con la vista en un cuadro de un paisaje de campo.

-Pero toda la casa esta ordenada, si exceptuamos el basurero que tiene Grimmjow de habitación. ¿Por qué sólo esto está mal? – Preguntó Hichigo con la vista en la alfombra.

-Quizás estuvieron limpiando y por las prisas en salir, no lo hicieron colocaron bien. – Sugirió Hinamori acercándose hacía ellos. – A Shiro-chan le pasa lo mismo cuando tiene que ir a trabar y está retrasado.

-O tal vez hay algo ahí. – Dijo July tomando un extremo de la masa. – No perdemos nada con echar una mirada.

-¿Y si resulta que en vez de limpiar, ocultan el polvo bajo la alfombra? – Dijo Rukia con una expresión de asco en el rostro. – No pienso acercarme y ensuciarme.

-Niña mimada. – Se quejó el albino, tomando el otro extremo de la mesa.

Hichigo y July corrieron la mesa hacía el Este, luego apartaron las sillas para que no molestasen y enrollaron la alfombra, dejando a sus espectadores con la boca abierta.

-Una puerta oculta. – Exclamó Orihime con los ojos brillando de emoción, ¡tal vez encontrarían a un ser del espacio encerrado en una capsula y muchos experimentos secretos sobre su raza! ¿Estará también su nave espacial? ¡Qué emoción!

-No hay alienígenas abajo. – Le retó Rukia como si le hubiera leído la mente y quitándole la ilusión. Orihime se deprimió, pensando que su amiga era cruel.

-Por eso la alfombra de pelos, así no se nota el pequeño pomo. – Murmuro July, llevó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja.

Hichigo fue el responsable de abrirla hacia afuera, dejando que golpee el suelo. Estaba muy oscuro, así que sólo podían ver dos escalones, pero cuando él apoyó un pie en el primero, mágicamente las luces aparecieron, era como bajar a un sótano a través de un pasillo sin final. July fue la primera en seguirlo, luego entró Hinamori, Orihime y Rukia quedó al final. Al final de las escaleras les esperaba otra puerta que tenía grabado un dibujo que reconocieron de inmediato: el Terrino. El joven Kurosaki intenta abrir la puerta, pero fue inútil, estaba cerrada y no iba a ceder. Las sirenas intentaron abrirla mostrando sus tatuajes, pero tampoco hubo una solución.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Hinamori con las mejillas rojas al ver a Hichigo desabrochándose la camisa.

-Voy a intentar algo. – Dijo mientras se quitaba la prenda y se la entregó a July por estar cerca. – Ténmela un momento. – Pidió sin darse cuenta que la elegida se había sonrojado. El albino lleva una mano a su bolsillo y saca un pañuelo que uso para frotarse el brazo izquierdo. Siguió así hasta que reveló un tatuaje sobre una ola alzada por los aires, a punto de hacer colisión, y encima, un tiburón formando una C, el mismo tatuaje de su hermano Ichigo y sus raras marcas de nacimientos. Estaban dibujadas de color amarillo. Ignorando las preguntas de las chicas, le enseñó al Terrino su tatuaje y en un par de segundos, la puerta se volvió a abrir sola. Satisfecho consigo mismo, tomó su camisa para volvérsela a poner.

-¿Qué significa tu tatuaje? – Preguntó July ansiosa por una respuesta.

-¿Cómo sabías que se abriría con el tuyo? – Preguntó Hinamori mientras ingresaban.

-No lo sé y… no lo sé. – Admitió llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza. – Fue confuso, podría jurar que el Terrino me decía "enséñame tu marca de nacimiento".

-¿Eres parte de Aqua? – Preguntó Orihime, luego abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta de algo. – ¿Ichigo también tiene el tatuaje? ¿Será de Aqua también?

-No lo sé, el diario de mi madre no me dice nada de este tatuaje. – Hichigo estaba cabreado de tantas preguntas. – Este tatuaje no es igual a los de Aqua o los que tienen las sirenas… no sé qué significa. Lo tengo desde que nací.

La habitación también estaba a oscuras, pero se iluminó una vez que todos ingresaron. En el centro de la habitación, sobre un pedestal hecho de blanco mármol, había dos estatuas, una era la diosa Raina y el otro era nada menos que Poseidón, el rey del mar. Ambos se estaban dando las espaldas. La diosa miraba el suelo con una sonrisa tan cálida como las de Orihime y sus manos estaban juntas como si rezara. El dios sostenía su tridente en la mano derecha y mirada al frente con dignidad. Las paredes estaban pintadas de paisajes marinos, eran tan reales que uno podía sentir que en verdad estaba bajo el agua.

-Guau. – Murmuró Hinamori con la vista en cada rincón, algo piso que ocasionó que el suelo brillase, alarmándola. – Esto es… ¿el mundo?

El mundo estaba dibujado en el suelo y desprendía un destello verde. Curiosa, July se puso de arrodilló ante Japón, y al tocarlo suavemente, los demás países desaparecieron y este tomo todo el espacio, revelando millones de luces en las ciudades de Japón. Les llamó la atención las cuatro luces en Karakura. Rukia tomo el deber de tocar la ciudad y las cuatro luces subieron unos tres metros y, como un holograma, mostraron cuatro retratos de mujeres con sus nombres debajo: Inoue Orihime, saliendo en la fotografía con una de sus radiantes sonrisas; Kuchiki Rukia, con sonrisa arrogante y de brazos cruzados; Hinamori Momo, con las manos tras la espalda y sonriendo levemente; y Chen July, una mano en la cadera y guiñando el ojo derecho. Las chicas e Hichigo quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué acaso nos acosan? – Preguntó Rukia totalmente indignada.

-No. – Susurró July al ver fotografías holográficas de unas chicas que habitaban en Kyoto.

-Creo que esto indican el paradero de las sirenas. – Opinó Hichigo.

-Si alguien malo tomase esto bajo su poder… guau, tendría a todas las sirenas bajo sus pies. – Dijo Rukia para luego notar algo extraño. – Hey, hay dos que tienen las luces rojas y están en pleno océano.

-¿Kurotsuchi Nemu y Miyano Yuzuhira? – Dijo Hinamori. La primera tenía un semblante neutral, no se le podía leer ninguna expresión. La segunda sonreía y parecía que usaba una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Por qué están apartadas y sin brillo? – Se preguntó Orihime caminando hacía las estatuas.

-Parece que están perdidas. – Dijo Hichigo al descifrar la MINUSCULA palabra que apenas se veían y estaban escritas debajo de los nombres de las mujeres: _**Desaparecida**_, era lo que decía.

Orihime se detuvo al estar ya frente a las estatuas. Podía ver que Raina era en verdad hermosa, y eso que sólo era una estatua, ¿la verdadera será igual o mucho más bonita? Luego se fijo en la de Poseidón, a pesar de ser un objeto inanimado, podía sentir el respeto y la majestuosidad del dios, Orihime parecía estar hechizada ante su presencia. De la nada, el tridente desprendió un brillo azul aguamarina, alertando a todos los presente. Por arte de magia salió un libro grueso, con su contratapa hecho de curo café. Este cayó en las manos de Orihime, ella notó el título del libro después de estar ida por lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Poseidón? – Leyó abriendo el libro, descubriendo que todas las páginas blancas estaban vacías.

* * *

El timbre había sonado en la residencia Kurosaki. Yuzu se encontraba cocinando la cena e Ichigo estaba con su padre, ayudándolo con una cajas pesadas, que era equipamiento para la clínica, así que Kurosaki Karin tuvo el deber de abrir la puerta, encontrándose a una preciosa mujer pelirroja.

-¿Tú no eres la prima de Orihime-chan? – Dijo mientras la señalaba.

-¡Hai! – Dijo Charlotte con una gran sonrisa. – Disculpa mi falta de modales a venir a esta hora. – Se inclina respetuosamente y muy rápido, ya que duro medio segundo. – Vine a hablar con tu hermano, con Ichigo-san… ¿está en casa?

-Claro, déjame buscarlo. – Ofreciéndole camino para que ingrese a la residencia.

-Gracias, Karin-chan. – Regalándole otra sonrisa mientras la veía partir.

Al rato había llegado Ichigo, estaba curioso y sorprendido de la presencia de la chica, ella le explicó que tenía que decirle algo importante y privado, así que el muchacho la guio a su habitación. Pidiendo disculpas por el desorden (algo raro el comentario si la habitación estaba impecable) y por no tener sitios donde sentarse, le ofreció asiento en su cama mientras él se sentaba en su silla.

-Es una habitación muy bonita, diferente a la de Hichigo. – Comentó la princesa incógnita después del chequeo. – Marca muy bien tu personalidad, Ichigo-san.

-¿Ya habías venido? – Asombrado, no recordaba su presencia en la casa.

-Sí, con Orihime y las demás… si no me equivoco, tú habías salido a pasear con el auto. – Meditó con la vista en el cielo. Sus gestos le hacían lucir como si en verdad fuese pariente de Orihime, ambas eran tan iguales, por lo que no era difícil a la gente creérselo. – ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Me estoy saliendo de tema. – Apenada, pasó una mano detrás de la cabeza, con el rubor en sus mejillas.

-No, tranquila… – Ichigo quedó anonadado ante su actitud, no por quedar embelesado ante su belleza o ternura, sino por su parecido con Orihime. – ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Pues… se que tú cumpleaños y el de Hichigo es pronto. – Dijo, viendo como el pelinaranja asentía, dándole ánimos de continuar. – Pronto voy a regresar a mi casa, así que no estaré para esa fecha, lo siento. – Se disculpo con una penosa sonrisa.

-No… no hay problema. – Moviendo sus manos en negación. – Fue un placer haberte conocido Charlotte.

-A ti también y por favor… cuida bien de Orihime… pase lo que pase. – Dijo en una súplica, se veía en sus ojos morados, como también una advertencia silenciosa. Ichigo quedó intrigado y un poco temeroso. – Bueno… estoy aquí para entregarte algo. – Cambiando drásticamente de ánimo y tema. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho, sacando el collar que había encontrado bajo las aguas. – Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Ese collar… ese collar le era conocido, estaba seguro que lo había visto antes, pero… ¿dónde? Al tenerlo entre sus manos, aumento la nostalgia, en verdad ya lo conocía, pero él no era de buena memoria, así que su cerebro se hacía trizas tratando de recordar.

-¿Por qué me das esto a mí y no a mi hermano? – Volviendo a su ceño fruncido que tanto le gustaba a Orihime.

Charlotte sonrió y pidió tomar el collar de nuevo, Ichigo accedió y Charlotte abrió el collar, mostrándole a Ichigo lo que había dentro. Al verlo, el pelinaranja abrió los ojos y los recuerdos volvieron con más facilidad, una hermosa mujer de brillante sonrisa con su amado collar siempre colgando del cuello, ella decía que era su tesoro.

Era una fotografía. En ella estaba Kurosaki Masaki, sonreía como el chico recordaba y, de rodillas, abrazaba por el cuello a sus primogénitos y alegres Ichigo e Hichigo… si, el pequeño Hichigo también sonreír. Ichigo recordó ese día de la foto, la había tomado su padre y él se la regalo a su esposa en su aniversario de bodas junto con el collar único, que él mando a diseñar personalmente.

-Cuando lo vi, pensé que tenías que tenerlo tú… y no Hichigo. – Respondió al fin la sirena, pensando que si el albino ya tenía el diario de Masaki, era justo que el pelinaranja tuviese el collar, ¿no?

-Muchas gracias Charlotte. – Dijo con toda sinceridad y con la vista en el collar, recordando la tormenta que se había llevado la vida de su madre, y que cuando la encontraron, el collar no estaba con ella.


	35. Advertencia: Reclamo

Lamento que no sea un capitulo, pero entenderan del porque publique esto...espero que sigan la cadena

* * *

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya


	36. Confesión

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion de este fic.

Para los que aun no lo saben, pensaba subir varios de mis fic en un dia para celebrar el fic Nº100, pero como ya empece la U y me espera pruebas, me iba atrasando, asi que decidi subir los que podia no mas.

Quiero dar disculpas por la tardanza y muchas, muchas gracias por su paciencia y comentarios.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 35: Confesión.**

Rukia era de buenas calificaciones, pero no era tan responsable con sus deberes, ni siquiera hacía los trabajos que dejaban para dos meses después, pero ahora misma, ella se encontraba haciendo hasta los trabajos para finales de semestre con tal de mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en Renji… o en su prima… ¡O en ella misma por ser estúpida! Tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para mantenerse encerrada y no ver a su guardaespaldas, no quería quedar como una tonta celosa, ni mucho menos con lo retrasado que es él, que podía apostar su fortuna a que no tenía ni una mierda de idea de lo que pasó.

—Estúpido Renji, ojala te mueras por una radiación tóxica.

Gruñe frustrada por volver a pensar en él… ¡Que no quería, maldita sea! ¿Por qué su mente era tan masoquista?

Mira el mar desde su ventana, tal vez si daba una vuelta…

Se sobresalta por el inesperado ruido de su puerta al abrirse, incluso suelta un grito. Indignada y molesta de que entren sin avisar, estaba lista a gritarle miles de palabrotas al maleducado, pero todo queda atorado en su garganta al ver que el culpable era nada menos que Renji. Sus palabras seguían atoradas en la garganta, incapaz de hablarle mientras lo miraba fijamente, confundida por su actitud extraña y su serena mirada que debilitaba su cuerpo.

Era un peligro, tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

—Pero qué… ¡¿Quién mierda te crees al entrar así a mi cuarto?! — Pesca un florero y se lo avienta directamente a la cara. — ¡Sal de aquí!

—¡Maldita Rukia, quédate tranquila y déjame hablar!

—¡No quiero oírte, quiero que te vayas! — Le seguía tirando cosas que el pelirrojo se veía obligado a esquivar apenas. Ella gritaba para no oírlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo, tenía miedo. — ¡VETE!

Cabreado por la actitud de la "enana", Renji gruño y en un movimiento rápido que Rukia NUNCA había notado antes (¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno?), él la toma de las muñecas para impedirle seguir lanzando cosas y la acorralo en el escritorio. El cuerpo de la sirena se paraliza por estar atrapada entre el mueble y alto hombre de cabello rojo, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, despertando sus hormonas peligrosamente, y como si no fuese suficiente tortura, tenía su seria cara tan cerca que su aliento la mareaba, deseando caer en sus brazos y besarlo como esas mujerzuelas fáciles que odiaba.

Maldice a Renji un millón de veces en un segundo, odiaba sentirse débil, insignificante e indefensa como un cabrito cuando caía ante el hechizo de Renji.

—Rukia. — La susodicha maldice al pensar que la voz del pelirrojo sonaba taaaaan sexy. — ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. — Yendo a la defensiva nuevamente, no pensaba revelarle nada por miedo a perderlo. Preferiría su enojo a que la abandonase por considerarla una friki de circo.

—Si sabes de qué estoy hablando, estás evasiva, sales sin avisar a nadie y andas en Dios sabe donde con las chicas e Hichigo, actúan como si tuvieran una especie de secta y otras cosas de las que todavía no me quedan claro.

—Mi vida no es asunto tuyo, tu trabajo es protegerme y nada más. — Mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡¿Crees que te protejo por un puto deber o trabajo?! — Rukia se sobresalta, no por su grito, más bien por sentir las manos de Renji ahora en sus mejillas. Demasiada confianza y cercanía. — Yo elegí protegerte, ¿recuerdas? Yo te protejo porque quiero, no porque es un deber… ¿No recuerdas el juramento que hice cuando te acepte?

—Sí… lo recuerdo… — Hablándole un poco bajo, mirando el suelo lo más que podía ya que sus manos no le dejaban.

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como si me importase más el puto trabajo que a ti!

—¡Pero yo no quiero perderte! — Al fin Rukia grita sus miedos, siendo valiente para mirarlo a la cara. — Prefiero tu enojo a tu odio y a que no me hables como antes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? — Renji estaba sorprendido y confundido, es cierto que la pasaban peleando y gritando el uno al otro, pero… ¿Odiarla? Eso jamás pasaría.

—No puedo decirte mis nuevos secretos… porque ya no me veras como antes, me veras como una atracción de fenómenos… no quiero perderte. — Confeso con las lágrimas cayendo, deslizándose por su cara y por las manos de Renji.

* * *

En el acuario, July había decidido a ayudar a Hinamori con la alimentación de los animales que le había tocado. Ahora estaban acompañando a Maya, el delfín, mientras le daban de comer. July había notado que Momo andaba extraña estos días, desde que se reunieron en la cueva de diamantes, pero hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio para no presionarla a que ponga las cartas en el asunto.

—¿Ya es hora de que te pregunte qué es lo que te pasa? — Se atrevió a preguntar, llamando la atención de Hinamori. — Si te molesta…

—No. — Momo le regala una sonrisa, agradecida por su amabilidad, respeto personal (cosa que Rukia le hace falta) y preocupación. — Creo que si puedo decírtelo.

July hace un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, alentándola a hablar.

—Shiro-chan recordó que le salve la vida… ha descubierto que soy una sirena.

Su locutora se tapo la boca con una mano para evitar gritar fuerte y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, desorbitados.

—Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. — Momo sonrió de forma alentadora y segura. — Me asegure de que piense que ustedes no son sirenas, le mentí diciéndole que era la única.

Incrédula de lo que había oído, July se frota la cara con las manos, frustrada de toda la información recibida, otro mortal que conocía el secreto, pero Hinamori confiaba en él, así que ella debía hacerlo también.

—Gracias… por no delatarnos. — July toma las manos de Momo, regalándole una sonrisa. — Pero descuida, no te enfrentaras a todo esto sola… las chicas y yo estaremos contigo.

Maya emite un sonido para llamar su atención, las sirenas sonrieron, sabiendo que Maya estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de July y que también las apoyaba.

—De todas maneras, tarde o temprano, Shiro-chan iba a descubrirlo… él me conoce mejor que nadie.

—Son años de amistad por lo que veo.

—Sí… — Confeso agachando la cabeza con las mejillas ruborizadas, pensando si deberían seguir llamándose amigos luego de que él la había besado…

—Hey. — July iba a cambiar de tema luego de haberse acordado de algo. — ¿Has visto a la Jefa? — Refiriéndose a Nelliel. — No la he visto en su oficina desde anoche.

—No la he visto. — Le asegura mientras mueve negativamente la cabeza. — Que extraño, ¿Te dijo algo su secretaria?

—Ella dijo que Nelliel-san fue a ver a un amigo.

El sonido que hacen los tacones al caminar alertaron a las sirenas, descubriendo que Tier Harribel se acercaba a ellas. Sus sandalias de tacón eran de color blanco, mismo color que sus pantalones de verano que le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, una pollera amarilla con discreto escote circular y sin mangas y una cartera dorada que colgaba en su hombro derecho.

—Harribel, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto July, sorprendida de ver a su tutora.

—Termine temprano y pensé en buscarte para ir de compras, ¿te apuntas?

—¡Claro! — Emocionada de conseguirse ropa nueva, pero al recordar a Momo, la ve preocupada. — ¿No te molesta que te deje sola con tus problemas?

—Descuida, estoy mejor… y Maya está conmigo. — Regalándole una sonrisa. — Ve a divertirte.

—¡Gracias! — Se pone de pie y corre hacía la rubia mujer de piel chocolate. — Vamos Harri, hay un vestido increíble que vi la otra vez y quiero que me la compre la tarjeta.

—Ya veremos lo que dice el precio. — Le responde mientras caminaban, alejándose más y más de Hinamori.

Hinamori se ríe despacio y bajo luego de verlas partir. Luego cambia de punto de visión al oír a Maya haciendo sonidos mientras se mueve por la gran piscina, estaba llamando su atención e invitándola a nadar.

—Luego Maya, debo terminar con mi trabajo. — Pero tal parece que el delfín no estaba conforme con la respuesta, ya que da un salto al aire para caer cerca de Momo y así mojarla con el chapuzón. — ¡Hey! ¡Ya verás Maya! — Y se lanza a la piscina.

* * *

Por otro lado, Orihime estaba en la tienda en donde había mandado a enmarcar el fósil para regalárselo a Ichigo como presente de cumpleaños. Esperaba sentada en una silla, viendo el libro de Poseidón que cayó en sus manos, preguntándose que tenía de especial un libro con páginas en blanco, no había encontrado la manera de liberar sus secretos… ¿Dónde estaba la magia necesaria para husmear?

—Quizás debo hacer lo mismo que Harry en la _Cámara Secreta_.

Revolviendo en su bolso, encuentra un lápiz y escribe sobre el papel "_Hola, soy la sirena Orihime Inoue_". A continuación, paso lo mismo que en el libro, la hoja absorbe la tinta, así que espera con muchas ansias una respuesta… pero no paso nada. Ante esto, Orihime infla sus mejillas, haciendo un berrinche.

—O mucho Harry Potter o Rowling me ha mentido todo este tiempo.

—Inoue-san. — La chica guarda el libro en su bolso al oír la voz del dueño de la tienda con lo que ella venía a buscar envuelta en papel craft. —Ya está listo.

—Muchas gracias. — Contenta, Orihime se acerca para tomar el presente entre sus brazos.

Luego de pagarle al hombre y celebrar de que el paquete entraba en su bolso (esa es la magia de las carteras y bolsos de las mujeres, no hay límite), Orihime se marcha con destino a su casa.

Al llegar a su departamento saca el regalo de Ichigo de su bolso para dejarlo sobre la mesa, ocasionando que el libro salga y caiga al suelo. Orihime se queja de su torpeza mientras se arrodillaba, tomando el libro y deja ambas cosas sobre la mesa. Dejando el regalo a un lado, vuelve a concentrarse en el libro, suspirando en derrota por no comprender el truco de este libro, aunque pensándolo bien, Poseidón era un dios del mar, quizás necesitaba agua para activarlo. Por su descubrimiento, se pone de pie y le pone agua a una cuchara de sopa, con cuidado vuelve a la mesa para invertir el agua pura sobre las páginas del libro. El resultado fue lo mismo que la tinta de un lápiz y pensaba darse por vencida en el momento que el libro emite un brillo blanco.

—¿Lo conseguí? — Asombrada por su victoria, vuelve a arrodillarse para ver más cerca el libro. Sobre este, comienza salir una imagen holográfica que ella conoce de inmediato. — ¿Terrino?

La criatura mitad lobo marino y mitad lobo de tierra, miraba a Orihime de forma inquisidora, preguntándole a través de los ojos cuál era su problema.

No probaba nada con intentarlo.

—Terrino… ¿Cómo puedo leer lo que hay en este libro? Tengo tantas preguntas y sé que aquí están las respuestas, pero… ¿Qué hago?

El Terrino va caminando hacía ella, agacha su cabeza para que el hocico roce el cuello de la pelinaranja, técnicamente, el collar, y desaparece, dejando de recuerdo una pequeña brisa que levanta el cabello de Orihime, quien sonrió.

—Gracias.

De inmediato se quita el collar con el diamante azul mar que estaba en la cueva y lo deposita con cuidado sobre el libro. En un segundo, la joya y el libro se sincronizan para emitir un brillo azul marino, invadiendo todo el departamento de Orihime y obligándola a protegerse los ojos con una mano mientras la otra buscaba a ciegas en su bolso unas gafas negras que se había traído. Una vez protegida, se atreve a abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver sobre el libro ahora unas imágenes holográficas de Poseidón y sus esposas hermanas Raina y Shaiya el dios del mar estaba con túnicas color azul y con su tridente en la mano derecha; Raina vestía de color blanco, una diadema plateada en la frente y con un corazón sobre sus manos; Shaiya vestía de negro, su diadema era dorada y sus manos apretaba lo que parecía ser un humano.

Orihime se acerca más al libro, viendo que ahora había palabras escritas, la letra era elegante y redonda, escrita con tinta dorada. Sin esperar más, lee.

—En los años en que los humanos creían en los dioses griegos, las sirenas, hijas de Poseidón y sus esposas Raina y Shaiya (quienes eran además hermanas gemelas), habitaban junto a las ninfas en los mares en total armonía con los mortales siempre y cuando ninguno se metía con los otros ya que los mortales tenían miedo de los poderes de aquellas sirenas por sus voces que los atraían hasta la muerte o porque podían cazarlos en mar o tierra ya que ellas podían adquirir piernas humanas y pasar desapercibidas.

-Un día, una sirena joven se había enamorado de un pobre pescador luego de haberle salvado de morir ahogado. Fue un amor a primera vista y tal parecía que el pescador le correspondía. Como no podían permitir que los demás supieran de su amor, se reunían todos los días en una cueva que conectaba con el mar, el lugar donde la sirena dejo al pescador luego de salvarlo. Ella lo amaba tanto que le confesó un secreto sobre su especie, las lágrimas de las sirenas se convertían en joyas tan valiosas como una estatua de oro, que sus hebras del cabello curaban toda enfermedad y que sus escamas alargaban la vida de todo mortal o criatura que la ingiere. Él quedo tan asombrado y le juro que iba a guardarse el secreto y la sirena, en agradecimiento, le dio una de sus escamas con el fin de que su vida se alargue y estén más tiempo juntos.

Mientras ella leía, las imágenes holográficas tomaban forma, así que ella podía ver a la sirena, que tenía largo cabello rojo y que el pescador tenía el pelo corto y negro. Él estaba sentado sobre una roca y la sirena en el agua, apoyando sus brazos en la orilla.

—Por desgracia, un amigo del pescador lo había seguido por estar preocupado por él y oyó todo, así que marcho de vuelta al pueblo y le contó a todos los habitantes sobre su descubrimiento y de la profunda relación entre el pescador y la sirena. Así que, una noche, acorralaron al pescador y lo encerraron para que no interfiera en la cacería, el pescador rogaba que las dejasen en paz, pero los aldeanos estaban tan cegados por la codicia y el poder que no lo escucharon.

-Engañaron a la sirena y la capturaron, usándola de rehén para que sus hermanas vinieran a salvarla, en sus barcos con sus redes y arpones, fueron atrapando y matando sirenas, arrancándoles las escamas, dejándolas calvas y obligándolas a llorar, consiguiendo algo parecido a una roca de color azul marino que brillaban como diamantes. El pescador, a pesar de estar encerrado muy lejos, podía oír los lamentos y chillidos, así que llama a Poseidón a gritos, contándole lo que su gente le hacía a sus hijas y rogándole que la salven.

-El dios Poseidón escucho el ruego del pescador y al ver lo que los mortales hacían con sus amadas hijas, entro en un estado de cólera, con su tridente y con la compañía de Shaiya, salieron del mar y con todos sus poderes, crearon grandes maremotos y temblores, matando a todos los humanos. Poseidón perdono al pescador por haberlo llamado y ver que en verdad amaba a su hija que, desafortunadamente, estaba entre las sirenas muertas. Shaiya no estaba contenta con la elección de Poseidón, asegurando que él y todos los mortales debían morir y desapareció para volver a su palacio. El Dios, moviendo su tridente, reunió todos los cadáveres de sus hijas y las transformo en burbujas para que descansaran en paz en el mar que tanto amaban; luego reunión todas las piedras preciosas creadas por las lágrimas de las sirenas y las dispersa por diferentes partes del mundo marino; con los cabellos creo mágicas cuevas para que las almas de sus hijas, al reencarnar como humanas, vuelvan ellas y sus descendencias a ser lo que eran al caer en las fuentes mágicas; con las escamas, creo un ser mitológico llamado Terrino, dándole el deber de custodias aquellas cuevas y sus secretos, impidiendo que personas que no provengan de la sangre de las sirenas, entren allí.

-El pescador quería impedir que esta historia se repita y le rogo a Poseidón su confianza para proteger las pocas sirenas que quedaban y las que vendrían al reencarnar. El Dios, sabiendo que el pescador decía la verdad, lo apunta con su tridente y del brazo izquierdo le nace un tatuaje, tenía la forma de una concha abierta, revelando una perla. Poseidón le explica que ahora era el primer miembro de un nuevo clan llamado Aqua y que tenía el deber de proteger a sus hijas. Luego, fue el turno de Raina en aparecer, estaba llorando por sus hijas y por toda la sangre derramada porque aun si los mortales lastimaron a las sirenas, ella seguía creyendo en la bondad de los humanos. Raina se acercó al pescador y lo beso en los labios, brindándole a través del tacto, poderes para cumplir su deber.

Orihime deja de leer y la imagen holográfica de los dioses y el pescador desapareció. La sirena estuvo derramando lágrimas y tuvo que dejar de leer al notar que la voz se le quebraba por su necesidad de llorar, así que busca un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse la nariz de los mocos y de las lágrimas que le entorpecía la visión. El libro vuelve a brillar, haciendo aparecer un dibujo que ella reconoció al instante, era el mismo tatuaje que vio en el brazo de Hichigo y que de seguro Ichigo también lo tenía.

—Este tatuaje… — Las letras iban apareciendo mágicamente al lado del dibujo. —… lo aportan un pequeño grupo llamado _Océano_, hijos varones nacidos de un miembro de Aqua y de una sirena… — Pestañea varias veces, incrédula. — ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! — Se pone de pie de un golpe, dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa. — ¡¿Masaki-san es una sirena?!... ¡¿Isshin-san es parte de Aqua?! — Dándose cuenta que posiblemente los tíos de los gemelos, Kenpachi y Zangetsu, sean también parte de los protectores.

Luego de estar inquieta, asombrada, en negación e inmóvil, decide buscar su móvil en el bolso como un drogadicto busca algo de droga entre sus pertenencias. Al encontrarlo, comienza a escribir un mensaje, teniendo varios errores ortográficos a causa de que sus dedos temblaban como gelatina, pero consiguió escribir luego de varios quejidos y maldiciones "_¡URGENTE! Hay que reunirse en el acuario_".

—Enviar. — Susurra al momento que aprieta el botón.

* * *

Hichigo tira su celular a la cama luego de haber leído el mensaje de Orihime y gira su silla para volver a estar frente a su escritorio y el computador portátil. Se paso el día investigando sobre las sirenas y las diosas hermanas, usando el diario de su madre como guía.

Trata de relacionar todo eso con los tatuajes, pero de pronto, el portátil se apago, sorprendiendo al albino, pero no duro mucho ya que reflejo enojo puro y se gira con su silla para ver detrás de él al Terrino de pie sobre el suelo de su cuarto.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo y que averigüe lo que quiero saber? — Pero no recibió ninguna clase de respuesta, la criatura seguía viendo a Hichigo fijamente. — ¡¿Quién mierda soy?! ¡¿Por qué tengo una marca de Poseidón?!

En vez de conseguir una respuesta, el Terrino desapareció al mismo tiempo que la puerta del dormitorio se abre e Hichigo gruñe enojado al ver a su hermano entrar. Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido, curioso por la actitud de su hermano.

—¿Por qué andas gritando como un idiota? ¿Encontraste a una chica que tiene cerebro y te rechazo? — Sonriendo de forma burlona, empeorando el mal humor de su gemelo.

—No tengo tiempo para recordarte el fracasado que eres Ichigo, que te da derrame nasal con sólo ver las tetas de Orihime. — Se pone de pie y busca su armario, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano con su cara sonrojada y como lo fulminaba con los ojos. Pesca una chaqueta de cuero tipo motociclista, sus llaves, dinero y recoge su celular que seguía en la cama. — Si el viejo pregunta, dile que ya regreso.

* * *

El desfile era mañana en la noche y Seika estaba viendo los últimos detalles de la maqueta que le mostraba como estaría decorado el escenario. Oye un _**toc–toc**_ que la hace voltear para ver a Charlotte con su característica sonrisa de siempre y sosteniendo dos vasos de cartón llenos de café.

—Hola Seika, pasaba a ver como estabas. — Ofreciéndole uno de los café y Seika acepto gustosamente. — Supuse que andarías aquí con un desfile importante para mañana.

—Gracias Charlotte… ¿Piensas venir? — Toma un poco, estaba caliente, así que su cuerpo se calentó de inmediato.

—No lo sé todavía… porque pienso regresar a casa. — Seika frunce el ceño de forma interrogatorio al oírla. — Creo que estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir y felicitar a Teppei y Silvia sin ponerme a llorar.

Seika ladea la cabeza, notando como ella mantenía la sonrisa sin perturbarse. Suspira para luego sonreír, la bebé estaba creciendo.

—Eres muy valiente Charlotte… me atrevo a decir que lo eres más que yo.

—Seika. — La pelirrosa estaba sorprendida ante tal confesión, ante sus ojos, la castaña siempre había sido una roca difícil de romper. Un sonido la asusta, no se lo esperaba en un momento tan tenso. — Es mi móvil.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿Cómo lo hacías para no ser rastreada por el teléfono?

—Destruí el teléfono y el chip, le pedí a Orihime que me comprara uno desechable. — Le explica mientras buscaba el aparato en el bolso. Lo encuentra en un bolsillo interno. — Oh, es un mensaje de Orihime.

—Vaya que tienes cerebro. — Le elogia mientras su amiga miraba el teléfono.

—Debo irme. — Charlotte vuelve a guardar el celular luego de leer el mensaje. — Orihime me necesita.

—Te has encariñado demasiado con esa chica.

—Fingimos que somos primas, pero… en verdad la siento como si fuera parte de mi familia, una hermana… como Silvia.

Se despiden y Charlotte corre hacia la puerta, pero al abrir la puerta, encontró algo al otro lado que la paralizo, haciendo caer su bolso, llamando la atención de Seika y al ver el motivo, quedo igual que su amiga, sabiendo que se iba a meter en problemas.

—Teppei. — Dijo simplemente la pelirrosa, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en él, ignorando a Silvia, quien estaba al lado del mencionado.

* * *

El punto de reunión era el laboratorio que usaba Urahara. Todos los del grupo estaban sentados o apoyados en la pared, y Charlotte todavía no llegaba. La más impaciente era Rukia, que no había tenido un gran día luego de su enfrentamiento con Renji. Orihime jugaba con un tubo de ensayo, tranquilizando su mente de tantos descubrimientos abiertos ante sus ojos, las manos le seguían temblando de vez en cuando por estar recordando las vivas imágenes de las sirenas asesinadas milenios atrás. Hichigo estaba cabreado de que el Terrino se meta en sus asuntos. July y Hinamori estaban preocupadas de que la princesa fugitiva aun no llegase, incluso la llamaron y no hubo respuesta, sólo el buzón de voz.

—¿Hasta cuándo debemos seguir esperando? — Se queja Rukia, golpeando la mesa con su mano desnuda. — ¿No puedes decirnos de una vez lo que sabes, Orihime?

—Prefiero que estemos todos.

—Debe ser algo malo. — Dijo Hichigo, llamando la atención de las sirenas. — Has estado temblando todo este rato.

—Bueno, yo… — La puerta abriéndose la interrumpió y Orihime dio gracias por ello.

—Lamento llegar tarde chicas, tuve… un problema. — Se disculpa Charlotte con una sonrisa cansada, sentándose al lado de Orihime.

Y no venía sola, el biólogo Urahara se apareció por detrás de ella, saludando a todos y pareciéndole extraño la actitud de Orihime. Le preguntaron que había aquí y él simplemente respondió…

—Es mi laboratorio, ¿recuerdan? Y vine por unas cosillas.

—Ya estamos todos Orihime. — Hinamori le alienta con una voz calmada, teniendo precaución por el estado depresivo de su amiga.

Orihime saco de su bolso el libro que le dio Poseidón, llamando la atención de Urahara (aunque no dijo nada para no interrumpir su valor) y comenzó a relatar todo. Les explica cómo consiguió hacer que el libro le mostrase lo que tenía escrito con sólo usar los collares gracias a la guía del Terrino, luego les contó sobre la historia de la cacería de las sirenas y como el humilde pescador enamorado se convirtió en el primer miembro de Aqua, consiguiendo que sus amigas derramen lágrimas como ella antes y ahora.

—Hay… algo más. — Respira hondo, viendo directamente a Hichigo, invitándolo a tomar asiento y él acepto. — Hay otro grupo, uno pequeño que se llama _Océano_ y nacen de padres de Aqua y sirenas… y el tatuaje que tienen es el mismo que lleva Hichigo en el brazo.

El resto de las sirenas se sorprenden y miran a Hichigo, Urahara sólo levanta una ceja, suspirando al saber que la sopa se iba a descubrir. El albino no dijo nada, pero en verdad estaba sorprendido por esto ya que significaba…

—Isshin-san es de Aqua… y Masaki-san fue una sirena. — Susurró Rukia, llegando al mismo análisis que todos.

—¿Ichigo-san también es un Océano? — Preguntó Momo en una exclamación.

Hichigo se pone de pie violentamente, tirando la silla al suelo, y enfrente a Urahara.

—¡Tú lo sabías, ¿no es así?! — Ahora eran sus manos los que temblaban… de ira.

Kisuke se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de la amenazante violencia que se desprendía del cuerpo de Hichigo, ni se incomodaba por las miradas fijas de las sirenas.

—Sí.

Más cabreado todavía, Hichigo camina hacía el biólogo en pocos segundo y, con su mano en forma de puño, golpea al hombre en la quijada, tirándolo al suelo ante el grito de sus compañeras. Sin escucharlas, Hichigo se inclina para tomar el cuello de la camisa del rubio y él mismo lo levanta, obligándolo a ponerse correctamente de pie e pesar que lo sacudía de forma agresiva.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! — Orihime trata de detenerlo apoderándose de su mano libre para jalarlo, pero el albino era demasiado fuerte y firme para ser mangoneado. — ¡Es mi vida, tenía derecho a saber! ¡Mis padres y tú se estaban burlando de mí y odio eso!

—Créeme, es mejor no saber tantas cosas de su propia vida. — A pesar del golpe y del trato violento, Urahara se mantenía tranquilo. — Tu vida cambia tanto que lo único que terminamos deseando es regresar en el tiempo y no saber nada.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? — Dejando al fin que lo suelte ya que Orihime recibió la ayuda de Rukia.

Entre ambas, lo apartaron y le pedían que se controle. Kisuke sonrió y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa, consiguiendo que las chicas se sonrojen e Hichigo se queje de que no le interesaba ver a un viejo desnudo. A pesar de su edad, el hombre se mantenía, se notaba con solo verlo con la prenda desabrochada por completo. Urahara se lo baja a la mitad para que puedan ver la parte de arriba de su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiendo a sus espectadores.

—Porque yo también soy hijo de aquella mezcla… soy un _Océano_.

El color de su tatuaje de la ola y el tiburón era de color dorado como su cabello. Urahara vuelve a abrocharse la camisa luego del espectáculo. Hubo un silencio incómodo y misterioso hasta que Charlotte decide romperlo con lo único que la molestaba.

—Teppei me encontró. — Centro todas las miradas en ella. — Me ha regañado por haber sido tonta y escapar. — A pesar que sonreía, esa sonrisa era una pista de que iba a quebrarse y llorar en cualquier momento. — Me costó mucho que me dejara tranquila para venir, le dije que no se preocupara que hice buenos amigos… y que regresaría a casa.

Hinamori se le acerco, le acaricia la espalda y la invita a ocultarse en sus brazos, Charlotte acepto y la abraza, oyéndose luego un gemido de llanto.

Luego de un rato en silencio, consolándola, Rukia toma la palabra.

—No se ustedes, pero yo iré con Charlotte a Halzerink.

—¿Eh? — Exclamo la princesa sirena.

—Yo también voy. — Dijo Hinamori.

—No me olviden, que también voy. — Siguió July, guiñando el ojo y sonriendo.

—Esperen chicas… — Charlotte intenta hacerlas razonar, pero Orihime se lo impide al apoyar una mano sobre su hombro. — ¿Orihime?

—Somos tus amigas… formas parte de nuestra familia… y sabemos lo difícil que va a ser para ti ir a esa boda, así que te acompañaremos para apoyarte.

Charlotte no pudo hacer más que llorar, eran lágrimas de felicidad, agradecida de sus nuevas amigas, quienes la abrazaron sin dudar.

—Espero que no me cuentes en tu ridícula familia. — Se quejo Hichigo.

* * *

Luego de tantas emociones, Hichigo tomo la responsabilidad de ser niñero y llevar a todas a sus hogares, aunque Orihime le pidió a Charlotte que la espere porque se iría con él a la residencia Kurosaki ya que debía entregarle algo a Ichigo. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por un alegre Isshin, que agradecía la visita de Orihime con lágrimas vivas, incomodando a la chica. El hombre le pareció extraño ver una mirada de enojo diferente en su hijo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Hichigo?

—No me dirijas la puta palabra que no estoy de humor para ti. — Orihime se preocupo por saber lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía decir algo.

—¿Y ahora que hice? — Curioso, se acerca al albino, dándole golpecitos en la espalda. — Vamos, vamos… no seas infantil y-… — Se interrumpe al recibir un puño en la cara.

—¡Hichi-nii! — Grita Karin alarmada. — ¡Él no ha hecho nada estúpido esta vez para que lo golpees!

—¡Se lo merece por ser un bastardo hijo de puta! — Odiaba actuar como un crio con muchas depresiones, pero era su vida lo que le ocultaron y eso le enfermaba, tenía derecho a saber, él y su hermano.

—Hichigo-kun, así no vas a conseguir nada. — Le recordó Orihime, tomándolo del brazo.

El adolescente aparta su brazo de ella y alega que se va a su cuarto, ignorando las preguntas de Karin y diciéndole a Yuzu "no me prepares algo porque no tengo hambre". Luego de dos minutos, se oye el portazo por toda la casa. Orihime se acercó a Isshin, sin dejar de disculparse torpemente, pero el hombre le asegura que ella no tiene la culpa y le ordena a sus hijas que se apresure con la cena y de poner los platos que pronto regresaría Ichigo con los jugos y gaseosas que mando (o obligo) a comprar.

—En verdad lo siento mucho Isshin-san.

—Oh, no tienes que disculparte, Orihime-chan. — Ambos se sientan frente a frente en los sillones de la sala.

—Sí tengo qué… en parte es mi culpa, ya que yo… — No pudo seguir, sin estar segura de hablarle tan libremente ahora que conocía la identidad del hombre.

—No es tu culpa Orihime-chan, sino de Masaki y mía… hicimos lo que hicimos pensando que era lo mejor para nuestros hijos… una vida normal lejos de todo nuestros orígenes. — Sonríe ampliamente al recordar a su esposa, pero luego esa sonrisa se vuelve más triste y nostálgica por pensar en su muerte. —, pero tal parece que no se podía y Masaki tuvo que pagar el precio.

—Isshin-san… ¿usted…? — ¿Ese hombre siempre supo lo de ella y sus amigas?

—Cuando te conocí Orihime-chan, supe que eras una sirena que aun no despertabas, como también Rukia-chan y Momo-chan. — De su bolsillo saca un encendedor. Él no fumaba, excepto en el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, pero a veces lo sacaba para jugar con él, haciéndolo girar entre los dedos de sus manos, le ayudaba. — Y luego de que regresaron del viaje, capte de inmediato que el Terrino las llamo y despertaron su poder, también supe que July-chan lo era… y que Charlotte-chan no es tu prima, sino una sirena que es la princesa de aquel lugar. Mis hermanos también lo sabían con sólo verlas.

—¿Por qué le dijeron nada entonces? Ni siquiera cuando Teppei llego a su casa.

—Porque nuestro deber es protegerlas, no privarles de su libertad. Si la princesa vino aquí es por una razón.

Orihime sonrió, agradecida y deseando que Grimmjow e Isshin siguiesen sus ejemplos, ya que ellos no estaban contentos con la presencia de la princesa.

—¿Vas a decirle a Ichigo que eres sirena?

La directa respuesta de Isshin la paralizo, pero antes de que pensase en algo, la puerta de entrada anuncia la llegada de Ichigo, aliviando a Orihime. El adolescente entra avisando que llego y que no había jugo de frutilla, por lo que trajo de mango. Al captar que Orihime estaba sentada en su sala, sus ojos se abrieron y tuvo que disimular el sonrojo por recordar el comentario de su hermano sobre las tetas. Lo maldijo en la mente.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Orihime?

—Eh…yo… bueno… vi-vine a entregarte algo.

—¿A mí? — Igual de nervioso que ella.

—No, al vecino. — Dijo Isshin con un tono molesto, interrumpiendo la atmosfera. — No seas estúpido como dice tu hermano, se un puto hombre y compórtate como tal.

—¡No te entrometas! — Y toma a Orihime de brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie y se la lleva con dirección a donde estaba la clínica de la familia.

Una vez solos en la privacidad de una habitación, Orihime fue invadida por un ataque de nervios e Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, se frotaba las manos tras los pantalones para ocultar el sudor de la incomodidad.

Reuniendo todo el valor que podía soportar su cuerpo ese día tan pesado, Orihime saca de su bolso el regalo, esta vez envuelto en un papel rojizo que tenía dibujos de gatos frunciendo el ceño que de inmediato a la chica le hicieron pensar en Ichigo.

—Mi prima piensa regresar a su casa por unos problemas personales y quise ir con ella para apoyarla, así que lamentablemente no podre estar para tu cumpleaños. — El paquete se movía un poco por las manos temblorosas de ella. — Pensé en… venir a dejártelo.

Sorprendido y agradecido por la atención, Ichigo toma el regalo (viendo de forma inquisidora los gatos enojados, ¿Esa es la imagen que ella tenía de él), sorprendiéndose aún más con lo que encontró.

—¿Un fósil de amonites? — el presente estaba protegido dentro del cristal de un marco pintado de negro. — ¡Guau! Son difíciles de encontrar.

—Digamos que tenía mucha suerte el día que lo encontré. — Su sonrisa era de cómplice, recordándose como sirena al encontrarlo.


	37. Reunión para borrar la memoria

HOLA! AL FIN TUVE INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR CONTINUACION!

Lo siento mucho, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero como ya he dicho, la inspi me anda jodiendo la vida! Le digo "Piensa como seguir X historia" y el "No, prefiero pensar en esto otro" y yo "Mierda!"

Pero en verdad no crean que he abandonado mis fics, puedo tardar años, pero los terminare!

Ya sin mas que decir, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach y sus personajes no son mios, sino de Tite Kubo. Tambien esta la participación de personajes invitados del anime Princess Lover que tampoco es de mi propiedad. Lo unico que es mio son la historia y July!

**Capítulo 36: Reunión de ex alumnos para borrar la memoria.**

—_Su atención por favor. Les informamos que en diez minutos aterrizaremos en Halzerink. Les rogamos que se pongan los cinturones de seguridad… muchas gracias_.

A pesar de estar en un avión privado, el personal del avión tenía la obligación de seguir el protocolo.

Dentro estaban nada menos que el grupo de amigas sirenas con Teppei, Silvia y Yuu. Lo curioso es que a pesar de ir todos juntos, estaban separados en dos grupos y Charlotte había estado evitando en toda posibilidad posible hablar con Teppei. Tenía suerte que sus amigas o él mismo no la esté presionando en este momento.

Ya había tenido demasiado de ser encontrada por Teppei.

—¿Estás bien? — Le susurra Orihime luego de captar que Teppei había hecho un rápido vistazo hacia ellas, especialmente a la princesa sirena.

—Un poco cansada por el viaje, pero viviré. — Le responde con una sonrisa.

Orihime solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Charlotte ve a todas sus nuevas amigas, las iba a echar mucho de menos, lo había pasado tan bien y fue muy divertido experimentar la vida normal como hacer la cola para esperar tu turno o llegar a sus compromisos a pie sin su carruaje o la compañía de su chofer como niñera. ¡Incluso había aprendido a cocinar y a usar una escoba!

Entonces capta la mirada de Silvia sobre ella. Como siempre, era unos ojos neutrales, incapaces de poder leer alguna emoción, pero la dejaba al descubierto y agacha la cabeza para evitarla y no sentirse culpable o depresiva por la boda.

_A pesar de lo nerviosa que esta o del miedo que sentía a que él se enojara, mantenía el mentón en alto y aceptaría lo que vendría con dignidad._

_—Has estado aquí todo este tiempo, sabías que yo andaba en la ciudad y no te dejaste ver. — Le acusa Teppei con dolor en la voz. — ¡Incluso escapaste de mí en el acuario!_

_Por dentro Charlotte se siente culpable porque sus palabras eran ciertas, incluso cuando hablaron por teléfono aquella vez, podía leer claramente el enojo y la pena en la llamada, pero ahora, no iba a reflejar culpabilidad porque como siempre dijo, todo esto lo hizo por su propio bien y por mantener su amistad con él y Silvia._

_—Lo siento Teppei, pero yo me escape para no ver a nadie por un tiempo, así es mi decisión si quiero aparecerme, no tuya._

_Tanto él como Silvia se habían sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Charlotte adquirió tanto carácter? En una ocasión así, ella se estaría disculpando por preocuparlos. Pero no dijo nada de eso, ni siquiera se veía arrepentida._

—¿Ansiosa por volver a casa? — Rukia la saca de sus pensamientos no muy placenteros, así que le da las gracias mentalmente.

—Sí, aunque no estoy ansiosa a que mis padres me castiguen.

Unos minutos después, el avión pisa Halzerink.

* * *

Hichigo estaba en su barco estacionado en el muelle. Tomaba una cerveza mientras leía un libro de Poseidón. Se había negado ir con las chicas con el pretexto de querer un tiempo sin ser el niñero para salvarles el trasero (o la cola) y que se rehusaba a estar con un tarado al lado (Teppei) con la justificación que ya tenía demasiada estupidez con su hermano y el resto de la familia.

Como se necesitaba de un cristal para activar el libro, él había sacado uno en la cueva y se lo amarró en la muñeca como una pulsera de cuero. Leía sobre los de Aqua para hacer una investigación sobre los orígenes de su familia.

—Es ilegal consumir alcohol si eres menor de edad. — Oyó en el momento que consume otro trago de su cerveza. Frunce el ceño al ver que es Hitsugaya, subiéndose a su barco como Pedro por su casa. — Y es ilegal consumir en un barco en movimiento.

—Estoy estacionado.

—Sigues siendo menor.

—¿Vienes como marino?

—No.

—Entonces vete a la mierda y déjame en paz. — Toma otro trago. — Y fuera de mi barco.

—Quiero ser parte de Aqua.

Hichigo detiene la trayectoria de su lata de cerveza y se lo queda mirando sin entender lo que dijo. En cambio, Hitsugaya seguía tan tranquilo como si hubiese preguntado la hora.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que quiero ser parte de Aqua. — Frunciendo el ceño. — Quiero proteger a Hinamori.

Hichigo responde soltando un gruñido. ¿Qué todo en esta vida tiene que ser por una mujer? Vuelve a gruñir por pensar en July… definitivamente se estaba contagiando de los malos hábitos de su familia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Un aplauso y te diga _ánimo, tu puedes_?

—Momo me ha dicho que eres parte de ellos. ¿No conoces un ritual o algo así?

—Apenas llevo dos días asimilando que soy parte del grupo de los freakis. ¿Crees que he tenido tiempo de sacar un magister de Aqua? —Cada vez más cabreado. —Pídeselo a Shunsui o a Hirako, ellos ya están graduados.

—¿Ellos lo son también?

—Los miembros de Aqua se infiltran en la marina y adquieren títulos altos para proteger a las sirenas.

A Toushirou le crece una vena al pensar en ellos. Son unos bastardos, él se ha estado esforzando para llegar a lo más alto en la marina y a ellos les regalan el puesto por ser de un sequito de poderes. Ahora entendía cómo es que un viejo vago o un dientón pervertido sean superiores a él.

—Puedes proteger a Hinamori sin la necesidad de ser parte de una secta. —Dijo Hichigo tomando sus cinco minutos como hombre responsable y serio. — ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

—Siempre he estado ahí para cuidar de Momo, y si no soy parte de Aqua, siento que ya no podré seguir cuidándola.

Hichigo iba a reprocharle su comentario que, personalmente lo consideraba estúpido, pero otro personaje hace aparición, metiéndose como si nada a su barco y si no fuese porque es su tío Zangetsu el atrevido, lo habría sacado a patadas e insultos.

—¿Qué tiene el mundo en mi contra para no darme mi día libre de ser niñera? —Se queja viendo al cielo. —Desperdicio mi tiempo haciendo el papel de buen samaritano, ¿Y consigo esto?

—Hay visitas en casa. —Responde el hombre mayor tan sereno como siempre. —Tú debes venir también y es una orden. —Dijo con los ojos clavados en Hitsugaya.

* * *

Las grandes puertas de oro sólido se abrieron como en cámara lenta, aumentando la emoción de las sirenas viajeras por conocer lo que había al otro lado mientras que Charlotte sonreía de lo más calmada posible. Las cuatro exclaman al mismo tiempo por lo que vieron al otro lado.

El salón era bastante espacioso, tanto de ancho como de alto, con grandes ventanales que ocupaban todo el largo de la pared y con cortinas de color vino. Había estatuas y armaduras en las esquinas, como también soldados en una posición que se parecen a los soldados de Londres.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, había una pequeña tarima circular en donde descansaban dos tronos. Los reyes de Halzerink estaban sentados ahí, desprendiendo el aura de la realeza y se veían molestos, con los ojos clavados exclusivamente sobre su hija escurridiza.

—Charlotte, ¿Finalmente has recordado que tienes familia?—Pregunta su padre severamente.

Pero a pesar de ese tono severo y frío, Charlotte no pierde la compostura, continuaba con su sonrisa de siempre, aunque también tenía un tinte rojo en las mejillas, de seguro por la vergüenza. En cambio, sus nuevas amigas estaban muy nerviosas, era su primera vez frente a la realeza (Charlotte no contaba porque no actuaba como tal y se encariñaron de inmediato como su amiga) y no sabían cómo comportarse apropiadamente.

—Lo siento mucho, pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

La reina se pone de pie con tanta elegancia que deja a las chicas anonadadas, era tan hermosa en todo lo que hacía. Y todo lo hacía sin perder la severidad. Camina hacía el grupo de sirenas, su delicado taconeo es lo único que se escucha tras el silencio sepulcral. Se detiene frente a su hija, sus ojos la penetraban que intimidaría a cualquiera, excepto a su hija, Charlotte se mantenía tranquila.

Y de pronto, la abraza y se larga a llorar, jurándole que iba a castigarla hasta el día de su boda. Unos minutos después, el rey también se une al abrazo.

Luego de media hora, los reyes estaban agradeciendo al cuarteto por cuidar de Charlotte y se disculpaban también por las molestias.

—Chicas. —De pronto, Charlotte recuerda algo. —¿Recuerdan que les mencione que la cueva de diamantes que está en Karakura se parece a la que hay en mi país? Se las voy a enseñar.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Teppei-san y a los otros? —Pregunta Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

—No. —Responde la princesa sin ninguna pizca de sentimiento que pueda delatarle algo. —Vamos rápido, les va a fascinar.

Conociendo sus problemas de corazón, las chicas se despiden con nerviosismo y con torpes reverencias como las que ven en la televisión y corren para alcanzar a su amiga.

—Pensé que estabas lista para verlo casarse con otra. —Comenta July luego de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca que podía oírlas.

—Y lo estoy.

—¿Pero…? —Hinamori sabía que hay más.

—No lo estoy para explicarle el por qué me fui.

Había una estatua de una sirena sentada sobre una perla gigante y se peinaba el pelo con los dedos. Estaba en lo más apartado del palacio, parece que pocas personas pasaban por ahí. Charlotte acaricia la perla y esta, mágicamente, crea un agujero con unas escaleras adentro que daban hacía abajo. Las chicas soltaron un "_oohhh_" de asombro.

Las cinco están bajando y la perla se cerró. Fuego ilumina el pasillo rocoso y Orihime no pudo evitar pensar que eran protagonistas de una película de terror y en cualquier momento aparecía el muñeco Chucky o algún otro asesino en serie. Rukia, como si leyera su mente, le regaña diciéndole que deje de vivir en la luna y se concentre en la realidad. Hinamori sólo les pide que dejen de pelearse cuando se desata un debate como la realidad y lo mitológico.

—¡Wow!—Grita July.

Aquella cueva de diamantes era el doble de grande que el de Karakura, incluso el lago era enorme que casi parecía una mini playa, y había… ¡Un barco abandonado! No sólo los diamantes de la cueva adornaban el lugar, también lo hacían varios tesoros perdidos que las chicas pensaron inmediatamente en Ariel de la _Sirenita_.

—Halzerink es una de los pequeños territorios fundados por las sirenas luego del atentado contra los humanos. —Explicaba Charlotte mientras caminaba por el lugar. Ahora si se sentía en casa. —Lo mejor es el lago, está conectado con el océano.

—¡¿El océanos?! —Gritaron, excepto July, ella ya había tenido su experiencia en esos mares.

—¡Y hay muchos tesoros y barcos! Incluso es temporada de que las conchas liberen sus perlas.

—¡Yo quiero encontrar perlas! — Rukia estaba ansiosa de tener un collar y aros y perlas cien por ciento reales y hechas por ella misma.

—¿Crees que encontremos el Atlantis? —Pregunta Orihime excitada de la emoción ante la idea de descubrir el imperio perdido y hacerse famosa.

—¡¿En serio?! Hay una fortuna allá abajo, ¿Y te preocupas por un mundo ficticio? —Se queja Rukia casi en un gruñido.

—Yo sólo quiero nadar en el océano. —Dijo Hinamori muy emocionada, pero si se encontraba algunas cosas para decorar su casa, bienvenidos sean.

—Mírate. — Rukia la toma de los hombros. — Hace tres meses tenías miedo hasta tocar el agua y ahora eres la primera en lanzarte. — La abraza. — Mi niña está creciendo.

—La última es un huevo podrido. — Grita July ya corriendo al lago.

* * *

En una ciudad no identificada, en una cafetería de pasteles, se encontraba dos miembros de la marina en una de las mesas de afuera por el lindo clima tomando té y comiendo un pedazo de torta mientras conversaban. Eran Shinji y Kyouraku.

—Esos idiotas, desapareciendo así como así y no decir nada. — Se quejaba Shinji mientras comía casi como un animal salvaje.

—Por eso los estamos buscando. — A pesar de su reputación de vago borracho, tomaba de su té con tanta elegancia como un caballero inglés. — Según la _fortaleza_, ellos estaban tras una misión secreta. Se ha percibido la magia negra y ellos encontraron el origen.

—¿Por qué habrán partido solos?

—Creo que Ishida-kun pensaba que encontraría a su hermano.

Shinji se vuelve serio por sus palabras y la imagen de Szayel invade su mente, siendo sacudido por la rabia. _Maldito traidor desgraciado_, pensó casi con un gruñido.

—Uryuu es un idiota, no entiendo por qué insiste en encargarse solo de Szayel, él dejo de ser su hermano mayor desde la traición.

—No para Ishida-kun… además, él cree que algo ha motivado a su hermano a rebelarse.

—Fácil: se rebeló porque es un sádico ambicioso de poder. — Gruñe el rubio comiendo otro pedazo. — ¿Por qué debe creer que tiene un fin bueno?

—Porque Szayel nos traicionó dos semanas después de la desaparición de Yuzuhira.

Shinji detiene la trayectoria de su café negro y se queda mirando el líquido con interés mientras pensaba en la sirena científica.

Una tos llama la atención de ambos: una mujer. Cabello negro azulado recogido, ojos oscuros y serios, protegidos en gafas redondas. Usaba un vestido de lana tipo de oficina, hasta las rodillas, sin mangas, discreto escote circular y color negro. Zapatos del mismo color y con taco bajo. Un abrigo blanco de cachemir hasta las caderas. En sus manos sostenía una carpeta.

—He averiguado a donde partieron Grimmjow e Ishida. — Dijo.

—¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, Nanao-chan! — Contento y con las mejillas rojas, Kyouraku iba a abrazarla, pero ella se lo impide con un puñetazo en plena cara.

—No sé por qué no te aburres. — Murmura Shinji con un suspiro agotador.

—Ellos fueron al pequeño pueblo de Woods. De ahí se ha perdido su rastro. — Continúo Nanao como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—¿Uno de nuestros pueblos?

—Pues ya tenemos un punto de inicio. — Dijo Shunsui serio a pesar del ojo morado.

* * *

Hichigo se esperaba a cualquiera en su casa, incluso el regreso de esos imitadores de hombres de negro, pero no se espero jamás que estuviesen en su casa Kuukaku y Ganju.

Tampoco se esperaba que su tío Kenpachi tomase a Hitsugaya de los hombros y lo levantase como si no pesase nada.

—¡Hey! — Se queja el pequeño marino con la vena en la frente. — ¡Bájame ahora!

—Hola ochibi. — Saluda Kuukaku muy contenta, demasiado normal aquella situación para ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? — Pregunta Hichigo realmente cabreado de que le arruinen su día de descanso, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Kuukaku está aquí para cumplir órdenes. — Dijo Isshin notablemente serio, algo poco visto en el hombre por gusto a camisas con colores tropicales.

—Los _más altos_ supieron que Hitsugaya Toushirou ha descubierto la existencia de nuestro mundo y han ordenado hacer algo al respecto. — Continúo Zangetsu.

—¿Y para eso traen a la borracha que se viste de prostituta? — Se queja Hitsugaya en un gruñido por el enojo que sentía al ser tratado como muñeco de trapo por tal hombre alto. Como odiaba ser pequeño.

—Ten cuidado ochibi o voy a matarte. — Dijo la mujer con ojos asesinos.

—La verdad duele. — Kenpachi se reía sin importarle la reacción de la mujer.

—Aun no dicen el por qué están aquí. — Dijo Hichigo ya bastante molesto. — Dilo o vete vieja bruja.

—Maldición. — Susurra Ganju muy asustado del enojo de su hermana mayor.

—¡No me destruyas la casa Kuukaku! — Le advierte Isshin al verla escupir fuego y buscando lo más cercano para romperle la cara al par de adolescentes groseros.

—Hermana, sólo hagamos nuestro trabajo y nos podremos ir antes.

—Aun sigo sin entender lo que está pasando. — Dijo Toushirou cansado de estar en los aires a pesar que era otra persona quién lo mantenía en lo alto.

—¿Ves con lo que tengo que convivir todos los días? — Le responde Hichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Zangetsu respira hondo, se estaba ejecutando mucho jaleo por algo tan pequeño que ya se estaba identificando a los pensamientos de su sobrino albino.

—Hitsugaya Toushirou, como ya te han dicho, hemos descubierto que descubriste sobre nuestro mundo. — Dijo Kuukaku ya más calmada, _por seguía tan seria y con un aura que te hacía pensar por eso ella es una de las temidas_. — Nuestros superiores nos dieron la orden de hacerte olvidar _todo_.

Los adolescentes quedaron en silencio por la sorpresa de tal noticia.. no solo estaban descubriendo que ella (y posiblemente Ganju también) es de Aqua, sino que al parecer tiene los poderes del profesor X.

Kenpachi deja caer a Hitsugaya sentado sobre una silla, pero no lo suelta. Ganju se iba doblando las mangas mientras caminaba hacia él, mostrando que sus brazos estaban tatuados con líneas curveadas que se entrelazaban entre sí eran de color plateado con blanco y desprendían un brillo al reflejarse correctamente bajo la luz de la lámpara.

—Mi trabajo en Aqua es nublar la mente de los humanos y modificarle los recuerdos. — Explica Ganju con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, reflejando la satisfacción de su labor y poder. — En dos segundos no habrás recordado nada de nosotros.

—¡Esperen! — Hichigo no le gustaba actuar como el héroe, pero no estaba su estúpido hermano cuando más se le necesita… como siempre. — ¡¿Por qué ahora?! Yo también sé del secreto y nadie ha venido a fastidiarme.

—Tú eres diferente. — Le recuerda su padre. — Eres un Océano, llevas la sangre de Aqua y de Sirena. La ley no se aplica contigo.

—Y aun así, no nos has dicho nada… Ichigo y las chicas siguen sin saber nada. — Lo ataca verbalmente con la clara intensión de herirlo. Y funcionó. — Tú lo conoces, él no divulgaría algo que perjudicase a su chica.

—Momo no es mi novia. — Se quejó Hitsugaya enojado, pero bastante ruborizado.

—¡Shh! Que te estoy salvando el culo, así que calla y escucha.

—Las leyes son las leyes. — Dijo Zangetsu calmado.

—Así es como hemos estado a salvo durante siglos. — Dijo Kenpachi.

— Ocultándonos de los humanos. — Finaliza Isshin en verdad arrepentido. — En verdad sentimos hacer esto, pero si no cumplimos esta orden, otros lo harán… y no será para nada agradable.

—Ganju. — Dijo Kuukaku. Era su orden de que debía iniciar.

Asintiendo, Ganju activa sus tatuajes, ahora estos brillaban por voluntad propia, sin la necesidad de reflectores. Sus dedos regordetes se acercaban más y más a la sien del peliblanco.

—Lo siento de verdad Hitsugaya. — Dijo Kuukaku sinceramente arrepentida.

Guiándose por la desesperación del momento, Hichigo dice lo único que se le vino a la mente y que podría ayudarlo:

—¡Él quiere ser parte de Aqua!

Por lo menos cumplió su cometido, Ganju se había detenido y mira a su hermana confuso, buscando en ella una respuesta ante aquel suceso. Kuukaku fruncía el ceño y se cruza de brazos, no muy segura de creer.

—¿Eso es verdad? — Dijo al fin.

—Sí. — Dijo Hitsugaya molesto y sin bajar la guardia ante Ganju, incluso esta vez tenía las piernas preparadas para dar resistencia. — Quiero ser parte de Aqua.

—Tiene agallas. — Dijo Kenpachi en lo que parecía ser una confesión.

—Esto no ha pasado en cincuenta años. — Dijo Zangetsu en un cálculo mental.

—¿Kuukaku? — Isshin estaba interesado por lo que estaba pensando.

La mujer se muerde el labio en señal de que vendrían obstáculos complicados.

—Ganju. — Ella mantiene su porte de superioridad y que nadie podía entender lo que pensaba. — No le borraremos la memoria… — Los adolescentes suspirando de alivio y Ganju apaga sus poderes. —, por ahora.

—¿Van a aceptarme? — Pregunta Hitsugaya desconfiado y estaba en todo su derecho luego de los últimos cinco minutos.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. — La mujer deja caer su humanidad sobre el sillón. — Tendré que hablar con _ellos_ y hablarles sobre esto. Si ellos aceptan, hacemos el ritual… si no… _bye, bye_. — Arruga la nariz y lo apunta con el dedo. — Te lo advierto, no es sencillo convencerlos o hacer el puto ritual… podrías morir en cualquiera de los dos caminos.

—No voy a dar marcha atrás si eso es lo que quieres oír. — Sisea el pequeño con el ceño fruncido, tratando de estar a su nivel a pesar de la falta de altura.

—Bueno, ya que esto quedo solucionado, voy a preparar café y galletas. — Dijo Isshin tan contento y natural como si no hubiese pasado lo de borrar memorias.

La puerta principal se abre. Ichigo hace escena alegando que cada vez había más idiotas que no respetaban a los pobres fantasmas que no podían tener paz. Pero al ver a su familia, a Kuukaku, Ganju y a Hitsugaya todos juntos en el comedor y como si fuese algo tan natural, su quijada se abre y sus cosas caen al suelo por el breve segundo sin fuerza.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAN TODOS REUNIDOS COMO SI FUESE UNA JODIDA REUNION DE EX ALUMNOS?!

—¡Hola Ichigo! — Grita Kuukaku con mucha energía y alegría. — ¡Estamos teniendo una reunión familiar! — Revelando su relación sanguínea con los Kurosaki.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa, Toushirou?

—Libro de Algebra. — El marino dijo lo primero que pensó y se auto felicita de lo natural que le salió. — Deje el mío olvidado en la base en Shibuya.


End file.
